RED AND BLACK
by MegaKitty
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter is raised by Remus Lupin
1. Prologue

Red and Black Sirius Black's daughter is raised by Remus Lupin.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of JK Rowling.

Prologue

_Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys. He was going to live with Sirius Black, his _

_parents best friend...He felt dazed. What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with _

_the convict they'd seen on televison. _

_"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was pointed sideways at Pettigrew's _

_chest. Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. And then a cloud _

_shifted. There were were suddenly dim shadow on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. Black _

_froze. He flung his arm out to make Harry and Hermione stop. Harry could see Lupin's silhoette. He had gone _

_rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. _

_"He's not safe!" Hermione gasped._

_"Run!" Black whispered. There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. _

_His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands which we curling into paws. As _

_the werewolf reared snapping it's jaws Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. The enormous bearlike dog leapt _

_at the werewolf. Harry stood transfixed but the sight too intent to notice anything else. It was Hermione's _

_scream that alerted him to Pettigrew diving for Lupins wand. _

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled but it was too __late. Pettigrew had transformed. He scurried through the grass _

_and disappeared. The wolf's growl was so loud that they did not hear the shout of "Immobulas" in the _

_distance. The werewolf threw the dog that was Sirius into the air. Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron under the _

_arms and pulled him away from the werewolf that was slowly stalking them. _

_"Nice Doggy," Ron whimpered. The werewolf reared back and lunged at them. Suddenly a loud bang was _

_heard and the werewolf with a yelp the werewolf crashed to the ground unmoving. They turned in the _

_direction the noise had come and saw a flash of red hair..._


	2. Chapter 1

RED AND BLACK 

Prologue taken from Prisoner of Azkaban

DISCLAIMER: Meredith, Angela, and all other characters not appearing in the Harry Potter books are mine.

Chapter 1

13 years earlier

Remus couldn't believe it was true. James and Lily dead. Peter dead. Dead at the hands of Sirius. It couldn't be true. Sirius

couldn't have betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. He wouldn't. He stood up as his old headmaster entered the room.

"Professor," he said. "Please tell me I have been wrongly informed." Dumbledore looked at him sadly. In all the years he'd

known the man he'd never seen him look so old.

"I am afraid you have not been misinformed." Remus could feel his heart breaking. He sank into his chair and buried his face  
in his hands. Scalding tears fell from his eyes. Two of his best friends, dead. Betrayed and murdered by the third. The only

people he had truly loved were gone. Dumbledore put his hand on the young man's shoulder offering what comfort he could.  
When at last he had no more tears he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Sirius has been captured I assume," he said feeling a bitter hatred toward the man he thought was his friend.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement squad were sent. Barty Crouch has sentenced  
him to Azkaban for life"

"Good," Remus seethed. "The bastard deserves it. How could he? Lily, James, Peter." Remus's fists were clenched tightly,

his nails digging into his palms.

"Calm yourself Remus." Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black will pay for his crime." Remus took a deep breath and tried to calm

himself.

"Harry?" he asked. "They're saying that Harry survived the killing curse. That it rebounded on Voldemort"

"It is true," Dumbledore said. "Though we don't understand it." Remus sighed with relief. Harry was alive. Thank Merlin.

"I've taken him to Lily's sister. I left a note explaining everything."

"Lily's sister!" Remus gasped remembering Petunia Evans, well it was Durby or Durnley or something now. She was the

worst kind of muggle there was.

"How could you give Harry to that muggle? She and Lily hated each other. She'll be horrible to him"

"It is for the best Remus," Dumbledore said in the voice that told him that the matter was closed. "There is however another

who will need you right now"

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Angela," Dumbledore said. "You remember her no doubt." Remus nodded thinking of the woman with flame colored hair

that had been the love of Sirius Black's life.

"Angela is dying Remus," Dumbledore said. Remus's eyes widened.

"The news of Sirius's betrayal has been too much for her. She has been taken to Saint Mungo's. The healers there are doing

everything they can for her, but it is as though she has lost her will to live."

"Oh Merlin," Remus gasped. He had been very fond of Sirius's girlfriend, almost as fond as he was of Lily. If she died, he

would truly have lost everyone he loved.

"I must go to her," Remus said standing.

"You cannot help her, Remus," Dumbledore said. "Angela is lost to us"

"Then why did you tell me she needs me. If I cannot help her..."

"It is Angela's daughter that will need you now." Remus stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"Her daughter?" Remus gasped sitting back in the chair.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Angela became pregnant her seventh year at Hogwarts. Though they wanted to keep her they

realized that they were too young to take care of her. Also, with the threat of Voldemort growing everyday they knew she

would not be safe with them. Though he never said so, I also believe that Sirius was afraid of what his family would do if

that found out about the child"

"I remember," Remus said the memories coming fast now, "our seventh year. Angela was always tired, and sick all the time.

I thought it was just the stress of NEWTS and graduating and Voldemort of course. She was pregnant"

"She did not really start to show until her seventh month. You were a month away from graduation at that time. Madam

Pomfrey put a concealment charm on her to hide her stomach"

"After graduation I remember that I didn't see Sirius and Angela for a few months. When they came back and started

working for the order Angela seemed different. Sadder"

"It nearly broke Angela's heart to give up her child. She was almost unconsolable"

"Where is the child now?" Remus asked.

"I took her to a muggle orphanage in London a few hours after she was born. She will be five years old now and will have

no memory of her parents"

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked.

"I have recently recieved word from a contact in London that the child, Meredith is her name, is starting to come into her

powers. The people at the orphanage are finding it most disturbing. She needs to be raised by a magical family"

"You want me to raise her?" Remus said disbelieving. "Albus I can't. I'm a single man, I've no place to live, no money, no

job, and for heaven sakes I'm a werewolf." These were not the real reasons he couldn't do this. Sirius had betrayed them all

and the hatred he felt toward the man did not put him a good place to raise the traitor's child.

"I'm prepared to offer you a place to live. A small house a short distance from Hogwarts. It has a large basement where you  
can go for your transformations"

"Locking myself in the basement will not keep the child safe from me." He couldn't even bring himself to call her by her

name.

"Have you heard of the Wolfsbane potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, can't say I have"

"It was only recently discovered. It is quite an amazing creation. When a werewolf takes it a week before the full moon he is  
able to keep his or her mind when he transforms"

"Sounds great but I couldn't possibly afford it"

"Fortunately, Severus knows how to brew it and is willing to supply it." Remus curled his lips in disgust.

"Why oh why would Snivellus be willing to help me?"

"Because I asked him to," Dumbledore said. "He knows nothing of Meredith's true heritage, however and I don't want him

to. No one must know who Meredith's father is, especially now"

"Even if I were able to keep my mind when I transform, there's no gurantee I would not hurt the child"

"Do you remember Sirius's cousin, Andromeda?"

"Yes," Remus said. "She was two years ahead of us in school. Married a muggle-born, disowned by her family. Sirius liked

her quite a bit if I recall"

"I have spoken with Andromeda and she is willing to keep Meredith at her house on the nights of the full moon. Andromeda  
has a daughter a few years older than Meredith so she is no stranger to taking care of little girls"

"Then why doesn't she take the girl?" Remus demanded. Before Dumbledore could answer there was a blast from the fire

and a single piece of parchment fell onto the desk. Dumbledore snatched it up and read it quickly.

"It is from St. Mungos. Angela is fading. She is asking for you." Remus stood quickly as Dumbledore grabbed a clock from

his desk.

"Portus," he said tapping it with his wand. "Quickly Remus." Remus siezed the clock.

"Three, two, one," Dumbledore said. Remus felt the tug behind his navel and shut his eyes. When he opened them again they  
were in St. Mungos. They hurried down the hall and pushed through a set of doors. A nurse took them immediatly to

Angela's room. Remus gasped in shock as he looked at his friend. Though she was only twenty-two she looked about

eighty right now. She was ghastly pale. Her green eyes had lost there sparkle and stared at the ceiling glassy and unfocused.

Her hair which was once the color of a roaring flame hung dead and limp around her head.

"Angela," Dumbledore rushed to the young woman's side.

"Albus," Angela rasped staring at the headmaster as though she did not really see him. "Where is Remus?" she asked. "I

need to see him. I need to see Remus"

"I'm here Red," Remus asked, using her nickname from school. Everyone had called Sirius and Angela Red and Black.

'There they go Red and Black. Where there's one there's other. Where there's smoke there's fire." He knelt by her bedside

and took her limp hand.

"Remus," Angela rasped. "Oh Remus, Lily and James"

"I know Red," Remus said stroking her forehead. "I know"

"They're saying Sirius did it," she whispered tears falling from her eyes. "He didn't do it, Remus. I know he didn't do it"

"Shh," Remus soothed. "Don't try to talk. Save your strength"

"Remus," Angela said intensely. "My little girl. I want you to take care of my little girl"

"Angela," Remus said.

"I didn't tell you about her. I didn't tell anyone. Sirius and I...We couldn't keep her"

"Hush," Remus said. "you did what you thought was best"

"Sirius said that if we had kept her he would have wanted you to be her godfather. I wanted that too. I wanted it so much..."  
Angela was gasping for breath now.

"Angela please," Remus begged her. "Don't speak. You have to save your strength"

"Remus," Angela said so softly she was barely audible. "Take care of my little girl. I love her so much..." Remus felt tears fall  
from his eyes as the light faded from Angela's eyes. With a shaking hand he ran his hand over her face and closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Angela," he whispered kissing her forehead. He turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'll take Meredith," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Red and Black Disclaimer-Only Meredith is the creation of me. Everybody else is the creation of the genious JK 

To: Jump Highly-thank you for pointing out the Harry trauma error. It has been remedied. The double spacing however will not be ceased because I have had too many people that double spaciing makes it easier to read.

Chapter 2

Remus stared up at the gray stone building. It was the coldest most unforgiving place he'd ever seen. The thought of a child living in this

place made his stomach churn. He was already on edge. How was he going to raise a child? He knew very little about children. The short

amount of time he'd spent with Harry did not really qualify him to raise a five year old girl.

"Well at least I won't have to repeat the trauma of diaper changing," he thought to himself a slight shiver running through him as he

remembered that time when he'd volunteered to babysit Harry. He knew he would not be completely alone in this. Dumbledore would

help as would Andromeda. But when it came right down to it, he was the one Meredith would be depending on. How was he going to

teach her about being a witch, about what that would mean? How was he going to teach her to be a good person? The mind of a young

girl was completely foreign to him.

"Well," he thought, "It's now or never." He walked up the dirt path to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a few moments it

opened to reveal a stout woman with gray hair pulled back in a bun. The stern expression on her face reminded him a bit of Professor

McGonagall. If McGonall grew two feet and gained forty pounds.

"May I help ya?" she asked. Her voice was as deep as a man's and she spoke with a slight cockney accent.

"Good day Ma'am," Remus said politely. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm here to see a Mrs. Clay about an orphan." The woman looked

him over with suspicion.

"You ain't from the board of orphans are ya?"

"No ma'am," he said with a slight smile. The woman gave him a look.

"This way," she said finally. She led Remus down a long corridor. He studied the building as he followed the woman. There was no

evidence of children anywhere. The hall was completely silent and free of color. It was so quiet he could hear the sound of the woman's

birkenstocks echoing on the tile. They stopped outside a door.

"Wait here," the woman told Remus. She went into the office and Remus took a seat. After about ten minutes the office door open and

the same woman came out.

"Mrs. Clay will see you now, sir." Remus stood and went into the office. A woman in her mid-thirties with blonde hair streaked with gray

pulled back in a bun and spectacles perched on the end of her nose sat behind the desk.

"Mr. Lupin," she greeted him. "Welcome to The Stonewall Home for Children. Eunice tells me your here to inquire about an orphan"

"Yes," Remus said. "A Meredith Redding. She would have been brought here as an infant about five years ago. Her mother was a friend

of mine. I'm sad to say that both of her parents died recently and it was her mother's dying wish that I raise their child"

"I see," Mrs. Clay said. "I assume you have documentation of this"

"I do," Remus said reaching into his briefcase. "Let me see. Yes, here we are. Death certificate for her mother, the last will and testament

of one Angela Redding, naming me as guardian." "Let me see," Mrs. Clay said going over to a large cabinet and pulling out a drawer. She  
flipped through her files and pulled one out. After flipping through it her eyes widened and she grew rather pale.

"Oh my," Mrs. Clay said.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked. Mrs. Clay removed her specatacles and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Lupin but Meredith Redding is what we've come to refer to as 'a special case"

"Really," Remus said. "How so?" Mrs. Clay exhanged a look with Eunice.

"Let's just say there have been quite a few "incidents" since she was placed in our care. It's rather difficult to explain. I had only just taken

on this position when she was brought to the orphanage. Very strange fellow brought her here. Old man, long silver hair and beard. Wore

the oddest clothes. He told us that the child's name and that her parents had decided to place her in our custody being only teenagers

themselves. Though the man seemed very strange there did not seem to be anything odd about the child. Then last year there was...well

you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me," Remus said. Mrs. Clay rubbed her eyes.

"I can't explain it. The children were out on the playground and Meredith was off by herself. It looked as though she were talking to a

toad but it wasn't any kind of language I recognized. Then all of a sudden the toad just kept getting bigger and bigger until it just

exploded"

"Really," Remus said quite interested. It seemed that Meredith was coming into her powers quite early. Most magical children didn't start

displaying magical powers until they were at least eight. Meredith was obviously gifted. Not unexpected considering who her parents

were.

"I know it seems ridiculous," Mrs. Clay said. "But the other children were terrified of her. There have been other incidents such as this

one. Fortunately she's never hurt anyone but you can see why I feel you should be warned before taking custody of the child"

"I understand," Remus said. "However, I knew both of the child's parents and I can not in good conscience deny them their last dying

wish."

"Very well," Mrs. Clay said. "Eunice, please fetch 435"

"Yes'm," Eunice said leaving the office.

"435?" Remus asked. Mrs. Clay sighed.

"Each child is given a number upon their arrival. It's barbaric but it's the only way we can keep track of everyone. Ah, here's the child."

Remus turned as the door opened and Eunice entered followed by a small figure. As Eunices bulk moved aside Remus felt his breath

catch in his throat. The child was a beautiful mix of both her parents. Her hair whcih was braided into two messy pigtails was a mix of

browns and reds, almost the same as Lily's, unlike Angela which had been pure red. The pale complexion, long narrow face, and strong

chin she'd gotten from Angela but those eyes, those amazingly dark eyes that looked at him in wonder but not a hint of fear, were Sirius's

eyes. She wore an ugly gray jumper that hung on her skinny body. Obviously, the child was not being well fed. Once they got out of here

her would have to make that one of his first orders of business. There was a small scar above her left eye that concerned him. He very

much wanted to know where it came from.

"This is Mr. Lupin, Meredith," Mrs. Clay said. "He's going to be your guardian now." Meredith stared at him with big eyes.

"Well say something girl," Eunice snapped. Remus felt a flash of anger as the child trembled under Eunice's glare.

"I don't know him," Meredith whispered. "I don't want to go with him. He could be mean like the others"

"Ungrateful wretch," Eunice snapped at the child. "You should be grateful that anyone would want a little freak like you." Remus stood up  
fully prepared to tell this woman off but before he could say a single word the vase on Mrs. Clay's desk suddenly shattered. Mrs. Clay

gave a startled cry and jumped up. Both women were screaming as the windows shattered, and the filing cabinets flew open and all the

files flew around the room. Remus pulled out his wand and rushed over to Mrs. Clay.

"Stupefy," he yelled knocking the women unconscious. Eunice screamed and Remus shot the stunning spell at her. There was a loud

thunk as the large woman landed on the floor. Suddenly everything stopped. He turned to Meredith who had backed up against the wall.

She was staring at him in fear and wonder.

"Meredith," he said gently approaching her very slowly.

"You're like me," she said softly. "You can do things like me." Remus looked at her and felta small sense of reliefthat she understood.

"Yes, my dear," he said. "I think there are some things I need to explain to you. Shall we sit down?" He held out his hand to her and after

giving him an appraising look she took his hand. He felt a sense of warmth spread through him as he folded the little hand in his own. As

he guided her over to the chair he noticed her glancing apprehensively at the two unconscious women on the floor.

"They'll be all right," he assured her. "They are merely stunned. I will revive them shortly but first I think you and I should have a little

chat." He lifted her onto the chair and picked up another which had been upended and took a seat himself. He smiled as he looked at the

little girl whose legs were so small that they stuck out straight in front of her.

"Now Meredith," Remus said. "What just happened here in the office, has anything like that ever happened to you before?" Meredith

looked down at her hands. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"Meredith," he prompted her. She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm not asposed to talk about it," she said softly. From her words Remus got the impression that these muggles had reacted very badly to  
Meredith's powers.

"Meredith," he said gently taking her little hand. "You said that I'm like you. I don't know how others have reacted to your powers in the

past, but please believe me when I say that I understand what it is that's happening to you because I have been through the same thing

myself." She stared at him as though she had never seen anything like him.

"It...it 'appens when I get scared or mad. Eunice made me mad." Remus nodded. This was perfectly normal for a young witch or wizard.

"I don't know why it happens," Meredith said. "I don't want it to. People get mad when it happens"

"People like Eunice?" Remus asked. Meredith nodded. "And Chuck," she said.

"Whose Chuck?" Remus asked. Meredith's lip trembled.

"They made me go with him last year, they said he was gonna be my foster daddy. There was another boy Kenny that lived in Chuck's

house that was being real mean to me. One day I got mad and things just went..." she made a motion with her hands to demonstrate

things exploding.

"Chuck got mad and started yelling, and I got scared. Things started flying and Chuck yelled even more until he got so mad that he..." she  
clapped her hands over her mouth as though she were about to let a big secret slip. Remus leaned forward and touched her shoulder.

"You can tell me Meredith," he said. Meredith's eyes got very big and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Chuck threw a big book at me. It hit me in the face and I bled. After that it stopped. Chuck brought me back to the orphage and told

them what I did. He said I was a freak. Mrs. Clay and Eunice said I not asposed to talk about it no more." Remus could feel anger

churning in his stomach. How could anyone do this to a child?

"Meredith," he said firmly. "You are not a freak. There's a reason why you were able to do those things. You can do these things because  
your magical. A witch."

"I'm not a witch!" she cried indignantly, her eyes flashing. "Witches are old and ugly and they wear pointed hats and ride on brooms."

Remus laughed being well aware of what the muggle image of a witch was.

"That is not entirely true," he said. "Well the part about the brooms and the pointed hats is true. And yes some witches are old but I know  
very few that are ugly. I assure you Meredith that you are a witch. Just as your mother was." At this Meredith's attention perked up.

"You knew my mummy?" she asked. Remus smiled.

"Yes I did," he said. "She was one of the most powerful witches of her time. I was with her when she died. Before she died she asked me  
to be your guardian"

"Are you going to be my daddy now?" Remus stumbled a bit, for the right words.

"I'm going to be your guardian. I'll be responsible for your care and well being, as well as your education"

"Are you a witch too?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard," Remus corrected. "Wizards are men, women are witches"

"So you're like a boy witch." Remus laughed.

"I guess I am," Remus said.

"Do you have a house?" she asked. "Yes," Remus said. "We will have a house, not a large one but big enough for two people. You'll

have your own room, new clothes, toys, whatever you need. Then when you're eleven, you'll be going to a very special school with other

witches and wizards like you." Meredith nodded, it sounded good to her. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked her.

"What should I call you?" she asked. "You may call me Remus," he said.

"Okay Remus," she said.

"Now," Remus said. "I need to do a bit of magic on these two muggles"

"Muggles?" Meredith asked.

"Non-magic folk," Remus said pulling out his wand. He did a quick repairing spell to take care of the damage Meredith had done to the

room. Meredith was watching with fascination.

"Now Meredith," Remus said. "I'm going to perform a memory charm on these muggles so that they don't remember any of what has just

happened. This is not something that the magical communicate does unless it's absolutely neccessary. Do you understand that?" Meredith

nodded. Remus didn't think she really understood, how could she, but he would trust her for the moment. After he altered both women's

memories he reversed the stunning spell.

"Oh my," Mrs. Clay said sitting up slowly. "I must have fainted. What's going on?"

"I believe you were just about to sign the custody papers releasing Meredith into my care," Remus said.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Clay said. She took a pen from the desk and signed her name to the papers. She gave one copy to Remus and the other

she kept for herself.

"Very good," Remus said. "Now perhaps if Eunice could fetch Meredith's coat"

"She don't got no coat," Eunice said a bit dazed.

"Really," Remus said. "Well we shall have to take care of that won't we. That should be all then. I bid you ladies good day. Say goodbye

Meredith."

"Goodbye," Meredith said. She placed her little hand in Remus's and they walked out of the building.


	4. Chapter 3

Red and Black

Still not with the owning

Chapter 3

Meredith couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. As far back as she could remember people had thought she was a freak. Mrs. Clay, Eunice, the kids at the orphanage, Chuck, Kenny. She knew that she wasn't like the other kids. She could do things that they couldn't. She could make things happen. She'd made that toad go boom. When she got mad things flew around the room and broke. She learned very quickly that being different from the other kids was not a good thing. People didn't like her because she was different. Chuck really hadn't liked it. When Eunice had brought her to the office and Mrs. Clay had said she was going with this man, she'd been so scared. She was afraid that this man would be like Chuck. But Remus wasn't like Chuck at all. Not only did he not hate her for her powers, he had powers too! He had made Mrs. Clay and Eunice go to sleep. He had done something to them that made them forget that she had made the office go kaboom. And now she was with him, walking down the street. She was holding tightly to his hand, not wanting to get separated from him. He said he knew her mommy and that her mommy had been magical. She wasn't sure she should believe him, but she wanted to. He was nice and he didn't treat her badly because she was different. When she started to shiver he had taken a hanky from his pocket, waved his wand over it and changed it into a small white coat which she now wore over a pretty pink flowered dress that he had changed her gray dress from the orphanage into. Suddenly Remus stopped.  
"That should be far enough," he said. He pulled Meredith gently by the hand into an alley and knelt down so he was face to face with her.  
"Now Meredith," he said. "We're gonna go to our new house, but to get there we need to use magic"  
"Okay," Meredith said. That was why they were in this alley. Meredith had noticed that Remus only did magic when nobody could see them. "We're going to do something call apparating"  
"Ap--rating"  
"Yes, it means that we're going to disappear from one place and reappear in a different place"  
"How you do that?" Meredith asked.  
"Well you won't be able to, not yet. You'll learn how when your older. For now you're just going to hang on to me. That way when I apparate you'll apparate with me"  
"Okay," Meredith said a little worried. She wasn't so sure about this. What if ap--rating hurt?  
"Apparating feels a little odd the first time you do it," Remus told her. Meredith's eyes widened. Oh this was going to be awful.  
"It doesn't hurt," Remus assured her quickly. "It feels kind of like your being squeezed very tightly. It only lasts a few seconds and then it's over. Do you think you can do that?" Meredith was still very uncertain, but she was afraid that if she didn't do this Remus might change his mind and take her back to the orphanage. She didn't want to go back there and so she put on a brave face and nodded.  
"Good girl," Remus said picking her up. "Hold on tight." Meredith wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and shut her eyes.  
"One, two, three." Meredith felt her breath sucked out of her as lights and colors swirled around her and she felt as though she were being pressed in on all sides.  
"Meredith," she heard Remus say in her ear. Tears streamed from her eyes and she quickly reached up to scrub at her eyes with her fists.  
"It's okay love,"Remus said reaching up to wipe her tears away.  
"It's over now," he said patting her gently on the back. She looked up at him and tried to smile.  
"Are we home?" she asked.  
"Yes, love," he said. "We're home." Meredith's eyes widened. The house was yellow with white shutters and a big red door and a white picket fence. There were pretty red flowers in boxes under the windows.  
"It's so pretty," she said.  
"I quite agree with you," Remus said. Dumbldore certainly knew how to pick out a house.  
"Shall we go inside?" he asked her. She nodded. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Wow," Meredith said as Remus set her down.  
"You've got that right," Remus said staring around him. Dumbledore had really gone all out with this place. The front hall led to a large living room with gold carpet covering the floor. Against one wall there was a large crimson colored sofa with a gold afghan draped over it. Against the other wall was a plush recliner the same color as the sofa. A brown coffee table with a vase full of bright red and yellow flowers sat in the middle of the room. On the far left side was the fireplace. On the far right was an open doorway that led to the large kitchen. The kitchen came complete with a square table stove, oven, microwave, coffeemaker, sink and a charmed refridgerator that would automatically refill itself when food ran low. From the hallway a staircase led upstairs, and another led from the kitchen down to the basement.  
"Shall we look upstairs?" he asked her. Meredith nodded too stunned to speak. She took Remus's hand and he led her upstairs. There was a long hallway with a large bedroom at one end a large bathroom in the middle and a smaller bedroom at the other end. "I think you were meant to have this room," Remus said as they stepped into the smaller room. It was done entirely in pink. A big bed with a white frame and pink blankets was against one wall. Several stuffed animals sat at the head of the bed. On the floor at the foot was a large trunk. There was a large window that looked out onto the woods behind the house. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a lamp. On the right wall was a dresser and a closet on the left.  
"This is my room?" Meredith said in wonder. "Just for me?"  
"All yours, love," Remus said. She stepped into the room touching everything so gently as though she was afraid it were going to disappear. She opened the closet to reveal robes, and clothes and new shoes.  
"Wow," Meredith said running over the the dresser and pulling open all the drawers. She saw socks, underpants, jeans, shirts and even new pj's. But nothing made her as happy as when she opened the trunk at the end of her bed to reveal dolls and toys and books. For the first time Remus heard her giggle and it warmed him to the core.  
"Why don't you stay here and play with your new toys," Remus said, "while I go and make dinner." She nodded as she took a doll with a blue dress from the box and played with its little blue hat.

Remus was pleased to find the cabinets well stocked. He had just begun to prepare dinner when their was a knock on the door. He went to the door carefully pulling out his wand on his way. Even with Voldemort being defeated,after years of always being on guard old habits were hard to break.  
"Who is it?" he said.  
"It is I Albus Dumbledore," the voice said on the other side. Remus quickly pocketed his wand and opened the door. "Good evening sir," he said stepping aside to allow the wizard to enter.  
"Forgive the intrusion," Dumbledore said. "I thought I would stop by and see how you and young Meredith were settling in."  
"We're doing all right," Remus said. "She's adjusting to the news quite well."  
"Any trouble at the orphanage?" Dumbledore asked settling into a chair and waving his wand. A teapot and cup sailed across the room and poured a cup for the headmaster.  
"A little," Remus said. "Meredith's powers went slightly haywire at one point. I had to stupefy the headmistress and her assistant and alter their memories."  
"Perfectly natural at her age," Dumbledore said. "Those born of muggle families often have a more difficult time adjusting than those born to magical families. It is for that reason that I decided to remove her and place her in your care. How do you find the house?"  
"It's wonderful," Remus said. "Meredith loves her room. Thank you for putting the clothes and toys in there." Dumbledore smiled and there was a slight twinkle in his eye.  
"Minerva and Poppy are really to thank. They'll be delighted to know she liked what they did." "Do they know?" Remus asked. "About who Meredith's parents are."  
"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Minerva is after all the head of Gryffindor house, she was the first one Angela went to when she found out she was pregnant. Poppy tended to Angela during the first months of her pregnancy. No one else however, knows the truth about her heritage. Not even the ministry." Remus nodded. "There are a few things I think we should discuss," Dumbledore said. "First of all your financial situation"  
"My parents left me all their money when they died last year," Remus said. "It's not much."  
"Both Sirius and Angela, as you know, were very well off. Meredith of course has all rights to her mother's vault. As her legal guardian you do as well. There is more than enough to see you and Meredith through the next several years and should pay for Meredith's education. I have the key here. However because Sirius is still alive, Meredith cannot access his vault."  
"I don't need that bastard's money," Remus said with a snarl. "I'll starve before I'll touch it."  
"That is of course up to you. Secondly," Dumbledore said pulling out a bottle. "I have here your Wolfsbane potion. You'll need to start taking it tonight. I told Andromeda that you would bring Meredith by to meet her and Nymphadora, once you get settled.  
"I will," Remus said. "I don't want to introduce her to too many new people right away. I don't want to overwhelm her"  
"This is probably wise," Dumbledore agreed. "There is also the question of schooling. She will of course attend Hogwarts when she turns eleven. But she will need to learn the basics, reading, writing, arithmatic"  
"Yes," Remus said. "I thought it might be best if I taught her the basics myself. After that orphanage, I think putting her in primary school might be a bit damaging"  
"As you like. One last thing. What do you plan to tell Meredith about your transformations, and about her parents?" Remus sighed. This was something he'd given a lot of thought to.  
"About my transformations," he said. "Nothing for now. When she's a little older I'll have to tell her. As far as her parents..." Remus sighed again.  
"I think the less she knows about her father the better." Dumbledore gave him an odd look.  
"Are you sure that's best"  
"I'm not sure of anything,"Remus said. "I..."  
"Remus," Meredith's voice shouted as she came running from the hall. She stopped in the kitchen when she saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile as Meredith took refuge from this new strange person behind Remus's legs.  
"Meredith," Remus said trying to pull her out from behind him. "Meredith, don't be scared. This is Dumbledore. He runs the magic school I told you about." At this Meredith peeped out from behind her guardian. Remus led her forward. Even as she looked at Dumbledore she still clung to Remus.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Meredith," Dumbledore said. "Hello," Meredith said before burying her face in Remus's pant leg. Remus looked at Dumbledore helplessly. The headmaster simply shrugged. "Well, Remus," Dumbledore said standing. "That should be all for now. I'll be checking in with you periodically. I'll let you have dinner now."  
"I'll see you out," Remus said finally managing to detach Meredith from his leg. He left Meredith in the kitchen and walked with Dumbledore to the hall.  
"I'm sorry about that," Remus said.  
"Don't worry about it," Dumbledore said. "As you said new people will be tricky for her for awhile. My suggestion would be not to push her into trusting people. Just let it come naturally. Good evening," he said.  
"Good evening," Remus said. He watched as the Headmaster walked down the path and disappeared with a pop.


	5. Chapter 4

Red and Black

Disclaimer: Jk owns it all

Chapter 4

After Dumbledore left Remus returned to the kitchen where he found his young charge setting the table. "There's a better way to do that," he said. Meredith's eyes widened as Remus waved his wand and the dishes flew from her hands and landed on the table. "Cool," Meredith said. Remus smiled and waved his wand again. The contents of the oven flew out and onto their plates. Meredith had never seen this much food in her life.  
"Is all this for me?" she asked.  
"Of course," Remus said. "Do you see any other five year olds with red hair in this room?" Meredith giggled. Remus watched her as she ate like a starving hippogriff. After dinner he gave her a bath then it was time for bed. She took a long time deliberating whether she wanted to wear the purple pajamas or the blue pajamas. After settling on the purple he tucked her into her bed.  
"Remus?" Meredith asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you tell me about my mommy?" Remus sucked in his breath. He was not prepared for this. He wasn't ready to talk about Angela, it was just too soon. But Meredith was staring at him with her big eyes so wide and so innocent that he couldn't say no.  
"All right," he said sitting beside her on the bed. "I met her my first year at Hogwarts. We met on the train that was taking us to school. I didn't know anybody and neither did she. I was sitting alone in my compartment when she came in. She was a half-blood just like me."  
"What's a half blood?" Meredith asked.  
"That's someone who has people who aren't witches or wizard's in thier family. Both of your mother's parents were Muggle born. Their parents couldn't do magic."  
"Were your parents magic?" Meredith asked.  
"Yes," Remus said. "My mother's mother was pureblood, she came from an entirely magic family, and my mother's father was halfblood. My father was a Muggleborn.  
"Was my daddy a Muggleborn?" Meredith asked. Remus felt a tug at his heart. There was no way that the child could know the pain that such an innocent question was causing him.  
"No, he was a pureblood. Anyway," he said quickly changing the subject. "I was sitting in my compartment reading, when the door opened and she came in. She asked if she could sit with me because everywhere else was full. I told her fine and went back to my book. After awhile I guess she got tired of the silence and just grabbed my book and threw it out of the compartment. She told me I had to talk to her." Meredith giggled.  
"She was one of the smartest girls in our year. There was only one other girl that was smarter than her." Remus choked up a little as he remembered Lily. She and Angela had been best friends. How many times had James, Lily, Sirius, and Angela made him feel like a fifth wheel when they went to Hogsmeade together.  
"Was she pretty?" Remus looked down at the little girl. It was like looking at two of the people he had loved more than anything all over again.  
"She was very pretty," Remus said his voice cracking. "Especially her hair. It was bright red. Like fire. But it's late now. It's time for you to go to sleep." He pulled the cover up and handed her the stuffed puppy she'd named Tuffy.  
"Good night Meredith," he said.  
"Good night, Remus," she whispered snuggling down in her covers, Tuffy tucked under her left arm. Remus patted her head and left the room turning out the light as he went. Once he was by himself with no five year old to occupy his thoughts Remus felt the emotion of the past couple of days come crashing down on him and he sank into the easy chair. It was just too much for any one man to handle. In twenty four hours four he'd lost all of his friends to death and betrayal. Before they were even luke warm in their graves he was given the charge of the child of the man he'd thought was his friend. The man who was the cause of so many deaths and so much pain. How was he supposed to raise the child of such a man? How was he to look into those eyes, Sirius's eyes, and not see the friend who had betrayed them all? How could he give her what she needed? The child had had no one her entire life. No one who understood her, who loved her. She needed to be loved. She was so starved for it. But how could he love her? Overcome with emotions Remus buried his face in his hands and cried.

Meredith couldn't sleep. She wasn't used to sleeping in a room by herself. She gave the stuffed puppy in her arms a hug. There were so many stuffed animals in the room but he was her favorite. She liked the happy look in his eyes when she picked him up. She had always liked dogs. There had been a dog outside the orphanage gates one day when she'd been outside playing. He had been big and black. When she'd first saw him she thought he was a bit scary but when he looked at her his eyes had been friendly. She'd reached through the bars to touch him. He'd come to her immediately. He'd been soft and she had giggled when he licked her hand. Then Eunice had yanked her away and told the dog to "get". She'd gotten such a telling off from Eunice and she'd been sent to bed without supper. She'd never seen the dog again. She rolled over and tried to shut her eyes. but sleep refused to come. She sat up as she heard something funny. It sounded like someone crying. BUt there was no one here but her and Remus. She carefully slipped out of bed taking Tuffy with her. She tiptoed to the end of the hallway. The crying was louder now. She crept down the stairs and peeped into the living room. She was shocked when she saw Remus sitting in a chair with his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking. She went slowly to the chair. Not wanting to scare him she carefully touched his knee. Remus jumped at her light touch.  
"Remus?"she said softly. Embarrassed to have been caught weeping by a five year old Remus quickly wiped his face.  
"Meredith," he said. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Couldn't sleep," she said. "I heard you crying. Are you sad?" Meredith was suddenly afraid. Was he sad because she was here? Would he send her back because she made him sad?  
"Oh Meredith," he said softly. "Come here." He held out his arms and she crawled into his lap.  
"I'm crying because my friends, who I loved very much, went away and they're not ever coming back."  
"Like my mommy?" she asked leaning her head against his chest.  
"Yes," he said stroking her hair.  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Yes very much so," he said.  
"I miss my mummy and daddy. Even though I never met them. Is that wierd?"  
"No love," Remus said. "It's not wierd at all."  
"It's sad to lose your friends. I'd cry too if I lost my friends, well if I ever had any." Remus felt something inside him hurt for the little girl in his arms. He didn't know what to say to her but that was okay because she was still talking.  
"I was sad at the orphanage a lot. Specially on 'doption days. A lot of kids got 'dopted but never me. Only one couple wanted to 'dopt me, but Eunice told them about how I was strange and so they dopted Jody instead. The only one who ever took me was Chuck and he didn't like me. He threw a book at me and yelled. It was lonely at the orphanage."  
"Yes," Remus said. "I know about being lonely." She stared up at him with her big eyes.  
"Maybe now that we're together we won't have to be lonely anymore." Remus stared down in wonder at the little girl. Not knowing what to say to her he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. There was no longer a question in his mind of how he could love her. The only question was how could he not.


	6. Chapter 5

Red and Black Disclaimer no still not mine 

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Meredith had come to live with him and Remus had to admit his attachment to the child was growing.

Everyday she amazed him more. He had begun to teach her the basics, reading writing and arithmatic. Everyday they followed a

schedule. Remus would get up roughly around seven, shower, dress and make breakfast. Meredith usually made her appearance around

eight, usually wearing mismatched clothes and shoes on the wrong feet. After breakfast they would have their reading lesson. Mostly he

read to her but every now and again Meredith would interject when she recognized a word. Meredith was quickly learning to love

reading. He watched her as he read to her and he could see the delight in her eyes. After reading they would take a walk around the

neighborhood. Muggles that passed them would smile and nod, assuming they were looking at a father and daughter out for a walk.

When they got home they would have lunch and then they would go over Meredith's numbers and printing for about two hours after

which he would let her play until dinner. After dinner he would give her her bath and tuck her into bed. He would read to her until her

eyes drooped closed and then he would gently kiss her cheek and turn out the light. As he sat watching her now as she quietly ate her

cereal, he felt a slight twinge that the comfortable existence they had gotten used to was about to be disrupted. The full moon was in a

few days. Snape had been here a few days ago to deliver the Wolfsbane potion. When Meredith had questioned him about the potions

he was taking he'd managed to convince her that it was just a potion to fight a nasty cough. Though she hadn't seemed to buy that

explanation she did not question him.

"We're going to go visit someone today," he told her as he sat down with his tea.

"Who?" she asked wiping milk off her chin.

"A friend," he said. Meredith asked no questions but she would not meet his eye. She was still timid around strangers. She was starting to

get used to Dumbledore though she still stayed close to him when the headmaster dropped by to visit. When Snape came to deliver the

Wolfsbane potion she had hid behind his legs. When Hagrid had dropped by to say hello she had hidden behind the sofa. It had taken a

long time to convince her that the giant would not hurt her. Remus smiled to himself as he remembered Hagrid telling Meredith that she

looked so much like her mother and then bursting into tears. The sight of the big man crying had eased her fear for she'd stepped up to

him and offered him her hankie. Today would be different though. Today he was taking her to meet Andromeda. It would be the first time

seeing his former friend's cousin since before the war. Andromeda and her husband Teddy had been supporters of Dumbledore and the

Order but they had not been a direct part of it. After they had eaten Remus helped Meredith dress. For this first meeting with her father's

cousin he wanted her to be wearing clothes that matched. After she was dressed she sat still while Remus brushed her hair. He'd been a

bit timid the first time he'd had to do this but now it was a task he rather enjoyed. He had not attempted to put her hair into the braids

she'd had at the orphanage and for that she was grateful. "Are we aprating?" she asked timidly. Even though she had now side along

apparated with him several times she still did not like the sensation.

"No, we'll be walking, it's only a few blocks from here. And it's getting cold, so hat, coat and gloves." Meredith grinned and scampered

off to get her coat. Once her coat was zipped and the cap and gloves he'd bought her last week tugged on they set off hand in hand.

"Remus," Meredith asked looking up at him.

"Yes love," he said.

"How come muggles can't know about us"

"Goodness, if everyone knew about our world they'd be beating down our doors demanding magical cures for all their problems. No,

we're best left alone"

"What happens when a witch or wizard is born into a muggle family"

"Well there's a special department at the Ministry of Magic that monitors magic. When they detect a muggle-born witch or wizard they

send someone to monitor the child until they are old enough to go to Hogwarts"

"Did they know when I made Chuck's house go kaboom?" she asked guiltily.

"Yes they did," Remus said. "That was when they decided that you should come live with me"

"So you could teach me not to make things go kaboom"

"Exactly." A few blocks later they came to the house. Remus took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a

smiling woman with shoulder length black curls.

"Remus," Andromeda said giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you"

"It's been too long Meda," Remus said.

"And who is this little one?" Andromeda said bending over to look at Meredith who was clinging to his leg.

"Meredith," Remus said gently touching Meredith's shoulder and turning her to look at her father's cousin.

"This is Mrs. Tonks. She was a friend of your mother." He caught the look that Andromeda sent him. No doubt she found it odd that he

was referring to her as a friend of her mother and not her father's cousin. Fortunately she kept silent about the issue.

"Hello Meredith," Andromeda said kindly. "Hello Mrs. Tonks," Meredith said shyly. Andromeda laughed.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal dear. You can call me Andromeda. Well, where are my thoughts. Both of you come in. It's freezing

out there." Remus stepped inside and helped Meredith get her winter things off. Andromeda went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Nymphadora!" she yelled. "Get down here"

"Mother," an indignant sounding voice said from the top of the stairs. "I have asked you not to call me that. It's Dora or Tonks"

"There is nothing wrong with your name young lady, now get your arse down her here and don't make me hex you!" A loud grumble was

heard above and a few minutes later a young girl about nine or ten years old with bright pink hair appeared.

"Oh for heaven sakes Nymphadora," Andromeda said covering her eyes. "Does it always have to be pink"

"I like pink," Nymphadora said indignantly.

"Dora, please, we have company." It was then that Nymphadora noticed the man and little girl in the foyer.

"Oh hello," Nymphadora said. Remus smiled as her hair changed from pink to brown, which he imagined was her natural hair color.

"Wow," Meredith said beside him.

"Wotcher kid," Nymphadora said to the younger girl holding our her hand. After a moment of trepidation Meredith shook Nymphadora's

hand.

"Dora, this is Mr. Remus Lupin and this is Meredith. This as you may have guessed is my daughter Nymphadora Tonks"

"Nice ta meet ya," Nymphadora said.

"Why don't you take Meredith up to your room while Remus and I have a chat?" Andromeda said.

"Sure," Nymphadora said. Meredith looked up to Remus seeking approval. Remus nodded and gave her a little push. After the two girls

disappeared Andromeda sighed.

"She has his eyes," she said. "But all the rest is Angela"

"Thank Merlin," Remus said. Andromeda smiled sadly.

"Tea?" she asked. He nodded.

"So," she said once the tea was brewed and they were seated at the table. "How has it been going so far"

"Better than I expected," Remus said taking a sip of tea. "It's so hard to look at her sometimes and see Angela staring back at me. But

then she'll say something or do something and I just melt"

"She seems very sweet," Andromeda said. "Hopefully she and Dora will get to be friends. It will make the full moon easier on her if she

has a place to go where she feels welcome"

"Yes," Remus agreed. "I probably should have brought her here sooner but"

"You liked having her to yourself," Andromeda finished for him. Remus grinned.

"How do you know these things?" he wondered.

"Intuition honey," she said. Andromeda carefully put her teacup down and folded her arms.

"You haven't told her about your condition have you?" Remus shook her head.

"It's too soon. She just barely trusts me now, I don't want to frighten her after all she's already been through"

"How bad was it?" Andromeda asked leaning in close.

"Bad," Remus said. "God, Meda I can't imagine being a child in that place. Especially a magical child"

"Good lord," Andromeda said. "I don't even want to think about it"

"She's still adjusting to new people. I'm trying not to push her into trusting people"

"That's very wise. You can't force something like that on a child. She has to trust people in her own time. What about her parents. Are

you going to tell her anything about them"

"I've told her a little about Angela. She hasn't really asked about Sirius"

"Are you going to tell her anything about him"

"Am I going to tell a five year old child that her father is in Azkaban for murdering thirteen people including one of his best friends. That he  
aided the most evil wizard in history in the death of the parents of his godson. Yes, Meda I planned on squeezing it in right between

where babies come from and the effects of the Cruciatus curse"

"You really think he would betray James and Lily"

"Meda, he was their secret keeper. There's no one else that could have told Voldemort, oh get a grip will you, where the Potters were"

"I just can't believe it," Andromeda said. "Of all the people to turn to the dark side, Sirius is the last person I would have expected. After

all those fights he had with his parents. I just can't believe it"

"You think I want to believe it? We were the Mauraders! James and Sirius and Peter were like my brothers. And now they're all gone.

Meredith is all I have left of Angela. I will do what I must to protect her from the truth"

"For her sake or for your own"

"What are you talking about"

"Perhaps you don't want to tell Meredith that Sirius is her father because you would have to admit to yourself that you're not"

"You're not making any sense"

"You were in love with Angela." Remus's eyes widened.

"I was not," he denied.

"Yes you were. I saw the way you looked at her. So did she"

"Wait," Remus said holding up his hands. "You're telling me she knew how I felt"

"Oh please Remus," Andromeda said. "Anyone with more than two brain cells knew how you felt. Including Sirius I might add"

"What!" Remus growled. "He knew I was in love with her and made a move on her"

"Only because he knew you never would. He waited six years before he asked her out." Remus shook his head. He'd never been able to

keep his feelings to himself. To think he'd tried so hard to keep his feelings for his friend's girl a secret to keep from hurting him, and all

the time Sirius had already known.

"Maybe that's why Angela gave you her daughter. Because she knew that you would love her like your own"

"I wish she was my own," Remus said. "Sirius doesn't deserve her." Andromeda grinned.

"That's the wolf in you coming out. Wolves always protect their pack."


	7. Chapter 6

Red and Black 

Chapter 6

Meredith had started to get used to the magical world, but she had not been prepared for the abilities of her new friend Dora. Everyday

Dora's hair was a different color. Yesterday it had been green, today it was bright orange.

"I can't change the style yet," Dora said, "Mum says I'll get stronger as I get older. I'll be able to change my entire appearance not just my  
hair color"

"I wish I could change my hair," Meredith said playing with a strand of her red hair.

"NO," Dora said adamantly. "I love your hair. It's so pretty." Meredith giggled. From the door way Andromeda watched them. It did her

heart good to see the two girls playing together. Hopefully Meredith's friendship with her daughter would make this go smoother. The full

moon was tonight. Remus would be transforming in just a few hours. He had dropped Meredith off for a "play date" that afternoon.

Andromeda didn't approve at all of the way he was handling this. She sighed, pasted a smile on her face and poked her head into the

room.

"Hey girls," she said. "Meredith, Remus just flooed me. He had to do something important and you're going to stay with us tonight."

Meredith looked confused.

"What did he have to do?" she asked. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Oh don't you worry about it sweetheart. He'll be back tomorrow." Meredith's eyes filled with tears and her face fell. This was how it

always was. Even when people were nice to her for a little while they all left her eventually. No one wanted her because she was ugly and wierd.

"No he won't," she said. "He doesn't want me anymore. He's not coming back."

"Meredith," Dora said. "Remus will be back. He wouldn't just leave you"

"Yes he would," Meredith said. "They all do." She buried her face in her knees and let her tears fall.

"Oh sweetheart," Andromeda said wrapping her arms around the little girl. 'Remus you prat!' Andromeda thought as she hugged

Meredith. There was no convincing the girl that Remus did want her and he would come back for her tomorrow. She just curled up on

the sofa and wouldn't speak to anyone.

"Meredith," Dora said holding out a plate of food. "You need to eat. Please." Meredith turned away from the chicken and potatoes Dora

offered her. Dora sighed and went into the kitchen.

"I don't get it mum. Why does Meredith think Remus won't come back?" Andromeda looked over at her husband Ted. Ted gave her a

nod that clearly said "I got this one"

"You see Nymph," Ted said. "When you've had the kind of life that Meredith has had, it becomes hard to trust people. Remus was the

first person Meredith ever really let herself trust. But when that trust is challenged, it can be difficult to believe that you won't be hurt

again."

"Do you think she'll be able to trust Remus again?" Dora asked. Ted smiled.

"I'm sure she will. This is just the first separation between them since she went to live with him. The first time away from a parent is always  
hard for a child."

"That's right," Andromeda said. "Like the first time we left you with Grandma and Granpa Tonks. You wailed and cried and begged us

not to leave you"

"Really?" Dora asked. "I don't remember that"

"Well you were only three at the time."

Around nine o'clock Meredith had cried herself to sleep. Ted carried her upstairs and tucked her into Dora's bed. Dora came in dressed

in her pj's.

"You okay with sharing your bed?" Ted asked her. "Yeah, it's cool," Dora said. Ted gave her a hug and tucked her into bed.

"Night, Nymph," he said turning out the light. "Night Dad." Ted went downstairs where his wife sat at the table with a cup of tea. "Merlin,"  
Ted said sitting down.

"Mm hm," Andromeda said.

"I'm gonna kill Remus," Ted said. "How could he just not tell her?"

"Would you tell a five year old child you're a werewolf?"

"I don't mean that. How can he just leave her and not even warn her? He had to know that it would freak her out."

"He's doing what he thinks is best, Ted. And whether it's right or wrong we have to let him find his own way in this. Angela wouldn't have  
left her daughter to him if she hadn't thought he was up to the challenge?"

"I guess you're probably right," Ted said running a hand over his eyes. "Of the four of them, Remus was always the most responsible."

The next morning

Last night had been miraculous. He'd transformed just like always. But he was aware of everything. He'd looked down and seen his paws  
and known they were his hands. He'd recognized his basement, it was as though it were simply a human being in a wolf's body. He'd

curled up on the floor and gone to sleep and when he woke up he was still weak but he remembered everything. This was going to

change the lives of so many werewolves. He whistled as he walked down the street to Andromeda's house. He was anxious to see

Meredith. He felt bad about the way he'd left her, but he was afraid if he told her that she would have to stay at Andromeda's house for

the night, she would ask a lot of questions he wasn't ready to answer. He knocked on the door and was quickly ushered into the kitchen

by Andromeda.

"Well," she asked him. Remus smiled. Andromeda gave a small cry and hugged him.

"Oh Remus that is so wonderful"

"It was amazing," Remus said. "I knew exactly where and who I was. Just amazing. Where's Meredith?"

"Still asleep," Andromeda said. "It's probably best not to wake her. Why don't you sit and have some breakfast, get your strength back"

"Thank you," Remus said. "So how did things go here?" Andromeda frowned as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Not so good," Andromeda said. "Meredith was pretty upset." Remus hung his head. He had expected as much.

"She was so certain you weren't coming back for her. She wouldn't eat, she just curled up on the sofa and cried"

"Oh Merlin," Remus said. "Is this how it's gonna be everytime I have to leave her?"

"I highly doubt it," Andromeda said. "The first time is always the hardest. Once she knows that you'll come back, it will be easier for her

when you leave." Remus sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing Meda," he said. Andromeda smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No parent does. Heck I've been a parent for nine years now and I'm still just making it up as I go. You're doing fine Remus. It's obvious

that Meredith adores you"

"It's strange," Remus said. "A month ago I didn't know she existed. And now I can't imagine my life without her"

"Amazing how quickly it happens, isn't it?" At that moment Nymphadora came down the stairs dressed in blue pajamas her hair a deep

purple.

"Wotcher," she said.

"Morning dear," Andromeda said, "Is Meredith awake"

"She was still asleep when I woke up. Didn't get too much sleep last night. Woke up a bunch of times. Bad dreams I think"

"I better go up and get my little bundle," Remus said. He went upstairs and found Nymphadora's room. Meredith was curled up on her

side facing toward him. Her eyes were closed but he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently

shook her.

"Meredith," he said. "wake up love." Meredith slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she focused on him. When at last

she saw him her face lit up into a huge smile.

"Remus," she cried sitting up and throwing her arms around him. "You came back"

"Of course I did," he said stroking her hair.

"I was scared," she said softly. "I was afraid you weren't going to come back. I was scared you didn't want me no more"

"Oh Meredith," Remus said. "I'm sorry. I should have told you before last night. There are going to be times when I'm going to have to

leave you. But you have to know that I will always come back"

"You promise?" Meredith asked.

"I promise," he said. Meredith smiled and Remus thought his heart was going to melt.

"Okay," Meredith said hugging him. Remus kissed the top of her her head.

"Now, why don't we got down and get some breakfast"

"Okay," Meredith said suddenly feeling very very hungry.


	8. Chapter 7

Red and Black 

Chapter Seven

Remus couldn't sleep. The astonished look in Meredith's eyes that when he had come for her was haunting him. How could she think he

wouldn't come back for her? Did she truly trust him so little? He had to admit that he shouldn't have left her the way he had. He could

have given her a little warning. How could she not know that he loved her? It wasn't because she was Angela's daughter. Not anymore. It

was something else. It was because she was his daughter. When he'd first met her all he'd been able to see was Angela with a bit of Sirius

mixed in. A combination of the woman hehad loved and the man he had thought was his best friend. But now as he watched her when  
she poured over a new book, or when she laughed at one of Dora's new looks, or when her

eyes lit up when he did magic for her, he could see himself in her. It was the old nature versus nurture debate that had baffled both

wizards and muggles for centuries. Would Meredith be who she was now, who she would be in the future if Angela and Sirius had been

able to keep her? He stood on the porch staring at the sky. It was dark and no stars shone from the sky. Christmas would be here before  
he knew it. He needed to make it special for Meredith. She needed to know that this was her home, and that she would always be loved

here. He pulled his cloak tighter as a cold wind blew. His eyes widened as the snow suddenly began to fall. A soft gentle snow that would  
cover the ground by morning. Suddenly head had an idea. He rushed into the house and upstairs to Meredith's room. Her eyes were

closed and she was breathing softly from her slightly open mouth.

"Meredith," he said shaking her gently. "Wake up." Meredith blinked a few times and sat up slowly.

"Wahsgoinon?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I have something I want to show you," he said. He bundled her up warm and took her outside.

"Wow," Meredith said looking up. She looked like a fairy princess as she stood there with snowflakes catching on her eyelashes and

speckling her hair.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Accio broomstick." Meredith's mouth dropped open as his Cleansweep flew from the house and came to  
a stop in front of them.

"You really ride on that?" Meredith asked.

"Yup," Remus said. "Care to take a spin?"

"Really?" Meredith asked doubtfully.

"Really," Remus said. "Come on you'll love it." Meredith looked nervous.

"Meredith," Remus said kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Meredith said without hesitating.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded. He took her hand and lifted her onto the broom.

"Hold on tight with both hands," he said. Once she was seated safely on the broom he climbed on behind her. He was never as good a

flyer as James and Sirius but that was was probably a good thing at the moment. He would never have trusted them to take a child for a

ride on a broomstick. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. With one hand on the broomstick he kicked up from the ground  
and they slowly lifted into the air. Meredith sqealed in fright and covered her eyes. Remus laughed.

"It's okay love," he said. "Open your eyes." Meredith slowly pulled her hands away from her face and looked around her. It was so

beautiful. They were in the air surround by a dark night sky with snow falling around them. She felt so free and yet so safe with Remus's

arm around her, she knew he wouldn't let her fall. She raised her arms above her head.

"Higher!" she squealed. Remus complied bringing them higher and then flying around in circles. He took her high and then swooped down  
low only to bring the broom high again. Meredith squealed and whooped with glee and begged him to do it again and again. Finally when

they were both cold and out of breath he brought them back down to the ground.

"That was fun," she said when her feet were on solid ground once again.

"I thought you would like it," Remus said. Meredith wrapped

her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'll never ever forget this," she said. Remus smiled.

"Neither will I," he said.


	9. Chapter 8

Red and Black 

Chapter 8

Now that Meredith knew that Remus would come always back for her she didn't mind staying at Ted and Andromeda's house. She liked  
it there. Andromeda was so nice and she always had something baking in the oven when Meredith stayed with them. She liked Ted a lot

too. He was smart and funny and he told neat stories. Being a muggle born Ted mixed in with both the magical and non-magical world.

He worked for a muggle newspaper in London. But it was Dora who made staying at their house fun. Even though Dora was four years

older than Meredith she treated her like an equal and never talked down to her. Dora told her a lot about the magical world. She told her

about Quidditch, and owl post, and the Knight bus. She was teaching her how to play wizard games like gobstones, and exploding snap

and wizard chess.

"The Chudley Canons are the best quidditch team in the league," Dora said. They were sitting on the living room floor in the living room

playing wizard chess while Andromeda made lunch. Her hair was bright orange today.

"No other team has a seeker like Quinn. Pawn to E-three"

"The seeker catches the Stitch," Meredith said trying to remember what Dora had told her. "Castle to E-nine"

"The Snitch," Dora said studying the board. She was concentrating very hard on the chess board.

"Hmm," she said. "Knight to C-four"

"Queen to C-four." Meredith grinned as her queen took Dora's knight. Dora looked dumbstruck.

"Checkmate," she said. Dora groaned and laid her head on the ground.

"I can't believe it," Dora said. "I can't believe you beat me. I taught you this game"

"Don't feel bad," Meredith said. "I still can't beat Remus"

"No one can," Andromeda said coming into the room. "Lunch is ready girls." They were sitting at the table eating ham sandwiches and

hot cocoa when Ted came home from work.

"Hello all," he greeted them brushing snow off his coat and kissing his wife and daughter and patting Meredith on the head.

"You're frozen stiff," Andromeda said in a scolding tone. "I do wish you would apparate from work"

"Now Meda, we've been over this. I can't risk being seen. It's not as though the office is hooked up to the floo network"

"Oh, that reminds me," Andromeda said. "We're running low on floo powder. We need to take a trip to Diagon Alley soon"

"We'll go this evening," Ted said. "Meredith has never seen it around Christmas time. Besides she does still need a present for Remus.

She can't get his present when she's with him." Meredith giggled. She was so excited for Christmas. Christmas was never much fun at the

orphanage. This year would be different. She had had so much fun helping Remus put of their tree and make the house look pretty. Every  
now and then another brightly wrapped package would appear under the tree. She needed a present for him. Something special. But she

didn't know how she could do this.

"But Uncle Teddy," she said. "I don't have any money"

"Don't worry, about that poppet," Andromeda said. "We'll work something out." After lunch they bundled up in cloaks and scarves and

took the floo network to Diagon Alley. Meredith may have preferred floo powder to apparating but that didn't mean she particularly

enjoyed it. Once everyone was out Andromeda brushed her off and they set out on their way. Diagon Alley was beautiful. Lights

twinkled from every shop window, wreaths and fresh piney scented greenery hung on the doors and from the roofs. It gave her a warm

feeling in her belly like she'd never felt before. They went into the different shops stocking up on potion ingredients and other neccessities.  
Meredith looked around trying to find a gift for Remus. She saw a couple things she thought he might like but nothing that seemed just

perfect. It was when they went to Madam Malkin's to get new dress robes for Dora that she spotted the perfect gift. It was a pretty red

and gold scarf. She picked it up and ran the soft warm fabric through her hands.

"Find something you like poppet?" Andromeda asked coming over to her. Meredith held up the scarf. "Oh how pretty," Andromeda said

taking the scarf from her. "Is this what you want to give Remus?" Meredith nodded.

"Well I think he'll love it." Meredith grinned but then her smile faded.

"How am I gonna buy it?" Andromeda smiled at her.

"Check your pocket." Meredith wrinkled her nose in confusion but reached into her pocket anyway. She gasped in surprise as she pulled

out several galleons.

"How..." Meredith started to ask, but stopped herself because she already knew.

"Magic," she said. Andromeda nodded. Meredith grinned as she proudly handed the lady behind the register six galleons. The lady smiled  
down at the little girl behind the counter.

"Is this a present for someone special?" she asked. "Yup," Meredith said. "Someone very special." The lady smiled and put the scarf in a

pretty box.

"Here you are dear. Whoever this is for, I'm sure they'll love it." "Time to go poppet," Andromeda called to her. Meredith took her box

and hurried to catch up with Ted, Andromeda and Dora. After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron they were ready to head home. They were

gathering their bundles when a cold voice addressed them.

"Oh my, look who it is dear." Meredith looked at the man who had spoken. She knew at once that this was not a nice man. He was very

tall and had long blonde hair. His black robes looked very fancy. But there was something mean in his eyes, that made her afraid. From

the way Ted and Andromeda were looking at him she could tell they didn't like him either. A woman with long blonde hair appeared at

his shoulder carrying a small boy with blonde wisps of hair on his head.

"Well well," the woman said looking at them with an expression that she had something smelly under her nose.

"It's been too long Andromeda," the woman said.

"Not long enough, Narcissa," Andromeda snarled. Meredith was startled by the angry tone of Andromeda's voice. She'd never heard

Andromeda speak to anyone like that.

"Now now Andromeda," the man said. "Is that anyway to speak to family"

"I believe I stopped being family when Auntie Walburga blasted me off the family tree"

"Well you had that coming," the blonde woman said nastily. "Running out on your own wedding, after all those plans were made"

"I'm sure Rabastan got over it," Andromeda said sarcastically. "Speaking of how is dear Bella? Has Azkaban actually made her crazier

than she already was"

"All right dear," Ted said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's time we were leaving. Come on girls." He took both girls hands and

made to walk out the back door.

"Don't walk away from me you filthy Mudblood," the man said. "Don't you dare call my dad that," Dora yelled breaking away from her

father and kicking the man in the shins.

"How dare you," the man yelled smacking Dora away and pulling out his wand. Before he had it completely out Andromeda's wand was

at the man's throat.

"Touch my daughter again Malfoy and I will kill you," she said her voice a low growl. The man seemed to take her seriously because he

lowered his hands to his sides. Ted after picking up Dora up off the floor went to his wife and took her arm.

"Come on dear. We're leaving." Andromeda shot a final glare at them and followed her husband. Meredith who had hidden behind a

chair the whole time hurried to catch up. They flooed back to the house and no one said a word for the rest of the evening.


	10. Chapter 9

Red and Black 

Chapter 9

Something was not right. Remus had felt something off when he picked Meredith up at Andromeda's  
house. He could sense the tension when he'd stepped in the door. Meredith had been unusually quiet  
since he picked her up. He watched her now as she sat quietly doing her numbers.

"Anything wrong, love?" he asked her. She didn't look at him as she shook her head. Remus sighed

and sat down next to her. He reached over and took the quill from her hand.

"Meredith look at me," he said firmly. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Did something happen yesterday?" he asked her. Meredith looked down at her lap.

"We went to Diagon Alley. There was a man and a lady. They were mean. Auntie Andromeda called the lady, um, Narsa"

"Narcissa?" Remus asked, a bit startled. Meredith nodded. Remus sighed. The Malfoys. That

explained so much.

"Andromeda sounded really angry when she talked to them. The man called Uncle Teddy a

mudblood. I don't know what it means but it must have been bad because Dora got mad and kicked  
the man. Then he hit her and Auntie Andromeda pointed her wand at him." Remus shook his head.

It was no wonder things were so tense at the Tonks house. Andromeda and Ted must feel bad that

Meredith had witnessed that.

"Remus," Meredith said. "What's a mudblood?" Remus reached over and pulled her into his lap.

"Mudblood," he said slowly. "Is a very foul name for someone who is muggle-born like Ted. You

see,love, there are some wizards who think that they are better than others because they're

purebloods. They think that being muggle born makes you inferior"

"That's awful," Meredith cried. Remus nodded and patted her back.

"I know love," he said. "This hatred between wizards because of lineage has existed since the days

of the four founders. Families torn apart, fighting amonst ourselves." He thought about Voldemort

and the war and wondered if he should tell her. 'She has to know,' a tiny voice in his head said.

"I've told you before that there a bad wizards and good wizards," he said. She nodded.

"Before you were born one wizard went about as bad as one can get. His name was Voldemort.

There are those who to this day are afraid to speak his name. He gathered as many followers as he

could and set out on a mission to rid the world of muggle-borns and all those he thought were unfit

to study magic. They were dark days. Wizards being killed, no one knew who to trust. But there

were those who stood against Voldemort and his followers"

"Like you?" Meredith asked. Remus smiled.

"Yes," he said. "Me and my friends, and many others who strived for peace. Dumbledore was our

leader. They say that Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared"

"Did my mummy and daddy fight Vol-Voldymort?" "Yes," Remus said his voice breaking a bit. "Yes  
they did." Meredith lowered her eyes.

"Is that how they died?" she asked. "Yes," he said. It was close enough to the truth and he wasn't

ready to tell Meredith that her father had been Voldemort's spy. Meredith's lip trembled and he

hugged her tight. When she had stopped trembling she looked up at him.

"What happened to Voldymort?" she asked. Remus adjusted her in his lap and tried to get his

emotions together.

"Well," he said. "A few days before I came to get you Voldemort disappeared"

"How?" she asked.

"There was a man and a woman, James and Lily Potter and they had a son named Harry. James and  
Lily had defied Voldemort several times. They were in hiding but Voldemort found out where they

were. He went to their house and he killed them. Then the strangest thing happened. Voldemort

tried to kill the Potters baby son Harry. When he cursed Harry it backfired"

"Voldymort died?" Meredith asked.

"Some think he did. Others say he's still alive though stripped of all his power. No one knows how

little Harry survived the curse because no one ever has before. All that was left was a lightning bolt

shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Everyone in the wizard community knows the name of Harry

Potter and he is the Boy Who Lived"

"What happened to Harry?" Meredith asked.

"He lives with his mother's sister and her family. Muggles." Remus tried to keep the snarl out of his

voice when he thought of Harry living with Petunia Dursley.

"That's good," Meredith said. "I'm glad he has people to take care of him and he doesn't have to live  
in an orphanage." Remus was startled at the insightful comment. He hadn't really thought about it that  
way but he supposed from Meredith's point of view a rotten family was better than none at all.

"They were your friends weren't they? James and Lily." Meredith asked. Remus looked down at

her.

"What makes you say that"

"The way you talked about them. You sounded really sad."

"Yes," he said feeling his eyes grow moist. "They were my best friends." Meredith put her arms

around his neck and hugged him.

_She was on her knees digging in the dirt. She set a pretty red rose in the dirt and patted the soil around it. All of a sudden a black rose popped out of the ground to stand beside the red rose. Strange. It didn't seem to belong there but it looked right. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a bolt of lightning split the sky. She got to her feet and turned to hurry into the house. There, blocking her path was a big black dog. It was growling and snapping it's jaws. Saliva was dripping from it's mouth. She wanted to run but she was frozen to her spot. She screamed as the dog leaped at her..._

Meredith's eyes flew open and she sat up with a cry of terror. Her heart was pounding in her chest

and she was sweaty. 'It's okay,' she told herself. It was just a dream. She was safe in her bed.

Remus was down the hall. There was a flash of lightning outside her window and she threw off her

blankets. With Tuffy under her arm she jumped out of bed and scampered down the hall. She

pushed the door of Remus's bedroom open. She could hear him breathing. Just knowing he was

here made her feel safe and less scared. She tiptoed over to the bed as quietly as she could. Remus

was lying on his side facing away from her. She reached up and put Tuffy on the pillow that Remus

wasn't using and crawled up into the bed. She laid down on her side and curled up as small as she

could hugging Tuffy to her. She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

Remus could sense something in the room. Even asleep werewolves were ultrasensitive to those

around them. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was still dark outside and there was a storm coming.  
He felt movement beside him and turned his head. Meredith was curled up in a ball on top of the

covers on the edge of his bed. His heart melted as he looked at her in her little purple pjs, with her

puppy clutched to her chest. She must have been scared by the storm. Carefully so as not to wake

her he pulled her closer to the center of the bed and tucked the blankets around her. He lay back

down and closed his eyes. Before drifting off to sleep he was aware of a small form pressing against

his back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Red and Black 

To All My Reviewers: I love you, keep it coming

Chapter 10

It had been two years since Meredith came to live with Remus. She'd known nothing short of happiness for the last two years. There

were times when she was afraid that at any minute she would wake up and find that it had all been a dream and that she was still in the

orphanage a bowl of cold watery porridge waiting for her at breakfast. That first Christmas had been so unbelievably wonderful. A tree,

decorations, a huge dinner, hot chocolate and cookies, so many presents. Remus had loved the scarf she had given him. He had given her

so many presents that Christmas. A new winter hat, and mittens, several books, and even a toy broom that only lifted about a foot off the

ground. But it wasn't the presents that made it special. It was the wonderful feeling of having someone there who truly cared about her.

She still spent one night a month with the Tonkses. The last few months had been tough since Dora had left for Hogwarts. Even though

Andromeda and Ted tried to make it nice she missed Dora terribly. Dora sent her lots of letters telling her about her classes and her

teachers and the new friends she had made. Meredith's printing was good enough now that she could write back.

"Auntie Andromeda?" Meredith asked from the kitchen table where she sat writing a letter to Dora.

"Yes, poppet," Andromeda said not looking up from the potion she stirred in her cauldron.

"Where does Remus go once a month?" she asked. Ted looked up from where he was reading the Daily Prophet and exchanged a glance  
with his wife.

"Well," Andromeda said slowly. "He has something very important to do."

"Does Remus have a girlfriend?" Ted grinned as Andromeda's face turned red. The tapping of a brown owl at the window saved

Andromeda from having to answer. Meredith hurried over to the window and opened it. Hercules, the owl that had been a gift to Dora

from her parents upon recieving her Hogwarts letter, fluttered over to the table and dropped a letter on the table. Meredith picked up the

letter.

"It's addressed to all three of us," she said. "Dora knew I would be here."

"Read it out loud," Ted said. Meredith opened the letter and grinned as she saw the untidy scrawl she'd come to recognize as Dora's and

the ink stains where Dora obviosly knocked over her ink bottle. Her friend was a bit clumsy.

"Dear Mum, Dad, and Wotcher Meredith for I know you're at my house right now.  
Well I lost another ten points from Gryffindor today in potions. Just because I dropped too much asphodel into my cauldron. I didn't hear Snape tell us that we only needed a pinch because Viana Thripple was making fun of my hair. Fortunately I gained the ten back when I turned my possum into a pin cushion in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall says I have a real knack for the subject. Not so much in Charms though. Keep getting the incantations wrong. Professor Flitwick's eyebrows should grow back in a week or so. We had our first flying lesson yesterday. It was so great! There's no feeling in the world like being on a broom. Charlie's better than I am though. He says he's going to be Keeper on the Gryffindor team next year. He's all talk if you ask me. I miss you guys even though I love it here at Hogwarts. I'll definitely be home for Christmas. I hope you're not missing me too much Meredith. Before you know it you'll be here too and we'll have a great time giving McGonagall gray hairs. Hang in there kiddo and say hi to Remus for me. Wotcher Tonks"

"Why does she insist on going by her surname?" Ted asked.

"It's one of those young child things," Andromeda shook her head.

"Auntie Andromeda?" Meredith said. "Is Remus a spy?"

"Remus you have to tell her," Andromeda said to him as she chopped up some wormwood. Remus sighed. He glanced out at the

backyard where Meredith was flying around on her toy broom.

"I can't tell her Meda," Remus said. "She's still too young."

"Remus she asks me where you go everytime. I can't keep making up answers." Remus sighed. He knew it would come to this someday.

Meredith was a naturally curious child. She couldn't help it it was who she was. He knew that he'd have to tell her about his condition

eventually. But dammit he wasn't ready yet. Meredith was still so young. She was only seven. Still so innocent. How could he burden her

with this?

"Think about this Remus," Andromeda said. "Before you know it Meredith is going to be going to Hogwarts. She's smart Remus. You

think she won't figure it out?"

"They don't teach werewolves till third year," Remus said weakly.

"Maybe not the basics. But the prejudices, Remus, what she'll hear from other kids. Who would you rather she learn about werewolves

from, them or you?" Remus knew that Andromeda was right. He would much rather Meredith learn about his condition from him while

she was young enough not to be prejudiced against him. He went out to the backyard where she was still flying around on her broom.

"Meredith," he called. "Will you come here a moment?" Meredith brought her broom to a sudden stop and tumbled off the side. Remus

winced. She always did have a little trouble landing. Hopefully Madam Hooch would teach her how not to fall off on the landing. She

jumped up from the ground, brushed herself off and came over to where he sat on the porch.

"What's up Remus?" she said.

"Come here," he said patting the seat next to him. She climbed up onto the couch next to him.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he said. Meredith looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I told you when you came to live with me that I had to leave you with Andromeda and Ted every once in awhile. Well, I know you've

been wondering why I have to do this and I've decided that you have the right to know. Meredith, I'm a werewolf." It came out all in one breath. Meredith looked confused.

"What's a werewolf?" she said. Remus sighed with relief. This would make things much easier.

"You know what a wolf is?" Meredith nodded.

"A werewolf is a person who becomes a wolf whenever the moon is full. A person becomes a werewolf by being bitten by another

werewolf. I was bitten when I was about your age. There's no cure for it. Every month on the full moon I turn into a monster." Meredith

took his hand in both of her smaller ones.

"You're not a monster Remus," she said softly. Remus smiled. The innocence of childhood.

"I'm glad to hear you say that love, but their are many out there who disagree with you. Werewolves are not liked by many in the

wizarding community because of the danger they pose to society. When a man, or woman, turns into the wolf they have no sense of

themselves. They would kill their best friend if they crossed their path. Fortunately, there is a potion, it was only recently discovered, that

I take every month. I take it before the full moon and it helps me to keep my mind when i transform. It makes me safe. I curl up in the

basement and wait for the sun to come up."

"The cough medicine," Meredith said, "that's the potion you take is what keeps you safe."

"Very good, Meredith," Remus said ruffling her hair. "Yes, it's called the wolfsbane potion."

"Remus," Meredith said scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "If the potion makes you safe, why do I have to stay

with Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Teddy? Why can't I stay here?"

Remus sighed.

"Because I want to be absolutely certain that you are safe. I refuse to take chances with your safety. So that is why you will spend the

night of the full moon with Andromeda and Ted." Meredith opened her mouth to protest but shut it again.

"Okay," she said.

"Good," Remus said. "That's settled then. Let's go in and have dinner." Though she obediently took his hand and said nothing further

about it he had a strange feeling that this was far from over.


	12. Chapter 11

Red and Black 

Chapter 11

Okay new rule--if you want updates reviews have to say more than "UPDATE"

Meredith had a plan. She didn't know if she would be able to pull it off but she was certainly going to try it. Ever since Remus had told

her about being a werewolf she had been reading every book on werewolves she could get her hands on. From all that she had read it

was obvious people did not like werewolves one bit. Werewolf persecution went back hundreds of years. Some of the pictures she'd

seen of what happened to werewolves were quite grusome. Nothing was written about the people that werewolves were when the moon

wasn't full. Apparently in the eyes of the wizard world being a monster once a month made you a monster all the time. It was so unfair.

Why should someone have to suffer so much because of something they had no control over? When Remus dropped her off at

Andromeda's house she behaved as she always did, sad to see him go but nothing out of the ordinary. Andromeda was harder to fool.

Meredith figured Andromeda must be a mind reader because she always knew when Meredith was up to something. All evening

Meredith could feel Andromeda's eyes boring into the back of her head, as though trying to drill her secret plan out of her head.

Somehow Meredith managed not to crack under the pressure. When Andromeda tucked her into bed she still had that look of suspicion

on her face. Meredith snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. But she was not asleep. She was waiting. Waiting and listening for

Andromeda and Ted to go to sleep. It seemed like forever but she finally heard them come upstairs. She heard them getting ready for

bed and after awhile the house was quiet. Silent as a mouse she threw off the covers and slipped out of bed. Carefully she pushed open

the door to her room and crept down the hall and down the stairs. Through the window she could see the full moon. Remus would be

transformed by now and down in the basement. The house was dark but she managed to find her way to the fireplace. She stood on her

tiptoes and reached up to grab a handful of floo powder. She climbed into the fireplace.

"Home," she said softly, throwing down the powder. She felt herself spinning faster and faster and pulled her arms to her sides. When she

saw her living room she threw out her hands and tumbled out onto the carpet. She jumped up and dusted the soot off her pajamas. She

could hear rustling in the basement. She grabbed an afghan from the sofa and made her way to the basement door. She crept down the

stairs and paused at the bottom. She blinked a few times and when her eyes adjusted she saw the wolf curled up in the corner. The big

yellow eyes stared at her. Very slowly she approached the werewolf. It looked just like the pictures in the books. But the way it looked

at her, she knew Remus was in there.

"Hello Remus," she said softly. The werewolf looked at her hard, disapproval clear in its eyes. She ignored it and went over to where he

was. She wrapped the afghan around her and curled up beside him.

Remus couldn't believe this. What was the child thinking? Remus wanted nothing more at that moment than to be able to pick her up and

take her back to the Tonk's but in his werewolf form there wasn't anything he could do but lay down beside her and shut his eyes.

Tomorrow, he vowed. Tomorrow they would be having words.

Remus awoke the next morning feeling stiff as he always did after spending the night on the basement floor. But there was something

different. He turned his head and found Meredith curled up next to him on the floor sound asleep. He'd hoped it was a dream and that

Meredith hadn't really snuck home last night. He was so mad he could barly contain himself. How could she do this? How many times

had they been over why it wasn't safe for her to stay home on the night of the full moon?

With a huff he stood and dressed in the clothes he had brought down the night before. He gathered Meredith in his arms and carried her

upstairs. He laid her on her and covered her with a blanket. He gazed down at her sleeping so peacefully, you'd hardly know she'd slept

next to a werewolf last night. He shook his head. He'd let her sleep and then they were going to have a serious talk. He trudged

downstairs just as the fire lit green and Andromeda's head appeared.

"Remus," she called.

"Right here Meda," he said squatting down.

"Oh Remus, Meredith wasn't in her room this morning, Ted and I looked everywhere"

"She's here," Remus said stiffly."She snuck home last night"

"Oh dear," Andromeda said. "Is she all right"

"She's asleep. My God, foolish child. What if I hadn't been in my right mind, what if I had bitten her"

"What if what if what if," Andromeda said shaking her head. "Remus, you can't spend your whole life wondering what if? Just be glad that  
nothing happened"

"Nothing happened," Remus said. "And nothing is going to happen because this will never happen again"

"What are you gonna do Remus," Andromeda said. "Keep her tied up to a chair? I think you're forgetting whose daughter she is. Don't

be too hard on her Remus"

"Remus?" a sleepy voice said behind him. Remus turned and saw Meredith standing there. She was looking at him timidly.

"Good morning Meredith," Remus said stiffly. Meredith looked down at the ground and Remus instantly felt bad. Andromeda was right.

He couldn't blame Meredith for her curiousity. Merlin knew how many risks he and the other maurauders had taken in thier youth. But

still, she had to understand.

"Meredith come here," he said kneeling down. Meredith moved closer so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Meredith, you know  
what you did last night you should not have done." Meredith hung her head.

"I know," she said.

"When I tell you something, I'm not saying it to hear myself talk. Nothing happened last night but it might not have been that way. You

could have been seriously hurt. You understand that right"

"Yes, Remus." Meredith said. "But I don't agree. I don't want to stay with Andromeda and Ted when you change. I want to stay here

with you"

"Meredith"

"NO! Meredith shouted pushing away. "I won't. You said we're a family. Family's stick together no matter what." Remus clenched his

fists at his sides. Control your temper, he told himself. She's just a little girl who doesn't know any better.

"Meredith, I am your guardian and you will do what I think is best"

"NO I WON'T!" Remus jumped as the pictures on the wall flew across the room and several windows shattered. Meredith looked

scared and began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't mean to."

"It's all right," Remus said quickly doing a reparation spell. "It's all right." He knelt in front of her and gathered her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Meredith said again. "Look at me," Remus said. Meredith looked up at him. It was always a bit painful to look into the eyes

of his former best friend.

"Meredith I know that you think it's brave to and that you are somehow helping me by staying here when I transform but the basic simple

fact is it is not safe"

"I don't care," Meredith said. "I don't. I want to stay with you. I don't want you to be alone when you transform. You said we were a

family"

"We are a family," Remus said.

"Then let me be your family, please." Every instinct in Remus's body was saying this was not a good idea. But those eyes, Padfoot's eyes,  
would not let him say no.

"All right," he said. "All right you can stay with me. But you have to stay locked up in your room when I transform. On that I will not

negotiate." Meredith grinned.

"Okay," she said. "Okay," Remus said.


	13. Chapter 12

Red and Black 

Chapter 12

It had been five months since Meredith learned his secret. Five times now she has stayed home when he

transformed. Each time had been torture for him. Though the wolfsbane potion was working well and there

had been no problems he could not shake the uneasy feeling when Meredith was in the house. He had tried

each time to persuade her to leave but she never would. Now that summer had come and Dora was home

from Hogwarts he hoped that she would be willing to stay at the Tonks's house.

"I said no," Meredith said as they argued that morning over breakfast.

"Dora wants to see you," Remus said trying every tactic he could think of. "She can see me during the day,"

Meredith said. "I want to be with you when you change"

"Fine," Remus said. He was too tired to fight with her. "But remember"

"Stay in my room, don't come out no matter what, I know," Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sassing me?" Remus asked her with a small smile.

"Yes," Meredith said with a smile of her own.

Meredith went to her room early as she always did the night of the full moon. She put on her pajamas and

got into bed. But she did not sleep. She never did. Remus didn't know this, but there was a vent in the floor

of her room, that she could hear noise coming from the basement through. She would stay awake and listen

to Remus transform every night. She did the same now. As she waited she watched the moon out the

window. Any time now it would start. She scooted to edge of her bed so she could hear clearly thought the

vent. She held her breath as the moon began to rise. She closed her eyes as she heard Remus begin to

transform. She could her his groans of pain and pulled her blankets to her chin. The groans turned to

screams and she knew the tranformation had begun. It would be over soon. Suddenly she heard a new

sound. These sounds were not normal. Remus sounding as though he were being tortured. This wasn't right.

Something was wrong.

"Meredith!" she heard him scream. Meredith was out of bed and running down the stairs before it registered

upon her what she would find. She raced into the living room and what she saw made her scream. This was

not the werewolf as she'd seen before. This was a monster. The transformation was not complete, Remus

still had enough of himself to tell her to run.

"Get to the Tonks's. Stay there." Meredith dashed past him and raced to the floo network. She grabbed a

handful of powder and climbed into the fireplace. Before she could throw it she turned back to glance at

Remus.

"RUN!" he screamed before the transformation took over completely. Meredith trembled as the wolf reared

back it's head an howled. "HOGWARTS!" Meredith screamed dropping the powder. She felt herself

spinning and spinning and spinning. She just managed to throw her hands out as she tumbled out of the

fireplace into a large room. "Meredith?" the gentle voice of Albus Dumbledore said above her. Meredith

jumped to her feet.

"You've got to come quickly sir," she gasped. "Remus, there's something wrong. The wolf...not right... not

safe." Dumbledore asked no questions as he scooped her up in his arms. He strode quickly from his office

and outside the grounds. He pounded on the door of a large wooden cabin. Meredith gasped as a fierce

looking Hagrid opened the door.

"Emergency Hagrid," Dumbledore explained. "Something has gone wrong with the Wolfsbane potion. We

need the device." Hagrid asked no questions but disappeared into the cabin. When he returned he had a shot  
gun in his hands.

"No!" Meredith cried. "You can't shoot Remus"

"Be calm young Meredith," Dumbledore reassured her. "That gun holds a tranquilizer dart. It would merely

knock Remus out"

"Tha's right Meredith," Hagrid said. "Remus is gonna take a long nap"

"Come," Dumbledore said. "We must hurry."

They apparated into the living room. It had been torn apart and the back door was open. "He must be in the

woods," Dumbledore said setting Meredith on the floor. "Meredith, I want you to floo yourself to the

Tonks's. We'll take care of this." Meredith nodded. She remained in the libing rooom as Dumbledore and

Hagrid ran out into the woods. She waited until they had split up and then she hurried after them. She

followed Hagrid, staying a good distance behind him. Hagrid had the shot gun in front of him ready to shoot.

She stayed behind a tree as Hagrid took a few cautious steps. Out of nowhere the wolf leaped onto Hagrid

knocking the shotgun out of his hands. Meredith screamed as she watched Hagrid wrestling with the

werewolf. She looked down and saw the shot gun in front of her. WIthout a second thought she dashed

forward and grabbed it. It was nearly as big as she was and very heavy! She manuevered it to point at

Remus. She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. She heard a yelp and opened her eyes. The wolf was

down.

When Dumbledore came out of the woods a few minutes later he found Hagrid leaning against a tree, nursing  
a bleeding arm and Meredith sitting a few feet away cuddling an unconscious werewolf.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Meredith was worried. It had been more than two weeks since the incident with the Wolfsbane potion and there had been no word

from Remus. Every morning she would go down to breakfast only to be disappointed when Andromeda and Ted informed her there

was no word from Remus. She was so worried about him.

"I'm sure everything is all right, poppet," Andromeda tried to reassure her as she sadly stirred her porridge.

"Absolutely," Ted said. "You'll hear from him anyday now, I'm sure of it." Meredith knew they were trying to sound convincing but they

were failing miserably. After breakfast she went up to her room to read and try to take her mind off of Remus. All of her things had been  
sent over from the house. But this would never feel like her home. After reading the same sentence five times she flung the book away.

She curled up on the bed with her knees under her chin. What if something was wrong with Remus? What if the potion she had shot him

with was too strong and he would never wake up. What if whatever was wrong with the Wolfsbane had hurt him somehow? Why

wouldn't they tell her? She didn't know how she would be able to handle it if something had happened to Remus. As wonderful as

Andromeda and Ted were they could never take Remus's place in her heart. Remus was the first person to ever show her kindness. The

first person to make her feel loved. He never said he loved her. He'd never spoken the words, but she knew just the same. It was the

way he talked to her so kindly, and held her when she had a bad dream. She just knew. She'd never felt like that before Remus had

come into her life. At the orphanage no one ever spoke kindly to her, or held her, or made her feel like she was anything but a freak.

She'd seen so many kids get adopted by nice people and she would envy them so much because she knew that they were going to a

place where they would be loved. She didn't think that that would ever happen to her. But then Remus had come to get her. If she lost

him now she didn't know if she could ever be happy again. She jumped up as she heard a light tapping on her window. It was Aden,

Remus's owl. She rushed to the window and threw it open . She quickly untied the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Meredith,_

I am writing to tell you that I can no longer be your guardian. You are to stay with the Tonkes until other arrangements can be made. Please do not write to me or try to contact me again 

_Sincerely Remus_

The letter fell from her hands as scalding hot tears fell from her eyes.

"This can't continue," Ted said to his wife as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do about it Ted?" Andromeda said waving her wand at the sink and making the dishes start scrubbing

themselves. It had been two months since Remus had sent Meredith the letter. There'd been no word from him since. They thought at

the very least he would floo to see how she was doing, but there had been nothing. Meredith had been moping around the house looking  
like she'd just lost her best friend. They'd tried everything to try and cheer her up, but nothing was getting through to her. Ted was

furious at Remus for doing this to Meredith. Andromeda had thus far been trying to keep her husband from marching right over to

Remus's house and beating the werewolf to a bloody pulp, but today on Meredith's birthday, when he'd not even sent a present or

anything Andromeda was at the end of her tolerance. Meredith had been devastated. They tried to make the day special. A big cake,

lots of presents, but Meredith wasn't interested.

"Not even on her birthday," Ted snapped waving his wand and sending the silverware into the drawer.

"If you think I'm not just as pissed as you are, then you don't know me that well Theodore Aloysius Tonks!" Andromeda snapped

plunking down in a chair and massaging her throbbing temples. Ted sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are we going to do, Teddy?" Andromeda said. "I know he still loves her. I just know it"

"Well I don't know about you, but the first thing in the morning I'm gonna hunt him down and beat some sense into him"

"Give him one for me," Andromeda said. Ted raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to try and stop me"

"The git missed her birthday!"

Ted set out at the crack of dawn. He'd gotten very little sleep last night. He kept thinking about the devastated look in Meredith's eyes

when Remus hadn't come to her birthday party. The child was in pain. He'd seen it everyday for the last two months. She wasn't eating,

she barely slept. He and Andromeda and Dora had been doing everything they knew how to do to cheer her up. But the simple fact

was that Meredith needed Remus. He pushed open the door without knocking.

"Remus!" he yelled. THere was no answer. Ted moved through the house yelling the man's name. He was a little disturbed by the state

of the house. Remus had obviously not spent the last two months cleaning. There was at least two inches of dust on every surface. The

flowers in the pots were dying and the furniture that had been broken and glass that had been shattered the night the wolfsbane went

wrong, had yet to be repaired. Ted searched the lower level of the house and found no sign of the man. Upstairs he found that Remus's

bed had not been slept in. It was in Meredith's room that he found the man. The once cheerful child's room now resembled a dark cell.

In the middle of the room sat Remus surrounded by a more than a dozen empty bottles of firewhiskey. All thoughts of pummeling the

man left his mind as he took in the younger man. There were dark circles under his eyes and at least a three day growth on his chin. He

was thinner than usual and his eyes looked glassed over. Ted sighed. It was obvious to him that Meredith was not the only one suffering.

"Do they know what went wrong?" Ted asked once he had sobered Remus up a bit and gotten a square meal in him.

"There was a problem with the mixture," Remus said. Shoveling another spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"But they've got it right now?"

"Took it last month, no problems." They sat in silence for a bit. Finally realizing that Remus was not going to broach the subject Ted set

down his cup.

"Meredith misses you," he said. He saw Remus stiffen but he had seen the look in the younger man's eye and knew he was not wrong.

"Yes, well." Remus said. "It's all for the best isn't it"

"Oh bollocks, Remus." Ted said. "I know you are just as miserable as she is." Remus sighed.

"Merlin Ted," he said putting his head in his hands. "I could have killed her"

"But you didn't"

"I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking letting that child live with me"

"He was thinking that Meredith needed someone who would love her and teach her to be a good person and a good witch. He was

thinking that that person was you"

"Well, he was wrong"

"Was he?"

"For Merlin's sake Ted. I put her life in danger. She'll never be safe as long as she's with me"

"She is miserable without you Remus. You don't see it. I do. She won't eat, doesn't sleep. She needs you Remus. You. And you need

her"

"I can't take the risk"

"Oh bloody hell Remus. This has nothing to do with what happened. The problem is that you're scared. You love that child and that

scares the hell out of you. You're scared to let anyone get close to you because everyone you've ever cared about has hurt you. James,

Lily, Peter, Sirius, Angela. They've died, they betrayed you, and you're scared to let anyone get close to you because you're scared of

getting hurt again"

"She could have been killed"

"But she wasn't." Remus sighed. "Look Remus. Just go and see her. She doesn't even need to know you're there. If you can take one

look at her and tell me that she's better off without you, I won't say another word on the subject."

Remus was determined that he was doing the right thing and he would not be swayed. No matter what, he would not break. He

couldn't. Meredith was better off without him, and he had to keep telling himself that. He couldn't let his resolve break. He sucked in his

breath as he entered the Tonks house. He could smell Meredith's scent and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Andromeda gave him a

stormy look but he did not let it shake him.

"Where's Meredith?" Ted asked his wife. Andromeda did not speak but pointed up the stairs. Ted gave Remus a shove and he forced

himself to climb the steps. He followed the scent to a door. Beyond the door he could hear two young voices. As quietly as he could he

pushed open the door. Dora sat on the bed with her back to the door. He could hear Meredith's voice but Dora was blocking her from sight.

"Come on, Meredith," Dora was saying. "Come on outside, it a beautiful day. The sun will do you good"

"No thank you," he heard Meredith's voice say. Remus felt a twinge in his heart. She sounded so small. Dora shifted on the bed and

Remus gasped as he saw Meredith. Her skin was pale and sick looking, her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. She

had lost weight and her expression was of someone who simply didn't care about anything anymore. Remus felt his resolve crumbling.

Before he knew it he was striding into the room holding his arms out to the little girl.

"Remus!" Meredith cried leaping into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Remus hugged her

tightly and kissed her hair. Dora grinned and quietly left the room. He set her down on the bed and knelt in front of her. She was smiling

and there were tears in her eyes. Remus had to blink back tears from his own eyes as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you," she said. Her smile faded a little.

"Am I coming home with you, or are you just here for a visit or something?" Remus sighed.

"Oh Meredith," he said. "Im so sorry I left you. I just got scared. I was so afraid that I could have hurt you that night. I thought it would

be better if I pushed you away, but Merlin, I couldn't live without you. I want you to come home with me"

"Really?" Meredith said.

"Yes," he said. Meredith grinned and threw her arms around him again. He knew now that he'd never be able to let her go. No matter

what the danger, no matter what the risk, she was part of him.

"I love you Meredith," he said.

"I love you Daddy," Meredith whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

It had been nearly a year since the incident with the wolfsbane potion. There had been no further incidents since. Meredith spent the full

moon with the Tonks' as she had before. Remus had been insistant upon this. Meredith hadn't like the condition he had placed upon her

return, but once she figured that spending one night a month away from home was a small price to pay, she relented. Remus was up early

that morning, as he was often. He'd been doing a lot of thinking in the past few months. Meredith had come to mean so much to him. He

never thought he could love someone the way he loved her. He had spoken to Dumbledore about his feelings, and the old wizard had

agreed whole heartedly with the decision Remus had made. He smiled as she came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and sniffling. She'd

had a bad cold for the last few days and was finally on the mend.

"Good morning love," he said giving her a hug. "Good borning Daddy," she said. Remus chuckled.

"Still stuffed up?" he said. She nodded. "Maybe some of my not-so-famous banana pancakes will make you feel better." She nodded

eagerly. He waved his wand and the milk and flour poured themselves into a bowl and began to mix. Another wave and a banana peeled

itself and a knife sliced it into small pieces. He placed a plate under the cakes as they flew into the air and sent it over to Meredith at the

table along with a glass of milk. "So," Remus said once he and Meredith were seated across from each other. "Someone has a birthday

coming up in just a few days. Nine years old. Anything special you want to do?" Meredith shrugged.

"Oh come on, there must be something you'd like to do." Meredith twirled her fork in her hands.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course"

"All of us, Auntie Androbeda, and Uncle Teddy and Tonks?"

"Absolutely"

"Can we have a party at Florean Fortesque's?"

"Sure," Remus said.

"With all the ice creab we can eat?"

"Till we explode," Remus said. Meredith giggled. There was a knock on the door and Remus went to answer it.

"Albus," Remus said as he greeted the headmaster. "Please come in"

"Good day Remus," he said. "I have the documents you requested"

"The Ministry approved"

"They had their doubts of course. However, after a little convincing, and the testimonies of Andromeda and Ted, they have given their

approval. All that is left is to sign the papers. I am here to bear witness." Remus nodded. He was suddenly nervous. He was fairly certain

that this is what Meredith wanted, but what if it wasn't? Maybe he should have asked before taking the steps.

"Go on Remus," Albus said. Remus sighed and nodded. They went into the kitchen where Meredith was finishing off her pancakes.

"Good morning Meredith," Albus said.

"Good morning Dubbledore," Meredith sniffed.

"How's the cold my dear?" Albus asked. Meredith shrugged.

"Well," Albus said. "Shall we?" Remus cleared his throat and sat down.

"Meredith," he said carefully. "There is something I need to speak to you about. Something very serious." Meredith suddenly looked alarmed.

"What?" she said looking at her hands.

"Nothing bad," Remus said quickly. "In fact I'm hoping this is something that will make both of us very happy." He stood up and went

over to her chair. He knelt in front of her and took both of her hands.

"Meredith, I would like to adopt you. I want you to be my daughter, officially." Meredith's eyes widened.

"You bean, you want to be by Dad? For real?"

"For real. If that's what you want." Meredith smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I want that bore than anything in the whole world." Remus felt his heart swell.

"Well, that being settled I believe there is only one thing left to do," Albus said. He reached into his robes and retrieved a roll of parchment.

"It's all there," Albus said waving his wand and producing a bottle of ink and a quill. "All we need is for both of you to sign." Remus took

the quill and signed his name. Meredith signed hers.

"I sign as witness," Albus said. "And that's that. Congratulations both of you." Meredith hugged Remus tight.

"We're a fabily," she said. "Forever"

"Forever," Remus said.


	16. Chapter 15

KRP: Thanks for the review. Yes her name will now be Lupin. It was Redding before. The cold is just a cold.

Chapter 16

"Happy Birthday, Meredith!" Meredith grinned as she entered the kitchen. She was eleven today. Her father and all the people she loved were gathered in the kitchen. There was a cake on the table and a large pile of presents. A big sign the said "Happy Eleventh Birthday" hung from the wall. She smiled as her family sang to her and she blew out her candles. She got a new set of robes from Andromeda and Ted. Dora got her a new set of exploding snap cards. Her dad went all out. A new quill, four new sweaters, a huge pile of books, and her most favorite gift, a beautiful tawny colored owl.

"So you can write to me and tell me all you're doing at Hogwarts."

She tried to smile a little at that but the truth was she was scared. Now that she was eleven she knew that her real education in magic would begin. She was excited about Hogwarts especially after all the stories Dora told her, but at the same time she was afraid to go. She was scared to leave her home, and her dad. What if she didn't fit in there, what if nobody liked her, what if was no good at magic? She pushed her worries away as Andromeda handed her a piece of cake. Her dad was looking at her and she gave him a fake smile. The laughing and talking paused, as there was a knock on the door. Remus opened the door to admit Albus Dumbledore.

"Good day to you all," Dumbledore greeted the group. "A very happy birthday to you my dear, Meredith." Meredith smiled at the Headmaster, whom she was still quite shy around, despite knowing him for several years.

"Your gift my dear," he said holding out a beautifully wrapped package. "And also, something I believe you have been waiting for, which I wish to deliver personally." Meredith eagerly took the yellowish envelope that Dumbledore held out. She tore it open and read the words written in emerald green ink.

"Dear Miss Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We look forward to seeing you.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Congratulations my dear," Dumbledore said.

"This is so exciting Mer," Dora said hugging her. Meredith smiled but she was looking at her supply list. She knew this lot was not going to be cheap. Though her dad made light of it she knew that they did not have a lot of money.

"Anything wrong love?" Remus asked her as she stared at her list. She bit her lip as she looked up from the list.

"Dad?" she whispered. "How are we going to afford all of this?" He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Don't you worry about it," he said. "Don't you want to open your present from Dumbledore?"

"Oh, yes of course." She carefully untied the black ribbon and ripped the silver paper away to reveal a pretty gold box. She lifted the lid of the box to find a key.

"What is this?" she said holding it her hand.

"The key to your mother's vault."

A trip to Diagon Alley was immediately called for. Meredith clung to Remus's hand as they entered the tall intimidating Gringott's bank. She held tight to Remus as their gobbling guide took them down to the vaults. Meredith's eyes widened as the goblin took her key and opened a large vault. There before her was more gold than she'd ever seen in her entire life. Remus said not a word as he swept a small pile into a bag.

"That should take care of first term at least," he said. "Be very careful not to lose that key, because you don't want to know what it takes to get a replacement."

Meredith shivered as she saw the evil look on the goblins face and squeezed the key tightly in her pocket.

"Dad?"she asked as they exited the bank.

"Yeah," he said.

"How come you didn't tell me about mom's vault before now?" Remus looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It's just the way your mom wanted it, love. That's all."

"Oh, okay," Meredith said. There was more to it she knew, but she didn't want to push the issue. There was too much to do, and too much to buy. The Tonks's met them at Flourish and Blotts the bookstore where they would buy all her school-books. Dora took her around showing her where all her books were.

"Transfiguration is the best class in the world," Dora said handing her a copy of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration._

"McGonagall's a good teacher, but she's really strict. She's the only head of house that ever takes points from her own house. You'll find out soon enough."

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Meredith said picking up a copy of _Magical Theory_.

"You will be," Dora said. "You're brave and daring, I mean how many other witches and wizards take on a werewolf when they're only eight. I didn't think I'd be in Gryffindor either. But the sorting hat said I had what it took." Meredith thought about that as she picked up the rest of her books. After the bookstore, they got her cauldron and went to the apothecary for potion ingredients. The last stop was Ollivander's for a wand. The Lupins agreed to meet the Tonks for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Ollivander's shop.

"Well, well," An old man with silvery eyes came from the back room. "Remus Lupin, how many years has it been."

"Good to see you Mr. Ollivander." Remus said shaking the man's hand. "My daughter Meredith." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. The old man leaned close to her and stared at her for a long time.

"Yes," he said, "Let me see." He went to the shelves and pulled down several wands.

"Lets try a few and see how we do." Meredith took the first wand and gave it a wave. Nothing happened. She tried a second, third, fourth, and fifth wand and still nothing happened.

"Hmm," Ollivander said. "Perhaps…" he pulled a wand from the most top shelf and blew on it to get the dust off.

"Cherry and unicorn hair, eleven inches." He opened the box and handed the wand to Meredith. The moment she touched it she could feel a tingling sensation in her fingers. This was it, she thought. This was her wand. At her father's nod she gave it a wave. Red sparks shot from the tip.

"How interesting," Ollivander said. "Very interesting." Meredith wasn't paying attention to the old man however. She was too entranced by her wand. Remus however was very interested in Ollivander at that moment.

"Why don't you go along to the Leaky Cauldron and show Dora your wand, love. I'll be along shortly."

"Okay," Meredith said.

"Don't wave it around," Remus said as Meredith rushed off. Once he was certain that Meredith was gone he turned to Ollivander.

"I would very much like to know what you find so interesting." Ollivander rubbed his chin.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Lupin. Each one is slightly different. The unicorn whose tail hair resides in your daughter's wand was a rough thing. I only managed to steal two hairs before he kicked me. Only two. The one in your daughters wand, and the other, belonged to Sirius Black." Remus sucked in his breath at the mention of his former friends name.

"The wand chooses the master, Mr. Lupin. It is not always clear why."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Remus said. "Good day to you."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I had to redo this chapter-I made a mistake with the math and Ginny's age. If Meredith is 11 then Ginny would be about six

Meredith held tightly to her cart as her father led her through King's Cross Station to platform 9 3/4. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was it. In just a bit she would be on the train to Hogwarts. She held tightly to her cart so her father would not see her trembling.

"Over here," Dora called. Andromeda and Ted had an engagement that morning, and had asked Remus if he could take Dora with him when he took Meredith. Remus had whole heartedly agreed, hoping that having Dora with them would make parting a little easier for Meredith. Not that it would help him any. Merlin, the years had flown so fast. Had it been six years since he brought her home from the orphanage? He shook this off. He knew this day had to come. He just thought he would be more prepared for it. They strode up to the pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"You first Dora," Remus said. "So Meredith can see how to do it." Dora nodded. With a glance around her to see that no one was looking she pushed her cart toward the barrier at a run and disappeared.

"You next love," Remus said. Meredith took a deep breath and ran toward the barrier. SHe felt a funny tingle as the barrier gave way and she stepped onto the platform. Her eyes widened as she saw the big red Hogwarts express. The entire platform was crowded with young witches and wizard pushing carts and saying good bye to their parents.

"Let's get your stuff on board," her father said appearing at her shoulder. Meredith nodded and they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh there's Charlie," Dora said suddenly. "I"m gonna go say hello."

"Just don't miss the train," Remus said. "Your mother will kill me."

"I won't," Dora said running off. Meredith looked and saw Dora running up to a broad shouldered young man with red hair.

"Remus?" a female voice said beside them. Meredith turned and saw a short woman with red hair and a round friendly face. She held the hand of small child wearing a purple dress while four boys all with red hair hovered around her.

"Molly," Remus greeted the woman. "It's been a long time. Meredith this is Molly Weasley. Molly my daughter Meredith Lupin."

"Hello," Meredith said shyly. The woman smiled at her kindly.

"Oh my, look at that pretty red hair. Why she could be one of mine?"

"Looks like you've got more than you can handle," Remus said guesturing to two of her boys, identical twins by the look of them, were tormenting the youngest boy, who looked no older than three.

"FRED! GEORGE!" At the sound of their mother's voice the torment ceased and all three boys stood obediently still.

"Yes, these are all mine. These two rascals are Fred and George, twins. Give me more gray hairs than anything else. This is Ron and this is Ginny." She waved two more boys over. One of them was very tall, at least seventeen. His red hair was a bit long, nearly to his shoulder. The other boy was about Meredith's age and he held tightly to a rat who was sqeaking madly in his hands.

"This is my oldest Bill," Molly said proudly. "Head boy this year."

"That's very impressive young man," Remus said shaking hands with the young man.

"Thank you sir," Bill said politely.

"This is Percy," Molly said placing her hand on the boy with the rat. "This is his first year at Hogwarts as well."

"Hello," Percy said struggling with the rat.

"Percy will you get that rat still," his mother said.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Percy said helplessly. Molly shook her head.

"That's Charlie over there talking with Nymphadora. Lord what has that girl done to her hair this time? Charlie's Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor this year. I'm sure he's enjoying telling Nymphadora all about it." Remus nodded. The whistle blew signalling it was time. Remus helped Meredith wheel her things over to the luggage compartment. Remus groaned as he lifted Meredith's trunk. THe full moon was in couple days.

"Let me give you a hand," Bill said grabbing one end of the trunk.

"Thank you, Bill isn't it." Meredith stood very still looking at her feet. Bill was very handsome. He lifted her trunks along with the cage that held her owl, whom she'd named Bianca, in to the luggage rack. He gave Meredith a wink and headed off to the prefect's compartment.

"Well love, it's time." Meredith stared at the train.

"Dad," she said. "I'm scared." Remus smiled and knelt before her. He hugged her tightly.

"You've got nothing to worry about, love. You're gonna do great."

"But what if I'm no good at magic? What if no one likes me?"

"Listen to me," Remus said. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Just keep your head up, and learn everything there is to learn. You're gonna be fine."

"But what if..."

"Meredith," Remus said. "Trust me. You're gonna be fine. You're smart, you're brave and you're clever. I'm very proud of you my daughter."

"I love you daddy," Meredith said.

"And I love you," he said hugging her again. "Now hurry." Meredith took a deep breath and got on board, pulling the trunk with her school robes behind her. She looked around for Dora, but she didn't see her friend anywhere.

"Meredith," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw one of the red haired boys she'd met earlier poking his head out of a compartment.

"In here," he said. "The rest of the trains getting full up pretty quick." Meredith was relieved to step inside and sit down.

"You're Percy, right?" Meredith asked.

"Yup, Percy Weasley. And this is Scabbers." He pointed to the rat sitting on the seat beside him.

"You have a lot of brothers," Meredith said.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Bill's head boy this year and Charlie's Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. I guess you could say I've got a lot to live up to."

"Um, excuse me." Both turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair standing at the door.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course," Meredith said guesturing to the seat beside her.

"Thank you," the girl said sitting down. Meredith smiled at the girl who smiled back shyly.

"I'm Meredith Lupin and this is Percy Weasley."

"Patricia Patterson. It's my first year."

"Ours too," Percy said.

"Ah, finally a seat," another voice popped in. Without waiting for an invitation a tall boy with dark hair plopped down next to Percy who managed to snatch Scabbers away before he was sat on.

"Oliver Wood," the boy said.

"Meredith Lupin."

"Percy Weasley."

"Patricia Patterson."

"Pleasure," Oliver said. He glanced at Percy. "You related to Arthur Weasley?"

"My dad," Percy said.

"He got my uncle out of some trouble last year."

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic," Percy explained. "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office."

"Uncle Rupert has a fascination with those muggle toaster ovens. Likes to bewitch them so the toast will fly across the kitchen and land on his plate."

"Are you a pure blood then?" Patricia asked.

"We have a couple of squibs here and there, but yeah. All magic for ten generations."

"Same here," Percy said. "Well, we have a cousin whose an accountant, but we don't talk about him much. What about you Patricia?"

"Oh, both my parents are muggle-borns. Mum and dad were afraid I wouldn't be magical. But wouldn't you know, my sixth birthday my mum brought out the cake with the candles. I was so excited that I blew on the candles before my mum had lit them. And they lit up. Mum and dad were so excited. They both work for the ministry. Mum works in the Department of Magical Transport, and Dad works for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. What about you Meredith?" Meredith was quiet. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Well, um, my dad is half blood. But he's not my real dad, I'm adopted. My dad says that my real dad was pure blood and my mum was half. But I don't know, he doesn't like to talk about them." The quartet sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. The conversation then turned to Hogwarts.

"If I'm not in Gryffindor, I don't know what I'll do," Percy said. "Both my parents were in Gryffindor plus Bill and Charlie."

"Gryffindor is the best," Meredith agreed. "Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor."

"I don't think Ravenclaw would be so bad," Patricia said. "I've heard the smartest go in Ravenclaw."

"I don't either which way, as long as I'm not in Slytherin," Oliver said. "There's not a single witch or wizard gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Anything off the trolley," a witch pushing a cart full of sweets popped her head into their compartment. Meredith had brought a small pile of gold with her and bought a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and a small pile of cauldron cakes. Patricia bought six chocolate frogs and some pumpkin pasties. Oliver bought some of everything. Percy bought nothing and stared dejectedly at the corned beef sandwich his mother had packed him.

"With so many of us, mum doesn't have much time. Plus we don't really have much money. We had to buy my books and my robes secondhand." Meredith felt bad for him. She didn't even know she had money till she saw her mother's vault. She offered him a cauldron cake, and Patricia and Oliver followed suit. The rest of the journey passed quickly as they ate and talked about their families and the classes they were most looking forward to.

"Bill and Charlie both say potions is the hardest. The instructor is really tough."

"I just can't wait to learn how to fly. It's rubbish that first years aren't allowed brooms." Meredith drifted off as Percy and Oliver got into a discussion of thier favorite quidditch teams. She looked out her window and gasped as she saw a huge castle in the distance. Hogwarts! She was finally here. The train stopped and everyone got off. She saw a bunch of carraiges with no horses being piled into by the students.

"First years, over here!" a familiar voice yelled. Meredith smiled as she saw Hagrid.

"Oh my goodness," Patricia said beside her. Meredith hooked her arm through Patricia's and led her over to where Hagrid stood.

"That's Hagrid. He's real nice." Patricia looked at her as though she didn't believe her.

"Hullo Meredith," Hagrid said. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw ya." Meredith smiled weakly. The last time she saw Hagrid was during the wolfsbane fiasco.

"Well into the boats you lot." Meredith climbed into one boat along with Patricia, Percy and Oliver. The boats carried them toward the castle. At the door they were met by a stern looking witch in green robes.

"Thank you Hagrid," the witch said. "I'll take it from here." They were led through the halls towards a set of tall doors. The witch turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am your deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. I will also be your Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor house. Now we are about to go into the feast, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here you're house will be like your family. You will have class together, eat together,and spend free time in your house common room. Your accomplishments will earn your house points. Rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now if you will all follow me." She opened the doors and Meredith felt all breath leave her body. The older students were already seated at their house tables. The ceiling looked like the night sky. At the front of the room Dumbledore and all the professors sat at the high table. McGonagall led them to the front of the room where there stood a stool with a battered old hat on it. Meredith and several other first years jumped as the hat began to sing. It sang of Hogwarts and the four houses. When it was done everyone clapped.

"Now," said McGonagall. "When I announce your name you will step forward and I will place the hat on your head. The hat will announce your house and you will join your table." She waved her wand and a scroll appeared. She unrolled it and read the first name.

"Emma Avery." A short girl with two black braids stepped forward and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was silent for a moment then shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" The gryffindors applauded as their newest member joined them. The next two boys went to Ravenclaw, then a girl went to Hufflepuff, a boy named Marcus Flint was the first new Slytherin. Another girl and two boys went to Gryffindor and a boy went to Hufflepuff. Then it was her turn.

"Meredith Lupin!" Meredith took a deep breath and stepped forward. She climbed up on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm," a voice said. It took a moment for Meredith to realize it was the hat.

"Bravery yes. A deep inner strength. A good head on your shoulders. Quick thinker. Hmm...where to put you. I think it had better be...GRYFFINDOR!" She saw the gryffindors applaud and jumped down and ran to her table. Dora grabbed her in a hug.

"I told you you'd get in Gryffindor," she said. Meredith smiled and sat down. Another boy and girl went to Slytherin, and to Hufflepuff. Another girl went to Ravenclaw and then it was Patricia's turn. Meredith crossed her fingers hoping that her new friend would be in her house. The hat was silent for a very long time. Patricia was starting to look nervous finally the hat made it's decision.

"Gryffindor!" Meredith clapped as Patricia ran over to sit by her.

"I'm so glad we're in the same house," Patricia said.

"Me too," Meredith said. They watched as more students were sorted till finally Percy and Oliver were the only two left. First Percy stepped up. The sorting hat barely touched his head before it shouted "Gryffindor". He strode over proudly where his brothers patted him on the back. Finally Oliver stepped up. After a few moments the hat shouted "Gryffindor."

"We're all together," Patricia said to her. "This is going to be great." As the feast began Meredith was feeling a sense of complete happiness. She was in a good house with people she knew. Things were gonna be okay.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Thank Merlin," Oliver said as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "I thought the weekend would never come."

"Tell me about it," Meredith said throwing her bag on a couch. For once the common room was empty so they could sit where they pleased.

"I can't believe how much homework we have," Patricia said. "It's gonna take all weekend to get it done."

"That potions essay Snape assigned us is gonna be a killer," Oliver moaned.

"What about McGonagall's homework. I worked on that match for an hour. I couldn't even turn it silver."

"That's gonna be nothing compared to the levitation charm we have to practice for Flitwick," Meredith moaned.

"It's not going to be that bad," Percy said and was promptly hit by three cushions.

"This from the kid who knew what asphodel and wormwood can do?"

"The only kid in class who managed to turn his match into a needle."

"The only kid who made his feather float."

"Don't yell at me just because you poked professor Flitwick with your wand and now he has a tail." " Meredith smiled. Despite a few mishaps her first week at Hogwarts had been great. She was loving her classes, with the exception of potions. Snape was a real git and for some reason she could not fathom he seemed to despise her. Just the way he said her name "Miss Lupin," made her skin crawl.

"We should get started on our homework now if we're going to get it all done," Percy said.

"I suppose," Patricia said.

"Let's go to the library. Once the rest of the house gets back we won't have any quiet."

"Hey Perc," Oliver said. "You should bring Scabbers along. We need something to practice levitating on." Percy glared and patted the pocket where Scabbers was hidden.

"I'll be along in a bit," Meredith said grabbing her bag and heading up to her dormitory. There was something she needed to do that couldn't wait any longer. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a fresh quill.

_"Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to write but I've been so busy with classes. The teachers are giving a lot of homework. I miss you, but it is not so terribly lonely here as I thought it would be._

_The Sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. Percy Weasley is here too, you remember him from the platform. He was the boy with the rat. My new friends Patricia Patterson and Oliver Wood are in Gryffindor too. I don't see Dora too much except for at mealtime._

_I like most of my classes, especially charms and herbology. I came very close to making my feather float in class today. Professor Flitwick said I've got the wand movements down I just need to put more feeling into it. History of Magic is boring. Percy's the only one who manages to stay awake during Professor Binns's lessons. Potions is awful. Professor Snape is really mean. He took a bunch of points from Gryffindor today just cause Oliver put in too much wormwood and I didn't stir hard enough. I hate him._

_Last night was the full moon; I hope you were all right. I found the Wolfsbane potion in a book in the library. It's really complex. Whoever makes it for you must be really good at potions. I'll learn how to make it, eventually. No matter what it takes._

_I have to go now, my friends are waiting for me in the library. Oliver's probably stolen Percy's rat by now to try spells on._

_I'll write again soon_

_Love Meredith_

After sealing the letter she left the dormitory for the owlery. She was making her way down the stairs when suddenly she stepped down and felt her foot catch in the loose stair.

"Oh bugger it all," she cursed trying to pull her foot free.

"Oh looky here boys," an unpleasant snarl was heard behind her.

"Oh great," Meredith thought. She knew that voice. It was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin with whom she and her friends had become fast enemies.

"It's loopy Lupin," Flint said as they passed her on the stairs. "What happened Loopy, get your foot caught?"

"Shove off, Flint," she said through gritted teeth.

"Not so tough without Woody and the Weasel are ya Loopy?" Flint said, running his fingers over his wand.

"What's going on here?" A deep male voice said. Meredith felt her face turn red. It was Bill Weasley.

"Nothing," Flint said. "We was just leaving." Meredith sighed as Flint and his cronies ran away down the hall.

"Thanks," Meredith said.

"Need a hand there?" Bill said with a small smile. Meredith looked at him sheepishly. She felt like her face was on fire as Bill wrapped his arms around her and lifted her effortlessly out of the gap and set her on the safe step.

"Thanks," Meredith said again brushing off her robes.

"No problem. My first year I got stuck in that step once a week."

"What's goin on 'ere!" Meredith cringed as Filch, the caretaker came scuttling down the hall.

"Nothing's wrong Mister Filch," Bill said pleasantly. "Meredith here just got a little stuck in that loose step that I believe Dumbledore asked you to fix." Meredith stifled a giggle as Filch's eyes bugged out.

"I'll have no student telling me my duties," Filch croaked. "Now get along both of you before I string you both up by your toes." Bill and Meredith quickly hurried down the hall.

"I don't like him," Meredith said. "He's creepy." Bill chuckled.

"Ah don't mind him. He's a foul ugly git. He's a squib you know. That's why he hates all the students. Cause they can do magic and he can't. He's all talk." Meredith smiled. Bill was really handsome.

"There you are, Bill." A pretty seventh year with long black curls came up to them and took Bill's arm.

"Hi Polly," Bill said smiling at the girl.

"I thought we were going to work on the homework for Professor Sears's exam together. You know how much help I need on my Patronus Charm. I was awful in class this week."

"Sure Polly," Bill said. "I was on my way, just had to help Meredith here out of a jam." Meredith smiled shyly at the older girl who sniffed and tipped up her nose.

"These first years, they just keep getting smaller," Polly said. "Well shall we Bill?"

"Sure," Bill said taking Polly's hand. "See ya later Meredith."

"Bye," Meredith said quietly looking at her shoes. There were a lot of girls like Polly at the orphanage. Stuck up, thought they were better than everyone else. Meredith pushed all thoughts of Polly, and Filch and Bill out of her head and hurried to the owlery. There were hundreds of owls but she managed to spot Bianca perched way up high and whistled to her. The tawny owl swooped down to land in front of her.

"Hey girl," Meredith said patting her head. "Will you take this to Dad for me?" Bianca gave Meredith's finger a gentle nip and promptly stuck out her foot. After tying the letter to the owls leg Meredith took her over to the window and set her off. She stood by the window and watched until she could no longer see Bianca. Then she left to join her friends.

She found them seated at a table books and parchment strewn all about. Patricia was trying, with little success, to make a piece of parchment float.

"No no," Percy said. "Swish and flick. You're flicking when you should be swishing. And it's wingardium levi-O-sa. Make the O nice and long."

"Wingardium leVI-o-sa."

"No," Percy said. "You put the accent on the o not the vi. Try again."

"Oh this is hopeless," Patricia cried throwing her wand down in disgust. "I can't even make a stupid feather float. I'm horrible. I shouldn't be in Gryffindor. I should be in Hufflepuff!" Patricia pushed her chair back and ran from the table.

"What's her problem?" Oliver asked casually floating the parchment around in a circle.

"She's frustrated," Meredith said grabbing Patricia's wand. "And you two showing off isn't helping." With a huff Meredith turned and left the library. She found Patricia in a dark corner on the third floor corridor. There were tears in her eyes and her chin rested on her knees. Meredith sat down beside Patricia and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry bout them," she said. "We're all beginners here. We're all learning."

"It's just…" Patricia paused to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "My parents are counting on me."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked pulling a lock of Patricia'a hair away from her tear soaked cheek. Patricia sighed.

"My parents were the best in their year. Both of them. Prefects, Head Boy and Girl. They're both so powerful. My mom could turn a clock into a tea kettle by her second year. My dad could do a patronus charm when he was fifteen. That's really, really advanced magic. NEWT level. When I was little I didn't show any signs of being magical. My parents tried to test me so many times to see if I could do things. Then on my birthday when I lit the candles. You would think I had just brought someone back from the dead, they were so happy. They told everyone. They took me to the ministry so all their friends could meet me. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter….it was the first time my dad ever told me he was proud of me. I just don't want to let them down."

"You won't," Meredith said. "I'll help you. We'll learn together." Patricia looked at her and smiled just a little.

"Meredith," Patricia said quietly. "I'm really lucky you're my friend."

"Not as lucky as I am," Meredith said. Patricia laughed a little.

"I always wanted a sister," Patricia said. Meredith hugged her tighter. A thought came to her all of a sudden.

"I have an idea," she said digging through her bag. She pulled out the small knife she used to cut up potion ingredients. Patricia'a eyes widened and Meredith took the knife and sliced her palm with it. She took Patricia's hand and sliced it as well. Then she clasped her own bleeding hand to Patricia's.

"Now we're sisters. Blood sisters. Forever and always." Patricia grinned at her.

"Forever and always."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Xxblondehermionexx-Thanks for pointing out my error. It has now been corrected

"What are the three basic uses of the Cimpercilius plant?" Patricia asked Meredith as they sat around the table at breakfast.

"Removing warts, healing dry skin, and soothing sunburns," Meredith said, without pause.

"That's right," Patricia said pulling her Herbology essay out her bag and writing frantically.

"Don't you have that done yet," Percy said taking a bite of toast. "It's due today."

"Well I would have had it done last week if you'd have just let me take a peek at yours."

"You mean if I let you copy mine," Percy said stiffly. "You'll never learn anything if people keep giving you the answers." Meredith ducked her head at the accusing look Percy shot her. She probably shouldn't have given Patricia the answer, but she couldn't help it. Herbology was one of her favorite subjects, along with Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The one subject she truly loathed was Potions. Snape had taken points from Gryffindor again yesterday which had lost them the lead in the running for House Cup. Slytherin was now in the lead.

"Great news," Oliver said coming in and sitting down. "We have our first flying lesson today."

"Finally," Patricia said. "We've been waiting two weeks."

"Well there's some bad news," Oliver said. "We're having our lessons with Slytherin." All four of them groaned.

"Aw, why so glum little first years?" Charlie said as he plopped down next to them and helped himself to some bacon.

"Flying lessons with Slytherin," Meredith said. Tonks and Bill joined them at that moment.

"Ooh," Tonks said. "I hate those Slytherins. I can't believe there in first place for house cup again."

"Now now, Dora," Bill said. "I'm sure you'll all do fine. There's nothing to flying really."

"Sure," Charlie said. "So long as you don't fall off." This earned him a terrified look from Patricia and a swat on the back of the head by Bill.

"It'll be fine all, really. Once you get past the initial nerves, it's the most spectacular feeling in the world."

"I'm gonna be the best flyer in the whole school," Oliver said with determination. "And I'm gonna play Keeper for Gryffindor next year, when Daniel Heathe graduates."

"Keeper's a tough position Oliver," Charlie said. "You gotta be quick, and have lightning reflexes to keep those Quaffles from going in the goal."

"I have great reflexes," Oliver said promptly knocking over his goblet of pumpkin juice. Percy busted out laughing and Meredith elbowed him in the stomach.

"You've got a bit of learning till you're ready to be on the team," Charlie said. "But you'll learn quick enough." The bell rang at that moment and they all jumped up to get to the day's lessons.

After lunch they went down to the quidditch field for their first flying lesson. There were brooms laid out on the ground and the Slytherins were already assembled.

"Oh looky here boys," Flint said to his friends. "We get to have lesson with Woody and the Weasel. Don't fall of your broom Woody."

"Stuff it, Flint," Oliver said. "I'll be flying circles around you while your eating my dust."

"Oh is that so," Flint said getting in Oliver's face.

"What is going on here?" the scratchy voice of Madam Hooch snapped. Meredith and Percy grabbed Oliver and Flint's friend's grabbed him and they managed to pull the two boys apart.

"I'll have no horseplay in my flying class," Madam Hooch said. "Any one goofing off will be out of here before they can say Nimbus 95. Am I understood?"

"Yes Madam Hooch," the class said.

"All right then. Every one stand by a broom." They all scurried to pick a broom.

"Now place you hand over your broom, and in a firm clear voice say "UP!"

"UP!" they all shouted. Some like Oliver's and Flint's flew into their hands while other like Patricia's just bounced on the ground and lay still.

"You have to be firm," Madam Hooch said. "Flying is a delicate art. It can only be learned by practice. You won't learn to fly by reading books." Meredith noted the scared look in Percy's eye. She might have laughed if she weren't having so much difficulty getting her broom to get off the ground. Finally, once everyone had their brooms in their hand they were told to mount their brooms.

"Now I want you to kick off of the ground. Hover in the air for five seconds and then come back down. On my whistle." They successfully managed to hover five times without anyone falling off.

"All right," Madam hooch said. "Now that we've mastered hovering, we're going to take a little practice lap. One at a time, each of you will fly once around the circle." She waved her wand and a big red circle appeared. It was about a half mile around and was floating five feet in the air.

"All right everyone," Madam Hooch said. "Line up." They all pushed and shoved at each other. Oliver and Flint scuffled for the front of the line. Meredith wound up last in line. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"All right Mr. Wood," Madam said. "On my whistle, take off, once around the circle. No rush, take your time. Ready?" Oliver nodded, his eyes eager with determination. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Oliver soared into the air.

"Wow," Patricia whistled in front of her. Oliver was really good. He looped around the circle like he had been born on a broom. He landed smoothly and gracefully leapt from his broom. All the Gryffindors applauded while the Slytherins just glared.

"Very nice Mr. Wood. Very nice. Mr. Flint you're next." Flint gave Oliver a dirty look while Oliver just smirked. On the whistle Flint flew into the air. He was a good flyer but he was not nearly as smooth as Oliver. Everyone else took their turn. Some were rather shaky, and others had difficulty making it around the circle. Meredith held her breath as Patricia took her lap. She was moving very slowly, as though she were afraid she would lose control if she tried to gain too much speed. When at last she brought her broom to the ground she had a big smile on her face.

"I did it," she said grinning at Meredith. It was now Meredith's turn. Meredith gripped her broom tightly and stared up at the circle.

"On my whistle Miss Lupin," Madam Hooch said.

"Oh Merlin," Meredith whispered. The whistle blew and Meredith kicked up from the ground. She felt the familiar rush of the wind as she soared into the air. She leaned forward on the broom to make it move forward starting around the circle. She leaned further to pick up a little more speed. She turned the broom to move around the bend. But as she turned the handle she felt her grip slipping. She tried to grab harder onto the handle but it was too late. The broom slipped out from under her and suddenly she was falling. She could hear the class gasp as she fell through the air. Pain erupted through her body as she hit the ground with a thud. Pain exploded through her head as she tried to move.

"Meredith!" She opened her eyes and saw Patricia staring down at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" Meredith hung her head unable to look at the Slytherins who were making no attempt to stifle their laughter.

Meredith spent a few hours in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey treated her for a bump on the head and a sprained wrist. But the physical pain was nothing compared the humiliation she felt. Every where she went the Slytherins mocked her and taunted her. Oliver and Percy stood on either side of her when she walked down the hall but they could not protect her all the time.

"Just ignore them," Percy said. "By next week they'll be talking about something else.

"Yeah, sure," Meredith said. But she honestly didn't believe it. She was on edge as she entered the dungeons with her friends for her least favorite class. All through Snapes instruction on that days potion she could hear the whispered taunts. Her fists clenched around her quill till it nearly snapped. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Miss Lupin!" Snape snapped at her causing her to nearly drop the powdered toadstool she was carefully measuring out.

"You are putting far too much toadstool in that potion. Do you want to blow us all up?"

"No sir," Meredith said through clenched teeth.

"Git," she whispered when Snape's back was turned.

"Don't provoke him," Percy said to her. "He'll use any excuse to take points from Gryffindor." Meredith took a deep breath and focused on measuring. She was just pouring her potion into a vial to take to Snapes desk Flint knocked into her causing the vial to slip from her fingers and smash. Meredith stared in shock at her ruined potion.

"Oops," Flint said snickering.

"You git," Oliver snapped coming up behind Meredith. "You did that on purpose."

"Did not," Flint said. "Can I help it if Loopy here is as clumsy with potions as she is on a broom."

"Shut up, Flint!" Meredith shouted, her nerves finally snapping.

"What is going on?" Snape said coming over. He looked down at the broken beaker and at Meredith.

"That will be a zero Miss Lupin. And ten points from Gryffindor for shouting."

"It's not fair," Meredith cried as she and Patricia made their way back to the common room.

"Snape knew perfectly well that Flint knocked that potion out of my hand. You never see him taking points away from Slytherin. He lets them get away with everything!"

"I know Mer," Patricia said. "We all know he's a prat."

"I just don't know how this day could get any worse," Meredith groaned. They arrived at the portrait hole. The Fat Lady stared at them expectantly.

"Apple Dumpling," Meredith said. The portrait did not move.

"Come on," Patricia said. "Apple Dumpling."

"I'm sorry," The Fat Lady said. "The password has changed. It was the last straw for Meredith. She sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Her body shook as she sobbed. Patricia sat beside her.

"Meredith?" Meredith looked up and saw Tonks, Charlie and Bill standing there. She ducked her head and let her hair spill over her tearstained face.

"What happened?" Tonks asked kneeling down and wrapping an arm around Meredith.

"She's had a very bad day," Patricia said helplessly. Meredith couldn't look at any of them as Patricia explained about the disastrous flying lesson, the taunts and jabs, the ruined potion and Snape taking points from them.

"And now this stupid fat cow," The Fat Lady looked insulted. "won't let us in because the password has changed."

"Well that's easy enough to remedy," Bill said. "Blueberry scone."

"At least some of you have manners," The Fat Lady said swinging open. Tonks pulled Meredith to her feet and helped her through the portrait hole.

"Don't let Snape get to you," Tonks said. "He's a prat to all the students except the Slytherins."

"Why do you think they've won the house cup for the last three years?" Charlie said. Meredith felt a little better with the older kids's words. But she knew it wasn't' going to get any easier. Tonks declared that Meredith needed some pepping up.

"I've got some chocolate cauldrons left over from the box Mum sent me," Tonks said.

"I've got some butterbeer I brought back from Hogsmeade." While the two fifth years went to get the food from their dorms Bill took Meredith over to the sofa and sat her down.

"Listen Meredith," he said sitting down across from her. "If you really want to get to Snape there's really only one way to do it." Both Meredith and Patricia sat up straight and stared at him.

"How?"

"Do well in Potions. Study hard. Do everything right. Give that prat no choice but to give you high marks. That'll drive him mad mark my words." Meredith thought about it for a moment. Bill was right. The only thing to do was to beat Snape at his own game. And by gum, she was gonna do it.


	20. Chapter 19

To All my readers and reviewers-thank you so much for your kind reviews

Apologies that it has taken so long to put up the next installment. Hope none will be disappointed

Chapter 19

Meredith took Bill's advice to heart and worked hard to be perfect in potions. For every hour she spent on her other classes she gave two to potions. She spent countless hours studying, often staying up hours after her fellow Gryffindors had gone to bed. Her efforts left her tired and grouchy a great deal of the time, but it was all worth it when she got her high marks. Oliver and Percy had taken to standing on either side of her when she took her potions to Snape's desk and made sure to keep their eyes on both Snape and Flint until the potion was safely in the cabinet.

"Did you see his face when he told you your shrinking potion was perfect?" Patricia asked her. They were sitting on the sofa in the commonroom their books spread out on the table and a blanket covering both their legs. It was late January and the weather had become quite frigid. It was rather cozy to sit here by the fire.

"It was perfect," Meredith said running her new quill between her fingers, a Christmas present from her father. "I want to rub that git's greasy nose in it more than anything." Over Christmas she'd gone home to be with her father. They'd spent a quiet Christmas just the two of them. She worried about him now that she was back at school. He'd looked very ill when she'd seen him last. She'd told him about Snape and how awful he was. Her father had been very quiet for a long time, but after much prodding he'd finally told her that he'd gone to Hogwarts with Snape and they had been enemies. Though he didn't think Snape was especially cruel to her because of who her father was Meredith had different ideas, and it made her hate Snape even more.

"Let me look at your vampire essay," Meredith said setting down her charms homework. Patricia handed it over for inspection, as she did with all her homework. She used to have Percy check it for her, but he tended to be too critical. He would hand it back, tell her it was all wrong, and walk away. How was that supposed to help her? Meredith tended to be a little more constructive in her criticism. It wasn't that Patricia wasn't smart, she was, or that she didn't try, she did. She just didn't always grasp things as quickly as others. Meredith looked over the essay while Patricia idly played with her wand. Meredith did not raise an eye as she felt her hair lift off of her neck twist around on her head. Patricia had been trying to work Meredith's hair into a braid using magic for two weeks now.

"You might want to add some more to the paragraph on how to spot a vampire. Reactions to garlic, and lack of reflection and such."

"Thanks Mer," Patricia said lowering Meredith's hair and taking back her essay. Meredith pulled her essay for transfiguration out of her bag and looked it over while Patricia fixed her vampire essay.

"Hey Mer," Patricia said.

"Yeah," Meredith said absently, eyes on her essay.

"What does your Dad do?" Meredith jumped a little spilling ink on the parchment.

"Bloody hell," she snapped standing up and setting her essay on the table.

"Sorry," Patricia said wincing.

"It's all right," Meredith said. "I'll ask Tonks to do a spell on it to remove the blots. Um, my dad. He uh, does a lot of things." The truth was with her dad's condition he had had a lot of difficulty finding paid work. He didn't say much about it to her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the money in her mother's vault would take care of both of them, but he insisted that it was to be used for her education.

"I was just wondering," Patricia said. "I guess it's not really any of my business." Meredith did not meet her friend's eye. There was a lot she hadn't told her friend about her homelife. Mostly, involving her dad and his condition. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her dad. He couldn't help being what he was. But she was afraid how other people might react. She had already heard the things that got said about werewolves from kids in the hallway and down in the great hall. She didn't understand how people could be so prejudice against people they didn't even know just because of something they had no control over.

"It's okay," Meredith said. She set her essay down on the table and rested her chin on her knees.

"You just don't talk about him much," Patricia said.

"I know," Meredith said. "I guess I just miss him a lot. I worry about him being all alone without me. We're all each other has you know."

"Your dad seems like a great guy," Patricia said.

"He is," Meredith said with a small smile.

Meredith was being extremely careful as she measured out the correct portion of porcupine quills. Snape was in a particularly foul mood today. He'd already taken ten points from Gryffindor because Oliver had been snoozing in the back of the room.

"Not so much," Percy whispered to her. "Too much and it'll explode."

"Weasley!!!" Snape barked at them. "If you are through doing Miss Lupin's assignment for her, perhaps you will note that your cauldron is boiling over." Percy let out a yelp as he quickly took his cauldron off the burner, burning his fingers in the process.

"Why didn't you tell Weasley to watch his own cauldron, Lupin?" Meredith gritted her teeth and brought her knife down on her quills with a loud thunk. She would not let Snape get to her. She was the bigger person here. She would not let him goad her into giving him one more excuse to take points from her house.

"Trying to make yourself look good by distracting Weasley. Thought you might look less like than useless incompetent you truly are by making Weasley lose focus." Meredith's knife slipped from her fingers and hit the floor.

"Stop it!" she shouted jumping to her feet. It happened so fast she couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to. Students screamed and jumped up as their cauldrons exploded. Snape was waving his wand frantically trying to stop the potions that were flying out of his cabinet and exploding in midair.

"What's happening!"

"Make it stop!"

"Meredith stop!" But she couldn't stop. She couldn't get control of herself. She clasped her hands to her head and tried to focus her mind. But she couldn't focus, she was too furious.

"Stupefy!" she heard Snape yell and her world went black.

Meredith blinked several times as the world slowly came back into focus. She looked around her and realized that she was in the hospital wing. She groaned as she remembered what had happened. She rubbed her head. Merlin, how had it happened? She hadn't lost control of her powers like that in years. Snape had just made her so angry.

"Good afternoon, Meredith," a gentle voice said beside her. Meredith turned and saw Dumbledore sitting by her bed, an amused expression on his face and a bag of toffees in his lap.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said softly. No doubt Snape had told the headmaster of the incident in the Potions classroom.

"How are you my dear?" he asked gently. Meredith felt tears in her eyes. She was going to be expelled she just knew it.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I just couldn't control it."

"I know my dear," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I know that it is not always easy to control one's temper. You are very much like your father in that aspect." Meredith was confused by that statement.

"My father? But Dad never loses his temper," she said shaking her head. Her eyes widened as she realized what he had meant.

"My father," she said. "My real father, you mean." Dumbledore shook his head and quickly changed the subject.

"It is difficult when one is so young to maintain the kind of control it take to keep a temper like yours in check. And with powers as strong as yours, it can often lead to incidents such as the one in the potions classroom today. However, I believe that with time and the proper instruction, you can learn to focus your mind so that this will not happen again." Meredith stared at the headmaster. He was not going to expel her. He was offering to help her control her temper.

"I have already written to your father," he said rising from his seat. "He has agreed that it would be best if I taught you myself. Privately. Our first lesson will be at noon tomorrow. Until then, I bid you good day." Meredith wanted to call after him, ask him what he had meant about her being like her real father. But the headmaster had already gone.

After being checked over by Madam Pomfrey she slowly made her way back to the dormitory. As she passed kids in the hall they all stared at her then quickly turned away. No doubt word of the incidents in potions had spread throughout the whole school.

"Parsnip," she said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and she crawled through the hole. She found Percy, Oliver, and Patricia sitting in the common room waiting for her. They did not speak as she came over and sat down on the couch.

"Hi guys," she said not looking at any of them. No one spoke for a while.

"Are you all right?" Patricia finally asked her. Meredith sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm okay."

"It was so weird," Oliver said. "Your eyes just went all wonky…" he broke off when Percy smacked him on the arm.

"It's okay," Meredith said. "I know it must have looked strange."

"It was scary," Patricia said. "Seeing Snape use a stunning spell on you."

"Teachers aren't supposed to use stunners on students," Percy said. "Unless there a danger to themselves or someone else."

"Today would certainly qualify," Meredith said.

"Has that ever happened before?" Patricia asked. Meredith sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"When I was little," she said. "It used to happen all the time. When I got mad."

"Bill made me mad when I was eight," Percy said thoughtfully. "He was making fun of the haircut that mum gave me. I was so mad that I made his hair catch on fire."

"I made my granny's wig fly off," Oliver said. "She was pinching my cheek, which I hated. It flew off and landed on the cat. Mum was not happy at all." The four of them laughed.

"Dumbledore said he could help me so I won't make things explode when I get mad," she said after a bit.

"Wow," Oliver said. "Private lessons with Dumbledore. I wonder what he'll be teaching you?"

"He didn't say," Meredith said. "But he must think it's real important. We're starting tomorrow."

"You will tell us all about it won't you?" Percy said.

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Sure, I guess. I'm real tired. I'm gonna go to bed." They said good night and she went up to her bed. After changing into pajamas she drew the curtains around her bed and crawled under the covers. As tired as she was she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore had said about her father. Like he hadn't really meant to say it, and how he changed the subject so quickly afterwards. It was a lot like her dad whenever he spoke of her father, which was hardly ever. Who was her father, and why were people so determined that she know as little as possible about him? This question floated through her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Concentrate. Clear your mind. Let your anger leave you and let yourself be filled with peace." Meredith sat with her back straight and her shoulders relaxed. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply in and out.

"When you feel the anger cloud your mind, remember this. Keep your mind clear, let the anger leave you." Meredith felt her body relax and peace filled her. Every evening before dinner for the last three months she had come up to the headmasters office for private lessons. The lessons had consisted mainly of deep meditation and breathing exercises. It was a lot of work, but it was paying off. Meredith had not lost her temper, or made anything explode in weeks. Just the other day Flint had caught her off guard and hit her with the leg-locker curse and she had managed to hold her temper in check. She had of course gotten him back with a full body bind five minutes later. Just because she wasn't blowing things up didn't mean she had to be a pushover.

"Excellent Meredith," Dumbledore said. Meredith opened her eyes and found the headmaster beaming at her.

"You have shown much improvement my dear," The Headmaster said. "I believe that you shall be able to keep control of your temper from now on without my instruction." Meredith stood up and took her wand in her hand.

"Do you really think I'm ready, headmaster?" she asked.

"I do," Dumbledore said. "But remember when faced with provocation…"

"It is the weaker man that gives in to his anger."

"Very good my dear," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Now we'd best get down to the end of year feast." Meredith hurried down to the Great Hall. It was all decked out in green and silver. Meredith glared at the Slytherin table where Marcus Flint and his cronies were gloating about winning the house cup. Meredith shot a dirty look toward the head table where Snape was smirking. The only reason Slytherin won was because of Snape's constantly taking points from Gryffindor. She took her seat next to Patricia. Across from her Percy and Oliver were looking as glum as she felt. They perked up as the feast was served. As they feasted on turkey and potatoes and stuffing they talked about the year. Their final exams had been brutal but they'd all done very well. Meredith despite her mishap in the potions classroom had gotten high marks in the class and knowing how much it must have irritated Snape to give them to her made Meredith's year.

"Next year I'll be on the team," Oliver said. "I guarantee it. I'm going to practice all summer."

"You'll need to take some time over the summer to do your homework," Percy said.

"Homework," Oliver scoffed. "Over summer holidays?"

"They'll expect you to be well studied when we come back," Percy informed them. Patricia looked worried. She had only just passed all of her exams. Meredith put an arm around her shoulder.

"I swear Percy, you wouldn't know fun if it fell on your shoulder and started to tap dance."

They passed the time on the journey back playing exploding snap and laughing and talking. Meredith, though she would miss her friends was anxious to get home. She was eager to see her dad. She had missed him so much while she was away and she had so much to tell him. She'd not had a lot of time to write to him in the last month or so she'd been so busy studying for finals and her private lessons with Dumbledore. She was anxious to tell him about all she had learned this year. They reached the platform and gathered they're things together.

"Three months without being able to use magic," Percy sighed throwing his bag over his shoulder and gathering up Scabbers. "And Charlie's seventeen now and passed his apparation exam. I just know he's gonna be apparating downstairs every morning, just to show he can just like Bill did. When he's not gloating about winning the Quidditch cup and getting top marks in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh come on Percy," Oliver said cuffing him on the shoulder. "He graduates next year."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But then it will Fred and George's turn. I won't even have one year being the only Weasley."

"Enough whining," Meredith said giving them both a shove. They stepped off the train and Percy immediately spotted his mother and siblings. Patricia grabbed Meredith's hand and dragged her over to meet her parents.

"Mom, Dad," Patricia said formally. "This is Meredith Lupin. My best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meredith," Mrs. Patterson greeted her. Patricia's mother was very beautiful, tall and slender. She wore her hair, which was the same color as her daughter's, in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Her father was also very tall with dark hair and kind eyes.

"Patricia has told us much about you," Mr. Patterson said in a deep voice.

"Very nice to meet you," Meredith said politely. She couldn't help but be slightly awed by Patricia's parents. They had the air of wealth and propriety that she found a bit unsettling.

"We need to get going dear," Mrs. Patterson said.

"All right," Patricia said. She turned to Meredith and the two friends hugged.

"You will write to me over the summer won't you?" Patricia asked.

"Of course," Meredith said.

"Maybe, if my parents are okay with it you could come visit."

"I'd like that," Meredith said. With one last hug Patricia's parents led her away to step through the barrier. Meredith began to search the platform for her father. She didn't see him anywhere. The platform was starting to empty as parents collected their children.

"Meredith!" Meredith turned and saw Andromeda and Tonks hurrying toward her.

"Darling," Andromeda said giving her a big hug. "Remus asked me to collect you." Meredith's heart dropped.

"Is he all right?" Andromeda took her hand and they began to move through the platform

"He's fine. Just a bit under the weather." Meredith nodded. That was their code for 'a rough transformation'. After collecting the trunks and owls they made their way toward home. From the Tonks's home Meredith flooed home. She stepped out of the fireplace into her living room. For a moment she just stood there taking in the familiar surroundings. She was home. She squealed with delight and raced upstairs. She went directly into her bedroom and jumped onto her bed. It smelled fresh and clean and it was as soft as she remembered. Sitting on her pillow was the stuffed puppy that had been her favorite as a child.

"I'm home Tuffy," she said giving the now ratty eared puppy a squeeze. She set the puppy down and went down the hall. Her father's door was slightly a jar and she gently pushed it open. She could see his shape under the covers. She slowly approached the bed. A gentle warmth spread through her as she watched him sleep. Carefully, so as not to jostle him she climbed up on the bed. His eyes slowly opened and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm home," she said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. As she inhaled her father's scent she was finally home.

"Welcome home love," he said kissing her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to get you at the station. The transformation last night was rather exhausting."

"It's okay, Dad," she said. "I'm just glad to be home, with you."

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I should have prepared something."

"Just rest," she said hugging him. "I'll make us a snack and we'll eat up here and I can tell you everything that happened at school this last month." She tucked the blankets around him and hopped off the bed.

"Remember, no magic outside of Hogwarts," he called after her.

"I know," she called back. Remus chuckled. He had missed his little girl. He felt horrible that he hadn't been able to welcome her home properly no matter how light she made of it. It was unfair that his being a werewolf had forced her to grow up so fast.

"Tada!" she said bursting into the room carrying a tray with several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two glasses of milk. Remus smiled. Perhaps he was worried over nothing. He smiled to himself as he listened to her chatter away about her classes and her friends and the private lessons she had been taking with Dumbledore. He'd been very happy when Dumbledore had owled him to say that he would be teaching Meredith personally how to control her temper. Perhaps the headmaster would be able to keep her from following in her father's footsteps.

"And then Charlie caught the Snitch and Gryffindor beat Slytherin. I guess Quidditch is kind of exciting to watch but I don't think it's nearly as big a deal as Oliver makes it out to be." Remus chuckled. Yes, he thought. Definitely not flowing in Sirius's footsteps.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dear Dad,

Second year is off to a great start. I got 10 points in Herbology for knowing what the uses of the Mandrake are. Repotting them wasn't very pleasant however. Patricia got knocked out because her earmuffs weren't tight enough. Herbology is so much fun. We're in greenhouse three this year and the plants in there are so interesting. We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The story is that Professor Sears suffered a nervous breakdown over the summer, but there are all sorts of rumors about what really happened to her. Tonks say that they've never had a DADA teacher last more than one year. The job is supposed to be jinxed. Professor Villevue is really interesting though. She used to be a vampire hunter in Transylvania. She's got some pretty neat stories. Patricia's signaling me, so I've got to go. She probably needs help with her essay again.

Talk to you soon

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying second year. I have heard of Elizabeth Villevue, she is something of a legend. Listen to what she has to teach you. I have heard the rumor about the DADA position being jinxed as I never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last more than one year either. It could just be that the job does carry a certain amount of risk, but who knows. Hogwarts has many secrets.

I'm sorry to report that the job search is not going so well. There are just not that many out there who are willing to hire a werewolf. It doesn't help that Delores Umbridge is pushing the ministry for all this new legislation against half-breed creatures. But I'll not go into that.

Work hard at your lessons, and have fun this year. I don't know if I tell you this enough but I am proud of you my daughter

Love you always

Dad

Dear Dad,

People are idiots if they won't hire you just because of being a werewolf. Delores Umbridge is an evil toad. You'll find something soon, I know you will.

Snape is as cheerful as ever. He's quite angry that he was denied the DADA job once again. He told me my swelling potion was "passable" but he gave me full marks. Patricia didn't get off so easy, I'm afraid. Her marks aren't doing so well. Her cauldron melted when she added too many bat wings to the potion. Snape was furious. He gave her detention and took fifty points from Gryffindor. She got a howler from her mum yesterday. It took Percy and Oliver and I an hour to get her to stop crying. She got to serve her detention helping Hagrid out of the grounds. I don't know what Hagrid said to her but she seemed to feel better afterwards. Percy's getting a bit obnoxious about our homework. He's constantly bugging us about getting it done, and when it's all due. As if we were idiots. I'm about ready to hex him.

Well, I have a pile of homework waiting for me. I better get to it before General Weasley comes to hunt me down.

I love you

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I'm glad to hear you're doing well. I'm sorry that Patricia is having difficulty and her parents are being so hard on her. Sometimes parents hold unrealistic standards for their child. Patricia is lucky to have good friends like you.

Please do not hex Percy. Remember what Dumbledore taught you last year and try not to lose that temper of yours.

I have some good news. I was able to find a job in a muggle book store. The owner is familiar with the magical world as his sister is a witch. He is a very good man, and has been very patient in teaching me about these contraptions muggles call 'cash registers'. Some of these muggle books are actually pretty fascinating. I hope you enjoy the ones I sent you. I particularly enjoyed Wuthering Heights.

I need to say goodbye for now. Got to get to work.

Love

Dad

Dear Dad,

Don't worry, I haven't hexed Percy. However I do need someone to practice Silencing Charms on-wink-

I'm so glad you found a job. I like Wuthering Heights, but I think Pride and Prejudice is my favorite.

McGonagall was pretty grumpy today. Percy's the only Gryffindor that's been able to turn an animal into a water goblet. Scabbers wasn't too happy about being a goblet. Percy's in the hospital wing right now getting the bite Scabbers gave him looked at.

I'm hiding up in my dorm right now. Oliver's majorly mad because Charlie chose Millie Pruitt to be Keeper instead of him. He's been unbearable to be around the last two days. I think Charlie was right to choose Millie. After all she saved all five goals while Oliver only saved four. I know he can't come up here. Charlie tried to climb the stairs to see Tonks, and they turned into a slide and Charlie slid back down. It was fun sliding down the stairs while they stayed that way.

I miss you. I know that last night was the full moon. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I didn't get any sleep. I hate thinking of you all by yourself. Let me know how you are soon

Love

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

The transformation was difficult as usual but I am all right this morning. Just tired as always. I beg you don't lose sleep for my sake. I'm glad you liked the books. I am currently reading Great Expectations. I am finding it quite enjoyable.

I miss you as well love, but please don't be worried that I am lonely. I am keeping busy at work and Andromeda and Ted have me over for dinner twice a week. Besides Christmas will be here before we know it. Don't worry about me love. Have fun and enjoy your school years. They go by faster than you think.

Love always,

Dad

Dear Dad,

Classes are going well. Percy's upset with me because I disarmed him in DADA today. He's been sore at me all month because my marks are higher than his in DADA. I don't know why, since he's got better marks than anyone else in our year in everything else. Patricia was pretty happy because she managed to disarm Oliver. It took her four tries but she managed it. I showed Professor Villevue that book you sent me, Dracula. She thought it was funny. She says that the muggles view of vampires is "cockeyed nonsense".

I can't wait till Christmas. I already have your present. Snape assigned us homework over break. The GIT!!!! Why can't he act like a decent human being for once in his life. Would it cause him physical pain?

Grrrr

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I know that you are busy right now with your classes. Teacher always pile it on right after the Christmas holiday. I hope you have time to read the books I gave you for Christmas. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better present. You must be sick of reading muggle books by now.

As I said, I know you are busy right now so if I don't hear from you for awhile I will understand.

Love always

Dad

Dear Dad,

Yes, I am busy and you're right about piling on the homework. But I will always have time to write to you. You are the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be who I am if not for you. Sometimes I worry that you don't know that.

I have read two of the books you gave me. One can never have too many books. I liked Swiss Family Robinson, but not as much as The Three Musketeers. I loaned it to Percy, he's going to send it to his father to read. Apparently Mr. Weasley loves anything to do with Muggles. I'm working on Jane Eyre right now. I read mostly at night before going to bed. Lois Griggs and Mary Dorn saw the books and said I was daft for reading Muggle books. They're both purebloods, and conceited snobs. I don't like either one of them. They made fun of Patricia cause she poked Professor Flitwick with her wand during class today and made him grow a set of horns. We got them back though. When no one was looking I hit Lois with a tickling charm and Patricia hit Mary with a trip jinx. Before you grab your quill to write me a lecture, let me assure you that they deserved it. They are two of the meanest girls I ever met.

Talk to you soon,

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I should lecture you for jinxing your classmates, however having thrown a few jinxes myself during my Hogwarts days, I'll spare you. However, be careful not to do anything dangerous. Tickling charms and trip jinxes are relatively harmless but there are some jinxes out there that can do real damage.

I am glad you like the books. I agree that one can never have too many. There are definite perks to working in a muggle bookstore. I hope you are spending as much time studying for your classes as you are reading.

You are the most important person in my life as well love. Sometime I worry that I need you too much, and that someday it will drive you away from me, which would kill me. I would be lost without you love.

Forgive me, I get a bit emotional on the eve of the full moon.

I love you

Dad

Dear Dad,

Oh, Daddy. You have it backwards. It's me whose afraid of needing you too much. I can't remember my life before you came into it, and I don't want to because I know I wasn't happy. I never knew what it meant to be loved until you came into my life. If I am a good person, and a good witch it is because you taught me to be one.

I love you

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

What can I say to that? I love you my daughter

Love

Dad

Dear Dad

We're supposed to be signing up for our elective classes for third year this week. I'm lost as to what I should sign up for. Charlie says that Care of Magical Creatures is the best class, but Tonks thinks Arithmancy is the best. Percy says it's very important to choose the right classes because it can dictate what careers we can get in the future. For Merlin's sake we're only twelve. Patricia's taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't know why she chose these two except I think someone told her they were easy to pass. Percy's taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies because apparently they're required courses to take if you want to work for the ministry, which Percy does. Oliver's method was the most interesting. He just closed his eyes and pointed with his wand. He wound up with Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I don't know what I should take.

HELP!!!!

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I understand that it's a tough decision. I've always thought it's unfair to ask a person to decide their whole future when they're only twelve. I confess I took Oliver's approach when I chose my classes, though my reasons were quite different from what I suspect Oliver's were. I wound up taking Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. Muggle Studies has turned out to be a most useful course, though I doubt you will have to find work in the Muggle world. I'm sure whatever courses you choose you will do very well in. You have a good mind my dear

Love Dad

Dear Dad,

Since your advice was absolutely no help at all I spoke to Professor McGonagall. She was pretty against me taking Divination. Though she was pretty tight lipped about why I get the feeling she doesn't think it's a real subject. We had a long talk about what I wanted to do when I get out of Hogwarts. I've given it a lot of thought and I think I know what I want to do. I want to be a healer. Mcgonagall didn't seem all that shocked by this. She said it's a hard field to get into and that they only take the best. She says I'll need to bring up my Transfiguration grade quite a bit. She recommended I take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. I read the course descriptions and they sound interesting. I hope I've made the right choices

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

Healing is a very rewarding career, but McGonagall is quite correct when she says they only take the best. I must admit I was surprised when I read your decision in your last letter. I had no idea this is what you wanted to do. It's rather interesting. Your mother was a healer. I never told you that did I? Everyone said she was made for the work. I believe you are as well. You have her gentle heart and her caring nature. Keep your grades up and your temper in check and you will make a fine healer.

Love Dad

Dear Dad,

No doubt you've heard as I'm sure Dumbledore wrote to you. Oliver, Percy and I all got detention and lost 50 points a piece for cursing Marcus Flint, and his goons. All I'll say is those gits had it coming. They called Patricia a mudblood, which is not only horrible but wrong. Patricia's not muggle born, both her parents are magical. I guess that makes them not only ugly, but stupid too. I know we shouldn't have done it, but those prats have made it their mission in life to make our lives miserable ever since we stepped off the train. They won't suffer any permanent damage. Losing the points is what hurts the most. We're in last place and Slytherin is in the lead. Snape is all smug, I just want to hex him into next week. Don't worry; I won't actually do it. All of Gryffindor except Charlie and Tonks is after our blood. You don't have to lecture me, I feel bad enough already

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

No I won't lecture you. I'm sure your fellow Gryffindors are making sure you are suffering enough. While I don't condone cursing your fellow student I understand your desire to stand up for your friend. Remember there are better ways to solve a problem.

Dad

Dear Dad,

Percy is driving me crazy! He set up a study schedule for the four of us. He even color coded it by subject! The boy is insane!!

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

Hang in there kiddo. Exams will be over before you know it.

Dad

Dear Dad,

Thank Merlin! Exams are finally over. I got top marks in Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and yes even Potions. I knew I had gotten good marks by the way Snape kept glaring at me all during dinner after we took the exam. I did all right in Transfiguration and Astronomy. History of magic didn't go so well. Anyway, I'm just glad they're over. I can't wait to get home. I can't wait to see you.

See you soon

Meredith

Dear Meredith,

I'm so happy you did well on your exams. I can't wait to see you either. I'll be on the platform when you get off the train. Can't wait

Love Dad


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Meredith! Breakfast!" Meredith opened her eyes slowly as her dad's voice called from downstairs. She threw back her covers and hurried down to the kitchen where the scent of her dad's banana pancakes was wafting. After planting a kiss on his cheek she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Catch," Her dad called levitating a plate toward her. Meredith snatched the plate from the air and took it over to the table.

"Up late last night reading?" he asked her as she yawned. She took a bite of pancake and looked down sheepishly. Somehow, he always knew these things.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel," she said with a smile.

"I haven't read that one," he said. Meredith reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the book.

"It's about the French Revolution, when the French peasants were killing the French aristocracy."

"We studied it a bit in Muggle Studies," he nodded taking the book.

"The scarlet pimpernel is an Englishman who sneaks the rich out of France to England where they'll be safe."

"Sounds interesting," her dad said flipping a few pages. Meredith nodded. She looked up as there was a tapping on the window. Three owls stood there. One was rather old and gray. She recognized it as Errol, Percy's family owl. The second was Oliver's owl, Demeter, and the third she did not recognize but the regal way it held itself made her believe that this was the Patterson's owl. She went quickly to the window and let the owls in. All three owls landed on the table and dropped the letters they carried on her plate. She picked up her letters and was pleased to see the familiar writing of her three friends. She opened Percy's first.

Dear Meredith,

I hope you are having an agreeable summer. Things are a bit hectic here as I'm sure you can imagine. Charlie has been offered a job in Romania. He's going to be studying dragons. He is thrilled of course. We are all very happy that Charlie has found a job. Of course Mum and Dad are a little worried about him moving so far away. It was hard enough on Mum when Bill went off to Egypt. Fred and George are starting school this year. If they are placed in Gryffindor we may be in a lot of trouble, those two are a couple of troublemakers. We went to Diagon Alley yesterday to get our spell books. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy look like they are going to be quite challenging. Have you gotten your books yet? I would recommend getting them early. You will want to start reading soon.

I have to go now, Fred and George are up to something

Percy

PS Dad loved Tom Sawyer

Meredith laughed. Leave it to Percy to already be studying only two weeks into the summer holidays. Charlie was going to Romania. She wondered what Tonks thought of that. She shook her head and took Oliver's letter.

Meredith,

Having a good summer? I hope you are not spending all of it reading those muggle books, or heaven forbid STUDYING. Please don't break my heart and tell me you're studying. I got a letter from Percy yesterday and he's already bought his books!

I've been spending my time practicing for Quidditch tryouts. With Millie Pruitt gone I know this will be my year. I don't know who will be captain this year with Charlie gone. I sincerely hope it's not Harold Corner. He's not exactly captain material. He'll spend more time with his head in books than he will strategizing. He should have been in Ravenclaw.

Have you heard from Patricia recently? She wrote me from Switzerland. Her parents took her there for the summer, some sort of ministry convention. She seemed quite upset. Her parents weren't pleased with her marks, again. I don't know the whole story, but she's not going to be taking Divination this term. She's going to be taking Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. So I guess all four of us are taking Ancient Runes this year. I hope she'll be able to handle it. Let me know if you don't hear from her.

Gotta go. Dad's helping me practice for tryouts.

Talk to you soon

Oliver

Meredith's brow furrowed in concern. She had a pretty good idea why Patricia's courses for next year had been changed. She quickly opened the letter from Patricia.

Dear Meredith,

I'm sorry I haven't written you before now. The summer has not been going well for me I'm afraid. Mum and Dad were not very pleased with my marks. Mum keeps saying if I would just apply myself I could have the best marks in school. It doesn't do any good to tell them that I do. They were especially upset that my potions marks are so low. They both got O's on their potion NEWTS. Then they found out that I signed up for Divination, oh my lord they hit the ceiling. Apparently, Divination is a worthless course and will not help me find a job. They want me to take Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. They both aced Muggle Studies, but considering they're both muggle born…anyway. They wrote about ten letters to Dumbledore demanding that my course schedule be changed. At first Dumbledore told them that the schedule had already been made and that the class they want me to take are already full. I'm not sure how it all came about but I'm pretty sure Cornelius Fudge had something to with it. He and dad are old friends. So I'll be taking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes this year. Ancient Runes is supposed to be really hard. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I know a little bit about Muggles from my grandparents. Mum and Dad and I are spending the summer in Switzerland. Some ministry convention they were both required to attend. It's lonely here with both of them away all day. I miss you. I wish you were here to make me smile and to laugh at myself. I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts with you and Percy and Oliver. Even Ancient Runes won't be so bad if you three will be there. I will try to write again soon.

Your Friend

Patricia

Meredith sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She felt so bad for Patricia. Her parents were so hard on her. Patricia tried so hard to please her parents and they never gave her credit for it.

"Something wrong, love?" her dad asked noticing her sullen look.

"It's Patricia," she said. "Her parents are being so tough on her because they don't think she give enough effort toward her schoolwork. She does though. She works so hard. She just doesn't understand a lot of stuff. I mean she spends twice as much time on her homework as Oliver does, but he still gets better marks. Even in potions."

"It sounds to me," her dad said sipping his tea thoughtfully, "that what Patricia lacks is confidence." Meredith thought about that for a minute.

"You could be right," she said. "I mean, Snape is just a awful to me and Percy and Oliver, but it just makes us work ten times harder."

"Some rise in the face of adversity, while others quake under it. You all have different strengths and weaknesses that guide you."

"What's my strength?" Meredith asked. Remus smiled and reached across the table to take her hand.

"Your strengths," he said running his thumb over her fingers. "Where do I begin? Your loyalty to those you care about. Your determination to do well, no matter what it takes. Your courage, your kindness, even your stubbornness when it's directed at something positive." Meredith grinned.

"And Patricia," she asked quietly. Remus smiled.

"From what you've told me of your friend, I think her strength is you." Meredith tilted her head slightly as she considered this.

"Her parents are making her take Ancient Runes," she said softly. Remus bit his lip.

"This is a very difficult course," Remus said.

"I will help her," Meredith said. "I'll help her with Ancient Runes and I'll help her get her potions mark up. That'll help her get her confidence up."

'My dear girl,' Remus thought to himself with a smile. 'It is times like these that I know you are your mother's daughter.'

Later that day Remus sat on the couch reading. It was storming outside and he was exactly where he preferred to be whenever it rained. He lifted his eyes from his book and glanced over to where Meredith lay sprawled on the carpet answering the letters her friends had sent her. He found himself studying her as she tapped her quill against her lips. She was growing so fast and not just her height. She was going to be tall like her father. She was no longer scrawny and knock-kneed. She was still slender but he could see her starting to develop the curves that all woman did as they matured. It amazed him to see her slowly changing from a little girl to a young woman right before his eyes. She would be thirteen in August and he could still remember the frightened little five year old, staring up at him with fear in her eyes. It had been long since he had seen fear in her eyes. Her eyes, Sirius's eyes, had that same confidence that his had always had but without the cocky arrogance that Sirius's had always shown. He supposed he should be satisfied. His daughter was smart and confident. She had friends she cared about and goals she was ready and willing to work for. Truly no father could ask for more.

"You are doing all right by her, Remus," he said to himself. He smiled at the thought and returned to his book.

Dear Percy,

You are quite unbelievable. I cannot believe you are actually doing homework already. I am happy that Charlie has found a job he will love. Charlie's always loved dragons. If it is possible he loves them more than Hagrid. I'm sure it will be hard on your mother having him so far away. Don't worry about Fred and George. If they are in Gryffindor you and I will keep them in line.

I don't know if you've heard from Patricia but her parents are making her take Ancient Runes. You know how hard it will be for her. We will have to help her a lot this year. Her parents will never get off her if she doesn't get her grades up. You know she tries as hard as she can.

Meredith looked up from the letter she was writing to Percy at the loud knocking at the front door. Who had come to visit at this hour, and in this weather? She glanced at her dad and saw that he was just as confused as she was. She stood up as her dad went to the door. She followed him into the parlor where she found a rather wet and rather distressed looking Dumbledore.

"Forgive the hour Remus," Dumbledore said. "But I am afraid this could not wait. I have just received word from a contact at the Ministry…" The headmaster broke off as he noticed Meredith.

"Go on," Remus said wrapping an arm around Meredith's shoulder. Dumbledore met Meredith eye and she felt a sense of dread fill her.

"You know who Delores Umbridge is I assume," Dumbledore said. Meredith felt her dad tense.

"She works for Fudge," he said through gritted teeth. "She drafted the Werewolf Registration Act and all sorts of laws restricting the rights of those who are…not fully human." Meredith bit her lip hard. She had never met this Umbridge woman but she hated her with the fire of a thousand swords.

"Well, she has just managed to get another act passed," Dumbledore said pulling a piece of parchment from his robes.

"I will spare you the long winded legal babble, but it prohibits werewolfs from marrying and having children." Meredith felt light headed all of a sudden.

"The ministry has been debating this law for years," her dad said tightening his hold on Meredith who had swayed a little.

"There are many who agree that werewolves should not have children, including werewolves. There's too much of a risk of passing lycanthropy onto the child."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "However, this is not why I have come. Remus, there is a clause in the act that prohibits werewolves from adopting children." Meredith's heart dropped into her stomach and for the first time she saw fear in her father's eyes.

"That can't affect us though," her dad said stepping away from her and raising a hand to his head. Meredith felt tears sting her eyes.

"The adoption was four years ago. They can't…" Meredith gripped the banister to steady herself. They couldn't take her away from her father. They couldn't send her back to the orphanage. She couldn't go back there. Her knees were trembling so badly that she had to sit down.

"The ministry is divided as to whether or not Meredith should remain in your custody."

"Bloody hypocrites!" her dad shouted. "They didn't have a problem with me having custody of her when she was five, why should they change their minds now." Dumbledore glanced over at Meredith who was staring at the floor.

"I cannot go into details at this moment. However, I have spoken to Cornelius Fudge. There will be a hearing to investigate whether or not you are fit to be Meredith's guardian."

"I'm not her guardian, I'm her father!" Meredith looked up at him. This was her worst nightmare.

"We will fight this, Remus." Dumbledore said calmly. "You will not be alone." He turned his attention on Meredith.

"Do not be so troubled young Meredith. I assure you, you and your father will not be separated if I have anything to say about it." Meredith smiled just a little. If Dumbledore was on the case, things couldn't turn out too badly.

Remus stared at the letter in his hand as though it were a poisonous snake. It was a summons from the ministry to appear on August 2nd in front of the Wizengamot. He crumpled it in his hand and threw it into the fire. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. If he ever met Fenrir Greyback face to face he would kill him. Everything that Remus had suffered was because of him. The painful transformations, his inability to find paid work, not being able to marry the woman he loved, and now he was going to lose his daughter, the best thing that had ever happened to him. He'd considered just running away. Throwing some things into a bag, taking Meredith, and leaving the country. But he knew it would not work. He couldn't take Meredith away from Hogwarts and her friends. Plus he would not have access to the Wolfsbane potion which would make it unsafe for Meredith to be with him.

"You should be in bed," he said without raising his head. He felt her come to the couch and sit down beside him.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She leaned her head against his chest as she used to when she was little.

"I'm scared, Daddy," she whispered. He sighed and stroked her hair.

"I know love," he said. "I am too."

"I don't want to lose you," she whimpered. He hugged her tight.

"You will never lose me love," he said.

Remus couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous in his entire life. He was staring up at the entire Wizengamot. Some were staring back at him in contempt, some were scribbling notes. Seated at a desk on the other side of the room was a stout women in a pink dress with a face like a fat toad. Delores Umbridge. He glared at the woman. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep calm," his old headmaster told him. Everyone stood as Cornelius Fudge entered the room and took his place at the front of the room.

"Good morning," he addressed the Wizengamot. "We are here today to discuss the custody of Meredith Lupin and determine if Remus Lupin is fit to remain her guardian. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic residing."

"Delores Jane Umbridge," the fat pink toad said standing. "Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Prosecutor."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said. "Witness for Defense."

"Very well," Cornelius Fudge said. "Prosecutor and Defense may make their opening statements."

"Thank you minister," Umbridge said her voice syrupy sweet. She stood and addressed the Wizengamot.

"My fellow witches and wizards. As the head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, a position I have held for the past ten years, I have dealt with many creatures both tame and fierce. Among them of course are werewolves." At this she shot a filthy look at Remus who glared back.

"Werewolves are some of the most fierce creatures that roam this earth. Vicious, bloodthirsty and without conscious. A werewolf would kill his best friend if he crossed his path. In the magical world it is not only the duty but the responsibility of the ministry to keep our children as safe and happy as possible. Can we therefore, in good conscious allow a child to remain in the custody of such a fierce beast? Thank you." Remus glared at the woman, wishing the most excruciatingly painful death upon her. Dumbledore stood up then.

"Colleagues," he addressed them. "I have known Remus Lupin since he was a boy. The fact that he is a werewolf is a fate that he neither asked for nor deserves. Were it not for his terrible affliction I've no doubt that Remus Lupin could very well be the next minister of magic." Remus blushed. Fudge cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"However, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. And this subjects him to close examination in many matters including his ability to raise a child. A child whose legal adoption was approved by the minister himself." Again Fudge cleared his throat.

"But of course, as Ms. Umbridge says, we must protect our children and see that they are happy and safe. I will therefore, be calling forth several witnesses to speak on the welfare of Miss Meredith Lupin. They will give testimony that I am certain will leave doubt in the minds of those gathered here, that Remus Lupin is more than fit to raise his daughter." Remus sat tensely as Dumbledore called forth his witnesses. Andromeda and Ted were brought to the stand. They testified that Remus took excellent care of Meredith and that they had never known a happier child. They both swore that Remus would die before letting any harm come to Meredith. Umbridge was almost cruel in her cross- examination. She went so far as to insinuate that Remus was sexually attracted to Meredith and had acted on the desire. Dumbledore had to put a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him from jumping up and throttling the woman. Dumbledore then brought forth several Hogwarts teachers who testified that while precautions had to be taken due to Remus's condition, they had always believed he was a good person and would make an excellent father. They also testified that Meredith was an excellent student whom they expected great things from. Remus started to feel a little sick when Snape was brought to the stand. But Snape only answered a few questions about the Wolfsbane potion and testified that when properly brewed it made a werewolf perfectly safe. Throughout the entire hearing Remus had been watching the Wizengamot. Their expressions were very hard to read. Some nodded, some scribbled, but he wasn't positive any of them were being convinced.

"I have one more witness," Dumbledore said. "I call to the stand, Meredith Lupin." Remus's heart thudded in his chest as Meredith was escorted into the room. He hated for her to be here, to see him in this situation. He watched her as she made her way to the stand. Her face held no expression, but her head was high and she stood up straight.

"Miss Lupin," Fudge addressed her. "You know why you are here?"

"Yes sir," Meredith said her voice calm and steady. Remus had never seen her so calm. He couldn't help wondering if Dumbledore had had Snape brew her a calming draught before brining her here.

"And you understand that lying to this court is a severe crime?"

"Yes sir," Meredith said.

"Very well," Fudge said. "Delores, Albus you may proceed."

"If you don't mind, Dumbledore," Umbridge spoke up, "If I may question the girl first."

"Of course," Dumbledore said generously. Remus glance at Dumbledore a bit startled. What was the old headmaster up to? He watched Umbridge very carefully as she approached the stand.

"My dear," she said her voice sweet as pure sugar. "I would like to ask you some questions about your guardian." Meredith looked politely confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you mean," Meredith said. Umbridge's smile widened.

"Why Remus Lupin dear. The man seated right there."

"Oh," Meredith said with a small smile. "You mean my father." There was a slight murmur through the Wizengamot.

"Yes," Umbridge said. "Your father. Now how long have you lived with him?"

"Since I was five."

"And you are aware that he is a werewolf."

"Yes."

"Well you are certainly a brave child to have lived with a werewolf for seven years."

"I don't know," Meredith said. "He's not dangerous as long as he takes his potion." Umbridge's smile faded for a second then she smiled sweetly again.

"So if he is not dangerous, then you stay at home when he transforms."

"No," Meredith said. "He won't let me. I stay with my Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted during the full moon."

"I see. Tell me about your father, Miss Lupin."

"He's the most wonderful man in the world," Meredith said.

"So I take it you don't mind that he is a werewolf."

"No, not at all." Remus could tell that Umbridge knew she was losing. Her face was becoming more and more tight.

"My dear," Umbridge said. "Would you say that Remus Lupin is an affectionate man, physically affectionate."

"Well, he hugs me a lot. He kisses me good night. I don't really know what you mean, by physically affectionate." Remus gritted his teeth. He knew exactly where Umbridge was going with this.

"What I mean dear is, has he ever touched you in a way that made you feel scared, or uncomfortable?" Meredith narrowed her eyes at the woman. Remus had a feeling that Meredith, all of twelve, knew exactly what Umbridge was implying.

"No," Meredith said firmly. "My father would never do such a thing and that you even suggest it is monstrous." Umbridge looked at though she'd been slapped.

"I um have no more questions," Umbridge said sitting down.

"Your witness, Dumbledore."

"Thank you Cornelius," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I will be needing…ah yes they are bringing it in now." Remus's eyes widened as a large mirror was brought into the room. He recognized this mirror. It was not just any mirror. He and James had stumbled across it once when they'd been at school. They'd snuck out of the dorm late at night to visit Sirius in the hospital wing where'd he'd been recovering from a Quidditch injury. They'd been attempting to hide from Filch's cat when they'd come across it. The mirror of Erised. The mirror that showed the person who looked into it the deepest desires of their heart. James said when he looked into it he say him and Lily, getting married. Remus himself had looked and seen himself, standing in the full moon, untransformed. When they had come back later, bringing Sirius and Peter along the mirror had been gone. They had tried to find it for months but they never did. Eventually they had forgotten about it. He didn't understand what it was doing here. How was it going to help him keep Meredith.

"The Mirror of Erised," Dumbledore said. There was again a murmur amongst the Wizengamot.

"Miss Lupin," Dumbledore said. "Will you come here please?" Meredith stood up and went to stand in front of Dumbledore.

"Good day to you Miss Lupin. I would like to ask you to stand in front of this mirror." Meredith looked a little puzzled but did what Dumbledore said. Remus was watching her very closely. What would Meredith see when she looked into the mirror? Meredith stood in front of the mirror, her expression calm and passive.

"What do you see my dear?" Dumbledore asked, the old twinkle in his eyes. Meredith raised her chin just a little before answering.

"I see myself," she said.

"Is that all," Dumbledore said. Meredith turned and looked and Dumbledore.

"Yes, just myself." The Wizengamot began to speak amonst themselves.

"Surely not," Umbridge said approaching Meredith. "Surely you don't see just yourself my dear."

"Well what else does a person see when they look in a mirror?" Meredith said giving the woman a dirty look.

"Now don't lie dear," Umbridge said. "You see yourself doing something don't you. With a family perhaps? Parents, real parents."

"No," Meredith said raising her chin again. "I just see myself exactly as I am. How could I be seeing anything else?"

"Now listen you!" Umbridge shouted seizing Meredith's arm. Remus was on his feet in an instant but was held back by Dumbledore.

"Delores!" Dumbledore shouted in a hard cold voice. "Take your hands off that child, please."

"Delores, please," Fudge said. Umbridge released Meredith instantly.

"So sorry Minister," she said her face as pink as her dress. "Lost my head for a moment."

"Order!" Fudge shouted and the mutterings and objections that had been shouted by the Wizengamot were silenced.

"Miss Lupin," Fudge said when the room was quiet once more. "Will you stand here in front of me, please?" Meredith rubbed her arm where Umbridge had grabbed her and did what the minister said. Remus glared at Umbridge. At this moment he hated her more than Voldemort and Greyback combined.

"Miss Lupin," Fudge said to Meredith, "You are quite certain, that you looked into that mirror and saw yourself, exactly as you are?"

"Yes Minister," Meredith said raising her chin. "I only saw myself." Fudge stared at her for a long moment.

"Very well," Fudge said. "It is the opinion of the Minister of Magic that Remus Lupin shall remain Meredith Lupin's father. Are there any objections?" Remus held his breath but no one raised their hands.

"In that case, this hearing is adjourned. Mr. Lupin you and your daughter are free to go." Remus let out a huge breath and quickly went to Meredith who ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"You were wonderful love," he said kissing the top of her head. Meredith grinned up at him. Andromeda and Ted came up to them then to off their congratulations. Remus went to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir," he said.

"It was my pleasure Remus. Take care of that young lady," he said guesturing over to where Meredith was speaking animatedly to Tonks.

"I shall sir," Remus said. Dumbledore nodded and quietly left. Remus watched his old headmaster go and his gaze fell on the mirror. He felt himself being drawn to it and unable to stop himself he went to it and stared into it. He saw himself, as he was now. Then another figure appeared in the mirror. He sucked in his breath as he realized it was Angela, alive. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He stared transfixed as a third figure appeared at his side. It was Meredith. Her image stared back at him and smiled. A jolt shot straight to his heart as he stared at her. Her eyes! They were not a deep brown but a golden amber color. His eyes.

"Dad?" He tore his gaze from the mirror and looked down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Let's go home," she said. Remus smiled and wrapped her hand in his.

"I believe that is an excellent idea," he said.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After the trial Meredith started having trouble sleeping. The nightmare she'd had when she was little about the big black dog had begun to visit her nightly. She had no idea why she would suddenly start having nightmares so she did what she always did when she didn't understand something. She dug through her books. She found a few articles on reoccurring nightmares.

"Reoccuring themes can represent certain challenges that the dreamer is facing," one such book read. Well that didn't help her at all Meredith thought slamming the book shut. She wasn't facing any challenges at the moment. They'd won the hearing, she was with her dad, she was on summer vacation. Okay, well she was missing Patricia something fierce but she didn't see how the big black dog could represent that. She asked her dad about it, but he didn't have any ideas. He did seem to get real uncomfortable when she spoke of the big black dog. Finally she asked Andromeda if she could borrow her copy of The Dream Oracle. All she gained from the excursion was a sense of relief that she was not going to be taking Divination in her third year. And to top it all off she had been feeling really off lately. Just the other day she had fought with her dad over something that was so silly she couldn't even recall what had started the fight. Fortunately, thanks to Dumbledore's teaching's she had not made anything explode when she had lost her temper. She lay on her bed now, staring at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked rolling over and pounding her pillow. She rubbed her hand over her stomach. She had been having the funny cramping feeling in her lower belly since this morning, which she didn't quite understand. It wasn't until dinner that night that she found out what the trouble was. She nearly dropped her fork when she felt the warm trickle.

"Something wrong, love?" her dad asked her. Meredith didn't answer. She set her fork down and raced upstairs to the bathroom. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw there was a rust colored stain on her knickers. Meredith gasped. She knew what it meant of course. She had heard enough at the orphanage and around Hogwarts to know that this happened to all girls. She bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell her dad though. Her face flushed. The idea of telling her dad about this was mortifying.

"Meredith!" his voice came through the door. "You all right in there?"

"Um," Meredith thought frantically, "Yeah, fine." After dealing with the issue she went back downstairs where her dad was sitting on the couch reading. She stayed silent as she picked up _Pride and Prejudice_ from the table and sat down in the big easy chair.

"You all right?" her dad asked not looking up from his book.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Fine." He seemed to accept that and went back to his book.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk," he said after a bit.

"I know," Meredith said.

"Happy Birthday, love," her dad said as she came into the kitchen a week later. She smiled as he floated a glass of pumpkin juice over to her.

"Morning," she said sitting down at the table. There was a letter from Hogwarts already sitting there. She immediately tore it open. She found her book list, which included the books she would need for Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Also in the letter was a permission form to visit the village of Hogsmeade on select weekends. She couldn't help getting a little excited about visiting Hogsmeade after hearing about from Tonks and Percy's older brothers. She couldn't help feel a little sad as she thought of her friends. Would they remember today was her birthday? Would they send her a card or a letter. She shifted through the post hoping to see her friends; familiar handwriting but there didn't appear to be anything. She sighed and started on her breakfast. She looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Why don't you see who it is love," her dad said with a small smile. Meredith shot him a suspicious look but went to the door anyway. She let out a cry of surprise as she opened the door. There sitting on the porch was a huge red box with a big white bow on top. Carefully, she reached out and took the card that was tied to the top.

"Happy Thirteen," she read. Who could have done this?

"Who's at the door, Mer?" her dad called.

"It's a present," Meredith called. She stepped outside and tried to lift it. It was heavy.

"I can't lift it," she called.

"Meredith will you please open the box, we're dying in here!" Meredith jumped about ten feet. The voice had come from the box. And it was familiar.

"Oh my," Meredith said quickly lifting the lid.

"Surprise!" Meredith cried out in delight as Percy, Patricia and Oliver popped out of the box, each with a brightly wrapped gift in their hand.

"You guys," she laughed gleefully hugging Patricia. "What are you doing here?"

"What you think we'd actually forget your birthday?" Oliver asked throwing an arm around her shoulder. Meredith laughed and they went into the house.

"But I thought you were in Switzerland?" Meredith asked Patricia.

"Your dad wrote my folks. He arranged for me to stay with you the rest of the summer."

"Really," Meredith said in disbelief.

"Your dad wrote our folks too," Oliver explained. "Said you'd been having a rough time lately and you needed some cheering up." Meredith looked over at her dad who had joined them in the living room, and smiled. How did he always know?

"Of course stuffing ourselves into a box on your front stoop was Oliver's idea," Percy said a bit huffily.

"Eh, it added to the surprise," Oliver said airily.

"Why don't you all come into the kitchen and have some breakfast?" her dad said. As her friends went into the kitchen Meredith held back. Once her friends were out of sight she threw her arms around her dad and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Daddy," she said.

"You're welcome love." He said kissing the top of her head. "Go have fun."

After breakfast they sat around the living room and Meredith opened her presents. A box of every flavor beans and ten chocolate frogs from Percy, a pair of hand knitted gloves from Mrs. Weasley, a new quill and parchment set from Oliver, a sweater from Andromeda and Ted, a book from Tonks: Numerology: Arithmancy Made Easy.

"This book save my life," said the note from Tonks. Percy immediately asked to borrow it. Patricia gave her a necklace she had found in a shop in Switzerland.

"It's a moonstone," Patricia said. "The witch who sold it to me said they have protective qualities." Her dad gave her a new school bag and a set of protective gloves.

"You'll need those for Care of Magical Creatures," Percy said knowingly. "Charlie got quite a few bites from some of his homework."

"We won't be working with anything really dangerous will we?" Patricia said a little worried. "I mean they wouldn't bring like dragons on school grounds would they."

"No way," Oliver said. "That's illegal."

"What about werewolves?" Patricia said. Meredith froze. She glanced at her dad who was busying himself with the cake.

"We don't learn about werewolves in Care of Magical Creatures. We learn about them in DADA." Percy said. "And not till second term."

"Cake anyone?" Remus said using his wand to levitate plates out to them from the kitchen.

"Third year is gonna be great," Oliver said.

"It's gonna be harder though," Percy said. "Our schedules are gonna be so much fuller."

"But we get to get out of school and visit Hogsmeade at least," Meredith pointed out.

"I can't wait to visit Honeydukes sweetshop," Patricia said. "They've got every kind of candy and sweet you can possibly imagine."

"Bill says Zonko's Joke Shop is the best," Percy said. "Though I dare say it's more Fred and George's sort of place."  
"Are the twins looking forward to starting school?" Remus asked coming into the living room with a tray of tea.

"Oh yes sir," Percy said taking the pot and pouring himself a cup of tea. "Though I must say I'm a bit concerned about them. A couple of troublemakers you know. I have a feeling they'll spend more time in detention than in class."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Remus said quietly.

"Who Dad?" Meredith asked.

"Nevermind," Remus said. "So how's the quidditch game coming Oliver?"

"Excellent," Oliver said. "Dad's been pitching me quaffles every night. Haven't missed one yet. I'll make the team this year, no doubt about it." Meredith rolled her eyes and exchanged a dubious glance with Patricia.

"This was such a great birthday," Meredith said as she and Patricia got ready for bed.

"I was so happy when Mom and Dad told me that I could spend the rest of the summer here with you," Patricia said. "Switzerland wasn't all that fun. It snows there, everyday. Even in July!" Meredith laughed and pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Knock knock," Remus said poking his head in. "Just thought I'd say goodnight ladies."

"Good night Dad," Meredith said giving him a hug.

"Good night Mr. Lupin," Patricia said shyly. Remus smiled and gave Patricia a hug too.

"Don't stay up too late ladies. We've got to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things."

"We won't," Meredith called. They climbed into bed and turned off the light. They were quiet till they heard Remus go to bed.

"So how has it been going this summer?" Patricia asked turning on her side. Meredith turned so they were facing each other. She told Patricia about the nightmares she'd been having, and about getting her period. Patricia was sympathetic

"Was it really awkward telling your dad?"

"I didn't tell him exactly. I think he just kind of knew. He just said 'I'm here if you wanna talk.'"

"Which you don't," Patricia said understanding. "Cause it's not the sort of thing you talk about with your dad."

"Exactly," Meredith said with a sigh. "I love my dad, you know that."

"I do," Patricia said.

"But at that moment I really wished I had a mother to talk to."

"You don't want mine, trust me. When I got my period the first time, she just gave me a bunch of pamphlets. They all say the same thing, 'the biggest change a young witch can go through.'"

"Did you feel different afterwards?"

"Not really. Except for feeling totally blah once a month. Mom says there are potions you can take that reduce the cramps but she's too busy to show me how to brew them. Not very likely that we're gonna learn them from Snape."

"Ooh, don't even joke about that." They giggled together.

"Your dad really is a great guy," Patricia said. "I can't imagine my Dad doing something like this for me. You're really lucky you know." Meredith smiled. She felt for Patricia's hand in the dark and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I can't believe how much homework we have and it's only the first day!" Oliver said as they sat down for dinner. Meredith eagerly grabbed a couple chicken legs. She was starving. The first day back had been hectic to say the least. She already had a roll of parchment on the properties of the Puffapod for Herbology, a twelve inch essay on flobberworms for Care of Magical Creatures, two chapters in Basic Numerology to read for Arithmancy by Friday, twelve inches on the proper way to brew a shrinking potion for Snape by tomorrow, and a roll of parchment due on Animagi for Transfiguration. Her head was spinning and she hadn't even been to all her classes yet.

"If we're gonna get all of this done we should start after dinner," Meredith said. "Study session in the library?"

"I'm there," Percy said.

"Me too," Patricia said. "If I don't pull my potions mark up I'm not gonna be going home this year."

"I'll be there later," Oliver said. "I need to get some practice on the pitch first. Quidditch tryouts are Saturday."

"You've been practicing all summer," Meredith said.

"Sure in my backyard. It'll be a totally different story on the pitch. I'll see you guys in the library later." And with that he stuffed a roll in his mouth and left. Meredith shook her head.

"Does it make me a bad person if I resent the fact that his marks are better than mine?" Patricia asked sullenly.

"Not at all," Meredith said reaching for the potatoes.

"I seriously hope he makes it this year," Percy said. "I don't think I can take another year of his pouting."

"Hear, hear," Meredith and Patricia said together. After they'd filled their bellies they went to the library and spread out their books. They started on their Potions essay, Patricia pausing to scratch things out as Percy pointed out her errors. From his perch on Percy's shoulder Scabbers was watching them closely.

While Patricia struggled through her essay on puffapods, Meredith and Percy focused on Arithmancy.

"I think it's a fascinating subject really." Meredith shook her head as she read the first chapter on translating numbers into predictions about the future. Oliver joined them after a while, soaking wet and covered in mud. Madam Pince the librarian shot him a dirty look.

"Getting nasty out there," Oliver remarked. "Couldn't see the quaffles anymore.

"Whatever," Meredith said. "What do we know about Flobberworms?"

"They're pretty useless," Oliver said. "I don't know why we have to learn about them."

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Patricia asked.

"Ancient Runes right after breakfast," Meredith said. She patted Patricia's hand as the other girl let out a small whimper.

"Then it's History of Magic, then Charms after lunch and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Do you know anything about Professor Kittleman?" Patricia asked paging through her copy of Magical Beasts and Monsters.

"He and Dumbledore went to school together," Meredith said. "I heard Professor Sprout telling Hagrid. He got some trophy for special services to the school."

"Wow," Percy said. "He must use anti aging potion, or some serious concealment charms. He doesn't look old enough to be Dumbledore's grandson."

"It's too bad Professor Villevue didn't stay," Oliver said. "She was a great teacher. I don't think Professor Kittleman will be nearly as interesting."

"Or as much fun too look at," Meredith said in a mocking tone that made Oliver's ears go pink.

"I wonder what could have happened to her," Patricia wondered aloud. "You don't think it was a vampire do you?"

"Who knows?" Meredith said. "The DADA job supposedly jinxed you know."

"Shows what you know Loopy," an unfriendly snarl said behind them. They all turned to see Flint and a few of his cronies standing there. Meredith clamped a restraining hand on Oliver's wrist.

"Not worth it," she whispered. "What are you doing here, Flint? This is the library. Where the books live. You do know what a book is don't you?" Flint glared as Percy and Patricia snickered.

"You just watch yourself, Loopy. One of these days you're not gonna have your buddies here to protect you."

"You talk too much Flint," Meredith shot back. Flint and his friends turned and walked away.

"I hate those guys," Oliver said sitting back down.

"We all do," Meredith said. "But starting a fight in the library is just plain dumb."

"You think Flint really knows what happened to Villevue?" Patricia asked holding out her hand so Scabbers could jump from Percy's shoulder.

"He's all talk," Oliver scoffed.

The next day after breakfast they headed to Ancient Runes. It looked to be as difficult as everyone said it would be. Professor Blabbershot assigned them three pages of runic symbols to be translated by the next class. Patricia was nearly in tears as they left.

"I'll never be able to do this class," she said as they found seats towards the back of the class.

"I'll help you," Meredith reassured her. "C'mon we'll start now. Binns will never notice." Even as Percy scowled at them over his shoulder they started to work out the symbols.

"Ehwag," Patricia murmured as Binns droned on about the Goblin rebellions of 1862.

"Partnership?"

"No," Meredith said. "That's ehwaz. Ehwag is loyalty."

"Right," Patricia said. By the time the bell rang they had nearly the entire three pages translated.

"I can't believe you two were working on another subject's homework during class," Percy snapped as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We made good use of the time if you ask me," Meredith said sitting down at the lunch table.

"Well just don't come crying to me when you need someone to copy your homework from."

"We won't," both girls said together.

"Where's Oliver?" Percy said as the food appeared on the table.

"One guess," Meredith said rolling her eyes. Sure enough, when Oliver joined them for Charms he was damp and sweaty.

"Here," Meredith said passing him a roll under the desk.

"Thanks," Oliver said. Once Professor Flitwick's back was turned he stuffed the entire thing into his mouth.

"Can't have you starving to death for the sake of Quidditch can we?" Meredith said sarcastically.

"You're a pal, Mer," Oliver said. Meredith couldn't help grinning in spite of herself.

"Now class pay attention," tiny little Professor Flitwick shouted in his squeaky little voice.

"We will start today's lesson with the Engorgement Charm. This causes object to swell to a larger size. Now each of you has been given a small spider to practice on. The spell is "Engorgio!" The wand movement is a quick jab with the wand held at a 90 degree angle. That's 75 degrees Miss Patterson. Now everyone, with force. Engorgio!"

"Engorgio!" The class said forcefully. There were a few shrieks as spiders swelled to the size of small pumpkins. By the end of class only Percy had managed to get his pumpkin to the size of a boulder.

"You did good today," Meredith assured Patricia as they made their way to DADA their last class of the day. Patricia shrugged. Even though she'd managed to enlarge her spider, hers hadn't gotten nearly as large as everyone else's in the class.

"Is that why Flitwick assigned me homework and no one else?" Patricia said gloomily. With a huff she sat down at a desk in DADA. Meredith had no chance to respond as the door to the DADA classroom opened and Professor Kittleman entered. Meredith had to agree with Percy. Professor Kittleman certainly did not look old enough to have gone to school with Dumbledore. He looked no older than fifty and there was not a trace of gray in his dark gold hair.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted them his deep voice silencing the chatter. "You may put away your books. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson, you will need only your wands." The class exchanged glances among themselves. They had never had a practical lesson before. The put their books away and followed Professor Kittleman to the great hall. The tables had been pushed aside and there was a trunk in the middle of the room. As they got closer they saw that the trunk was rattling and shaking.

"Who can tell me what's in that trunk?" Professor Kittleman asked.

"That's a Boggart!" Percy said. Some in the class shuddered.

"Very good Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor. Boggarts are dark creatures that like small dark spaces. Cupboards, the spaces beneath beds, etc. I found this one yesterday in the staff room closet. Rather than dispose of him I put him in this trunk so we could have some practice. Now who can tell me what a boggart looks like? Miss Patterson?" Patricia jumped as Professor Kittleman addressed her.

"Um…well no one really knows. Boggarts look different to whoever faces them."

"Excellent Miss Patterson, take another five for Gryffindor." Patricia blushed.

"To be more precise," Professor Kittleman said. "A boggart assumes the form of whatever it feels will frighten the person it faces the most. Now there is a simple charm to repel a boggart. The charm is this: Riddikulus! Simple. But the charm alone is not enough. What really finishes off a boggart is laughter. So what I want you all to do now is think of what frightens you the most and think of how you make this frightening thing be funny. For instance, if your greatest fear is a vampire, you might picture the vampires teeth falling out." There was a slight chuckle around the room. Meredith thought for a moment what her worst fear was. Returning to the orphanage? Definitely. But how would a boggart show that? And how could she make it seem amusing? She glanced over at Patricia who was deep in thought.

"All right," Professor Kittleman said. "Everyone form a line." Meredith had no idea how she was going to do this, but she did not want to ask for more time. They formed a line as Professor Kittleman rolled up his sleeves.

"Now when I open the trunk the boggart will appear. Now I want you all to focus very hard on your amusing image. If all goes as planned the boggart will assume that image." Everyone ready?" Meredith wasn't but she nodded like everyone else.

"All right," Professor Kittleman said. "Here we go!" He opened the trunk and the first student a Gryffindor named David Bloom stepped forward. With a crack the boggart turned into a giant rat. David froze for a moment then screwed up his face.

"Riddikulus!" The rat chased its tail and everyone laughed a little.

"Excellent!" Professor Kittleman said. "Back of the line Bloom. Next!" Next was a Slytherin girl and the rat promptly turned into a corpse that jumped up and began to tap dance. Next it was Percy's turn. The boggart turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley you have failed all your classes!" Professor Boggart-McGonagall said. Percy was trembling. Meredith was afraid that Percy wouldn't be able to do it. Then finally…

"Riddikulus!" Percy shouted through clenched teeth. McGonagall's pointed hat suddenly turned into a pink lacy bonnet.

"Not bad," Professor Kittleman said. "Next." Oliver stepped forward and the boggart turned into a bludger.

"Riddikulus!" Oliver shouted and the bludger sprouted ears and whiskers like a cat. Next it was Meredith's turn. The boggart suddenly bigger and had fur. Meredith gasped. It was the big black dog from her nightmares. She felt her breath catch as the dog started to move toward her.

"Funny, make it funny," she thought. How could a big black dog with razor sharp teeth be funny? Then she remembered that she used to like dogs. Tuffy! It came to her in a flash. She concentrated all her thoughts on the stuffed toy she used to sleep with every night. Suddenly the fierce looking black dog had a silly face, and floppy ears. The class roared.

"Marvelous!" Professor Kittleman shouted. Patricia stepped forward then and with a crack…

Meredith stared in disbelief at Mr. and Mrs. Patterson.

"You're not good enough!" Mrs. Boggart-Patterson shouted.

"You shame our family!" Mr. Boggart-Patterson shouted. Meredith looked at Patricia who was frozen. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Here," Professor Kittleman said jumping in front of Patricia. What Professor Kittleman's boggart became Meredith would never know for Patricia had dashed from the room and Meredith was staring after her, wondering if going after her would be wise.

"Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman said. "Perhaps you should go after your friend and check on her. That will do for today. For homework read the chapter on boggarts." Meredith hesitated a bit before going to find her friend. She was headed to the Gryffindor common room but stopped when she heard crying coming from the girl's bathroom. She pushed open the door and went to the stall where the sound was coming from.

"Patricia," she said softly knocking on the stall.

"Go away," Patricia's voice said from the other side. Her voice was deep as though she had a bad head cold.  
"Sweetie please talk to me," Meredith said. Her heart ached for her friend. She knew that Patricia's parents were very hard on her, but she had no idea it was as bad as that.

"There's nothing to talk about," Patricia shouted. "My parents hate me, and now everyone knows it." Meredith sighed. She hated feeling helpless which was exactly how she felt right now. There would be talk of this, she knew. Now more than ever she hated that they had to have classes with the Slytherins.

"Oh sweetie," she said. "I'm sure they don't hate you." The door swung open. Patricia glared at her through red puffy eyes.

"Oh no," she snapped. "You've never heard them. You weren't there when I got my Potions mark. You don't hear them saying that if I just apply myself, like I spend my days and nights here at Hogwarts doing my nails and eating pumpkin pasties. Your dad looks at his daughter and all you see is love and pride. My parents look at their daughter and they wish that they were looking at you!" Meredith felt at that moment as though a knife had pierced her heart. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say that would convince Patricia she was wrong. She wished her dad were here. He would know what to say that would make Patricia feel better.

"Well," she said finally. "They're crazy then. I mean why would they pick me over you for a daughter. Why would they want a daughter who can't even ride a broomstick? Not to mention a daughter who blows up the potions classroom. No, if I had my pick I would definitely pick you." Patricia scoffed but Meredith was able to pick up just a hint of a smile.

"I'm serious," Meredith continued. "Look at this." She pulled Patricia over to the mirror and stood beside her so both reflections could be seen.

"Oh if anyone should be jealous it should be me. Look at that. Perfect skin that doesn't freckle in the sun. The most beautiful hair that you never have to fuss with. And Merlin knows I'd do anything to have your nose." Patricia chuckled just a little.

"You have a pretty nose," she murmured.

"Are you kidding," Meredith said trying to stay in character. "It takes up half my face. No you have the perfect nose. It fits your face perfectly." Patricia laughed and turned around and hugged Meredith.

"Why are you my friend?" Patricia asked softly. Meredith smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Cause you just make it so easy," Meredith said. Patricia laughed a little.

"I don't deserve you."

"True, but here I am anyway," Meredith said making Patricia laugh harder. Once they had stooped laughing Patricia looked worried.

"What am I gonna do? All the Slytherins saw that. You know Flint and his cronies aren't gonna let me forget this."

"If those prats try anything you will ignore them," Meredith said forcefully.

"Mer…"

"No," Meredith said. "You will not give them those gits the satisfaction of knowing they're getting to you. That's exactly what they want. No, you are going to leave this bathroom with your head up. Those gits are not worth a moment of your time." Patricia sniffled and wiped her hand across her eyes.

"You're right Mer," she said. "That idiot Flint isn't worth it."

"That's the spirit," Meredith said patting her on the back. "Let's go." They stepped out of the bathroom and found Oliver and Percy were waiting for them outside.

"Are you all right Patricia?" Oliver asked her, gently.

"Yeah," Patricia said. "I'm okay now."

"Here," Percy said pulling out his wand. He touched Patricia's face and the puffy redness around her eyes disappeared.

"Concealment charm," he said.

"Thanks," Patricia said. "Was Professor Kittleman angry about…"

"Not at all," Percy said. "He said that would have been a pretty hard thing to make amusing."

"Flint and his cronies were talking about it," Oliver said. "In a way that was rather unflattering." Patricia nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I expected as much."

"Well we shut their mouth for them," Oliver said with a proud grin. "Percy here does a mighty wicked jelly legs curse."

"You cursed someone?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Well," Percy said sheepishly. "It was a momentary bout of insanity. It won't happen again I assure you."

"Percy," Meredith said putting an arm around his shoulder. "At this moment I am proud to call you friend."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As it turned out it was not Patricia's boggart that was the talk of Hogwarts in the following weeks, but Meredith's. Apparently, those third years taking their first year of Divination had learned from Professor Trelawney about the grim, a large black dog which was an omen of death.

"So apparently I'm going to die," Meredith said plopping down beside her friends at breakfast.

"Could you try to stick around long enough to help me with these translations?" Patricia said not look up from her homework.

"Your sympathy is touching Patricia," Meredith said tossing a roll at her friend's head.

"Technically," Percy said, "it wasn't a real Grim you saw. It was a boggart. So really you fear death, but that doesn't mean your going to die."

"Of course I'm going to die," Meredith said throwing up her hands. "So are you. We all are. Dying's a part of life."

"The last part," Oliver said joining them. "In any case Mer, I certainly hope your not gonna kick the bucket any time soon."

"Thank you Oliver," Meredith said.

"You wouldn't ever get to see me play Keeper." Meredith sighed. Why was she friends with these people again?

"When are tryouts, Oliver?" Patricia asked.

"This afternoon," Oliver said stuffing a sausage into his mouth. "Keeper tryouts are last."

"We should work on your Charms essay," Meredith said. "The common room will be empty. Half of Gryffindor is trying out for the team and the other half will be down watching the tryouts." Patricia looked down at her lap and pursed her lips. Meredith sighed in exasperation.

"Fine," she said. "If we start after breakfast we can probably get it done before Oliver's tryout." Patricia grinned.

"You're gripping your wand too hard," Meredith said as Patricia failed for the seventh time to hit her with a cheering charm.

"Everytime I loosen my grip you disarm me," Patricia said rubbing her hands on her trousers.

"You take too long with the move," Meredith said taking hold of Patricia's wrist and directing her movement.

"Quick," Meredith said. "before your attacker has a chance to contemplate what you're going to do. Flick, Jab! Flick, Jab! Like that. Try again."

"Can't we take a break? We've been at this for hours." Patricia whined. Meredith gave her a stern look.

"Not until you get this right," she said sternly. "Now try again." They continued to work for nearly two hours. Finally, Patricia managed to hit Meredith with a cheering charm, however, so overzealous was she that the Meredith was overcome with giggles that she had to lie down on the grass for half an hour. Patricia lay down next to her and giggled with her.

"So," Patricia said once Meredith had stopped giggling. "Oliver's tryout should be starting soon. Can we go?" Meredith nodded still smiling like a lunatic. They made their way to the Quidditch pitch and found nearly half the school gathered in the stand.

"This is gonna make Oliver so nervous," Patricia said. Meredith giggled. This was becoming annoying.

"Does he look nervous?" Patricia asked pointing out Oliver on the pitch. Meredith glanced down and saw Oliver pacing.

"I just hope he makes it this year," Meredith said. They watched as the other student's trying out took their turns. So far no one was all that good. The best of them had only saved three out of five goals. They held their breath, as it was Oliver's turn. He mounted his broom and soared up to the goal post. His face held a look of pure determination. Meredith squeezed Patricia's hand as Clarice Bergen, a sixth year and captain of the team, threw the quaffle toward the goal. Oliver easily knocked it away. Clarice took her second shot and Oliver stretched out his hands and caught it.

"So far so good," Patricia whispered squeezing Meredith's hand. Clarice took aim again and threw. Oliver twisted on his broom and knocked it away with the brush.

"That was amazing," Patricia said as the crowd clapped. "One more and goal and he'll be in." Meredith sucked in her breath as Clarice took aim. Oliver stretched out far, nearly falling off his broom and caught the quaffle with the very tips of his fingers.

"Yes!" Patricia shouted jumping up. Meredith grinned as Clarice made the announcement that Oliver Wood was the new Keeper for Gryffindor.

The next few weeks found the foursome busier than ever. Almost every moment they weren't in class they spent in the library trying to keep up with the mountain of homework their teachers were piling on them. When they saw an announcement in the common room that the first Hogmeade weekend would take place the day of the Halloween feast, they were excited and relieved to finally be getting a break from school.

"I've been saving my allowance for this weekend," Patricia told Meredith as they got dressed Saturday morning. Meredith didn't quite know how to respond. Money was a subject that she and her friends usually tried to avoid speaking of. None of her friends knew about the huge pile of gold she had in her Gringott's vault. She shook her head and pulled her jacket on over her sweater. They went down to the common room where Percy and Oliver were waiting for them. At the entrance hall Professor McGonagall was waiting with a list of those who had permission to go to Hogsmeade.

"Now remember students," McGonagall told them. Visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege. The rules of Hogwarts still apply though you are not on the grounds. Any mischief and you will not visit in the future. Now have fun and be back to the castle by seven tonight."

"Where should we go first?" Meredith said as they entered the village.

"Honeydukes," Oliver said and was immediately met with approval. Meredith's jaw dropped as they stepped into the bright colored sweet shop. She had never seen so many different kinds of candy and sweets in her entire life. It would be hard not to spend her entire inheritance in this shop. Once they had filled their bags with fudge, sugar quills, Jelly slugs, choco balls, and licorice wands, they left the shop and headed to the post office where Meredith sent off the box of raspberry fudge she had got for her dad. After that they went to Zonko's joke shop. Percy declared that this was Fred and George's own personal paradise.

"Where to next?" Percy asked as they left Gladrags Wizard wear, after Oliver purchased a set of Keepers gloves.

"We haven't been to the Shrieking Shack," Patricia said.

"It's supposed to be the most haunted building in all of Britain," Percy said knowingly. "Most of the villagers won't go near it." They made their way to the outskirts of Hogmeade. Up on the hill was an old dilapidated house. It certainly looked haunted. Surrounding the perimeter of the house was a fence. Signs on the fence said, Keep Out, DANGER, Turn Back Now.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Oliver asked leaning against the fence.

"That's what everyone says," Percy said. "The villagers say they hear moan and banging coming from the shack at night." Meredith stared at the house. She couldn't explain it but she was very uncomfortable standing here. Sadness and misery seemed to be radiating from the shack. She moaned a little as a sharp jolt of nausea twisted in her belly.

"Meredith?" Patricia was at her side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Meredith lied. "I just uh, feel funny here."

"Are you ill?" Patricia asked laying her hand against Meredith's forehead.

"No I'm not ill," Meredith said pulling away. "Um, can we go?"

"Of course," Patricia said taking her arm. "Maybe we should go back to the castle?"  
"No, no that's not necessary." Meredith wanted to slap herself. What was wrong with her? It was just a house. A stupid house. Why did it affect her so?

"You do look a might pale Mere," Oliver said. "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks? Maybe a butterbeer will perk you up a bit." Meredith tried to smile as they entered the noisy pub and found a table near the bar.

"I'll get our drinks," Oliver said.

"He just wants to see Madam Rosmerta up close," Patricia said. "She's supposed to be really beautiful." Meredith glanced over at the woman behind the bar whose attention Oliver was trying to attract.

"Feeling any better?" Patricia asked her. Meredith nodded.

"I don't know what came over me," Meredith said.

"You've just been working too hard," Patricia said. "I mean between your own classes and trying to keep me from failing mine, it's bound to get to a person eventually."

"Yeah," Meredith said accepting a tankard of butterbeer from Oliver. "That must be it." She took a swig and felt it warm her belly easing away the queasy feeling. She relaxed as she and her friends talked and laughed.

"Well, fancy meeting you all here," a voice said beside their table. They looked up and saw Bill standing there. Meredith's stomach jumped and she lowered her eyes staring intently at her tankard.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade?" Percy asked after giving his brother a hug. "I didn't even know you were back in England."

"Just here on Gringotts business," Bill said. "Meeting some Goblins here in a bit. So how are you all enjoying Hogsmeade?" Meredith felt her face get hot as Bill joined them.

"Get a grip Meredith," she ordered herself.

"It's been great," Patricia said. "Don't you agree Meredith." Patricia gave Meredith a smirk. Meredith kicked her under the table.

"It's been very nice," Meredith said.

"Have you been to Zonko's?" Bill asked.

"Fred and George are itching to see it," Percy said. "They made me swear under penalty of death that I would tell them all about it."

"I'm surprised they haven't found a way to sneak down here."

"Believe me they were trying to find a way. I told them if they even thought about it I'd tell Mum." Meredith was silent the whole time Bill sat with them. When the goblins showed up Bill bade them goodbye and they headed back to the castle. Meredith glared at Patricia who was giving her a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Patricia said. "You were just awfully silent the whole time Bill was with us." Meredith blushed.

"So?"

"So," Patricia said. "You like him."

"Please," Meredith said. "He's a full grown wizard."

"A handsome full grown wizard."

"He's Percy's brother."

"Percy's handsome brother."

"Okay, okay, okay," Meredith said. "So he's handsome. So what?"

"So you have a huge crush on him," Patricia said.

"So maybe I did."

"Do," Patricia said with a smirk. "As in right now this minute."

"So I have a crush on Bill. Who cares? He's in Egypt, I'm at Hogwarts. He's twenty I'm thirteen. What's the point of even thinking about him?"

"I'm not the one whose thinking about him. You are." Meredith shook her head. This crush she had on Bill was stupid. She needed to get over it and right now.

"Let's get to the feast," Meredith said. "I'm starving."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meredith could think of at least a dozen things she would rather be doing right now, than sit here in the stands ready to watch the first Quidditch game Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. She had two rolls of parchment for Snape, two chapters to read for McGonagall, four pages of translations for Vector, a twelve inch essay on Hinkypunks, twelve inches for Sprout, and she needed to work on her Locomotor charm for Flitwick. But it was Oliver's first game and she wanted to be here to support him, even though she found the game of Quidditch a waste of time.

"Oh Mere," Patricia said. "Isn't this exciting. I can't wait to see Oliver play." Meredith shook her head. Her best friend clearly did not share her view.

"Budge along there, budge along," Hagrid said as he joined them.

"Hello Hagrid," Meredith greeted the large man.

"Hello Meredith, Patricia, Percy. Looking forward to seeing Oliver play?"

"Yes, very," Patricia said eagerly. Meredith could only nod slightly. She watched as the Gryffindor players flew out onto the pitch amidst cheers from the Gryffindors around her and boos's from the Ravenclaws on the other side.

"Here they are," the announcer, a Hufflepuff named Rupert Partridge said. "Ackerly, Bergen, Dandridge, Graham, Mawbry, Robbins, aaaaaaaannd Wood!"

"Yay!!" Meredith and Patricia shouted as Oliver's name was called. Oliver shot them a grin and waved. The two team captains shook hands and the quaffle was put into play. Meredith watched half-heartedly as the quaffle was passed between the Gryffindor chasers. She watched Oliver as he flew back and forth around the goal posts. She winced as she saw a Ravenclaw beater whack a bludger toward Stewart Graham, a second year, and knock him for a spin.

"Oh those bludgers are so awful," Meredith said. Patricia nodded grimly.

"Oh no!" Meredith shouted as a bludger was pelted at Oliver and smacked into his head.

"Oliver!" Patricia screamed as an unconscious Oliver fell from his broom and landed on the ground with a sickening 'thud'!

Meredith, Patricia and Percy stood huddled outside the doorway of the hospital wing awaiting word on Oliver.

"He's been in there a long time," Percy said nervously biting his nails.

"I hope he's all right," Patricia sniffed. Meredith didn't say anything. She was still in shock at seeing her friend knocked off his broom.

He must have fallen at least fifteen feet, she thought with a shudder. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey ushered them in. Oliver lay on the bed, his eyes closed, with a large bandage wrapped around his head.

"Oh Oliver," Meredith whispered sinking into the chair beside his bed. She had never seen her friend look so small.

"Will he be all right Madam Pomfrey?" Percy asked. Madam Pomfrey tutted sharply.

"Difficult to say. He took a nasty blow to the head. I have done all I can do for him. There is no way to know when he will wake up." Meredith swallowed a sob.

Two weeks had gone by and there was no change. Much of their spare time was spent sitting with Oliver in the hospital wing. They would bring their homework and study around his bed.

"What if he never wakes up," Patricia said as she held Oliver's hand.

"He will," Meredith said placing fresh flowers in the vase by Oliver's bed. "He has to."

"Madam Pomfrey said we should try talking to him," Percy said. "That he can hear us." Meredith wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she figured it couldn't hurt. She took a seat at Oliver's side and took his hand.

"Hey Oliver," she said softly. "It's time for you to wake up. You've been sleeping for two weeks. You're gonna be so behind in your classes." She stared at Oliver's peaceful face. She reached up and stroked his hair.

"C'mon Oliver," she said. "You really need to wake up. Christmas will be here soon. You don't want to sleep through Christmas. We have another Hogsmeade coming up soon. We don't want to go without you. Oh, and Clarice is going to replace you on the team if you don't wake up. I think Tommy Walsh is gonna take your place." They heard a soft groan come from the bed.

"That….stupid…blighter…" They all stared down at Oliver who was blinking.

"Oh Merlin," Patricia said seizing Oliver's hand. "OLIVER!"

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Percy said jumping up.

"Oliver," Meredith said touching his face. "Are you awake?" She stared at him as his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her glassy-eyed and then he seemed to focus.

"Tommy Walsh," Oliver said seizing her hand. "Please tell me Tommy Walsh isn't playing Keeper." Meredith could do nothing but laugh hysterically.

Hogsmeade was so beautiful at Christmastime. Meredith felt like she had stepped inside one of those little snow globes that muggles collected. The snow was falling in big heavy flakes and coating the roofs and ground like frosting on a cake. Candles and wreaths hung from every door and window.

"It's beautiful," Patricia said beside as they walked through the snow.

"I'm freezing," Oliver said rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Why didn't you bring your hat?" Meredith asked, pulling her own hat more snugly over her ears. Oliver scowled, and Percy shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"What are we missing?" Patricia asked. Oliver shot Percy a dirty look.

"Percy?"

"Well, um…there was an incident…"

"SCABBERS ATE MY HAT!" Oliver burst out.

"He just chewed a hole in it."

"A hole the size of a snitch," Oliver grumbled.

"I offered to mend it for you," Percy said.

"You're stupid rat ate my hat!"

"We'll get you a new hat," Meredith said stepping between the two boys. "We'll go to Gladrags right now. There's a pair of gloves I want to get my dad for Christmas anyway." The boys continued to grumble as they made their way to Gladrags but by the time they were done there and were on their way to Dervish and Banges they had come to an awkward truce, and by the time they entered Honeydukes they were laughing. They filled their bags with all the candy they could and then decided to head to Zonko's. Like the other stores the items on the shelves carried a yuletide flavor. There were peppermint sticks that turned your teeth black, Christmas candles that would not blow out, even a Christmas tree with branches that moved when you tried to put an ornament on them.

"I think I'll get a box of these sticks for Fred and George," Percy said. "All the pranks they've pulled on me over the years, it'll be nice to get a little payback." They wondered around the shop for a while till it was time for lunch.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Patricia said. "I'm starving." They paid for their purchases and started for the door. Meredith was following her friends when all of a sudden she found herself unable to move.

"What the bloody hell," she said trying to pick up her foot. It wouldn't budge. It was as though her feet were glued to the floor. She tried to call out to her friends but they had left the store.

"Okay," Meredith said to herself. "Don't panic. They'll realize you're not with them in a minute and come back for you. Just stay calm." She stood calmly with her hands folded in front of her. She nodded to several Hogwarts students that came in, none of them found it peculiar that Meredith was standing in one place, unmoving.

"Oh where are those three?" she muttered. This was getting annoying. Her legs were starting to hurt and she needed to pee quite badly. She tried to lift her foot again to no avail.

"Dammit," she said. "Bloody move would you!"

"Having trouble miss?" The tall blonde shopkeeper asked as he noticed her flailing arms.

"I'm stuck," she said. "My feet won't move." The shopkeeper looked at her and laughed.

"Well that's why, miss," he said pointing to the ceiling. Meredith looked up and saw what looked like mistletoe above her head.

"Mistletoe?" she said giving the shopkeeper and incredulous look.

"Enchanted," he said. "Makes the person who stands under it unable to move, until they receive a kiss. You're the fourth person who's gotten stuck today."

"Well that's just great," Meredith said throwing up her hands as the shopkeeper moved off to help a customer. She looked at her watch. She'd now been standing her for forty-five minutes. Where were Patricia, Oliver, and Percy? Had they even noticed that she hadn't followed them to the pub? They were some friends. She tried bending her knees to get the blood flowing, but that only made the pain in her bladder worse.

"Meredith?" Meredith felt her face get hot. Bill Weasley stood in front of her. What a position for him to find her in. She swallowed her humiliation and smiled.

"Hello Bill, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Bill said giving her an amused smiled. "You seem to be in a little trouble."

"No, not at all," Meredith said trying not to squirm.

"Uh huh," Bill said crossing his arms.

"Really," Meredith said. "I'm quite all right. Well, I'm sure you need to get on with your Christmas shopping. So it was nice talking to you." Go away, she thought, please go away.

"After you," Bill said guesturing with his hand. Meredith gave a sheepish smile.

"Um…I'm stuck?" she said weakly.

"I know," Bill said. "I've been watching you for the last ten minutes. How'd you get stuck?" Meredith blushed even harder and pointed to the ceiling.

"Hmm," Bill said. "Enchanted Mistletoe I take it?"

"Mm hmm," Meredith said burying her face in her hands. Bill patted her shoulder.

"Fred and George have some. Auntie Muriel got trapped under it last Christmas. Poor old dear stood there for six hours before Mum made George kiss her." Meredith's eyes widened.

"Six hours," Meredith squeaked. Bill smiled.

"I think I can spare you that though." And with that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Meredith's face was on fire and her cheek was tingling where his lips touched her.

"Try to lift your feet," Bill said.

"Huh?" Meredith said her head a little swimmy. "Oh, uh, right." She attempted once again to lift her feet and found to her relief that the enchantment had been broken.

"Thanks," she said with a grin."

"No problem," Bill said patting her shoulder. "Just like old times, pulling you out of a jam. Well, see ya." Meredith's heart sank a little as Bill wondered away. She sighed. She really need to get over this crush she had on Bill. A tightening in her nether regions reminded her that she had something she needed to take care of. She hurried out of Zonko's and dashed across the street to the Three Broomsticks, barely making it to the girl's bathroom in time. Once that was taken care of she went out into the pub and spotted her friends sitting at a table and went to join them.

"There you are!" Patricia exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Meredith said grumpily setting her fist on her hand. Her mood did not improve the rest of the day and only darkened further when they walked past Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and spotted Bill going inside with a tall blonde with an impressive physique.

"Quit torturing yourself," Meredith told herself. "You're his little brother's friend. That's all you'll ever be to him."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Wood!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Pay attention!" Meredith kicked Oliver lightly under the table. He had dozed off during McGonagall's Animagus demonstration. It was pretty interesting to see her head of house transform into a tabby cat right in front of their eyes.

"Now," McGonagall said. "Turning oneself into an animal is an extremely difficult skill. It takes years of practice and the transformations can go horribly wrong. It is for this reason that the ministry monitors those who decide to become animagi. In the library there is a list of all registered animagi in the country."

"Professor," a Ravenclaw girl who sat behind Meredith raised their hand. "Why do witches and wizards become animagi? I mean I know it's really cool bit of magic, but really in the long run why would someone want to turn into an animal?"

"For many reasons Miss Pascal," McGonagall said sternly. "It is a highly coveted skill in those seeking to become aurors and spies. Think about it. If you were attempting to spy on an enemy, are they likely to suspect the sparrow outside their window is listening to everything they say?" Meredith glanced over at Patricia who was scribbling notes frantically. Patricia's efforts to improve her grades had increased tenfold since they got back from Christmas holidays. She and her parents had gotten into a row that resulted in Patricia showing up on Meredith's front stoop in the middle of the night. Patricia had wound up spending most of the holidays at Meredith's house. They had stayed up till midnight nearly every night studying, often with her Dad's help. Patricia was doing better. In their last charms lesson she had successfully managed to cast a cheering charm, her essay on kappas had received top marks, and even Snape had had nothing negative to say about her last potion. Transfiguration and Ancient Runes were still giving her difficulty. Her last failed essay had resulted in a howler from her mother, which Meredith had chucked into the fire before it had a chance to open and scream its message.

--

"Here it is," Meredith said pulling a book from the shelf. "Registered animagi for England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales." They flipped open the book and leaned over it.

"Here's Professor McGonagall," Oliver said.

"Minerva McGonagall," Percy read. "Occupation, transfiguration teacher Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Animagus since 1934. Tabby cat. Recognized markings include black markings around the eyes."

"Wow," Patricia said. "They're have only been five animagi this century."

"Registered," Percy said. "Who knows how many unregistered animagi are out there."

"What happens to an unregistered animagi that get caught?" Meredith asked.

"I think it's at least ten years in Azkaban," Percy said. "I don't know really. According to Dad it's very difficult to catch an unregistered animagus, unless something goes wrong with the transformation."

"Ugh," Oliver said. "Look at this." He showed them a picture of a botched animagus. The wizard had the head and tail of a wolverine yet the rest of him was still human.

"That's horrible," Patricia gasped. The bell rang and they quickly gathered their belongings and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Good afternoon," Professor Kittleman greeted them. "If you will all turn your books to page three hundred and ninety four." Meredith turned the page of her book and felt her heart jump. Chapter 24 Werewolves, it read.

"Now," Kittleman said, "who can tell me exactly what a werewolf is?" For the first time ever Meredith's hand was in the air before Percy's.

"Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman called on her. Percy lowered his hand in disappointment.

"A werewolf is wizard or witch who transforms into a wolf every month on the night of the full moon. A witch or wizard becomes a werewolf by being bitten by another werewolf."

"Very good Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman said.

"The werewolf," Professor Kittleman continued. "May easily be the most dangerous of all dark creatures. While in the state of the wolf, the witch or wizard has no sense of himself or herself. They are a vicious bloodthirsty beast who would kill their best friend if they came across him." Meredith bit her lip. Professor Kittleman sounded exactly like Umbridge had.

"Who knows how a werewolf can be killed?" Meredith felt a chill go up her spine and she glared at Professor Kittleman. A Ravenclaw at the table beside her raised his hand.

"Silver," the Ravenclaw said. Meredith snorted.

"Something to say to that Miss Lupin?" Professor Kittleman asked sharply.

"A werewolf cannot be killed by a silver bullet, or a silver knife, that's just an urban legend. A werewolf is merely an ordinary witch or wizard in a different form, rather like an animagus. So, they can be killed just as ordinary wizards can. Though, it would be much more difficult to do so because of the werewolves extraordinary strength."

"You are quite correct Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman said with a hint of shock in his voice. "Yes, a werewolf can be killed just as any other wizard. However, it is inadvisable to try and take on a werewolf solo. If you will turn to page 396…" Meredith turned the page and nearly lost her lunch. The picture showed at least six wizards surrounding a werewolf. From the way the werewolf was laying on the ground he was obviously dead.

"Murderers," she whispered.

"What was that Miss Lupin?" Professor Kittleman said.

"It's murder," Meredith said. "What they've done to the werewolf."

"How is that?"

"It's a human being they've killed. A perfectly normal decent human being."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman said firmly. "As I have told you, a werewolf is a vicious beast…"

"Only during the full moon," Meredith protested. "One night a month. What about the rest of the time. Like you said, sir. A werewolf is merely an ordinary witch or wizard in a different form."

"Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman said a slight flush in his cheeks. "While a werewolf is in the wolf form it cannot be thought of as an ordinary human being, but must be considered a beast. Therefore, it must be dealt with as so."

"Why not just stun him? Make sure he can't hurt anyone and then just wait till he transforms back?"

"Miss Lupin," Professor Kittleman snapped. "You do not know what you are talking about. Now, if you will turn to page 396." Meredith was not paying attention for the rest of the lesson. She wanted to hex Professor Kittleman so badly she could barely see straight. This was why so many people were prejudiced against werewolves. It began right here in the lessons they were taught. By the time she left Defense Against the Dark Arts class she was ready to hit someone. She tried to stay calm and remember the techniques Dumbledore had taught her for controlling her temper.

"What has gotten into you?" Patricia asked her as they made their way to the dungeons for Potions.

"Yeah Mere," Oliver said. "Contradicting a teacher isn't like you." Meredith shook her head.

"And since when are you a werewolf aficionado?" Percy demanded. Meredith didn't know what to say. Her friends all knew her father and liked him. But how long would that last if they knew about his condition? Fortunately, she was saved from answering by the arrival of Snape. She pushed Kittleman out of her head and focused on the instructions Snape had put on the board.

"Don't stir so forcefully, Lupin," Snape barked at her. "The potion will be completely useless if it is too runny." Meredith glared at Snape and loosed her grip on her spoon. All movement in the classroom stopped as the door opened and Dumbledore swept into the room.

"Good afternoon students," the Headmaster greeted them.

"Good afternoon Headmaster," they chorused back.

"Forgive the interruption Severus," Dumbledore addressed Snape moving to the front of the classroom.

"Carry on everyone," Snape said as Dumbledore stood in front of his desk. Though they were whispering Meredith was able to catch some of their conversation.

"Letter…Remus…run out." At the mention of her father's name Meredith directed her full attention to the conversation.

"If I start brewing it tonight I can have it ready by the end of the week."

"That will be cutting it close."

"It cannot be rushed."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I will inform Remus that the potion will arrive by the end of the week, but that he must take it as soon as it arrives."

"Yes," Snape said. "He should be safe then." Meredith's mind spun trying to wrap itself around what she had heard. Her father, a potion, needed to take it by the end of the week. Great Merlin they were talking about the Wolfsbane potion! It was Snape who had been making the potion for her father all these years. The bell rang and Meredith quickly cleared her area and put her equipment away. But she did not leave right away. She hung back after all the others had left. Slowly, as though approaching a dangerous animal, she went to Snape's desk. The potions teacher looked up as she came close and eyed her maliciously.

"What do you want, Lupin?" he asked her coldly. She gripped the books in her arms tightly so he would not see her hands shaking.

"Sir," she said slowly, willing her nerves not to fail her. "It…it's you that has been brewing the Wolfsbane potion for my father." Snape eyed her, his face expressionless.

"What of it?" he said.

"Well," she said trying to find the words. Gratitude toward Snape was an entirely new feeling, one she was not at all comfortable with.

"Um, well, thank you sir. For that." She could not look at him.

"It is not for him that I do this," Snape snapped. "Dumbledore asked me eight years ago to brew the potion for a friend of his. I did not know you father was to be the recipient at the time. I continue to do it only as a favor to Dumbledore."

"Of course," she said. She stared at the floor trying to summon the courage to say what she needed to.

"Was there something else?" Meredith took a deep breath.

"Could you teach me how to brew the potion, sir?" she said quickly in one breath. Snape stared at her hard as though trying to penetrate her scull with his eyes. She did not turn away.

"The Wolfsbane potion is an extremely complex potion, far beyond NEWT level, and far too complex for a third year to grasp," he said. Meredith sucked in her breath preparing to argue but Snape was not finished.

"However," he said standing. "Should you excel to NEWT level, and I will tell you now, that I do not allow any student into my NEWT classes unless they earn an Outstanding on their OWLs, and should you keep your marks at least at an Exceeds Expectations level in that NEWT course, I will consider it." Meredith let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She nodded her agreement and hurried from the classroom. It was, she figured, as close to a ceasefire as she and Snape would ever get.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Remus smiled as he glanced out the window where Meredith and her friends were gathered in the backyard. It was not

an unusual sight to see. Though the four of them had spent the majority of their summer vacation days bouncing from

one of their houses to another they usually wound up here. At the Weasley home they had to deal with Percy's

younger siblings, particularly the twins, constantly being underfoot and giving them no privacy. They usually stayed there  
long enough to enjoy some of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking and then vacated for a quieter location. The Patterson's

home was very much like a museum. Beautiful, cold, and you were not allowed to touch anything. The Wood home was

not as cold, but Mr. and Mrs. Wood were very strict on rules, the most important being that their son was not to have

guests over when they were not at home. So, it was more often than not that the foursome wound up here as it seemed  
that Remus had been declared 'the cool parent'. He was friendly to his daughter's friends, allowing them to help

themselves to food and such, but he mostly left them to their own devices, trusting them to stay out of trouble. As he

watched them he could not help but feel a bit of nostalgia. The four of them reminded him so much of the Marauders

during his Hogwarts days. Oliver, standing and telling stories of his Quidditch victories, like James used to. Patricia, sitting  
crossed legged on the grass hanging onto Oliver's every word, much as Peter used to with James. Percy, leaning against

a tree his head buried in a book, like himself. And Meredith, sprawled on her back like a lazy puppy, as though she did

not have a care in the world. Like Sirius, he thought a sharp pain cutting through him. But looks could be deceiving. He

knew that unlike himself and his old friends, these four did not get into nearly as much trouble as the Marauders did. He

did get the occasional note from McGonagall that Meredith had jinxed someone and would be receiving detention.

However, he knew that Meredith never cursed anyone unless they had provoked her, or had been picking on one of her

friends. Percy, unlike himself, seems to be quite a stickler for the rules, and had no trouble exercising authority over his

friends. Getting them to listen to him was another story, Remus thought with a chuckle, but you had to give the boy

credit for trying. Oliver was most definitely the jock of the group. Quidditch seemed to be the only thing he ever thought

of, except for those who could see past the exterior. The boy never hesitated to stand up for his friends, and he was

fiercely protective of them. Patricia, in a lot of ways reminded him very much of Peter. Behind the rest of her classmates in  
lessons, dependent on more talented friends for help, and many times just astonished that 'the cool kids' let her hang

out with them. They were an eclectic group make no mistake. But they were a tight-knit quartet. They cared about each

other, looked out for one another, and were always there for each other. Remus missed that. He missed having his

friends around whenever he needed someone to talk to, or laugh with, or confide in. As he watched his daughter laugh

at something Oliver had said and snatch Percy's book away and toss it to Patricia playing keep away as Percy jumped

trying to snatch it, he prayed a silent prayer that Meredith would never have to know the pain of losing her friends.

I know this is short, but I promise we'll have longer chapters coming. Meredith will be meeting Harry soon!!


	30. Chapter 29

Haley1994-Thank you for the lovely review. In answer to your question Meredith knows very little about the Marauders. She knows that James and Lily were Remus's friends and that Snape did not like him. Remus has told her as little as possible about Sirius.

Chapter 29

"What do you think of this one?" Patricia held up a copy of _Wicca. _Meredith looked up from her copy of Numerology: Arithmancy Made Easy at the magazine Patricia held. There was a picture of a handsome wizard with dark hair and eyes.

"Who is he?" she asked. Patricia looked at her as though she were and idiot.

"Who is he?" she repeated. "Who is he?" Meredith shook her head.

"You can repeat the question as much as you like, it won't change the fact that I don't know who he is." Patricia responded by throwing the magazine at her.

"He's only Raoul Dubois. Keeper for the Bordeax Blasters. They're second in the league this year." Meredith shot her an incredulous look. As much attention as Meredith paid to Quidditch was it really any wonder she did not know who Raoul Dubois was? She flipped through the magazine. It was filled with pictures of handsome wizards.

"You know Mere," Patricia said plopping down on the bed beside her. "If you ever took your head out of those books you might notice the boys. They certainly notice you." Meredith laughed.

"Yeah right," she said. "I'm certain the boys are just itching to get their hands on me."

"They are," Patricia insisted. "And not just the ones in our year. You know Will Grady, that sixth year in Ravenclaw. I heard from Emma Avery who heard it from Miriam Dale that Will Grady thinks you're quite pretty."

"Miriam Dale is a gossip whose idea of intelligent literature is the stories she reads in the Quibbler. Hardly a reliable source."

"Well, I did see with my own eyes, a certain Quentin Montgomery of Hufflepuff staring at you in Herbology when you were pruning that flutterby bush."

"Probably trying to copy my technique. Professor Sprout is constantly lecturing him."

"Uh huh," Patricia said. "And Timothy MacGregor who shares a dormitory with Oliver and Percy asked Oliver if you and he were 'more than friends.'

"Timothy MacGregor is so dim, he probably meant to ask about you and mixed up our names."

"Meredith!" Patricia laughed. "Do you ever look in the mirror? Sweetie, you are gorgeous! All that red hair, those big brown eyes. Not to mention that you've gotten at least four inches taller and well, a few inches in other areas." Meredith glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," Meredith said, "well they're wasting their time."

"My dear sweet naïve Meredith," Patricia said. "You may be the smartest girl in our year when it comes to charms and spells, but when it come to l'amour you are really quite dim." Meredith shook her head.

"Yeah, well with OWLS next year, I think I'll stick with what I know. I was looking at those career pamphlets in the common room for the fifth years. St. Mungoes doesn't allow anyone to study healing unless they have at least an E at NEWT level in Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions."

"So what are you worried about," Patricia said. "You're a great student."

"It's not enough just to be a great student. They only take the best."

"Why is this so important to you?" Patricia said running a hand through her gold locks.

"Healing is all I've ever wanted to do," Meredith said thoughtfully. "It's an important job. The chance to help people; to make their lives better. Even if all you're doing is relieving them of a cough, you're helping someone. Taking away their pain. I want that chance Patricia. More than I've ever wanted anything." Patricia stared at her thoughtfully.

"It's a great goal Mere," Patricia said. "But you don't have to be alone when you're accomplishing it. It doesn't hurt to have someone to be cozy by the fire with after a long day of curing pain and misery."

"Well, I'm not gonna be cozying up with an imbecile like Quentin Montgomery," Meredith said tossing her book to the floor and rolling over onto her back. Patricia looked down at her with a smirk.

"You can't wait around for Bill Weasley to think of you as more than his little brother's friend Mere," Patricia said kindly. Meredith laughed.

"I know," she said. "Believe me I'm not holding out for Bill. I've seen the sort he goes for. "Oh Bill, you're so clever." "Oh, I'm just no good at Patronus Charms Bill." "Oh, Bill you're so handsome." "Oh Bill I'm a bubble-headed nincompoop who can't tie my own shoes." Patricia was laughing so hard tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Cruel, but appropriate," Patricia said between hiccups.

"Well, if constantly behaving as though you don't have a brain cell in your head is what it takes to get the attention of one Mr. William Arthur Weasley, then you can count me out."

"Uh huh," Patricia said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Mere." Meredith responded by smacking her with a pillow.

--

"Meio?" Meredith read from the runic dictionary.

"Um…that's tree," Patricia said uncertainly.

"Very good. Hleifi?"

"Um, food?"

"Bread," Meredith corrected. "Sowilo?"

"The sun?"

"Excellent. Laguz?"

"Um, water?"

"Water or lake, yes, good. Fehu?"

"Cattle?"

"No," Meredith said. "It's wealth."

"Actually it means both," Remus said coming into the kitchen where the girls were studying.

"Many cultures consider wealth to be not how much gold you possess but how much livestock."

"I thought you never took Ancient Runes?" Meredith said giving him a look. Her father gave her a dry look.

"I never took it myself. But my friends did, and they often asked me to quiz them from time to time on translations. I dare say I learned as much from helping them as I did if I had taken the subject myself. In any case, why don't you two take a break and have some lunch. You've been at this all morning."

"You don't have to tell me," Patricia said gratefully getting up and pulling a loaf of bread from the cupboard.

"Meredith's a slave driver."

"I'm not the one whose failing the bloody subject," Meredith said taking ham from the ice box."

"Don't start on me," Patricia said holding up a hand. Meredith shook her head. After barely making it through their fourth year, Patricia was spending the majority of the summer holiday at Meredith's house. She knew her father didn't mind in the least, though there was always the issue of the full moon to deal with. Patricia had asked no questions last time Meredith told her they would be spending the night at Aunt Andromeda's, but there was a bit of a suspicious look in her eyes. Fortunately, Tonks had come to stay for the night and the three of them had had an enjoyable, 'girls night'.

"Well," Meredith said spreading mustard on a slice of bread. "after the last howler your mum sent scorched my essay on Summoning Charms, I'm as determined to see you pass the subject as I am to pass it myself."

"You're such a pal, Mere," Patricia said pouring them both a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Looks like the mails here," Remus said. He went to the window and opened it. Two Hogwarts owls floated onto the table and landed in front of the two girls.

"How did Dumbledore know I would be here?" Patricia wondered taking her Hogwarts letter from the owl.

"I think it's the owls that know," Remus said. "Smart animals owls. Always seem to know where a person may be found, even if the sender doesn't."

"Oh my," Meredith gasped.

"What's wrong, love?" Remus asked.

"I don't believe this," Meredith said holding up the silver prefect's badge that had come with her letter.

"Meredith," Remus exclaimed jumping up and hugging her. "That's wonderful. Prefect." Meredith smiled a little and stared at the badge.

"I just never thought…I mean it's so surprising."

"No it's not," Patricia said with a smile. "I mean you're the best girl in our year. Of course Dumbledore would make you a prefect."

"But I blew up the potions classroom," Meredith said.

"That was a long time ago," Patricia said waving her hand.

"I've gotten all those detentions."

"Not nearly what I use to get," Remus said.

"Oh," Meredith said turning to him. "You were a prefect too weren't you Dad?"

"Yes," Remus said taking the badge from her hand and staring at it fondly. "It was quite a shock when it came in the mail. My parents didn't think I could possibly be made prefect considering…" he paused and glanced at Patricia, "well, all the detentions I'd racked up."

"There's always two for each house," Patricia said thoughtfully. "One boy, one girl." Meredith grinned.

"One guess who got the other badge for Gryffindor." At that exact moment Percy burst through the door.

"Meredith! Patricia! I got it! I got it! I'm Prefect!"

Meredith and Patricia grinned at each other.

"Hello Percy," Patricia said.

"Nice to see you Percy," Meredith said.

"Yes, um, well," Percy said blushing. Though Remus had told all her friends that they were welcome here anytime Percy still felt it necessary to knock before he entered the house. Most of the time that is.

"It's all right Percy," Remus said smiling. "We know you must be very happy. Congratulations."

"Yes, thank you sir, I am quite proud."

"Meredith too," Patricia said pointing to Meredith's badge.

"That's great Meredith," Percy said. "Though I had a hunch Dumbledore would pick you. Anyway, Mother and Father are so proud. We're having a party at the Burrow to celebrate. You're both invited. Everyone will be there. Bill and Charlie and Tonks. I'll have to tell mother to put your name on the cake as well Meredith. Oh, and Oliver's made Quidditch captain."

"He must be thrilled," Patricia said quietly.

"Oh yes," Percy said. "Flooed me the moment his letter came. Well, I must be going. Mother and Father are getting me an owl for becoming prefect and I want to go with them to pick it out. I'll see you both tonight." And he dashed out the door.

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen Percy move that fast," Meredith remarked.

"You sure you won't come with us Dad?" Meredith asked as they stood at the front door

--

"I'm sure love," Remus said. "You two go and have a good time."

"All right then," Meredith said doubtfully.

"Come on Mere," Patricia said. "We don't want to be late." Meredith sighed, gave her dad a last hug and she and Patricia set out for the Burrow. She really wished her dad would have come with them. She always felt so guilty when he was alone. He was already alone so much when she was away at school. He had assured her that he was glad she had friends and that she should not feel bad about going out and having fun, but she could never quite shake the feeling.

"So," Patricia said slyly as the climbed the hill that separated Meredith's neighborhood from Percy's. "I guess you're excited about tonight."

"Well, being made a prefect is rather exciting."

"I meant about seeing Bill again." Meredith glared at Patricia.

"I do not have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

"Oh please, Mere. I think I know you better than that."

"I'm not even thinking about Bill Weasley."

"Uh huh," Patricia said. "That's why you changed your clothes four times, took an hour brushing your hair, and asked to borrow my lip gloss?"

"It's a party, I wanted to look nice. I didn't realize that was a crime against humanity."

"Uh huh," Patricia said. Meredith didn't have a chance to say anything because they had arrived at the Burrow.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley called from the front door. She gave both girls a big hug as they entered the house.

"Good to see you girls, so good to see you. Meredith, congratulations on being made Prefect. We're all gathered in the backyard. Go on, go on." Mrs. Weasley had gone all out for this evening. Two picnic tables were set up piled with food. In the middle of one was a large cake that read "Congratulations Percy and Meredith." All the Weasley's plus Oliver and Tonks were sitting around talking and laughing. Bill sat with Fred and George and looked up and smiled at her. Meredith fought not to go weak at the knees. She had not seen him in two years. His hair was the longest she'd ever seen it and was pulled back into ponytail. His ear was pierced and a gold hoop hung from it.

"Ah Meredith, Patricia, so glad you could come," Mr. Weasley welcomed them.

"Great they're here so can we eat now," Percy's youngest brother Ron moaned. Everyone laughed. They all took a plate and moved around the table loading their plates with food. Meredith squeezed on the bench beside Oliver as far from Bill as she could get.  
"So, Quidditch Captain," she said to him. "You must be so happy."

"Ecstatic, and yet terrified," Oliver said with grin. "After Slytherin flattened us in our last match, the pressure's really going to be on to win the cup."

"Gryffindor hasn't won since you were captain Charlie," Patricia said.

"We came close last year," Fred piped up.

"Yeah," George joined in. "If that prat Hawkins hadn't knocked Morgan off his broom at the last second, Morgan would have caught the Snitch."

"We'll have to find someone really good to play Seeker this year," Oliver said. "Someone with the right build, who can really handle himself on a broom."

"You'll need to hold tryouts for all positions," Charlie said.

"Hey!" Fred and George protested. Both twins had worked extremely hard to make it onto Gryffindor's team.

"That's the way it goes boys," Charlie said. "There may be someone better than you out there." Fred and George glared at Oliver. Meredith had a feeling that if Fred and George were cut from the team Oliver would be finding a lot of dung bombs in his locker.

"Course I always thought the best thing about being the Captain was being allowed to use the prefect's bathroom."

"Ah yes," Bill said nostalgically. " The Prefect's bathroom. I have so many fond memories of it."

"Like when?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" Bill said noticing his mother's look. "So Percy now that you've got an owl what are you going to do with Scabbers?"

"I gave him to Ron," Percy said.

"Yeah," Ron said glumly holding up the worn torn rat.

"So are you excited to be starting this year Ron?" Meredith said kindly.

"I guess so," Ron said quietly. Meredith smiled. With five older brothers Ron was often overlooked.  
"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as Fred threw a roll at Ron's head. "Oh for heaven's sake!" Ron moved to retaliate only to have his arm seized by Bill.

"I hope you and Meredith will be able to keep your brother's in line, Percy."

"Of course we will Mother," Percy said. Meredith looked over at Patricia and exchanged a look.

"Not bloody likely," she heard Fred mumble.

"Well, I just hope Gryffindor wins the House Cup this year because if Slytherin wins one more time…" Patricia snarled.

"I don't know how we're gonna win it," Oliver said. "Everytime Gryffindor pulls ahead in the slightest Snape takes about a hundred points away from us."  
"We'll gain a ton of points if we win the Quidditch cup," George said.

"If you make the team this year," Charlie said.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as George made a rude guesture at Charlie. Meredith smiled. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Meredith and Patricia jostled their way onto platform nine and three quarters pushing through a huge crowd of people.

"Is it just me, or is it more crowded than usual?" Patricia said, trying to maneuver her trunk through a crowd of extremely short first years.

"Trevor!" a short plump boy dashed past Meredith nearly sending her cart toppling.

"It's not just you," Meredith said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Meredith, Patricia!" Oliver called to them as he pushed through the crowd.

"Quite mad out here," Oliver said brushing some dust off his robes.

"Hello, all," Percy said as he joined them. "Nearly eleven, we better get on board. Meredith, the prefects are supposed to meet the head boy and girl in the front cabin for instructions."

"Oh, okay," Meredith said. She turned to Patricia and Oliver.

"We'll come find you later," she said. Her friends nodded and they boarded the train. Not really knowing where they were supposed to be going, Meredith opted to follow Percy. He led her to the front of the train and into a compartment that was only slightly larger than the regular compartments. Two seventh years whom Meredith recognized as Henry MacKenzie of Hufflepuff and Imogen Wilkes of Ravenclaw.

"I guess they're our new head boy and girl," Meredith said softly to Percy who was eyeing the badge pinned to MacKenzie's robes with a hungry look in his eye.

"Good morning," Wilkes greeted them once all eight prefects were assembled. "And congratulations to all of you on being selected to be prefects. As I am sure you know the Hogwarts teachers depend on prefects to help maintain order around the school. As prefects you will be expected to set a good example for your fellow students. As such any prefect caught breaking rules will be dealt with most severely." Imogen Wilkes was like a 17 year old version of Professor McGonagall Meredith thought with a sigh.

"Now as prefects you will be permitted to give detentions and take away house points. However," Wilkes held up a finger. "Points can only be taken from a prefects own house and all detentions must be cleared with a teacher." There were a few groans that fell silent at Wilkes dark look.

"Now," MacKenzie said passing around pieces of parchment," these are the passwords to your house commonrooms. You will be informed when it changes by either Imogen or myself. Now one of the perks of being prefects is of course the prefects bathroom. Located on the fifth floor, fourth door on the left of the portrait of Boris the Bewildered. The password to get in is Pine Fresh. Now because this bathroom is used by all prefects, boys and girls, as well as the Quidditch captains, it is recommended that you get together to make a schedule when you will be able to use it. Now, before joining the rest of your fellow students, please do a sweep of the train and make sure that everyone is in a compartment and that no one is getting into trouble. That will be all." Recognizing themselves to be dismissed the prefects departed the cabin and stepped out into the hall. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scattered and the Slytherins, looking at though they didn't care much ducked into a cabin.

"Why how dare they!" Percy said indignantly. "We are supposed to be patrolling the train. They should be stripped of their badges!"

"Calm down," Meredith said. "Let's just do a sweep of the corridors and then find Patricia and Oliver." Percy turned down one corridor grumbling about 'gross insubordination'. Meredith shook her head and turned down the other corridor. There wasn't much going on really. She told off a few third years for roughhousing in the halls, threatened a fourth year Slytherin with detention for picking on a first year, found the boy who'd nearly knocked her over on the platform searching for his escaped toad assisted by a girl with bushy brown hair. She turned down a row and came upon three first year boys. Two were very large and one small with pale blonde hair. They were coming out of a compartment the largest of them holding his bleeding hand.

"Potter!" the small pale boy huffed. "Famous Harry Potter. Nothing but a filthy mudblood lover if you ask me." The word 'mudblood' hit a sore note in Meredith's mind. There was something familiar about the pale boy. She glared as the plump boy from before, now with toad in hand, tried to get by them and was shoved into a wall by one of the pale boy's friends. She put her hands firmly on her hips and approached the three.

"What do you think you are doing?" she addressed them. They turned and glared at her. The plump boy scampered away. The pale boy glared at her. The other two it seemed were waiting for the pale one to tell them what to do.

"What's it to you," he snapped haughtily glancing at the patch on her school robes.

"I'm a prefect," Meredith said firmly. "And just who are you?"

"The name's Draco Malfoy and you better just stay out of my way. No Gryffindor is gonna tell me what to do. I'm going to be a Slytherin just like my father." Malfoy, Meredith thought her blood boiling. She'd only been a child when she'd met this boy's father but the memory of the cruel foul man whose son it seemed was following in his footsteps.

"I've met your father, Malfoy and I don't particularly care for the man. But I will tell you if you don't seriously adjust that attitude you're going to wind up in detention before you're eve sorted into your house."

"Oh and just who's gonna put him there Loopy? You?" Meredith's hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Stay out of it Flint," she snapped.

"Looked to me like you were trying to push Malfoy around. Can't have that Loopy." Oh great these two were friends. Just what she needed. She scowled at Flint and his cronies. Her hand twitched toward her wand but she resisted grabbing it and cursing Flint into oblivion.

"I think it's time we taught Loopy here how to respect her betters don't you think boys," Flint said to his friends. They chuckled and cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"You can't possibly mean yourself, Flint," Oliver said suddenly appearing at Meredith's shoulder. The muscles in Meredith's stomach relaxed as Percy and Patricia joined them. Flint shot a dirty look at Oliver.

"You won't always have Woody and Weasel around to protect you Loopy. One of these days I'll get you alone and then…." Flint's voice was menacing and Meredith couldn't help but feel a bit queasy.

"Just get out of here Flint," she said through clenched teeth. Flint shot her one last dirty look before turning away.

"I hate that guy," Patricia said wrapping an arm around Meredith's shoulder.

"You all right?" Oliver asked looking concerned. Meredith placed a hand over her pounding heart and tried to steady her breathing. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Flint had always been a prat but he had never scared her like this. She shook off the sick feeling in her stomach. She did not want her friends to know how that git affected her.

"I'm fine," she said. "How did you know…"

"When I got to the cabin and you weren't there we got concerned and decided to come look for you," Percy explained as they made their way back to the cabin. Meredith sank onto a bench and leaned her head back.

"What was Flint going on about anyway?" Oliver asked. Meredith told them.

"My dad works with Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry," Percy said wrinkling his nose. "According to Dad the Malfoys were big supporters of You Know Who."

"The Malfoys supported Voldemort?" Meredith said. All three of her friends gasped. Meredith shook her head. She forgot sometimes that her friends had grown up in homes where Voldemort's name was not spoken.

"Sorry," she said. Percy shuddered,

"Yeah, they were right in his inner circle. Of course after You Know Who disappeared they were among those who claimed that You Know Who had put spells on them to force them to do his bidding. Dad doesn't believe it though. He says that if You Know Who were ever to return Lucius would rejoin him in a hot second."

"But You Know Who is gone isn't he?" Patricia said. "I mean he was defeated by Harry Potter years ago."

"No one really knows for sure what happened the night You Know Who attacked Harry Potter," Oliver said. "It's a big mystery."

"My dad doesn't believe him to be gone," Meredith said. "Weakened certainly. Stripped of his powers maybe, but completely finished?"

"Your dad was one of those who fought against You Know Who wasn't he Mere?" Percy asked. "I think I remember Mum telling me about this order of witches and wizards Dumbledore led in the war against You Know Who. My uncles Gideon and Fabian were in it." Meredith thought about the few stories her father had told her about the war against Voldemort. Her parents had fought with Dumbledore against him along with Harry Potter's parents.

"I don't know a lot about it really," she said. "Dad doesn't like to talk about it."

"My folks say the chances of You Know Who ever returning are next to nothing," Patricia said. "But they don't like to talk about it either."

"Well, let's hope that he is finished," Percy said. "Both my uncles were killed by You Know Who's supporters along with hundreds of others."

"Like my parents," Meredith said quietly remembering the sadness in her dad's eyes when he spoke of those he cared about that had been killed in the war. She squeezed her hands together tightly in her lap and silently prayed that whatever powerful magic little Harry Potter had within him that night, he had finished off Voldemort for good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry Potter!"

"I saw him on the train!"

"The scar…"

The Great Hall was buzzing with talk of The Boy Who Lived. Meredith tapped her spoon impatiently. She was anxious for the sorting to be over and the feast to start. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger. She'd had very little breakfast that morning and the run in with Flint on the train had left her feeling ill and unable to eat on the train. Now she very much regretted refusing the pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs Patricia had tried to get her to eat. She sat straight as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall followed by the first years. Professor McGonagall took her place at the front where the Sorting Hat sat. Meredith studied the first years who where shifting nervously and smiled. She could well remember how she had felt her first year as she stood waiting to be sorted. And now here she was, a prefect of the house she had been sorted into.

"When I call your name you will come forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool." The first two girls Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. A boy named Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw. A girl with blonde hair named Lavender Brown was the first new Gryffindor. Everyone at the table clapped Fred and George cat-called until Percy shot them a stern look. A girl went to Slytherin and a boy to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan was the next Gryffindor and then the bushy haired girl Meredith had met on the train whose name turned out to be Hermione Granger. Meredith chuckled as the girl practically ran to the stool. The next Gryffindor was the boy who had lost his toad on the train. His name was Neville Longbottom. The boy was bit clumsy. He tripped on his way to the stool and forgot to take off the hat and had to go back. Patricia snickered and Meredith elbowed her in the side. She gave Neville a smile as he sat down and the boy's ears turned bright pink.

"Harry Potter." The hall went silent. Meredith craned her neck to see the boy that the entire school had been muttering about. At first glance there did not seem to be anything extraordinary about him. A skinny boy with messy black hair and round glasses. He looked underfed and Meredith couldn't help but wonder what sort of treatment he had received at the hands of his aunt and uncle. She didn't know what she had expected. Perhaps a proud boy, a bit full of himself. But he was quite the opposite. Just as timid and uncertain as the rest of the first years. He sat stone still as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat took a long time deciding where to put Harry. The Great Hall was dead silent as the hat made up it's mind which house would have the honor of having the Boy Who Lived wear it's colors.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Meredith clapped along with her housemates as Fred and George shouted WE GOT POTTER. Percy shook hands with Harry and offered him the seat between himself and Meredith. Meredith gave Harry a smile.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," she said.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

…_He has a look of awe in his eyes every time he looks about as though everything about Hogwarts and our world astonishes him. This is not shocking for, according to Hagrid, he had no idea that he was a wizard until Hagrid told him. His relations who, again according to Hagrid, are the worst sort of muggles, have done everything in their power to keep it from him. I've not had much conversation with him but he seems to be a friendly if quiet boy. He and Ron, Percy's youngest brother, have become good friends. You hardly ever see one without the other. The other students are somewhat in awe of him always staring and whispering. I don't believe he's what anyone expected him to be. Not a proud hero, but just a boy who has no memory of the great deed he is famous for. I have tried to keep people from staring and pointing for I am sure he finds this annoying. I cannot explain it but I feel a strong need to look out for him, even though he has no trouble whatsoever, standing up for himself. Though I have no proof I believe his relatives have treated him very badly. This is all I can tell you for now about Harry Potter. I will keep you updated._

_Love Meredith_

Remus set down Meredith letter and leaned his head against his hands. When she had told him in her last letter that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had come to Hogwarts and was in her house he had written back immediately begging her to tell him all she could. If she had found this request strange she said nothing of it. He had quite forgotten that Harry would have been eleven this year. It was no surprise to him that Harry was in Gryffindor. He read Meredith's letter again and silently cursed Petunia Dursley. He knew, he just knew, that Lily's sister had been horrible to Harry. Merlin knew what the boy had gone through these ten years. And to never know the truth about who he was. To never know the truth about his parents. He felt a funny twinge in his heart at Meredith's words "I feel a strong need to look out for him." He didn't find it surprising at all really. Meredith had a protective streak in her that was all too familiar. Meredith had no idea the connection she had to Harry. No idea that her mother and father had been best friends with Harry's mother and father. No idea that her father had been responsible for the death of Harry's parents. In the last ten years he had asked himself time and time again if he should tell her. He always managed to talk himself out of it. The past was the past. But now that Harry, James son and Remus's last link to his friends was at Hogwarts, in the same house as his daughter. He couldn't just ignore it. He needed to know all he could find out about Harry.

Meredith could barely keep her eyes open as she struggled through her morning classes. Not even two weeks into fifth year and she was already buried in homework up to her waist.. All her professors were emphasizing the importance of OWL exams and were piling on the homework heavier than ever. She had stayed up till three in the morning last night finishing her essay on Vanishing Spells for McGonagall. Between the extra homework and her Prefect duties, which had mostly consisted of disbanding the crowds of students that gathered to gawk at Harry Potter, and keeping Fred and George out of trouble, she was exhausted. She was grateful when the lunch bell finally rang. She plopped onto the bench beside Patricia and seized a chicken leg and a piece of bread. She had spent breakfast reading up on bowtruckles and hadn't eaten all that much.

"You really need to eat more Meredith," Patricia said. "Skipping meals is very unhealthy." Meredith did not answer as her mouth was full of bread. Oliver joined them at that moment. He looked rather unhappy.

"Problem?" Meredith asked him. He shrugged.

"It's nothing," he said. Meredith and Patricia shot each other dubious looks.

"Five," Patricia whispered.

"Four," Meredith said.

"Three."

"Two."

"Twenty people try out for seeker and not one of them has what it takes!" Oliver burst out. Meredith and Patricia grinned. Oliver had been obsessing over this since tryouts were held. He was determined to win the Qudditch cup this year, even more so since they found out that Flint was captain of the Slytherin team.

"Don't worry Oliver," Patricia said. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I would have the perfect team, if I could just find a seeker."

"You will," Meredith said. "Now eat fast. We've got an hour before Potions and we need to read up on the Draught of Peace."

"Where's Percy?" Oliver asked as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I haven't seen him," Patricia said. "Not since Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Probably already in the library," Meredith said. "He practically lives there these days. Fred! George! CUT THAT OUT!!" The twins had been using hover charms to throw food at the Slytherins.

"Oh, those two are driving me up the wall!" Meredith said angrily stabbing a potato with her fork.

"It's not like they're really doing anything that bad Mere," Patricia said.

"I don't care!" she said. Patricia and Oliver were both silent. They were so used to Meredith's temper that they knew better than to comment.

"Let's hit the library," Meredith said with a sigh. They found Percy in the library talking to a girl with long dark curly hair.

"Who is that?" Patricia asked as they approached.

"Penelope Clearwater," Meredith said as they set their book down. "Ravenclaw prefect."

"What she talking to Percy for?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she's mad that Percy gave someone in her house detention."

"She doesn't look mad," Patricia said. "In fact she's almost…well…flirting with Percy."

"Percy and a girl," Oliver said. "Surely that must be a sign of the apocalypse." They all laughed. Percy joined them and they cracked open their books.

"Watch out!" Percy yelled yanking Meredith away from a hex that Flint had sent their way.

"Expelliarmus!" Oliver yelled disarming Flint. One of Flint's cronies Terence Higgs raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Patricia shouted missing Higgs and hitting Adrian Pucey. Pucey's arms slapped to his sides and he fell to the ground. Higgs fired a curse that sent Oliver flying.

"What's going on here!" Meredith groaned as Filch came scurrying up the hall.

"Fighting in the corridors!" he hissed. "This'll be detention for all of you!"

"Now wait just a moment!" Percy said puffing out his chest. "You can't give us all detention. Just the one who started it. That would be Flint here!"

"Don't you be telling me what I can do!" Filch spat.

"Mr. Weasley is quite correct Argus." Meredith breathed a sigh of relief as Dumbledore joined them.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said after he waved his wand over Pucey and removed the full body bind.

"Would you please tell me what exactly happened here?" Percy stood straight and puffed his chest out even further.

"We, that is Meredith, Oliver, Patricia and myself were on our way to Potions when I saw Flint, Higgs, and Pucey trying to hide behind that statue. Flint fired a hex at Meredith and Oliver disarmed him. Then Higgs hit Oliver with a curse. Rictasempra!"

"I see," Dumbledore said. "And who hit Mr. Pucey with the full body bind curse?"

"That was me professor," Patricia said quietly looking at her shoes. "I was aiming for Higgs."

"I see," Dumbledore said. He was staring very hard at the three Slytherins as though trying to see their thoughts. Meredith wondered as she so often did, if Dumbledore could read minds.

"Well, Miss Patterson, Mr. Wood even though you acted only in defense I will be deducting ten points from Gryffindor in hopes that you will in the future resolve your problems in nonaggressive ways."

"Yes sir," Oliver and Patricia said glumly.

"Mr. Flint, Mr. Higgs, for attacking your fellow students with intent to harm I shall be deducting twenty points from Slytherin from each of you and you will both receive a weeks detention. Mr. Pucey, though you did not attack anyone you were an accomplice to this attack and so you will also receive detention."

"Yes sir," the Slytherins grumbled.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Well that is settled. All of you get off to your classes." Meredith, Percy, Patricia and Oliver hurried off to the cellar.

"I can't believe we got points deducted for defending ourselves against those prats!" Oliver said.

"You got off easy," Percy tutted. "Dueling in the halls is grounds for suspension."

"It's Flint and those other gits that got off easy," Oliver said.

"I guess Flint really meant it when he said he was going to get you Mere," Patricia said. Meredith had been silent throughout this entire conversation. She was afraid if she spoke her friends would hear how truly nervous Flint made her. She had always disliked the Slytherin but she had never felt this tension whenever he was near her. She gripped her quill tightly as the Slytherins entered the potions classroom. She would NOT let him get to her. They made it through potions without incident. Snape marked her Draught of Peace with an A for Acceptable. She grumbled and made a note to read up on it before bed tonight.

"You did better than me," Patricia grumbled. Snape had given her a P for Poor.

"Yes, an acceptable is a perfectly good mark at this point," Percy said. "It gives you a place to work from. You have plenty of time to pull your marks up." Meredith glared at Percy and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head with her Potions book.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Exceeds Expecations," Oliver muttered. He had also received an Acceptable.

"How am I ever gonna pull my grade up?" Patricia moaned. "You heard what Snape said the first day. He doesn't take anyone into his NEWT class unless they get an Outstanding on their OWL."

"We'll just have to work harder," Meredith said. They took the shortcut through the courtyard to get to Charms. They passed a nervous bunch of first years heading out to the field.

"Hello Ron," Percy greeted his brother. "Harry."

"Hey Percy," Ron said glumly.

"Anything wrong boys?" Meredith asked.

"We've got our first flying lesson today. We're with the Slytherins." Meredith's stomach tightened. She still flushed with embarrassment when she remembered her first flying lesson. Even though she had gotten better at flying with time and a great deal of practice she still preferred traveling by floo powder.

"Well just listen to everything that Madam Hooch says and don't get into trouble," Percy said striding off. Meredith shook her head. Percy had become quite pompous since becoming prefect.

"You'll be fine boys," Meredith said patting Ron on the shoulder. "Hey, didn't your mother's ever tell you it's rude to point!" she yelled at a group of third year Hufflepuffs who were pointing at Harry. Harry shot her a grateful smile. She smiled back and hurried to class.

Meredith was racing her quill against Percy's ink bottle in an attempt to learn the Locomotor Charm when the door to Charms classroom opened.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick," the voice of Professor McGonagall carried into the room.

"Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Meredith glanced at Oliver who looked confused.

"What did you do now?" Patricia whispered.

"Nothing," Oliver said defensively. He stood up and left the classroom. He did not return for the rest of the class.

"You don't think she's gonna give him detention for the fight do you?" Patricia asked as they made their way to greenhouse three.

"She can't," Meredith said. "Dumbledore already decided not to give him detention, McGonagall couldn't overrule him."

"Maybe he's in trouble for sleeping in class, you know how he is about that," Percy suggested. It wasn't till halfway through Herbology that Oliver rejoined them. He looked incredibly happy but would not tell them anything till class was over and they were back in the common room.  
"Tell us," Meredith demanded once they were seated around the fire out of earshot of the rest of the house.

"McGonagall found a Seeker for Gryffindor," Oliver whispered excitedly.

"Who?" Patricia asked.

"Harry Potter," Oliver said.

"Potter!" Meredith said in astonishment. "But I thought first years weren't allowed on the team."

"Well, there's no official rule that says they can't. It's just that first years usually don't have enough experience flying. But McGonagall says that Potter's a natural. Caught Longbottom's Remembrall after a fifty foot dive!"

"Blimey!" Percy gasped. "Not even Charlie was that good!"

"I know," Oliver said. "Listen, I'm going to be working with Potter Saturday night, and then he's going to be joining team practices. Don't tell anyone that Potter's on the team okay. I want to keep it a secret in case anyone, and by anyone I mean Flint, tries to put him out of commission."

"Your secret is safe with us," Meredith said.

Meredith looked up from her notes and rubbed her tired eyes. Across from her on the sofa Patricia was asleep, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 opened on her lap. The two of them studied together more often than not these days. Oliver was busy with Quidditch practice, getting Harry ready for the match against Slytherin. Lord knew where Percy was these days. Meredith stood and stretched her aching back. A glance at the clock told her it was not even seven o'clock. Leaving Patricia where she was Meredith went to the portrait hole and climbed out. The corridor was quiet as most students were in their house common rooms. She took the stairs to the fifth floor. She passed the portrait of Boris the Bewildered and came to a large oak door.

"Pine Fresh," she said. The door swung open. Meredith did not use the Prefects bathroom often. The idea that other prefects, boys in particular could walk in at anytime while she was bathing, was a little off putting. But tonight she felt the need to use the huge bathtub. A dip in the scented foam might be just the thing she would need to relax. She stepped inside and went to her cabinet. She removed her sweater and skirt and tugged on her fluffy red bathrobe. She folded her clothes neatly and laid them on a bench. She set her wand on tope of her clothes and went to turn on the taps. Within minutes the tub was full of steamy pink foam. Taking a last quick look to make sure no one was going to barge in on her, she shrugged off the robe and dove into the bath. Her head popped to the surface and she sucked in a long breath. She lifted her feet and pushed off the side doing a slow backstroke to the other side. After doing a few laps she rolled over and floated lazily on her back just staring up at the ceiling. It was rather like swimming through cotton candy she thought with a little smile. She kicked her foot and sent a candy scented bubble floating. It would be so lovely to just stay here, but her homework was calling her and so she flipped over again and swam to the side. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She stepped over the bench and reached for her wand to perform a drying spell on herself when suddenly her wand flew away. Meredith's head snapped up so fast that her neck jolted in pain. Her heart leapt up into her throat when she saw Flint standing there holding her wand in his hand.

"What are you doing in here!" she shouted. "Get out!"

"Don't think so Loopy," Flint said pulling out his own wand. Meredith backed away clutching her robe more tightly around her. A sick feeling of fear was crawling in her belly. She was alone, she did not have her wand, and she was practically naked! This was far beyond pranks or hexing each other in the hall. This was just sick!

"I knew I was going to like being Captain," Flint said slowly moving toward her. Meredith stepped back. She glanced at the door.

"Don't even think about it," Flint said pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at her chest. Meredith froze. Flint was glaring at her with the most evil look in his eyes.

"Not so full of yourself now are you Loopy? No Weasel or Woody to protect you? You think you're just so special don't you Loopy? Big brave Gryffindor, Dumbledore's favorite." He kept moving closer and closer. Meredith cried out as her back slammed against the cabin.

"You just stay away from me!" she shouted.

"What are you gonna do!" Flint snarled. "Scream?" Meredith opened her mouth but before she could make a sound Flint pointed his wand at her and yelled.

"Silencio!" Meredith tried to make her voice work, to call for help but she could not make a sound come out. Flint laughed.

"Look at you," he snarled. "Completely helpless." He seized her wrists and pinned her hands against the cabin. Meredith struggled trying to break his grip on her but Flint was bigger and much stronger.

"You ever take a look in the restricted section Loopy," Flint stared at her, pure venom in his voice. "Lots of really interesting books in there. Lots of curses that are all about causing pain." Meredith's heart was thudding in her chest and blood pounded in her ears. She had heard about what kind of spells could be found in the restricted section. Flint wouldn't really…Meredith clawed at his hands and tried to kick him. In all he life she had never know such fear. She tired to scream to somehow fight off the silencing charm but it was useless without her wand.

"By the time I get done with you…" Meredith jumped as Flint's body suddenly flew through the air. Meredith felt a surge of relief flow through her as Oliver, wand raised and ready, stride forward to stand between her and Flint.

"Stupefy!" Oliver yelled as Flint started to get up. Flint fell flat to the floor, unmoving. Oliver lowered his wand and turned to Meredith.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. Meredith let out a long breath. She placed a hand over her pounding heart. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She tried to move but she was shaking so bad that she feared her legs would not support her. Oliver gripped her shoulders and stared at her hard.

"Meredith," he said gently, "Are you all right?" She pointed helplessly to her throat and then at Flint. Oliver looked confused for a second but then it seemed to occur to him what had happened. He carefully cupped her chin and pointed his wand at her.

"Finite Incantatem," he said. Meredith felt tears stream into her eyes as the charm lifted. Her body went limp and Oliver pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and let him hold her. He rubbed her back soothingly. He'd grown quite a bit over the summer. He was quite a bit taller than her. Her head came just under his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't recognize her own voice. When her heart stopped pounding and she felt a little more in control she took a step back. She felt her face grow red as she realized she was still practically naked. She cleared her throat and pulled her robe tighter around her.

"How…how did you know…"

"Moaning Myrtle," Oliver said. "She popped up in the boys restroom. Said someone was being attacked in the prefect bathroom. Was disgustingly cheerful about it to tell the truth." Whatever gratitude Meredith might have felt toward the annoying ghost that haunted the girls bathroom on the third floor, quickly vanished.

"Are you all right?" he asked her seriously.

"I'm all right," she said. "Um…I need to get dressed. Would you mind uh…"

"Sure. I'll just take him out while I'm at it." He lifted Flint's body with a hover charm, banging the unconscious Slytherin's head against a bench.

"I'll just levitate him right to Dumbledore's office," Oliver said.

"NO!" Meredith shouted. Oliver stared at her, startled.

"Mere," he said hesitantly. Meredith shook her head frantically.

"No, don't tell Dumbledore," she said firmly. "Don't tell anyone!" Oliver looked at her, his expression softening.

"Meredith," he said. "We have to tell Dumbledore. Flint attacked you. He could have seriously hurt you."

"I don't care," Meredith said. It was just too embarrassing. Being caught off her guard like this. Letting her wand be snatched away like that. And the circumstances…no.

"I don't want anyone to know," she said her voice pleading. "Not Dumbledore, not Patricia and Percy, not my father, no one. Please." Oliver bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Okay," he said. "I think you're wrong, but I won't tell anyone." Meredith nodded with a sigh of relief. Oliver levitated Flint out of the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Meredith sank down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. How could she have let this happen?

Once she had composed herself she picked herself up and got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to find Oliver waiting for her.

"What did you do with Flint?" she asked. Oliver smiled.

"Better you don't know," he said mysteriously. "Being a prefect and all." Meredith nodded.

"Mere," Oliver said hesitantly. "I still think we should tell Dumbledore what Flint did. I mean what if he does it to someone else?"  
"He won't," Meredith said. "He only wanted to hurt me. Just me." She shuddered a little at the thought. Oliver looked at her, concern etched all over his face.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he said.

"Yes," she said. Oliver shot her a look of skepticism and lifted her right hand. It was shaking. She clenched it into a fist and held it down at her side. For the first time since she'd met him she found herself unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently. Meredith looked up at him.

"You just make sure you beat him at the match this weekend," she said determinedly. If there was one sure way to make Flint suffer it would be to beat him at his first game as Captain. Oliver grinned.

"That won't be a problem," he said. "I've been working with Potter and he's even better than Charlie was. That cup will have Gryffindor's name on it this year Mere. No doubt about it."

"Good," Meredith said. "Because if that GIT wins I just don't think I'll be able to stand it."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

True to his word Oliver did not say a word to anyone about what had happened in the bathroom. If Patricia and Percy wondered why

Oliver put his body in between Meredith and Flint whenever the prat walked into the room or why Meredith no longer used the Prefect's

bathroom they did not ask questions. When he was not playing bodyguard over Meredith, Oliver was working tirelessly getting his team

ready for Saturday's game against Slytherin. It seemed that Oliver was taking her attack very personally and was determined to get back

at Flint. To take her mind off of it Meredith was working tirelessly at her studies. She spent countless hours in the library, always

accompanied by Patricia or Percy. Though Oliver would not tell them why he had insisted that one of them be with Meredith at all times and  
they were good enough friends that they had not questioned the request.

"Looks like your off the hook as Snape's least favorite person," Patricia said as the Potions teacher passed back their essays. Meredith

glanced at her mark. She'd gotten an O. Under normal circumstances she would have been thrilled and shot Snape a gloating look. But she  
just didn't have it in her today.

"From what I've heard Snape's new favorite target is Harry Potter," Patricia said. Meredith said nothing for Flint had just come into the

room. He did nothing more than shoot her a filthy look but it was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Meredith, what is wrong?" Patricia asked her as they made they're way down to the Great Hall that evening for the Halloween Feast.

"What do you mean?" Meredith said nonchalantly. Patricia turned and put out a hand to stop Meredith.

"You got an outstanding on your potions essay and didn't even crack a smile. You get all twitchy whenever Flint enters the room. Oliver's

got you under twenty-four hour guard. I'm not blind Mere. Something's bothering you." Meredith looked up and met her friend's eye. She

nearly flinched under the intense stare.

"It's nothing," Meredith said evasively.

"It's something," Patricia said. "Please Mere." Meredith felt a slight ache in her heart. She and Patricia had never had any secrets from

each other, well with one exception. But what Flint had done was just so humiliating and she was ashamed to admit to anyone what she

had allowed to almost happen.

"I can't tell you," Meredith said sadly. Patricia looked shocked and hurt.

"We're friends," Patricia said softly. "Blood sisters." She held up her hand, the scar where Meredith had sliced her palm years ago was

faint but still there.

"What can't you tell me?" Patricia asked. Meredith looked away. A tear was starting to fill her eye. Patricia sighed.

"Oliver knows?" Patricia asked finally. Meredith nodded. Patricia looked thoughtful.

"Is he the only one?"

"Yeah," Meredith said. Patricia looked shocked. Patricia did not say anything for a long time.

"You were not hurt?" she said finally. Meredith looked at her strangely. Patricia was looking at her with concern now.

"No," she said. "Oliver got there before anything…" she stopped. She had said too much.

"I'm always here, you know that don't you?" Patricia said with finality in her voice.

"I know," Meredith said sincerely. Patricia nodded and Meredith knew the discussion was closed. They continued on their way neither

saying a word. Meredith's heart was heavy in her chest. She knew that it was hurting her friend that she did not confide in her. Perhaps

she would one day, but now the pain was still too close. She felt tears sting her eyes again and ducked into the girl's bathroom.

"Go on," she called to Patricia, "I'll catch up." She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection

in the mirror. She looked so sad and so tired.

"This is not who you are," she thought to herself. She cupped some cold water in her hands and splashed it onto her face. She dried off

her face and turned to leave. Suddenly a small girl with bushy brown hair hurried into the bathroom and into a stall. Meredith heard the

sound of crying from inside the stall. She slowly went to the door and knocked.

"Hermione?" she said softly. "Hermione are you all right?" There was no answer just the sound of sniffling. Realizing that Hermione was

most likely not going to be coming out anytime soon Meredith stepped into the stall beside her. She stepped up onto the toilet and peered  
down into the stall. Hermione looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked casually. Hermione ran a hand over her eyes.

"No one likes me," Hermione sniffled. Meredith pressed her lips together. She did not know the girl very well, but she had heard things

about her. None of them very positive, mostly about how she was a bossy, know it all.

"I see," Meredith said. "Why do you think that is?"

"Just because I'm better at spells and I don't go around breaking all the school rules." Meredith tapped her fingers against the stall.

"You want some advice Hermione?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"If you want people to like you, you need to lighten up a little. People don't like being constantly told what to do."

"You're telling me to break the rules?" Hermione said in shock. "You're a PREFECT!" Meredith laughed.

"I've spent some time in detention, and I've lost more than my fair share of house points. I'm not perfect. Perfect is boring. Trust me on

this Hermione."

"Maybe you have a point," Hermione said softly.

Meredith left Hermione in the bathroom and went down to the feast. Though she hadn't had much of an appetite lately she found herself

unable to resist the delicious food that covered the tables.

"Looks like you've got your appetite back," Patricia observed. Meredith smiled. Everyone in the great hall jumped as the doors to the great  
hall flew open and a very scared looking Professor Quirrell burst into the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he shouted and promptly fainted.

"They let this guy teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Meredith marveled for a moment before it truly dawned on her what he had said.

The room went into panic. Students were screaming and jumping around.

"Everyone just calm down!" she tried to shout over the din. Though she was just as scared as anyone she was a prefect and it was her

duty to try to keep order.

"SILENCE!!" Everyone froze as Dumbledore's roar drown out the screaming in the great hall.

"Everyone do not panic." Dumbledore said calmly in his normal voice. "Prefects will lead your houses to the dormitories immediately." Percy

snapped to attention

"Everyone follow me! Stay together now!" Meredith held back to take the rear of the line so no one got lost.

"No need to fear," she said to a terrified looking first year girl. "The teachers will take care of the troll." Suddenly a horrible thought

occurred to her. She looked through the crowd for a familiar blonde head.

"Patricia," she shouted when she saw her friend toward the front of the line. Patricia hurried to her side.

"What!" she said breathlessly.

"Take the back of the line," she said hurrying off. "Make sure no one gets lost."

"Where are you going?" Patricia called after her frantically.

"Hermione Granger's missing," she called over her shoulder. "I've got to inform McGonagall!" She raced through the halls searching for her

Head of House. She found her coming up from the dungeons accompanied by Snape and Quirrell.

"Professor McGonagall," she called rushing up to her.

"Miss Lupin!" McGonagall snapped. "Why in heavens name…"

"Hermione Granger ma'am," Meredith broke in before McGonagall could scold her further.

"She's not with the other Gryffindors" McGonagall looked alarmed for a moment then it was gone and she was stone faced once again.

"Thank you for telling us Miss Lupin. We will deal with this. Please go to your commonroom and look after the other students." Meredith

nodded. She ran through the halls and up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Caput Draconis," she huffed out of breath. The portrait swung open and Meredith crawled through. Everyone was sitting in the

commonroom. The feast had been brought up and the only sounds were of chewing and swallowing. Percy, attempting to look calm came

up to her.

"Meredith," he said very quietly. "Are Ron and Harry with you?" Meredith's eyes widened.

"No," she said. "Why? Aren't they here."

"No," Percy said trying not to sound frantic. "I took a head count of everyone here and there are three people missing. Ron, Harry and…"

"Hermione," Meredith finished for him. Before either of them could say another word the portrait hole swung open again and a very dirty

and disheveled trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed in.

"Where have the three of you been?" Percy demanded. The three exchanged a look.

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione said. "I thought I could handle it myself, but I was wrong. Harry and Ron came after me and saved

my life." Meredith pursed her lips. There was something a little too rehearsed about Hermione's statement, added to the fact that Meredith  
knew Hermione had not been at the feast. Ron and Harry were very straight faced as Hermione explained.

"McGonagall already read us the riot act, Percy," Ron said as Percy opened his mouth.

"Well," Meredith said. "The three of you best get to bed." They nodded and scurried away. Meredith could not help noticing the look

shared between Hermione and the two boys before they parted company.

"Well Hermione," Meredith thought with a wry smile. "You wanted friends. I think you just gained two."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first Quidditch match of the season finally arrived. Meredith ate very little at breakfast that morning. It was a cold morning and

Meredith had to done an extra sweater before joining Percy and Patricia in the stands.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Patricia said as Meredith took the seat next to her. Meredith grimaced. She did not usually attend the

Quidditch matches. She liked to take advantage of the time when the common room was empty to study. But she had a personal stake in

the outcome of this match.

"It's Oliver's first match as Captain. I want to be here to support him." Patricia gave her an odd look but did not comment. Meredith's fist

tightened as the green robed Slytherin team flew out onto the pitch amidst a chorus of boos from the Gryffindor stand. She stood up and

clapped with everyone as Gryffindor's team flew out. She caught sight of Oliver as he flew past the stands. She could see the

determination in his face. She knew that this match was just as personal for him as it was for her. She held her breath as the match

began. Gryffindor played well. Oliver had trained his players to the point where they were nearly in sync with each other. There was

almost a beautiful fluidity in the way the Chasers passed the quaffle to each other. Meredith grinned as Flint was whacked with a bludger

sent by one of the twins. She held her breath as a Slytherin Chaser stole the quaffle and leapt to her feet with everyone else when Oliver

saved it. She shouted in anger as Flint rammed into Harry blocking him as he tried to make a grab for the snitch. Gryffindor was allowed a

penalty shot. She gritted her teeth hard as Slytherin scored. She glanced upward where Harry was flying around seeking the Snitch. Only

it didn't seem that Harry was flying at the moment. He was jerking around on his broomstick, it seemed he had lost control.

"What the…" Meredith murmured. She grabbed a set of binoculars from a protesting second year.

"Oh Merlin," she cursed.

"What?" Patricia asked. Meredith handed her the binoculars. Meredith cringed as Harry was nearly thrown from the broomstick.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Patricia cried.

"I don't know," Meredith said squeezing her hands together. The twins were attempting to pull Harry onto their brooms but Harry's broom

kept jerking him out of reach.

"I didn't think Flint hit him that hard," Patricia said handing the binoculars to Meredith.

"He didn't," Percy said. "Even if he had, that's a Nimbus 2000 Harry's riding. No student could do that to a Nimbus 2000."

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she brushed past them. Meredith peered through the binoculars. She saw Oliver knock the quaffle away as

Flint tried to put it past them. Harry needed to get the snitch. She held her breath as she watched the broom try to throw him off. Then as

though nothing had happened the broom stopped jerking and Harry took off toward the Snitch.

"Come on," Meredith whispered. "Come on, come on, come on." The crowd was on its feet cheering Harry on. He suddenly clapped his

hand to his mouth and hit the ground on all fours.

"Is he sick?" Patricia cried. Meredith gasped in shock as Harry spit something gold into his hands.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted. "Gryffindor wins!"

"YES!" Meredith shouted jumping up and down. Percy and Patricia were hugging. The Gryffindors were streaming out to the pitch. Meredith  
ran over to Oliver who was hugging Harry.

"Hey," he said giving her a hug. "Flint's not gonna forget this one." Meredith glanced over to where Flint was screaming at Madam Hooch.

"He didn't catch it. He nearly swallowed it!" Meredith grinned. This was a good day!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Meredith rolled her shoulders and tried to ignore the throbbing behind her eyes. She needed to stay awake. She hadn't had much time to study since she'd arrived home for Christmas break a week ago. On Monday she'd helped her dad decorate the house, Tuesday they'd gone Christmas shopping, Wednesday she'd helped Auntie Andromeda wrap presents and bake cookies. Thursday Tonks had come over and they'd spent the day catching up. That morning she'd gotten into a huge snowball fight with the kids next door. Night time after her Dad had gone to bed was the only time she had to study. She rubbed her temples as she tried to focus on the blurry words in front of her. She shivered a bit and pulled the afghan tighter around her shoulders.

"Stay awake," she willed herself. "Just a little longer." It was getting harder to see. She pulled the candle she had set on the kitchen table beside her closer. She ran a hand over her eyes and dipped her quill in the ink bottle. She pressed the quill to the parchment scribbling out the instructions for draught of peace. After a few minutes she raised the quill to read what she wrote. She groaned in frustration and crossed out a mistake.

"Stir three times _counter_clockwise. What's wrong with me?"

"Meredith?" She jumped a little as her father came into the kitchen. She spared him a quick glance and turned back to her notes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"Studying," she said flipping a page.

"It's four in the morning," he said incredulously.

"Is it," she said weakly. She hadn't glanced at a clock.

"Meredith," her dad said seizing her hand. "Your hands are freezing." He laid his hand against her forehead.

"And you're burning up," he said. He seized her candle and blew it out.

"Hey!" Meredith protested. "I need that."

"No you don't," he said seizing her book and closing it with a snap. "You're exhausted and sick. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," she said fiercely grabbing another book. "I've got to study."

"No more studying," her dad said pulling her book away. "You're going to bed." Meredith jumped up in anger.

"I said I'm…" she said nothing else as the room swayed and then went dark. Remus grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Sweeping her into his arms he quickly apparated to her room. He laid her down on her bed and examined her. He didn't think this was really anything more than exhaustion really, but if she was still feverish in the morning he was going to send an owl to Madam Pomfrey. He took his wand and did a quick switching spell to swap her sweater and jeans for her nightgown. Her pulled her blanket up to her chin and summoned another blanket from the bathroom closet.

"Daddy?" Meredith murmured in her sleep.

"I'm right here love," he said sitting down beside her bed and taking her hand.

"You stir the draught of peace counterclockwise," she murmured. "I made a mistake."

"It's okay," he said pushing her hair away from her forehead.

"I knew it yesterday," she whispered.

"Just go to sleep love," he said kissing her forehead.

"Need to get an O on my OWL. Have to get into NEWT Potions," she said softly her eyes closing.

"You will love," Remus said. "But you need to sleep now."

"I knew it…want you to be proud," she said drifting into sleep. Remus stroked her hand watching her sleep.

"I am proud, love," he said softly. "So proud."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was on her knees digging in the dirt. She set a pretty red rose in the dirt and patted the soil around it. All of a sudden a black rose popped out of the ground to stand beside the red rose. Strange. It didn't seem to belong there but it looked right. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a bolt of lightning split the sky. She got to her feet and turned to hurry into the house. There, blocking her path was a big black dog. It was growling and snapping it's jaws. Saliva was dripping from it's mouth. She wanted to run but she was frozen to her spot. She screamed as the dog leaped at her…_

Meredith's eyes flew open. She'd not had that nightmare in years. She glanced around and saw she was in her bed. What was going on?

"Good morning love," her father entered her room carrying a tray. He set the tray down and Meredith saw a cup of tea, a plate of sausages, and a stack of banana pancakes.

"Breakfast, eat," he said. Meredith picked up her fork and carefully took a sausage.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Almost two days," he said. Meredith's eyes flew to his face.

"You let me sleep for two days," she said incredulously.

"Yep," he said matter of factly.

"Why would you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you were working yourself into exhaustion and were running a fever," he said unabashed.

"I have to study," she said pushing her tray away and trying to get up.

"Absolutely out of the question," her dad said pushing her back down.

"Dad!"

"Yes that's right," Remus said lightly. "I'm dad. I'm the parent and you're the child and as such you still have to do what I tell you. When you're an old married woman with five children then you can do whatever you want but right now that is not the case. So you are going to stay in this bed, you are going to eat some breakfast, and we are going to have a nice quiet Christmas if I have to tie you to the bedposts to do it." Meredith wanted to get angry. She wanted to fight and yell. She did neither of these things. Instead she started to cry.

"Now that's just not fair," Remus protested.

"I'm sorry," she said sucking in a deep breath and trying to calm down but she couldn't stop crying. Remus sat down in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mere," he said softly. "It's okay. Just breathe." She gripped his sweater tightly and tried to breathe.

"I have to get an O in potions," she whispered. "And at least an E in everything else."

"And you will," Remus said rubbing her back. "You're very bright, and very talented. You're going to do great on your OWLS. But you need to take a break or you're going to burn yourself out and that's not going to help you."

"I know," Meredith sighed, "I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Remus said. "I'm Dad." Meredith laughed.

"That's better," Remus said. He took her tray and set it back in front of her. She ate her breakfast in silence.

"St. Mungoes only takes the best," she murmured sipping her tea.

"You have all the makings of a great healer," Remus said taking her hand. "You're a very intelligent witch and you're a hard worker, but there's more to healing than just books smarts."

"Like what?" she said.

"Compassion," he said. "A patient comes to you because something is wrong, they look to you to make them better, but more than that they look for someone to care."

"That sounds pretty smart," Meredith said.

"I didn't actually say it," Remus said blushing a bit.

"Then who did?"

"Your mother," Remus said quietly. Meredith's heart skipped a beat as it always did when her dad talked about her mother.

"She was one of the best healers St. Mungoes ever saw," Remus said. "They said that she was born with a healing touch. She was known for sitting with her sick patients hours after her shift ended. Even when I knew her in school I knew she was meant to be a healer. Whenever I would have a particularly bad transformation she would come to the hospital wing and sit with me. I didn't want her to, I didn't want her to see me like that but, she was stubborn. Like you." Meredith grinned.

"Dad?" Meredith said softly playing with a thread on her quilt.

"Yes, love," he said.

"Do you think my mother would be proud of me?" Remus smiled.

"I know she would love," he said. "I know it." Meredith smiled a little.

"Dad?"

"Yes," he said.

"Will you tell me more about her?" Remus felt a small pain in his heart. It was always hard to speak of Angela. She'd been gone ten years now and not a day went by that he didn't miss her. However, it was impossible to deny Meredith anything when she looked at him with those big brown eyes.

"Hmm," he thought, "I could never resist it when Sirius gave me that look either."

"Very well," he said. He shifted so that he was sitting beside her and she cuddled against his shoulder the way she used to when she was a little girl.

"Your mother was extremely kind and incredibly generous. She was pretty, just like you." Meredith giggled.

"She was smart, and not just in our lessons. She had the way of knowing what people wanted to hear and they needed to hear. She was good at reading people. It was impossible to lie to her. She figured out my secret in a manner of months. Unlike most people she didn't turn away from me when she found out. She would always try to make me feel better after my transformations. She hated seeing anyone in pain. I think that's why she became a healer. Once she brought me a cup of tea with some herbs in it that were supposed to speed up the healing process. It tasted horrible and I refused to drink it. She threatened to sing to me if I didn't drink it. She had a terrible singing voice." Meredith giggled.

"I was almost always behind in my classes because of my transformations so she would always help me with my homework. Herbology and Potions were her favorite subjects." At Meredith's look he chuckled.

"The Potions teacher when I was in school was very different from Snape. Professor Slughorn. He was never unkind but he like to play favorites, especially to those who had famous relatives. He liked your mother quite a bit for she was very talented at Potions. Her and Lily Potter, or Evans as she was then. Slughorn had several favorites he liked to invite them to little parties in his office. Your mother didn't really care for Slughorn much, didn't like how he singled out people. Slughorn didn't really pay much attention to me. I was never very gifted in potions." Meredith wrapped her hand around his and he smiled down at her.

"You have her hands," he said lifting her hand and studying it. He didn't know why he'd never really noticed this before. How many times had he found himself staring at Angela's hands when they held a quill, or chopped up potion ingredients. Strong hands with long narrow fingers.

"Dad?" Meredith said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Why did she give me up?" Remus stomach jumped. He knew she would ask someday. Was now the time to tell her?

"She was so young when she had you," he said slowly. At least that part was true. "She was just two years older than you are now." He shuddered at the thought. Meredith smiled a little.

"Don't worry Dad," she said her eyes falling closed. "I'm not gonna be having babies anytime soon."

"Thank Merlin for that," he said. Glancing down he saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed with relief at being spared from telling her the truth just a little longer. He pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and marveled how much she looked like the woman he had loved.

"I miss you Angela," he whispered.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

The teachers of Hogwarts began piling on the work almost the moment Christmas break ended. Meredith and Patricia were spending more and more time in the library, sometimes joined by Percy and Oliver.

"It's a bit odd isn't it?" Patricia asked as they made their way back to the commonroom after dinner.

"What," Meredith said as she attempted to read her Charms notes and walk at the same time. Patricia grabbed her arm and turned her just a second before she smacked into a wall.

"Thanks," Meredith said.

"Don't mention it," Patricia said. "I'm talking about Percy."

"Yes," Meredith said. "I've always thought Percy was a bit odd"

"I mean here it is OWLS just a few months away and I haven't seen Percy in the library or studying in the common room. It doesn't make sense. He's more uptight about grades than you are." Meredith looked up from her notes and scowled at her.

"He's probably just off studying by himself. Probably doesn't want our breathing to disturb him." They giggled together. A sudden shout had them both turning their heads. They saw a plump boy with dark hair stumble down the stairs and land at their feet in an untidy sprawl.

"Hello Neville," Meredith said kindly to the boy helping him up.

"Hello," the boy said glumly. Meredith smiled. Neville was a rather shy first year who was known to be a bit clumsy and forgetful.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Neville said blushing. "I missed a step. My toad got away from me again."

"I've got him," Patricia said grabbing the wayward toad from the step and handing him to Neville.

"Thanks," Neville said and dashed off.

"Bit hopeless that one," Patricia said as they climbed the stairs to the portrait hole.  
"I think he's sweet," Meredith said. They gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed into the portrait hole. They found Percy sitting on the sofa by the fire looking at a pile of pamphlets.

"Speak of the devil," Meredith said. Patricia snickered.

"Career Advice," he said pointing to the announcement on the board. Meredith glanced at it. Her meeting with McGonagall was a week from tomorrow. Well it wasn't as though McGonagall would tell her anything she didn't know already.

"Look at this," Patricia said flipping through the pamphlets. "There's hardly a career here that doesn't require at least an E at NEWT level in practically everything. I may as well go live in a box right now." Meredith squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure McGonagall will be able to advise you."

"Yeah right," Patricia said gloomily. "You're lucky Mere. You've known what you want to do since we were twelve."

"What about you Percy?" Meredith asked plopping down on the sofa.

"Hmm?" Percy said distracted.

"What do you wanna do when we get out of Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to work for the Ministry," Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Which department?" Meredith asked picking up a pamphlet.

"I'm not sure yet," Percy said. "Something important that has lots of room for growth. Not some silly area like Muggle Relations like Dad. There's nowhere to go from there really." Meredith thoughtfully paged through the pamphlet for a career in healing. Pictures of witches and wizards in green healer robes leaning over patients with various ailments met her eye as she flipped through. It looked very much the same as the one she had looked at when she was a fourth year. The requirements had not changed. A minimum E at NEWT level in Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Top grades in Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy were also recommended but not required. Dedication, hard work, and compassion it said.

"So Percy," Meredith said setting down the pamphlet. "Patricia and I were just wondering why we never see you in the library anymore."

"Oh, uh," Percy said his face turning scarlet. "I uh find the library to be, uh, incompatible with my needs for concentration and focus."

"Oh yes," Patricia said sarcastically. "All that silence can be so distracting." Meredith smiled. Oliver came in at that moment, hair wet from the rain outside, and collapsed into a chair.

"How was practice?" Meredith asked.

"Potter's a magician," Oliver said with a grin. "If we beat Hufflepuff next week we'll be in the lead."

"If you win the Quidditch final we'll be sure to win the House Cup," Patricia said eagerly.

"Snape will never let that happen," Meredith said with a sigh.

"We'll put the word out," Percy said. "All Gryffindors do your best not to provoke Snape into taking away points."

"We don't have to provoke him," Meredith said. "Snape takes points away when a Gryffindor looks at him funny."

"All Gryffindors do your best not to look at Snape," Patricia said. "Or for that matter step on his toes or breathe in a way that displeases him."

"Yeah that will work," Oliver scoffed. "Meredith I need you to quiz me."

"On what?"

"Counter jinxes I'm way behind," he said.

"I'll say," Percy said.

"Shut up, Percy," Oliver said.

"We've got career advice with McGonagall this week," Patricia said.

"Cool," Oliver said taking out his books.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up, Oliver?" Percy said.

"Keeper for Great Britain's National Quidditch team," he said.

"Hmm," Patricia said rolling her eyes. "What kind of NEWTS do you need for that?" Oliver threw a cushion at her head.

"You know that the average Quidditch career only lasts ten years," Percy said.

"I have heard that statistic," Oliver said.

"So even if you went pro right after graduation you'd be retired before you reach the age of thirty."

"Look at that ladies," Oliver said. "It's learned to count."

"Boys," Meredith said firmly.

"All I'm saying is it's good to have a back up plan," Percy said.

"Did you not just hear me ask Meredith to quiz me on counterjinxes?"

"I think Percy's mad that you asked me and not him," Meredith said with a wry smile.

"You're better at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Oliver said.

"Hence Percy's a little snippy," Meredith said.

"Is it possible you two could go somewhere else!" Percy snapped. Meredith gathered up her notes and stuffed them into her bag.

"Let's go to the library," Meredith said. They slipped out of the portrait hole. They entered the library and found it very crowded. Fifth years studying for their OWLS sat huddled over their books at almost every table except for one which was occupied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were whispering frantically amongst themselves but went dead silent as Oliver and Meredith passed them. They found a vacant table in the back and set their things down.

"It's not like I don't care about my grades," Oliver said pulling out his notes.

"You know the secret is to dealing with Percy?" Meredith asked pulling her notes on counterjinxes out of her bag.

"What's that?"

"Ignore him," Meredith said. "Now what are the wand movements for the impediment jinx…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They worked on several counter jinxes and defensive spells for the next several hours until Madam Pince ordered them out.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Oliver began hesitantly as they made their way back to the commonroom.

"Yes?" Meredith said.

"Well, how are you? I mean…" Meredith held up a hand. She knew where he was going with this.

"I'm fine," she said sincerely. It was true. Being away from Hogwarts and spending time with her dad had done wonders in healing her from the trauma she had experienced at Flint's hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He looked at her with such tenderness that it made her smile.

"Yes," she said. "I'm really fine Oliver. I won't say it has been easy but I'm over it. Flint hasn't dared look at me cross eyed since Gryffindor whooped Slytherin in the last match." At this Oliver grinned.

"That was rather spectacular," he said. "I just worry about you, you know." Meredith wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I know you do," she said. "I could tell you I'm fine till the moon crosses the river, but I know you're going to keep asking me. So I'm just gonna have to keep showing you and hope that eventually you'll believe me." Oliver sighed.

"I can't help it Mere," he said. "Walking into the prefect's bathroom, seeing Flint…" She gently cupped his face.

"You stopped him," she said. "You saved me Oliver." Oliver would not meet her eye.

"I keep thinking," he said. "What if I'd gotten there a moment later, what if I hadn't stopped at the boys room on my way back to the dorm, what if…"

"You can't keep thinking this way Oliver," Meredith said. "It's gonna tear you up inside."

"If he'd…"

"He didn't," Meredith said. Oliver ran a hand over his face.

"You're my best friend Mere," Oliver said. "You and Percy, and Patricia. If anything ever happened to any of you, I don't think I could bear it." Meredith was a little surprised to hear Oliver open up like this. Normally he didn't open up about anything accept Quidditch.

"Oliver," she said gently. "Look at me." He raised his head and met her eyes.

"Now really try to see me," she said. "What Flint did was awful and terrifying, and for awhile it really messed me up inside. But I'm okay now, look." She held up her hand, which was steady as a rock.

"You saved me Oliver. You were there when I needed you, like a good friend should be." Oliver sighed.

"If that git had hurt you…" he said. "If he ever hurts you…"

"I'll help you hide the body after you kill him, I promise," Meredith said. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Is that any way for a future healer to talk?" he said. Meredith laughed and after a bit Oliver joined her. Soon they were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up to keep from falling.

"Thanks Mere," Oliver said when they had caught their breath. I needed that." Meredith grinned.

"Any time Oli," she said. He cringed.

"Don't ever call me that," he said.

"I think I will," Meredith said. "From now on."

"Don't you dare!" Oliver said chasing after her as she sprinted down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Oliver was extremely busy with Quidditch practice. He was working his team to the brink. Meredith had a feeling it had less to do with wanting to beat Hufflepuff and more to do with keeping his mind off of what had happened to her, but she would have to be under threat of death to admit it. She herself was too busy studying to really give the matter much thought. She was studying by herself at the moment curled up on the sofa in the commonroom. Oliver was at practice, Patricia was in McGonagall's office for her career advice, and who knew where Percy was. She barely noticed when Patricia slumped into the room and plopped onto the sofa with a huff.

"How did it go?" Meredith asked not looking up from her book.

"You wouldn't think there was a polite way to tell a person that they have no future but somehow McGonagall managed it." Meredith gave her a sympathetic smile. She glanced at her watch and realized she needed to get going to her own career advice. She handed The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 to Patricia and hopped up from the sofa. She ducked out of the portrait hole and headed for McGonagall's office. She was not nervous. She knew what she wanted to do and what was required to get there. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two familiar red heads. Fred and George were huddled in a corner staring at what looked like a very old piece of parchment. Her eyes narrowed as she walked over to them. Whatever these two were up to it could not be good.

"Mischief managed," Fred muttered as they saw her approaching.

"Well hello, Meredith," George said with an innocent smile.

"Hand it over," she said not buying those phony smiles for one moment.

"What?" they said together.

"Whatever you are trying to hide behind your back, hand it over right now."

"We're not hiding…"

"FRED, GEORGE!" she pulled out her wand. "I am supposed to be Professor McGonagall's office right now so don't waste my time." Finally, they begrudgingly handing her the parchment. Meredith turned it over in her hands. It appeared to be blank.

"Specialis Revelio," she said tapping it with her wand. Nothing happened.

"See," Fred said. "Just a blank bit of parchment. Nothing to fuss about." She glared at the two of them.

"Stay out of trouble," she said shoving the parchment at them.

"Of course," they said. Meredith turned with a huff and realizing she was going to be late to her appointment took off at a run. She made it to McGonagall's office out of breath with seconds to spare. She smoothed a hand over her hair and straightened her robes before knocking on the door of her Head of House's office.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Meredith said politely.

"Good afternoon Miss Lupin," McGonagall greeted her. "Sit please." Meredith took a seat across from McGonagall's desk.

"So," McGonagall said. "We are of course here to discuss your future career plans once you graduate from Hogwarts. Now, you once expressed a desire to be a healer. Do you still wish this?"

"Yes ma'am," Meredith said confidently.

"Well," McGonagall said taking a large book from her desk and flipping through it. "You will need top grades. St. Mungoes only takes the best. If you are accepted into the program they require several years of study in the field with a licensed healer supervising. Very few healers in training make it past their second year. It takes a certain mental discipline to make it in the field." Meredith knew all of this. She had been reading up on what it took to be a healer since she was twelve years old.

" I am sure you have thought about what classes you will need to take."

"Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy are also strongly recommended."

"Quite correct," McGonagall said. "I will tell you right now Miss Lupin that I do not accept any student into my NEWT class unless they receive and E or higher on their OWLs. Right now you are somewhere between an A and an E so you'll need to put in some hard work to keep that grade up. According to the notes from your other teachers…" she pulled out several sheets of parchment from a drawer.

"Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Darks Arts you are between an E and an O. Professor Villevue in particular said you have a talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for Professor Snape…" Meredith tensed. She could only imagine what Professor Snape had said about her.

"He says that you show extraordinary talent in the subject," McGonagall said. Meredith was so surprised by this she nearly fell off her chair.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "I'm sure this must shock you."

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Snape hates me."

"Now, now. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He would not let his personal feelings cloud his judgement on a student's academic potential."

"Wanna bet," Meredith thought to herself.

"Now I am sure you are aware that Professor Snape does not allow anyone into his NEWT class unless they achieve an Outstanding on their OWLs."

"Yes ma'am." Professor Snape had informed them of it on a weekly basis.

"Now, having discussed all of this," McGonagall said, "are you certain that this is the career path you wish to take."

"Yes ma'am," Meredith said firmly.

Meredith left McGonagall's office feeling slightly more confident, but also with the knowledge that she still had very far to go if she wanted to achieve her dream. She could hardly believe that Snape had given her such a glowing report. Well, she reasoned with herself, she HAD earned it. But she still had a long way to go if she was going to get into Snape's NEWT class. She glanced at her watch and saw that she had about an hour till dinner. Plenty of time to get some studying in. She was pondering this when she heard an odd noise coming from behind a tapestry. She sighed. Most likely a bunch of students getting into mischief. Pulling her wand from her pocket she marched purposely toward the tapestry. She grabbed the tapestry and yanked it back. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Meredith!" Percy cried his face turning red. He immediately pulled away from a red faced Penelope Clearwater whom he had just been snogging like there was no tomorrow. Meredith didn't know what to say. She was torn between being embarrassed for having caught Percy in such an awkward position and wanting to laugh at the look on Percy's face.

"Um," Penelope said awkwardly. "Hello Meredith."

"Penelope," Meredith said.

"Yes, well see you in class Percy," Penelope said rushing away. Percy was standing very still and making a great effort to look anywhere but at Meredith.  
"So I guess I know where you've been when we couldn't find you all this time," Meredith said fighting a grin.

"You won't tell," Percy said pleadingly. Meredith pretended to think about it for a bit.

"Please Meredith," Percy said seizing her hands. "If Fred and George find out I'll never hear the end of it. They already give me no respect."

"All right," Meredith said. "I promise I will not tell Fred and George."

"Or Ron," Percy said. "He can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Or Ron," Meredith said. Percy sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Percy said. "Now if you'll excuse me I better go make sure Penny is all right."

"Penny?"

"Shut up," Percy said. Once he had gone Meredith busted out laughing. Who would have ever thought Percy of all people would have a girlfriend. This was just too good. She hurried back to the commonroom where she found Oliver and Patricia sitting on opposite sofas. She glanced around to make sure that Fred,George and Ron were not around then hurried over to the sofa.

"How did your Career Advice go?" Patricia asked her.

"It was fine, but never mind that now," she said. "You'll never believe what I've found out." Oliver and Patricia set their books down and gave her their attention.

"I've found out where Percy's been all this time."

"Where?" Patricia and Oliver said together.

"With Penelope Clearwater," she said. "His girlfriend!"

"What!"

"No way!"

"Yes," Meredith said. "I just caught him snogging her behind that old tapestry on the third floor."

"Percy was snogging someone?" Patricia gasped in disbelief.

"Penelope Clearwater," Oliver said thoughtfully. "Isn't she that Ravenclaw Prefect?"

"Yes that's her," Meredith said.

"What in the world would she see in Percy," he said rubbing his chin.

"Who knows," Meredith said. "Some girls like smart guys."

"I don't like it," Oliver said shaking his head. "She's probably knows he's friends with me and is just trying to get inside information on Gryffindor's Quidditch strategies." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Patricia said. "I mean, Percy isn't really all that bad to look at. And he is the best student in our year. Meredith's right. Some girls like brainy guys." It was at that moment that Percy climbed in through the portrait hole. They all turned to stare meaningfully at him. He took one look at their expressions and shot Meredith and accusing look.

"You promised!" he said indignantly.

"I promised not to tell your brothers," she said wisely. Percy sighed and flopped down on the sofa.

"Well," he said. "Now you know."

"I think it's wonderful Percy," Patricia said kindly. "Penelope is a very nice girl."

"You've got to be careful Perc," Oliver said. "If she starts asking you about Quidditch or Gryffindor's plans make sure you change the subject straight away. Those Ravenclaws are a crafty lot." Percy looked confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Oliver. Penelope and I don't talk about Quidditch. Well, we don't really talk about anything much…" They stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, that is, uh, I mean…" Meredith and Patricia busted out laughing and didn't stop for a long time.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

OWLS were fast approaching and every fifth year could feel them crawling closer. Every night the library was packed, every couch and chair in the common room filled, every fifth year was on edge. Meredith had basically stopped sleeping, Patricia had frequent panic attacks, and Percy had taken to giving detention to anyone who bothered him.

"Oh what are they moaning about?" Meredith groaned as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. All the Gryffindors were grumbling and shouting. Something was going on.

"Look!" Patricia said pointing towards the front of the great hall where the hour glasses that showed each houses points. Yesterday Gryffindor had been about even with Slytherin but there had been a significant drop leaving them in last place.

"How did that happen?" Percy said outraged. "It must be some mistake. We couldn't have lost that many points in just one day! Come Meredith we must speak to Professor McGonagall."

"You go," Meredith said with a yawn. She plopped down on a bench and reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Whoah!" Oliver said grabbing the pitcher from her. Meredith's eyes flew open. Her face turned red as she realized she had been about to pour the juice into her porridge.

"Porridge and pumpkin juice really don't mix Mere," he said with a grin.

"Saved me again," she murmured resting her cheek on her hand. Patricia shot her a quizzical look but Meredith was too tired to notice.

"Let me," he said pouring the pumpkin juice into a goblet.  
"Thanks," Meredith said.

"You know we have two hours after breakfast before Ancient Runes," Patricia said. "You should take a nap."

"No," Meredith shook her head. "I need to study. OWLS are only a week away."

"How do you distinguish a knarl from a hedgehog?" Oliver asked her. Meredith opened her mouth to speak but an answer would not come. She knew it yesterday. She could swear she did.

"Your brain is fried, Mere," Oliver said plainly. "If you don't give it some rest come test day you'll be too exhausted to remember anything."

"Offer it milk," she said suddenly. "Knarl's are naturally suspicious and won't take anything offered by strangers in case your trying to poison it." She stared at Oliver defiantly.

"Meredith," he said sternly. "Do I have to write to your father?" Meredith flinched. She well remembered her father's threat to chain her to her bed at Christmas.

"Fine, if you're gonna play nasty," she said.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said smirking.

"Unbelievable!" Percy said plopping down beside them. "I've just spoken to McGonagall and she says that the points are not a mistake. She took them away herself. 150 points!!"

"Who lost them?" Patricia said.

"And what did they do?" Oliver asked. "Kill someone?"  
"Apparently," Percy said with disgust. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom were caught out of bed well after midnight."

"What were they doing so late?" Meredith asked.

"Who knows," Percy said.

"It's hard to believe," Patricia said. "Granger's such a goody-two shoes. I can't believe she'd be out of bed after hours."

"Believe it," Percy said. "And now our chances for the house cup are well and truly down the toilet." Meredith shook her head. She was too tired to think of the house cup at this point. She finished her porridge and stood up. Oliver and Patricia jumped up as she swayed a little.

"I'm okay," she said holding up her hand.

"Patricia," Oliver said. "Go with her." Patricia nodded and looped Meredith's arm through her own.

"I'm fine," Meredith protested as Patricia led her to the dorm.

"You're dead on your feet," Patricia said. "I just want to make sure you make it to the dorm and don't fall asleep right here in the hall." Meredith didn't argue. Patricia gave the password to the Fat Lady and helped her through the portrait hole. Meredith looked at the long staircase that led to the dorm.

"Can't make it," she declared and plopped onto the sofa. "I'll sleep here." She slipped off her shoes and laid down. She closed her eyes as Patricia draped a blanket over her.

"Wake me in an hour," she said sleepily.

It took very little time for the word to spread that Potter, Granger, and Longbottom were responsible for the dramatic deduction of Gryffindors house points. By the time Meredith awoke from her nap it seemed the entire school knew about the nighttime adventures of the Boy who lived. Overnight Harry went from being the most admired boy in school to the most hated. Those who once paused in the halls to gawk and stare now looked at him in disgust. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who wanted to see Slytherin get knocked off it's high horse after winning the house cup for the last five years were shouting insults at the Boy Who Lived. Meredith what she could to get people to back off when they insults got out of hand but there was only so much she could do. Percy, who was just as sore at Harry as the rest of the house, did nothing to stop the torment unless it disturbed his studying.

"Knock it off," Meredith snapped at a group of Ravenclaws who were throwing wads of parchment at Harry as they passed him at the lunch table. Harry shot her a grateful look.

"You'd think you'd be sore," one of the Ravenclaws, a fourth year named Peter Gibbs said to her. "It's your house that lost the points."

"Get stuffed Gibbs," she snapped. She sat down and grabbed a roll.

"I don't know why you defend him," Percy said over his book.

"I don't know why you don't," Meredith said.

"MERE!" Percy shouted. "HE LOST 150 POINTS!" Everyone in the hall turned at Percy's shout and then turned and scowled at Harry who quickly slunk out of the hall.

"Well done," Meredith snapped at Percy cuffing him upside the head.

"It's not like it's not true Meredith," Patricia said coming to Percy's defense

"Hermione and Neville had an equal hand in losing those points and I don't see anyone calling them names or throwing things at them. The only reason people are coming down so hard on Potter is because they've put him up on this pedestal since he walked through those doors and forgot that he's just as human as the rest of us. So you can just keep your mouth shut about it Percival Weasley, or else I'll shut it for you!" Percy jumped back a little as though Meredith had slapped him.

Meredith did not speak to Percy for the rest of the day. The next morning Patricia tentatively suggested that since the weather was so nice that the four of them study outside together. Oliver quickly agreed. Percy gave a noncommittal snort and Meredith shrugged.

"That's the spirit," Patricia said.

"I'll meet you out there," Meredith said after breakfast. "I left my Charms notes in the dorm." After retrieving her notes Meredith was on her way outside when she spotted Harry surrounded by three third year Hufflepuffs.

"Boy Who Lived," one of them sneered.

"Boy Who Lost more like it," one of the others laughed. The third boy stood a little apart from the others. He was clearly with the other two even if he was not actively tormenting Harry. Meredith placed her hands on her hips and strode purposely toward them.

"Gentleman," she said firmly. The three boys jumped. They cringed under her glare. Typical bullies, no problem picking on someone smaller but cowered under authority.

"I suspect the three of you have somewhere you need to be right now," she said staring them down.

"Yes ma'am," they said and scurried off. Meredith shook her head in disgust and turned to Harry.

"You all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said glumly staring at his shoes. Meredith patted his shoulder.

"Chin up Potter," she told him with a smile. "People will forget about it in a week."

"I doubt it," Harry said. Meredith felt a stir of pity for him. She remembered what it was like to be eleven and just trying to find a place to fit in.

"Don't worry so much," she said trying to cheer him up. "You win the Quidditch Match next week and Gryffindor will be back in the running again. All will be forgiven."

"If I even make it to next week," Harry said. "The teams not even talking to me."  
"What?" Meredith said in shock. "How can they not talk to you? Surely they have to at practice."

"They just refer to me as the Seeker. If they refer to me at all. I offered to quit the team but Oliver won't let me."

"I should think not!" Meredith said outraged. She couldn't believe Oliver was allowing the team to treat Harry this way.

"I deserve it," Harry said eyes downcast.

"Don't let them get to you," Meredith said patting his shoulder. "Just hang in there, it will pass. Trust me."

"Thanks Meredith," Harry said. "I better get to class. Can't afford anymore trouble can I?" Meredith stared after him as he rushed off. She couldn't understand it, but she felt this connection to the boy this need to look out for him. She shook her head and went outside. She saw Oliver studying under a tree with Patricia and Percy and strode purposely over to him.

"I want a word with you, Oliver," she said with her hands on her hips. Oliver glanced up from his notes, a little taken aback at Meredith's stern tone. Patricia and Percy too recognized the temper in Meredith's stance and while Patricia was surprised it was directed at Oliver, Percy was relieved it was directed at someone besides him.

"What did I do?" Oliver said carefully setting his notes aside.

"I just spoke to Harry and he informed me that the Quidditch team is not speaking to him." Oliver looked uncomfortable.

"Well," he said slowly. "They are rather upset about losing all those points."

"I want you to tell them to knock it off," Meredith said firmly.

"Why me?" Oliver said. "Since when did I become an authority figure?"

"You're their Captain Oliver. They follow your example." Oliver turned slightly red. Meredith lowered herself to her knees so that she could look Oliver in the eyes.

"Oliver please," she said. "Please do this for me." Oliver sighed.

"All right," he said finally. "I'll tell them to lay off." Meredith beamed.

"Thank you." And with that she dug out her Potions book and got to work. The next hour or so was spent quizzing her friends on the uses of dragon blood and having them quiz her on different runic translations. Her neck was starting to get stiff from staring at her book and she slowly turned it from side to side. As she did her glance happened to fall upon the three Hufflepuffs that had been picking on Harry earlier. The tallest boy, the one who had not been actively picking on Harry, seemed to be the leader of the gang. He sat on a bench with the two others at his feet, like he was holding court.

"Patricia," she said. "Those three Hufflepuffs over there do you know who they are?" Patricia followed Meredith's gaze to the three boys.

"The tall one is Cedric Diggory. I'm not sure about the other two. I just know they follow Cedric everywhere."

"His friends?"

"More like his groupies," Oliver threw in. "Lick his shoes clean if they asked him."

"Cedric's all right," Patricia protested. "From what I hear he's very smart. Best in his year in fact."

"He tried out for seeker," Oliver said. "Almost made it too. Xander Wimbley only beat him by like a tenth of a second." Meredith pursed her lips and came to a decision.

"I'll be back," she said. She got to her feet and walked over to where Diggory sat with his "friends."

"Diggory," she said firmly. The three boys jumped to their feet as she approached.

"May I have a word with you?" the other two moved to stand protectively in front of their leader. Meredith stared directly at Diggory.

"Privately?" she said with a sharp glare. Even as they flinched under her glare Diggory's friends still made an attempt to stand up.

"A-anything you have to say to C-Cedric, you can s-say in front of u-us!" the shortest of the boys stuttered. Meredith raised an eyebrow and the other two scampered away like rabbits. Diggory's face got red and he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Your friends loyalty is admirable, if a little foolish," Meredith said with a small smile.

"Look," Diggory said nervously. "I wasn't picking on Potter. I've got no problem with him." Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the boy.

"And what may I ask did you do to stop your friends from picking on him?" Diggory looked embarrassed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Diggory said. Meredith sighed.

"Tell them to leave Harry alone," Meredith said. "To know something is wrong and not do anything to stop it, is just as bad as doing it yourself." Diggory looked slightly ashamed.

"Cedric," she said softening her tone a little. "Your friends look up to you. They admire you. There is a lot of power in that. With power comes responsibility." Diggory looked at her strangely.

"You sound like my father," he said. Meredith smiled a little. She thought she was sounding like her own father, really.

"They're my friends," Diggory said weakly.

"Anyone can stand up to an enemy, Cedric. But it takes a lot more strength and character to stand up to your friends. To do what's right rather than what's popular." Diggory looked thoughtful.

"Think about what I've said," she said. She patted his shoulder and turned to rejoin her friends.

The day had come. There was a tension radiating off of every fifth year was so heavy it could have been cut with a knife. Meredith forced herself to be calm and to breath as they sat at the breakfast table. Her porridge felt like glue in her mouth. Patricia was not eating at all. Percy was attempting to eat around his Transfiguration book. Even Oliver seemed tense. Finally at half past nine they were led into the Great Hall for the written part of their Charms exam. Meredith's stomach was in knots. She took a seat at a small table for one and pulled out her quill and a fresh bottle of ink. She stared at the parchment in front of her which was turned faced down.

"No turning your test over until you are told to begin," Professor Flitwick squeaked sternly. Meredith tapped her fingers against the desk. She barely heard Flitwick's lecture on what would happen to anyone who was caught cheating and the long list of anti-cheating measure that had been put in place.

"All right," Flitwick said. "You may begin." Meredith took a deep breath and turned over her exam. As she described the various incantations and wand movement for different charms she tried to imagine herself doing them. In her mind she was back in Flitwick's classroom with Oliver, Percy and Patricia. She let her mind fill with these memories as her quill scratched across the parchment. When she got to the Cheering Charm she pictured herself by the lake trying to teach Patricia the proper movement.

"_You're gripping your wand too hard," Meredith said as Patricia failed for the seventh time to hit her with a cheering charm._

"_Everytime I loosen my grip you disarm me," Patricia said rubbing her hands on her trousers._

"_You take too long with the move," Meredith said taking hold of Patricia's wrist and directing her movement._

"_Quick," Meredith said. "before your attacker has a chance to contemplate what you're going to do. Flick, Jab! Flick, Jab! Like that. Try again."_

Meredith grinned and dipped her quill into the bottle again. Would Patricia remember the Flick and Jab that Meredith had spent hours trying drill into her head until she had hit her with it so hard Meredith couldn't stop giggling. She glanced up and glanced over one desk and up two rows where Patricia sat. Her quill was not moving and her face was pinched as though she was struggling to remember.  
"Come on Patricia," she said silently to her friend. "You know all of this."  
"TEN MINUTES!!" Flitwick squeaked. Meredith turned her eyes back on her own parchment and quickly began writing out the movements for the levitation charm.

After the written exam they joined the rest of the school for lunch.  
"I think I did okay," Percy said stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth. I may not have put enough of the Locomotor charm. I didn't do it justice at all there just wasn't enough time." Meredith wasn't listening to Percy ramble. Now that the first exam was done with she felt better, not as nervous. Her Dad and her friends were right. She knew her stuff. A small glimmer of hope was beginning to rise in her heart. She could do this. She felt lighter, more confident then she ever had before. She only wished she could say the same for Patricia. Her friend was frantically re-reading her Charms notes."  
"I knew I got the incantation wrong for silencing charms!" she wailed burying her face in her hands.  
"Relax," Meredith said rubbing her back. "We still have the practical. You'll do fine." Patricia did not seem as sure and spent the rest of lunch reviewing her notes rather than eating. After lunch they went into the small chamber off the great hall to wait to be called in for their practical. Everyone around her was trying to cram a last bit of knowledge as they waited.  
"Lamont, Logan, Lowrey, Lupin," Professor Flitwick called. Meredith stood up and followed her classmates into the great hall.  
"Good luck," Oliver called after her. Meredith smiled a little.  
"Professor Marchbanks is free, Miss Lupin," Professor Flitwick said. Meredith made her way to a small table where a tiny stooped witch with a very lined face sat.  
"Lupin," Professor Marchbanks said rather loudly considering they were only about a foot apart.  
"You would be Remus Lupin's girl then I believe. Tested him myself when he was fifteen. Very talented boy." Meredith smiled at hearing her father spoke of with such praise.  
"Now my dear," Professor Marchbanks said. "If you would please turn this apple from red to purple." Meredith performed a color change charm on the apple, then demonstrated a levitation charm and an engorgement charm and a locomotor charm. She must have done well for after she did each task Professor Marchbanks looked practically delighted. "Excellent, simply excellent," Professor Marchbanks said clapping her hands as Meredith made a teacup do somersaults across the desk.  
"Like your father you are," Marchbanks said. "So gifted he was with Charms. Very well my dear. We are all done, you may go." As she was leaving Meredith spotted Patricia as she was coming in. She looked like she was going to lose her lunch at any moment. Meredith mouthed "Good Luck" before heading to the common room. She was absolutely dancing. She was confident she had achieved an O on her Charms OWL. She plopped onto the couch and pulled out her Transfiguration book. Patricia joined her a short while later.  
"Well," Meredith asked. Patricia sighed.  
"I mixed up an engorgement charm with a color change charm. But other than that I did okay. Percy and Oliver joined them a bit later as they had been last to take the exam. They worked on Transfiguration until dinner and then headed for the library to study till it was time for bed. The rest of the week was very much the same. They would get up, have breakfast, take their written exams, have lunch, take the practical, study till dinner, and then work in the library or commonroom till bed. Meredith felt that the rest of her exams were going well. She'd done okay on the written for Transfiguration though she had left behind the ears of the rabbit she was trying to vanish. She was able to correctly identify various plants for Herbology, and various creatures for Care of Magical creatures. The exam for Ancient Runes nearly had Patricia in hysterics and it took them almost an hour to calm her down. Arithmancy went well and Meredith could not resist a smug smirk when she handed over her vial when the Potions final was complete. She stumbled her way through History of Magic not really worried if she passed or not. Second to last was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She entered the hall and was surprised to find Professor Quirrell absent from the room. Odd, she thought. All the other teachers had been present for their subjects exam. Oh well, she reasoned, she'd probably do better without that horrid smell that was always emanating from Quirrell's turban.  
"Let us begin my dear," Professor Marchbanks said. Meredith pulled out her wand and rolled up her sleeves. Professor Marchbanks stood in front of her and pulled out her wand.  
"Now Miss Lupin," she said. "I want you try and disarm me." Meredith grinned.  
"Now don't get cocky just because you're up against an old woman," Marchbanks cautioned her. Meredith found Marchbanks, though older than time itself, was still very powerful. She was sweating by the time she was done performing various defensive spells and counter jinxes while Marchbanks barely looked winded. However, Meredith knew she had done well for Marchbanks looked positively elated.  
"Excellent," she said. "Well done indeed. You'd make a fine auror with skills such as yours." Meredith was a little surprised by that. She had never thought of being anything but a healer and so many people had told her she'd be a good one. It was a little shocking to hear that she'd make a good auror.  
"That will be all Miss Lupin," Marchbanks said. "You may go." Meredith left the Great Hall Marchbanks words still in her head. She was not meant to be an auror, she was sure of it. All she had ever wanted to be was a healer. Aurors were tasked with hunting dark wizards. She had heard many stories of the danger aurors were constantly in from Tonks who was in her third year of auror training. She had met Tonks's instructor once, a wizard named Alastor Moody, when he had come to dinner at the Tonks home. Tonks greatly admired him but Meredith had found him positively fierce. He'd only had one leg, and one eye and he'd been so twitchy and paranoid. He'd brought his own flask of beverage and sniffed his food checking for poisons. No, if that's what being an auror led to Meredith wanted nothing to do with it. She put Marchbanks words out of her head and hurried to the common room to get ready for her Astronomy OWL.

"Done!" Oliver crowed as they entered the common room after taking their final OWL. Meredith plopped onto the couch with a great sigh of relief. It was over, OWLS were done, finished. She felt she'd done well on most if not all of her exams.  
"Don't have to think about it till June," Percy said settling on the sofa. Patricia laid down on the couch with her head in Meredith's lap.

"We made it," Meredith said playing with one of Patricia's curls. "It's out of our hands now."  
"Yeah," Oliver said. For a moment they just sat in silence. There was nothing left to study, no more notes to go over, no more spells to practice. They were done.  
"I tell you one thing," Oliver said. "Tomorrow morning I am not getting up until at least noon."  
"What about Quidditch practice?" Patricia asked.  
"Oh, we can take a day off," Oliver said. All three of them stared at him in shock.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Wood?" Meredith demanded.  
"It's the confusion hex, Tofty put on him," Percy said. "I knew he didn't quite block it in time. His brains muddled."  
"It's not muddled," Oliver said. "I blocked that hex just fine thank you. I just feel I deserve a day off after all that studying and stress. Even all-star Quidditch players can take a day off now and again." Percy looked at him sharply.  
"A confundus charm," Percy declared to which Oliver responded by smacking him with a cushion. Meredith laughed.  
"I'm going to bed," she said pushing Patricia off her. "Get up, I'm not carrying you." Patricia silently complied. Meredith made her way to the steps to her dorm and nearly bumped into Neville who had silently come down to the common room.  
"Gracious Neville," she said to the boy. "It's nearly midnight. Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Neville shrugged. "Thought I'd stay up a bit and read."  
"Suit yourself," Meredith said. "Good night." She climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Most of her dorm mates were already asleep. She changed out of her robes into her pajamas and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Meredith slowly opened her eyes. She felt an amazing sense of calm and peace as she realized that she had nothing she needed to do. No more OWLS to study for. With a smile she rolled over and snuggled deeper into her pillows. She could sleep in. There was no need to rush to the library to get a good table, no need to look over her notes or practice wand movements, or cram any more information into her head.

"AAAGH!" Meredith shot straight up in bed at the scream that was heard from the bed next to her. Throwing back her blankets she hurried to Patricia's bed and yanked back the curtain.

"Patricia!" Meredith shouted at her friend. "What in the world are you screaming about!"

"You'd scream too if you woke up from a dream about Pierre LaRou, Chaser for the Blasters and saw THAT staring at you!" Meredith looked down at the blankets. Trevor the toad stared back at her. Meredith laughed.

"Trevor," she said picking him up. "How did you get up here?"

"I don't care how he got up, just get him out of my bed," Patricia said, grumpily. Meredith laughed again.

"Come on Trevor," she said. "Let's go find Neville." She tucked him under her arm and headed downstairs. The common room was deserted for once but Meredith thought she heard a soft whimpering coming from behind a chair. Upon closer look she saw a pair of bare feet sticking out.

"Neville!" she cried out. The boy was laying flat on his back, his arms locked to his sides and his expression panicked.

"What happened to him?" Patricia who had just joined her asked. Meredith knelt down beside Neville.

"It looks like the full body bind," she said after an unsuccessful attempt to move Neville's arms and legs. Meredith pulled her wand from inside her bathrobe.

"Finite Incantatem," she said firmly. Neville gasped as his arms and legs were freed from the hex.

"Thanks," he said slowly getting to his feet.

"Who did this to you Neville?" Meredith asked. Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Tell me Neville," Meredith said firmly. Neville mumbled something.

"What?"

"Hermione Granger," Neville said. Meredith was surprised. Hermione deliberately attack someone?

"She was with Harry and Ron," Neville said. "They were up to something. I tried to stop them…oh…I need to go." Neville dashed off. Meredith turned to Patricia who looked as surprised as her.  
"What could Ron, Hermione, and Harry be doing last night?"

"Probably losing Gryffindor even more house points," Patricia said in disgust.

"Or saving the school from You Know Who!" The girls turned and saw Fred and George enter the common room.

"What are you two talking about?" Meredith said.

"Havent' you heard?" Fred said. "It's all over the school!"

"We just got up," Patricia said.

"Well," George said plopping onto the sofa. "The word is that last night Harry Potter stopped You Know Who from stealing a very powerful stone that Dumbledore was hiding here at Hogwarts."

"How could You Know Who be here at Hogwarts?" Patricia asked.

"He's been here all year!" Fred said. "Possessing Professor Quirrell. That's why his turban always smelt funny."

"What happened to Quirrell?" Meredith asked.

"Snuffed it," George said. "Wondered how we'd lose him."

"George!"

"Anyhoo," Fred said. "Quirrell was after this stone, supposedly it makes some kind of elixir that makes you live forever."

"Wait a minute," Meredith said. "You're talking about the Sorceror's Stone?"

"The what?" Patricia said. "Meredith you know not all of us read those thick boring volumes that you do."

"For your information, I read about it on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog card."

"ANYWAY," Fred said loudly not wanting to be interrupted during a thrilling tale.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione figure out what You Know Who's up to and they go to stop him. Now of course the stone's guarded by all kinds of spells and enchantments but they make it through. Well Harry did. Ron got knocked out by McGonagall's giant chess set. He's all right. Madam Pomfrey released him this morning. Poor Harry took the brunt of it. Actually faced You Know Who head on. He's in the hospital wing, unconscious."

"What happened to You Know Who," Patricia asked.

"Gone," George said. "For good I hope, but Dumbledore disagrees. Now if you'll excuse us ladies we're off to find a get well present for Potter."

"I think a Hogwarts toilet seat would be just the thing," Fred said. Meredith and Patricia sat in stunned silence.

"Do you think it's all true?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know," Meredith said. "But I'll say this. I think we can expect a lot from the Boy Who Lived in years to come."

In the next few days the halls were filled with stories of the Boy Who Lived. Many of those who only days ago wouldn't speak to Harry now hailed him as a hero. The end of term feast finally came. There was a general feeling of gloom at the Gryffindor table for once again the Great Hall was decked out in silver and green.

"Another year gone," Dumbledore's voice boomed over the noisly room. "And I believe the House Cup needs to be awarded. The points stand as such. In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." The Gryffindors muttered and grumbled amongst themselves.

"In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points. In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred twenty six points. And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin." Over at the Slytherin table Flint and his cronies led the chants and cheers. Meredith glared as Flint sent a mocking look their way.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However recent events must be taken into account." Every suddenly was quiet. What did Dumbledore mean?

"I have a few last minute points to award. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" All the Gryffindors turned to stare at Ron whose face went as red as his hair.

"For the best played game of chess in many years, I award fifty points to Gryffindor." Even over the deafening cheers of the Gryffindors Meredith could hear Percy bragging about his youngest brother.

"My brother you know! Got past McGonagall's chest set." Meredith couldn't help but be amused as only a week ago Percy had claimed Ron was left on the doorstep of the Burrow in a wicker basket and his parents took him in out of the goodness of their hearts.

"Second," Dumbledore said when the cheering died down. "To Miss Hermione Granger. For the use of cool logic under fire I award fifty points to Gryffindor." Hermione's face was buried in her arms as the Gryffindors cheered at being a hundred points up.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter…" The room went dead quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award sixty points to Gryffindor."

"We're tied!" Percy cried. "We're tied with Slytherin." Meredith was practically bouncing in her seat. If only Dumbledore had given them just one more point those smug snooty smirks on the Slytherins faces would be smack right off.

"Lastly," Dumbledore said. Everyone waited anxiously. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies. But it takes even more courage to stand up to your friends." Meredith glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric Diggory met her eyes and blushed. "Therefore, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindors went crazy! After seven years Gryffindor had finally beaten Slytherin! Neville, who had never earned a single point for his house looked stunned. Meredith's ears rang as all her fellow Gryffindors celebrated their victory. Everyone was hugging and jumping up and down and she could not help but join in. She and Patricia hugged even as they bounced up and down. Unable to contain herself Patricia leaned over and kissed Neville on the cheek. Neville was so stunned he looked as though he had been petrified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus glanced at his watch again. The Hogwarts Express was due to Kings Cross station any minute. He was most anxious to see Meredith and make sure she was all right. He hadn't slept a wink since receiving Dumbledore's letter about Voldemort being at Hogwarts. He had put all the old Order members on alert. He'd been most proud when he read about Harry facing the Dark Lord. He was definitely James's son. He smiled as he saw the familiar red hair.

"Dad!" she called running up to him. She looked much better than she had at Christmas. Less tired and not nearly as pale. Still far too thin though. He folded her into a warm hug.

"You look well love," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," Meredith said smiling. "I told you I was in my last letter."

"I've been so worried ever since I received Dumbledore's letter. Voldemort…"

"I know," Meredith said looking uneasy. "But he's gone now. Thanks to Harry he didn't get what he was after." Meredith turned and her gaze fell on someone in the distance. Remus followed her eyes and they landed on an eleven year old boy with messy brown hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Remus's heart jumped in his chest. Except for the eyes, Harry was the spitting image of James. A large red faced man and a skinny woman were speaking to the boy. These must be the Dursley's Remus thought with disdain. They did not look happy to see their nephew and from the look on Harry's face the feeling was entirely mutual.

"Dad?" Meredith said. He turned away from Harry and focused on his daughter.

"Shall we go home?" Meredith asked. With a sigh Remus glanced back and saw Harry following glumly behind his guardians.

"Yes," Remus said. "Let's go home."

Four weeks into summer vacation Meredith and her father sat at the breakfast table together. Ever since she came home her dad had been forcing food on her. She'd lost weight throughout the school year and most of her clothes were loose and baggy on her.

"Have some more sausage," her father said shoving a plate at her.

"Dad," Meredith whined. "If I eat one more thing I'm going to explode."

"Your robes look like you're wearing a tent and your jeans are falling down."

"Maybe I like being skinny," Meredith pouted. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You can worry about your girlish figure later," he said. "Right now I want you to eat." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Between you and Mrs. Weasley I'm going to be as big as a mountain troll by the time school starts again." The last time she'd been at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her leave until she'd eaten enough to feed ten people. She'd practically waddled home.

"I'm aware," her dad said. " I ran into Molly in Diagon Alley last week. She accused me of starving you." Meredith rolled her eyes. Any further discussion was halted by the tapping of an owl at the window.

"Looks like a Hogwarts Owl," Remus said opening the window. Meredith didn't say anything. Her heart was leaping in her chest. Usually she didn't get her Hogwarts letter till her birthday, which wasn't for a few weeks. These had to be her OWL results. Her hand shook as she took the letter her father handed to her. She stared at it for a long time. In this envelope held the marks that would determine her future.

"Well," her father said. "Are you going to open it?"

"I cant," she said setting it down. Her dad laughed and snatched up the letter. Meredith held her breath as her dad opened the letter and read the results.

"Tut, tut," Remus said. "You got a P in History of Magic." Meredith nodded. She hadn't expected to do well in History of Magic.

"Acceptable in Astronomy," Remus nodded. Meredith impatiently tapped her fingers. Astronomy and History of Magic didn't matter. She didn't need NEWTs in those subject to be accepted at St Mungoes.

"Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration." Meredith relaxed a bit. McGonagall would accept her into her NEWT class with Exceeds Expectations.

"Outstanding," Meredith sucked in her breath. "Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and….Potions." Meredith let out a breath. She'd done well! An O in potions!

"I'm so proud of you love," he said handing her the results. She took the results and stared at them in wonder.

"Oh don't look so shocked," he said. Meredith smiled. She had done well. She would be able to take all the NEWT courses she needed to get into St. Mungoes.

"Meredith!" The door banged open and Oliver and Patricia ran in each holding their own results.

"You got yours too," Oliver said. "Here switch." He grabbed her results and handed her his own. Oliver's results weren't much different than her own with one exception. She had scored higher than him in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How'd you do?" she asked Patricia. From the expression on her friend's face Meredith got the feeling that Patricia's results were not what her parents had wanted. Wordlessly, Patricia handed them over. As Meredith expected Patricia had only received an Acceptable for Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. But Patricia hadn't done bad.

"You did quite well," Meredith said. "Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical. And you got an O in potions!"

"Yeah," Patricia said glumly. "Mum and Dad said to tell you thanks." Meredith felt bad for Patricia. She knew how hard her friend had worked. She had never liked Patricia's parents much. They never gave their daughter any positive reinforcement.

"Well looks like you outdid all of us at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Oliver said. "No surprise there really."

"All of us?" Meredith said. "What about Percy?" Oliver laughed and even Patricia cracked a smile.

"His only E," Patricia said. "He's actually disappointed."

"Very well done all of you," Remus said joining them.

"Thank you sir," Patricia said. They gathered round the kitchen table discussing the classes they'd be taking next year.

"NEWT level course work is going to be twice as hard," Oliver said. "Thank goodness we'll be able to drop some courses."

"Even so," Meredith said. "We'll still have a full schedule."

"Mine won't be so full," Patricia said. "I don't have the marks to continue with Transfiguration or Ancient Runes. At least you won't have to tutor me anymore."

"Actually," Meredith said. "I'm thinking of dropping Ancient Runes."

"What?" Oliver said. "But you got an E."

"It's not required for healing," Meredith said. "My schedule is gonna be packed as it is, and like you said it's gonna be twice as much work. I can't take another year like last year. I need to sleep sometime."

"Well," Oliver said. "Poor Percy is gonna have to fend for himself in Ancient Runes."

"You're not taking it either?" Meredith asked.

"Don't really care for the subject. And I'm gonna need the spare time for Quidditch. That trophy is gonna be ours dammit." Oliver was still sore about losing the cup to Ravenclaw last year. After his ordeal with Voldemort Harry had been in the hospital wing for two weeks and had been unable to play in the final Quidditch match. Without their Seeker Gryffindor had been forced to forfeit to Ravenclaw.

"Percy won't be alone," Patricia said. "He'll have Penelope to keep him company."

"Yes how is dear Penny?" Meredith said. Oliver and Patricia laughed.

"Percy's been writing to her all summer," Patricia informed Meredith.

"Yes," Oliver said. "But there's someone who hasn't been."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter. According to Ron, Harry hasn't answered any of his letters." Out of the corner of her eye Meredith saw her father pause in what he was doing. Meredith had a feeling he was very interested in what Oliver had to say about Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are very concerned," Patricia said. "Ron said Hermione hasn't had any word from him either."

"I think Fred and George are planning something," Oliver said.

"Fred and George are always planning something," Meredith scoffed.

Now that they had their book lists, a trip to Diagon Alley was called for.

"Blimey, look at the books for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Oliver said. "All by Gilderoy Lockhart." Meredith wrinkled her nose. She had read a few books by Lockhart and frankly she thought the man was a total buffoon.

"Lord, these books are gonna cost a fortune," Patricia moaned. Meredith didn't say anything for her father was standing within earshot. Money was a touchy issue with her father who'd had a tough time keeping a job as of late. No one was willing to hire him because he couldn't explain why he could not work certain evenings, namely the evening of the full moon and those few days before and after. They were hardly destitute. The money Meredith had inherited from her mother was more than enough to take care of both of them, but Meredith knew her dad hated having to use it.

"The three of you will be going to Diagon Alley today then?" her dad asked her. Meredith bit her lip. She'd never gone to Diagon Alley without her dad before.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not. You're old enough to go without me. I think I can trust you not to get into trouble." Meredith grinned.

"Thanks Dad." They picked up their book lists and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Meredith said firmly dropping her floo powder. She tumbled out of a fire place into the Leaky Cauldron. Once her friends had joined her they headed to Gringotts. Once they had retrieved enough gold to take care of their books and supplies they headed to Flourish and Blotts. The window display was filled with Gilderoy Lockhart's newest book, Magical Me along with a large portrait of the author himself.

"He's very handsome," Patricia observed. Meredith rolled her eyes.

A few days before they were due to go back to school Meredith and Patricia were seated in the living room. Meredith sat on the floor while Patricia sat behind her braiding her hair. Remus sat in the big chair by the window, reading. There was a fire in the fireplace for it was cold and rainy outside. The quiet of the afternoon was interrupted when a soaking wet and frazzled looking Percy burst in the door. The three people in the living room raised their eyebrows.

"I had to get out!" Percy shouted by way of explanation. "I live in a mad house I tell you!"

"What'd Fred and George do this time?" Meredith asked standing up to take Percy's wet jacket.

"Oh, it's not just them. Now they've got Ron and Harry to help out!"

"Harry?" Remus interjected. "Harry's at your house?"

"Oh, yes," Percy said in exasperation. "Ron got worried when Harry didn't answer his letters. So my brilliant brothers decided to take the car, you know the one Dad's always tinkering with, and FLY to Surrey to get him."

"The Ford Anglia?" Patricia asked. "It actually flew?"

"Mum was livid," Percy nodded. "I don't know who she's more upset with Fred and George for driving it or Dad for bewitching the thing in the first place. And then yesterday when we were at Flourish and Blotts Dad starts a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy."

"Your dad in a fist fight?" Meredith said in disbelief. Mr. Weasley was one of the most even tempered men she'd ever met.

"Malfoy totally provoked him. He's just mad that Dad'd department raided Malfoy Manor in search of Dark Objects. But Mum was mortified that the whole brawl happened in front of Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Gilderoy Lockhart was at Flourish and Blotts?" Patricia gasped.

"Yep," Percy said. "Autographing copies of his books."

"Oh, if we'd only waited we could have got autographed copies," Patricia pouted. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Oh you'll have another chance to get it," Percy said knowingly. "Guess who's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Meredith cried. Patricia squealed with glee and Meredith groaned.

"Don't worry love," Remus said patting her shoulder. "You'll only have to put up with him for one year. Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers never last longer than that."


	38. Chapter 37

To All My Readers: I apologize profusely for how long it has taken me to update. My PC crashed and I had to buy a new computer and it took forever to get everything back to the way it was. So I apologize and thank you for your continued support

Chapter 37

"Home sweet home," Oliver said as they got out of the carriages that brought them to the school. Meredith grinned and picked up Bianca's cage. They made their way inside and headed to the Great Hall for the feast. Meredith spotted Percy sitting with the twins and made her way over to him. She hadn't seen him after they got their orders from the Head Boy and Girl. She wasn't certain but she could guess that he'd spent the journey cozied up somewhere with Penelope.

"This isn't funny you two," Percy was scolding the twins who were laughing. " Ron and Harry will probably be expelled not to mention what the ministry will do to Dad when the find out about that stupid car."

"What are you going on about Percy?" Meredith asked sitting next to him. Percy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh my genius younger brother missed the train so he and Harry decided to fly Dad's car, the one I told you about , to Hogwarts. " Meredith giggled a little. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew Mr. Weasley would get into trouble for tinkering with the car, but really it was a little funny. No more was said on the subject as the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall led the new first years into the hall to be sorted. A boy named Colin Creevey was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. The boy was tiny and was looking around at everything like he was at the circus.

"Muggleborn," Patricia whispered. Meredith nodded. Ginny was the last to be sorted. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted Gryffindor. Her brothers minus Ron cheered and patted her on the shoulder.

"Let the feast commence!" Dumbledore shouted. Plates of chicken, steak, kidney pie, potatoes, stuffing, and bread appeared before them and everyone dug in.

"Snape's missing," Patricia noted. Meredith glanced up at the high table and sure enough Snape's chair was empty.

"Maybe he resigned," Oliver said. Meredith chuckled.

"Don't get my hopes up," she said.

By the next morning everyone had heard about Ron and Harry flying the Ford Anglia and crashing it into the Whomping Willow. Like everyone else she had laughed at Ron when Mrs. Weasley's Howler had arrived. Percy considered Ron to be punished enough and let the matter drop, much to Meredith's relief. She had other things to worry about. Before they could get their schedules McGonagall had to let them know which classes they'd be allowed to take. Meredith wasn't worried. She knew her marks would allow her to continue with all her courses.

"Yes, Miss Lupin," McGonagall said looking at her parchment. "Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration all fine. I was pleased with your Transfiguration grade. I see that you have decided to drop Ancient Runes and Arithmancy but wish to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yes ma'am," she said. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Your schedule." Meredith took the parchment from her head of house and stood back to wait for her friends. Percy and Oliver were cleared for all their courses. Patricia was harder. After a few minutes McGonagall cleared her to take Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions.

"Looks like I'll have a period to myself," Patricia said glumly.

"It'll give you time to study," Percy said helpfully. Patricia glared at him.

Their first lesson on the day was Charms. There were three other Gryffindors, six Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and two SLytherins. Meredith was relieved to see that Flint was not among them.

"What's this," Percy said as they took their seats. In front of them were feathers. Just like there had been on their first day.

"Did we get the schedule wrong?" Percy asked Meredith. "It looks like Flitwick set this up for the first years." Meredith shrugged.

"Settle down, settle down," Flitwick squeaked as he came into the room. "Now, welcome to NEWT level Charms. I am very pleased to see so many of you in this class. Now our first lesson will be on non-verbal spells. Who can tell me what the advantage of a non verbal spell is?" Percy's hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Weasley," Flitwick said.

"Nonverbal spells save time, as several can be done at once. Also, in the case of a defensive spell your opponent will not know what spell you are using so will have less time to counter."

"Exactly," Flitwick said. "Now, non-verbal spells take intense concentration and mental focus. It is for this reason that we will be starting with a spell I know you have all mastered. You all know wingardium leviosa. Please take out your wands. Now without using the words, concentrate on casting the levitation charm." Meredith took her wand and made the 'swish and flick' motion.

'Wingardium Leviosa' she thought as hard as she could. All around her others had their faces pinched in concentration, swishing and flicking. Oliver's eyes were crossed, Patricia was sweating, and Percy's face was red. Meredith closed her eyes and tried to remember how it had felt the first time she had done this spell. The motion of the wand, the energy that pushed through her fingers as she whispered the spell.

'Wingardium Leviosa' she said silently in her head.

"Wonderful!" Flitwick squeaked causing Meredith's eyes to open. To her astonishment the feather in front of her was floating.

"Well done Miss Lupin, well done," Flitwick said.

"How did you do that?" Percy whispered to her.

"I don't know," Meredith said.

By the end of Charms Meredith was still the only one who had managed to cast a non-verbal spell. Percy was not happy about this at all, and was refusing to speak to Meredith. Meredith did not have time to worry about it though for they had Potions next. To her immense relief it looked like Flint had not gotten the marks to continue. There were only three other students in the class, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff boy.

"Quiet!" Snape hissed as he swept into the room.

"This is NEWT level Potions. In this class you will learn the potions that will appear on your Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Test. For many of you given your past performance in this class I am shocked to see so many of you in this class." At this his gaze fell on Patricia whose face turned scarlet.

"And I will be even more shocked if half of you achieve a NEWT in this class." He turned and waved his wand at the blackboard.

"You will be brewing Draught of Living Death," Snape said. "Start now." Meredith's eyes widened. This was the most complex potion they'd ever done in this class. She quickly flipped through her copy of Advanced Potion Making and found the potion. The classroom was silent with concentration as students chopped up their ingredients and added them to their cauldrons. Meredith glanced up at her friends. Percy seemed to be the furthest along. His potion was smooth and black as the book said it should be. Patricia's potion was looking like a black glob of tar.

"Stupid bean!" Oliver cursed under his breath as he failed to cut his sopophorous bean for the third time. Meredith too was having difficulties. The tiny little black bean kept slipping. Finally in frustration, she took the flat of her knife and crushed the bean. To her immense shock a huge amount of juice squirted out of the bean. She quickly scooped up the juice and dumped it into her cauldron. She let out a little laugh as her potion turned lavender.

"How did you do that?" Patricia said shoving a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Use the flat of the knife to crush the bean," she whispered after a quick glance over her shoulder to make certain that Snape could not hear her.

"No," Percy said. "The instructions clearly say to cut the bean not crush it." Meredith glanced at his potion. It was still a very deep purple.

"Trust me," she implored her friends.

"Oh heck," Oliver said. "I'll take her word over the stupid book." Oliver took his knife and crushed his bean. After he added the juice his potion turned lavender like Meredith's. Patricia was watching with wide eyes. She pursed her lips together and gripped her knife.

"Patricia," Percy whispered his voice scolding. "Don't."

"I can't afford to fail this class Percy," Patricia hissed frantically. And with that she brought the flat of her knife down on her bean and dumped the juice into her cauldron. The smile on Patricia's face when her potion turned light purple was worth whatever trouble they might get into if Snape found out they hadn't been following the instructions.

"See," Meredith said. Percy glared at her.

"Miss Lupin," Snape hissed swooping down on her. "I trust you are not attempting to do Patterson's work for her."

"No sir," Meredith said through clenched teeth. Snape stared at her as though trying to pull the thoughts from her head. He then proceeded to examine the contents of all four of their cauldrons. He glared at Meredith suspiciously and seized her knife. For a short moment Meredith feared Snape was going to stab her in the heart with it. Instead he examined the blade.

"Show me your book Miss Lupin," Snape ordered. Meredith raised her eyebrows. What was Snape on about?

"Your book Miss Lupin," Snape hissed his voice dripping with venom. Meredith picked up her textbook and handed it to Snape who ripped it from her hand. Meredith exchanged a bewildered look with her friends. When Snape had finished with her book he examined Patricia's and Oliver's as well.

"Very well," he said once he was satisfied. "Carry on."

"What was that?" Percy said.

"I have no idea," Meredith said.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"It doesn't count as a nonverbal spell if you just say it very quietly," Percy scolded Patricia at the breakfast table. Meredith shook her head as Patricia let out a frustrated grumble. Non-verbal spells it turned out were to be the common practice for all their classes this year. Meredith was doing well having been able to achieve non-verbal spells in almost all her classes. Percy was right behind her. Oliver had had a bit more difficulty but was starting to have more success. Patricia had yet to achieve a spell without speaking the words.

"I can barely do the spells out loud!" she snapped. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to do it without speaking."

"You need to be calm," Meredith said. "You need to clear your head of all other thoughts and just feel the words."

"Easy for you to say," Patricia grumbled. The bell rang and they gathered their things to head for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the semester. Meredith had no idea what to expect from their new professor. From what she'd heard the man was completely full of himself. If the rumors were to be believed his first act as professor was to set a group of Cornish pixies loose in his classroom.

"Good day to you all," Lockhardt swept into the room with a swish of his lavender robes. "Welcome, welcome, to NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts. For so many of you to have come so far, is truly a great accomplishment. But I warn you…" he paused with a dramatic flip of his cloak. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"What you have faced up till now is nothing compared to what you will face in this class. Know only…that no harm will come to you whilst I am here."

"I feel better already," Oliver muttered causing Meredith to bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Now!" Lockhardt said with a flourish. "I am sure your other professor have introduced to you the concept of non-verbal spells. Who can tell me what the benefit of using a nonverbal spell in combat is." Percy's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Mr.?

"Weasley, sir," Percy said. "In combat a nonverbal spell gives the witch or wizard a tactical advantage. Your enemy does not know which spell they are being hit with and cannot determine what countercharm to use."

"I think he memorizes the textbook while the rest of us normal people sleep," Meredith whispered to Oliver who chuckled. The fact that Percy had basically just regurgitated the textbook didn't seem to bother Lockhardt.

"Excellent Weasley," Lockhardt said. "You are quite correct. I could not have very well vanquished the Babbling Banshee if I had run at her screaming hexes and jinxes at the top of my lungs. Now, I shall need a volunteer." The hand of every girl in the class shot into the air. Except for Meredith's who, predictably, was the one Lockhardt called upon.

"Now Miss Lupin," Lockhardt said, "If you will take out your wand and face me. Now class watch closely. Miss Lupin I will ask you attempt to disarm me, using a nonverbal spell. And I will block you with a nonverbal spell." Meredith took out her wand and held it at her side. Lockhardt took his wand from inside his robes and began to wave it around with a flourish. Meredith rolled her eyes. This guy was a complete joke.

"Expelliarmus," she thought without much enthusiasm, disarming him with a short flick of her wand. Several in the class, mostly boys, laughed as Lockhardt's wand flew from his hand. Lockhardt looked embarrassed but covered it quickly.

"Yes, yes, very good Miss Lupin," he said. "However, this is of course not a real combat situation and had I truly wished to block you it would have been all too easy."

'Whatever helps you sleep at night,' Meredith thought to herself.

"So if you would all split up into pairs. One partner to practice disarming, the other to practice blocking." Meredith paired up with Patricia.

"You want to disarm or block?" Meredith asked her.

"Does it matter?" Patricia asked. "Not like I'm gonna be good at either."

"I'll block then," Meredith said. They stood across from each other. Meredith focused her mind her protection spell.

"Protego, protego, protego, protego," she chanted silently in her head. She ignored Lockhardt who was popping around the room with advice on the proper way to block spells. This guy really was a joke. She could feel the tingling of the protection spell surrounding her. Patricia she could see was having a great deal of difficulty. Her face was red and she was starting to sweat. Meredith bit her lip. She knew that nonverbal spells were important and she needed to learn them. But what would be the harm if she just let up her hold on her own spell? It would give Patricia a boost of confidence. She relaxed her mind and slowly, gradually released her hold on the shield charm. The second she lowered the shield her wand flew out of her hand. Meredith's mouth dropped open as did Patricia's.

"Oh my gosh!" Patricia squealed. "I did it!" Meredith smiled.

"Well done ," she said. But as she gave her friend a hug she couldn't help glancing over at Oliver who was smirking just a little bit.

Meredith, Oliver, and Percy pushed their way out of Lockhardt's classroom past the giggling girls who were asking for his autograph.

"That wasn't a lesson," Meredith said. "that was a love letter. To Gilderoy Lockhardt, from Gilderoy Lockhardt."

"Well he is his biggest fan," Oliver said. Percy was very tight lipped.

"What's with you Perc?" Meredith asked him. Percy looked at her his face very tense.

"You know what you did was wrong don't you?" he said.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," she said.

"I'm talking about…." He trailed off as Patricia joined them.

"Lockhardt gave me his autograph," she said excitedly. "He said I was brilliant the way I disarmed you, Mere." Meredith bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"I don't even know how I did it. Just one moment I was thinking the spell as hard as I could, and the next…whoosh!"

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Pretty amazing."

"Totally," she said. "God I'm starving. Hope there's something good for lunch." The moment Patricia was out of ear shot Percy turned on Meredith and Oliver.

"Look you guys," he said. "We all care about Patricia. We all want to help her do better, but letting her think she disarmed Meredith won't help her in the long run."

"How do you know she didn't disarm me?" Meredith said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh please," Percy said. "Oliver disarmed you, which he only would have been able to do if you weren't blocking properly."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me," Oliver grumbled.

"You're good Oliver," Percy said. "But we both know that Meredith's better. You disarmed her and let Patricia think it was her."

"Look Perc," Oliver said. "It was an accident okay? I was trying to disarm you and my aim was off." Percy looked slightly abashed.

"You weren't trying to make Patricia feel better?" he asked.

"I have bad aim," Oliver said. "What can I say? If the after effect is that Patricia gains the slightest bit of confidence in herself than it was absolutely worth it. Now can we drop this please?" Meredith had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking out into laughter at the look on Percy's face. He looked as though he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Well," Percy said straightening his robes. "All right then. We mustn't be late for lunch." Meredith rolled her eye. She grabbed the sleeve of Oliver's robe and tugged him back.

"Is your aim really that bad?" she asked in a hushed tone. Oliver winked at her.

"What do you think?" Meredith grinned.

Meredith and Oliver's little dupe seemed to have the desired effect. Over the next few weeks Patricia confidence skyrocketed. As her confidence grew so did her efficiency in nonverbal spells. While she did not manage to disarm Meredith again, she was doing better in DADA and Charms. Even Snape could not fail to notice her improvement. Though the potions master would never acknowledge it out loud, it was evident by Patricia's improved marks.

"AN A!!" Patricia squealed as they left the potions classroom. "Snape actually gave me an A!" Meredith grinned at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Why are you so shocked?" she said. "I knew you had it in you. You just needed to believe in yourself."

"Yeah yeah," Patricia said. "I've gotta go write to Mum and Dad. They'll totally flip when they hear this news." Meredith chuckled as Patricia dashed off. Her laugh turned to a glare as she spotted Malfoy and his cronies coming down the hall.

"Did you see Weasley's face when he belched up that slug," Malfoy guffawed. "I thought he was going to wet himself. That's probably not even a real wand he's got. Probably an old stick his father picked up off the ground. My father says it Weasley's fascination with Muggles that keeps him where he is. Probably passed down the obsession to his son. Why else would he be friends with that Mudblood…"

"Malfoy!" Meredith yelled. She strode purposely toward the group. "Detention." Malfoy stared at her incredulously.

"For what?" Draco said indignantly. "I haven't done anything."

"Dumbledore does not allow that word to be spoken by his students, or his staff. If I hear you use it again it won't be detention it will be the loss of certain body parts I am quite sure you will miss." The boys surrounding Malfoy winced but Malfoy still had enough insolence left in him to glare at her.

"Prefect's can't just give out detention," he said defiantly. "You'll have to clear it with Professor Snape."

"I have no intention of telling Professor Snape anything," Meredith said. "I'm no fool. He lets you Slytherins get away with murder around here. Going to him would be a complete waste of time. No Malfoy, I intend to go a bit higher than Snape."

"You think awful high of yourself, Lupin." Meredith rolled her eyes. Flint. Just what she needed.

"Stay out of this Flint," she ordered coldly.

"Going to Dumbledore to get my Seeker in trouble. Maybe you're hoping he'll have to serve detention the day of the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. Make sure your little boyfriend Woody has all the advantage he can get." Meredith was quite literally seeing red. She pulled her wand out.

"Fighting in the hallways?" Flint said mockingly. "Why Lupin is that anyway for a…" His hand went to his throat. Meredith smiled.

"See," she said pocketing her wand. "If you hadn't failed your DADA OWL you might have known how to block that. I'm sure the Head Master will let you know when your detention will be served Malfoy." She strode away with a smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it!" she shouted. She did not even need to turn around to see Malfoy wand in hand, shaking in rage.

'That was fun,' she thought to herself as she strode off to the Headmaster's office.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The weeks went by quickly, and before Meredith knew it it was October. There was a chill in the air followed by rain. Meredith and her friends were extremely busy. Oliver had the team out practicing in the wee morning hours whether rain or shine. The stormy weather brought forth an outbreak of colds. Meredith fortunately was able to avoid getting sick, but she was one of the few. Percy had practically dragged Ginny to Madam Pomfrey when the girl had starting sneezing during breakfast. Meredith considered herself fortunate that she had managed to evade sickness, for her classes were already keeping her in the library till the late hours. Defense Against the Darks Arts was quickly becoming her least favorite subject. The more she listened to Lockhart's tales the more she became convinced that the man was a total fraud. Just that day he'd told them how he'd managed to corner a werewolf in a telephone booth and chant a spell that turned him back into human form.

"Total malarkey," Meredith scoffed as she and her friends made their way to the Common Room. "There is no spell that turns werewolves back to human form."

"You're the expert," Percy said as they stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Wattlebird." The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung forward.

"I'm telling you," Meredith insisted as they climbed through the portrait hole. "The man is a complete fake."

"That's ridiculous," Percy said. "Dumbledore wouldn't hire a phony to teach at Hogwarts."

"He would if no one else would take the job," a small voice piped up as they entered the common room. Ginny sat the big arm chair by the fire, her diary opened on her lap.

"And just what do you know about such things Ginny?" Percy said haughtily. Ginny slammed her diary shut and glared at her brother.

"Hagrid told me when I was down at his hut visiting him," she said. "He said that no one wanted to take the Defense Against the Darks Arts job because it's supposed to be jinxed."

"Nonsense," Percy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Percy," Meredith said. "Look what's become of all our Defense Against the Arts teachers. Not one lasted more than a year. My dad says it was the same way when he was in school."

"And considering our last professor had You Know Who under his turban," Patricia said. "If that's not a jinx I don't know what is." They turned as the portrait hole opened and the twins, dripping wet and covered in mud.

"Oliver's a mad man!" Fred declared shrugging off his sodden coat. "He's got us out there practicing in a bloody hail storm."

"Can't you talk some sense into him Meredith," George implored her. "He listens to you."

"Not much chance boys," Meredith said using her wand to vanish the mud the twins had tracked in. "Oliver's still smarting over having to forfeit last year's final."

"Whatcha writing there Ginny," Fred said suddenly snatching her diary away from her. Ginny shouted in protest and jumped at Fred who held the diary just out of her reach.

"Give it back Fred!" Ginny shouted.

"Dear Diary," Fred said in a mockingly high pitched voice. "Harry Potter looked at me today and made my heart go pitter pat!"

"Knock it off Fred," Percy said. "Give Ginny back her diary."

"Make me," Fred said tossing the book to George.

"Oh diary," George said joining in the game. "Harry Potter is the most handsome, brave…"

"You're an ugly git George," Ginny cried running up the stairs. Meredith sighed in frustration.

"Will you two ever grow up!" she said. She waved her wand and summoned Ginny's diary to her. The twins looked slightly abashed.

"Now don't take on so Meredith," Fred said. "We was only teasing."

"There's nothing in that diary anyways," George said. "Look at it. It's blank." Meredith raised an eyebrow and opened the book. Sure enough the pages were empty of any writing.

"That's funny," Meredith said. "I'm sure I saw Ginny writing in it."

"Maybe she was using invisible ink," Patricia said. "Considering who she's got for brothers it'd be pretty smart."

"I'll return it to her," Meredith said. "And you two…" Fred and George cringed.

"Knock off the shenanigans or I'll write to your mother," she said. She hurried up the stairs to the first years dormitory. She pushed the door open and saw Ginny lying on her bed.

"Here Ginny," she said going over to her.

"Thanks," Ginny said taking the book back.

"Don't let them get to you, Ginny," Meredith said. "Fred and George only tease to get a rise out of you."

"That's easy for you to say," Ginny said. "They've never put pepper in your tea, or beetles in your porridge. They'd never play pranks on you. They'd be too scared." Meredith smiled a little. It was an odd compliment but she took it for what it was.

"You don't know how hard it is being the only girl. You've got Patricia."

"But I didn't always," Meredith said. "I didn't get to be friends with Patricia till I came to Hogwarts. You'll make friends too Ginny."

"No I won't," Ginny said miserably. "I just a nobody in second hand robes with tatty second hand books. Malfoy's right."

"Don't ever say that," Meredith said. "You're worth ten of Malfoy Ginny. You'll find your place here Ginny."

"I hope so," Ginny said. "In the meantime I've got my diary." Meredith didn't say anything about the blank pages she'd seen in the diary, she just patted Ginny on the shoulder and left her to her thoughts.

Halloween came and with it the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term. For the first time Percy declined to join the foursome.

"I told Penelope I'd go with her," he told them at breakfast. They told him to have fun and set off just the three of them. The rain had finally stopped and it was a beautiful fall day. Meredith loved this time of year. The leaves were beautiful turning their red and gold colors and there was just a hint of chill in the air that whispered of a coming winter.

"What do you think?"Oliver asked the two girls. "Honeydukes and the Three broomsticks?"

"Works for me," Meredith said. "But lets not get too stuffed. We've got the feast tonight." They did not stay in Hogmeade very long after they'd had lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Patricia needed practice on the Aguamenti Charm and needed Meredith to help her.

"Hey watch it!" an irritated second year shrieked as Patricia shot a jet of water at her.

"Sorry," Patricia said. Meredith quickly dried the second year off with a wave of her wand.

"You're too overzealous," she said. "Try again and try to keep your aim at the bucket." Patricia scowled. They both looked up as Ginny came into the common room looking slightly dazed, her robes covered in feathers and her diary tucked firmly under her arm.

"Ginny!" Meredith said going over to the girl. "You're covered in feathers."

"What?" Ginny said looking down at her robes.

"They're all over you," Meredith said brushing off Ginny's robes. "What have you been doing?"

"Um…" Ginny said her expression blank. "I don't know. I have to go." She scampered up to her dorm. Meredith stared after the girl with her mouth open.

"What was that about?" Patricia said.

"I have no idea," Meredith said. "She was acting so strange."

"You don't think someone put a hex on her do you?" Patricia asked. Meredith shrugged.

"I don't know. She's been a bit off since term started."

"Do you think we should say something to Percy?" Meredith bit her lip. She was concerned about Ginny, but she wasn't sure telling Percy was the right thing to do. Percy was not exactly the most compassionate person in the world and Meredith had a feeling this would require a gentle touch.

"Not just yet," Meredith said. "We might be making something out of nothing. Until we know what we're dealing with I think you and I should just keep an eye on her."

"You're probably right," Patricia said. "But now let's try this Aguamenti Charm again before the feast. Ever since I knock Flitwick off the desk he's been ducking every time I pass him in the hall. You'd think he'd be used to having things like that happen to him." A few hours later both girls were starving and eager to head down to the feast.

"Oh my," Patricia said. "Hagrid's really outdone himself this year." Meredith grinned at the huge Jack o' Lanterns large enough to house a family of five. They settled themselves at the table where they were soon joined by Oliver and Percy.

"How was your date?" Meredith asked him. Percy blushed.

"Oh, fine. We…uh…went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and uh…"

"Snogged?"

"Well yes, but before that we had a very nice time chatting about our classes and our goals once we leave Hogwarts. Penelope is looking to write for the Prophet."

"How interesting," Meredith said.

"Yes," Percy said. "I told her it was a perfectly acceptable career option even if the newspaper business lacks any real stability." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Is she still speaking to you?"

"Well after that we started snogging and uh we didn't really talk much," Percy said.

"Probably for the best," Meredith said. They said no more for the tables were suddenly full of delicious food. Meredith clapped as the troupe of dancing skeletons entertained the students. Dessert was served when Ginny entered the hall and plopped down next Percy.

"Where have you been?" Percy said. "You've missed half the feast." Meredith was studying Ginny carefully. The girl looked even paler than she had that afternoon and she was rubbing her hands nervously on her robes.

"Here Ginny," she said. "Try some of the treacle tart." The girl took the food wordlessly and began to eat. She said not a word the whole rest of the meal. By the end of the feast Meredith was feeling very full and sleepy.

"I'm stuffed," Oliver said rubbing his belly.

"Me too," Patricia said. "I think I need bigger robes." Meredith laughed and they made their way out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students. The crowd suddenly stopped and went oddly silent.

"What's happened?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't know," Meredith said pushing her way through the students to the front of the crowd. When she saw the cause of the silence she gasped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing beneath what looked to be a dead cat that was hanging from the ceiling. But what made her blood freeze was the message on the wall, written it what appeared to be blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

"You'll be next mudbloods!" the voice of Draco Malfoy sneered. The entire school stood motionless staring at the message.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch squawked. "You!" Meredith jumped as Filch made as though to throttle Harry.

"Argus!" Meredith sighed in relief as Dumbledore pushed through the students. The headmaster stared at the message for a short moment.

"Everyone return to your dormitories," he said. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, if you will come with me." No one made a move to obey Dumbledore. Meredith cleared her throat.

"You heard the Headmaster," she said raising her voice. "Back to your dormitories. Get on now!" The younger Gryffindors immediately started to move and the other houses followed their example. As they moved up the stairs she felt someone grab her arm.

"Meet me in my dormitory," Percy's voice said. "Bring Patricia." Meredith asked no questions. As soon as everyone was inside she grabbed Patricia by the elbow and they slipped up to the boys' dormitory. Oliver was standing by Percy's bed while Percy dug through his trunk. Around them they could hear the other boys whispering.

"Found it," Percy said lifting out a heavy looking book.

"What's going on Perc?" Oliver said. Percy jumped onto his bed and beckoned them all forward. The four of them squished onto Percy's bed. Percy drew the bed hangings closed and placed a silencing charm around them.

"Percy what is this all about?" Meredith demanded a little sick of the drama.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Percy said flipping through the book.

"You know what it is? Oliver asked.

"I know I've read about it," Percy said. "Somewhere in here." Meredith lifted the book in his hands enough so she could see the title.

"Hogwarts a History?" Meredith said. "You've actually read that?"

"Only twice," Percy said. "But I can't remember…here we go." He laid the book on the bed so they could all look."

"Of the many unsolved mysteries that lie inside the walls of Hogwarts, none is quite so dark as the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. This mystery date back to the days of the four founders of Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. While Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff wished the school to be open to all who had a talent for magic, Salazar Slytherin thought that such teachings should be kept within all magical families."

"Purebloods," Meredith interjected." Percy shot her an annoyed look at being interrupted and she gestured for him to continue.

"Their differing views on who should be allowed to attend the school led to a falling out amongst the four and Salazar Slytherin left the school. However, it has been said that Slytherin built a secret chamber somewhere in the school and placed within it a monster that only one with the blood of Salazar Slytherin would be able to control, so that someday Slytherin's heir would be able to finish his work and purge the school of those whom Slytherin felt were unfit to study magic. Though the school has been searched many times no such Chamber has ever been found." He closed the book and stared at them all.

"So you think that the heir of Salazar Slytherin has come back to Hogwarts and opened a Secret Chamber," Meredith said.

"You saw the message on the wall," Percy said. "Enemies of the heir beware."

"Muggleborns," Oliver said. "Who else would Slytherin want to keep out of Hogwarts. You heard that prat Malfoy. "You'll be next mudbloods."

"But why attack Filch's cat?" Patricia asked.

"Have you met Mrs. Norris?" Oliver said.

"It's cause Filch is a squib," Meredith said after a moment. "Bill told me our first year. A Pureblood manic like Slytherin wouldn't want a squib in Hogwarts any more than a muggleborn."

"I guess that's explains why he hates the students ," Oliver said.

"Dumbledore's worried," Percy said. "I've never seen him like that before."

"So this monster," Meredith said. "Is there any mention of what it is?"

"None." The four of them looked at each other, none of them knew what to say.

The halls were filled with gossip and whispers the next day. Everyone was talking about Filch's and the message on the wall. Mrs. Norris it turned out was not dead at all. She was petrified and Dumbledore assured them that Professor Sprout would be able to make a potion to revive her. So life went on. The first Quidditch match had arrived and the entire school was out on the pitch to see Gryffindor in their first match against Slytherin. Meredith decided to take advantage of the rare quiet the deserted common room offered and get a jump on her homework. She spread her books and parchment out over the table and curled up on the sofa. She was halfway through her essay on poisons and antidotes when the portrait hole swung open and a very distressed looking Ginny burst into the room followed by Percy.

"Ginny," Percy was saying to his sister. "Ginny will you just talk to me?"

"Leave me alone," Ginny said rushing up the stairs to her dormitory.

"What was that about?" Meredith said in astonishment. Percy looked positively frazzled.

"I don't know what's going on with her lately," Percy said. "She's been jumpy ever since Mrs. Norris was found."

"Surely she's not worried that Slytherin's heir is going to come after her," Meredith said.

"I don't know," Percy said. "But I know she's been having nightmares and Fred and George certainly aren't doing anything to help." He plopped down on the sofa and ran a hand through his frizzy hair.

"You don't think it's one of those 'girl' issues do you," Percy said wincing. Meredith shrugged.

"I doubt it," Meredith said. "Ginny's only eleven. But I can't be positive."

"Could you talk to her Mere," Percy asked. "Just in case it is something like that. I mean, if she were worried about her potions grade I could help her in a second, but when it comes to girl stuff…"

"I'll talk to her," Meredith promised.

"Thanks Mere," Percy said. "You're a pal."

"One does what one can," Meredith said. The portrait hole swung open again at that moment and this time Meredith was met with a much noisier crowd.

"…all your fault Oliver," Fred said. Oliver and the twins entered covered with mud and dirt followed closely by Patricia. Fred and George looked upset about something but Oliver was positively elated.

"How'd the match go?" Meredith said.

"We won," Oliver said pumping a fist in the air. "The snitch was right under Malfoy's nose and he didn't even see it till Harry snatched it."

"Yeah, I'm sure Harry would be thrilled if he weren't laid up in the hospital wing right now," Fred said tossing his broom in a corner.

"Harry's injured?" Meredith asked. "What happened."

"Oddest thing," George said. "This bludger went after Harry and tried to kill him."

"I thought that's what bludgers did," Meredith said confused.

"Not like this," George said. "They're supposed to go after as many people as possible not target one specific person."

"So why didn't you stop the game?" Percy asked. "Someone must have tampered with the bludger. Why didn't Madam Hooch investigate?"

"Harry wouldn't let us," Fred said. "Oliver got him all riled up about 'catch the snitch or die trying'."

"Well he got the snitch didn't he," Oliver said.

"Yeah," George said. "And got a bludger in the arm for it."

"It broke his arm?" Meredith asked.

"Too right it did," George said. "I could hear the bone crack from the air."

"Well a broken arm's nothing to fret about," Meredith said. "Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix him up in a jiffy."

"Yeah," Fred said. "If he'd been taken to Madam Pomfrey right away like he wanted. But Lockhardt got the brilliant idea to mend Harry's arm himself."

"Oh no," Meredith said fearing the worst.

"It was an honest mistake," Patricia piped up. "I mean it's an easy enough spell to get wrong."

"I'm afraid to ask," Percy said.

"Bracheum Imendo," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"That's not the spell for mending bones," Meredith said tossing her book aside. " 'Imendum', means to mend. 'Imendo' is….oh no. He didn't."

"He did," Fred, George Oliver and Patricia said together.

"For those of us who don't read healing journals all day," Percy piped up. "What does 'Imendo' mean?"

"Remove," Meredith said with a groan.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Meredith awoke on Monday morning to rumors that a boy called Colin Creevey was lying in the hospital wing nearly dead. Everyone was on edge, huddling in groups and jumping at shadows waiting to be attacked at any given moment. Ginny was looking pale as ever. Fred and George were not helping, jumping out at Ginny from behind statues pretending to be the monster.

"If you two don't cut that out I swear I'll write to Mum and tell her Ginny's having nightmares," Percy shouted at them. Meredith likewise had had her fill of Fred and George's antics. Between the twins scaring their sister and the secret trade of so called protective talismans, amulets, and other such rubbish popping up through the school Meredith was ready to curse someone.

"That's the third one this week," she moaned to Patricia after stopping a Ravenclaw first year from buying a shriveled up turnip from a fourth year Slytherin.

"I swear if I catch one more person doing it I'm going to hex someone to kingdom come and I'm not really gonna care who."

"Where exactly is kingdom come," Oliver said lightly as he joined them. "I've always wondered. My mother's threatened to send me there a few times." Patricia giggled.

"Har dee har har," Meredith grumbled. They jumped as they heard several loud bangs and a couple yells of pain coming from the Great Hall.

"What was that?" Meredith groaned.

"Lockhardt's teaching a dueling club," Oliver said.

"A dueling club?" Patricia asked.

"Yep," Oliver said sounding bored. "What with everyone being in such a panic about Slytherin's monster I guess Dumbledore thought it might make everyone calm down a little."

"Sounds like a waste of time if Lockhardt's teaching it," Meredith said thinking of her Transfiguration homework due tomorrow that she hadn't finished.

"It couldn't hurt to check it out," Patricia said inching toward the Great Hall.

"Oh no you don't," Meredith said seizing the back of her robes. "You just want to get a look at Lockhardt and you haven't finished your essay for Professor Sprout."

"From what I've heard it's just basic stuff Trish," Oliver said. Meredith raised an eyebrow. Since when did Oliver call Patricia 'Trish'?

"Oh come on," Patricia said. "Just for a few minutes." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. Patricia grinned and they went into the Great Hall. Students were paired off and attempting to disarm each other.

"See," Oliver said. "We've known how to disarm for four years." Meredith was glancing around of some of the pairs. It seemed that some were not really trying to disarm but torment each other. Malfoy was on the floor laughing while Harry's legs were jerking around in a sort of tap dance. It didn't look as though Lockhardt or Snape were planning on doing anything to control the pandemonium.

"This isn't dueling, it's a circus," Meredith said shaking her head. "Oh good lord." She quickly strode over to Millicent Bulstrode who had Hermione in a headlock. She grabbed the younger girl and pulled her off Hermione.

"Fighting without a wand Bullstrode," Meredith said to the girl who looked like a very small troll. "How Muggle of you." Bullstrode glared at Meredith and hissed an obscenity at her.

"What was that?" Meredith asked sweetly. The girl just glared at her.

"Perhaps we should move on to blocking unfriendly spells," a flustered Lockhardt said. Meredith crossed her arms over her chest as she stood against the wall beside Oliver and Patricia.

"Let's have a volunteer pair shall we?" Lockhardt said. "Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley how about you?"

"Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spell," Snape interjected. "Why not Potter and Malfoy?"

"Excellent idea," Lockhardt said.

"This is not gonna end well," Meredith predicted. Sure enough no sooner had the two boys raised their wands then…

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled. There was a collective gasp as a long black snake shot from Malfoy's wand and landed on the floor. Several people screamed and backed away.

"I'll get rid of it for you Potter," Snape said lazily. Meredith glared at the Potions Master. No doubt he was enjoying the opportunity to humiliate Harry.

"Allow me," Lockhardt said flourishing his wand at the snake. This did nothing more than toss the snake about ten feet in the air and drop it back to the floor, which seemed to serve only to make the snake mad. It hissed and began to slither toward Finch-Fletchley. Suddenly out of nowhere came an unfamiliar hissing sound. All stared in stunned silence as they realized it was coming from Harry. Meredith was dumbstruck as she watched Harry hiss at the snake. The snake backed away from Finch-Fletchley and stared at Harry.

"What are you playing at," Finch-Fletchley snapped. Meredith couldn't believe what she had just seen. Harry Potter could talk to snakes.

"It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Patricia," Meredith declared. Ever since the incident at the dueling club, everyone was saying that Harry was Slytherin's heir. Meredith knew, she just knew somehow that it wasn't true.

"But Mere," Patricia said. "You saw what happened. He was talking to that snake. In Parseltongue. No decent wizard I've ever hear of could speak Parseltongue."

"Just because he speaks snake talk doesn't make him evil," Meredith said. "Besides the snake backed away from Justin after Harry talked to it. If you ask me Harry was trying to protect him. And furthermore, Potter's in Gryffindor. Do you honestly think the sorting hat would put Slytherin's heir in Gryffindor."

"Okay, okay," Patricia said. "I see your point."

"Thank you," Meredith said.

"But since the heir is obviously still out there…"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Patricia said nervously twirling her hair. "You see I got an OWL from my folks this morning and, um, they've decided to spend Christmas in France this year. A sort of second honeymoon."

"Hmm," Meredith said. "And I'm assuming since you weren't with them on their first honeymoon you won't be with them on their second."

"That would be correct," Patricia said. "And, um, since the heir of Slytherin is still out there, I really would rather not stay at school."

"What are you worried about?" Meredith said. "You're a half blood."

"Oh, please," Patricia said. "I'm practically a Squib and the heir went after Filch first."

"Patricia," Meredith said with a sigh. "Would you like to spend Christmas with my Dad and I?"

"Only if it's no bother," Patricia said with a little grin.

"Oh please," Meredith said. "You practically live at my house during holidays. Dad's thinking of making you pay rent." Patricia's eyes widened. Meredith laughed and Patricia slugged her in the arm.

"Seriously though," Meredith said. "I need to get to the library are you coming."

"Nah," Patricia said. "I'm going to go send mum and dad an owl to let them know I'll be spending the holidays with you, not that they'll care." Meredith shook her head sadly as Patricia headed to the owlery. The Pattersons needed a boot in the arse like nobody's business. She sighed and turned to go into the library. She spread her books out over the table and got to work. She needed to get this done before she went home for the holidays. She was reading a passage on Golblatt's Third Law when a slight disturbance distracted her.

"All I saw was you chasing that snake toward Justin," a boy's voice said.

"I didn't chase it at him!" a voice she recognized as Harry's. "It barely touched him."

"If you're getting any ideas Potter," the boy said. "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations…" Who was this pompous little worm? Meredith wondered. She slammed her book closed and shoved it into her bag. She followed the sound of the argument and found Harry arguing with a group of second year Hufflepuff students. The ringleader was a stout boy with blonde hair. Meredith thought he looked familiar but he couldn't place him.

"It's no secret you hate those muggles you live with," the boy challenged.

"It's impossible to live with the Dursley's and not hate them," Harry snapped. "I'd like to see you try it." Meredith stood back out of sight until Harry had left. She then stepped forward and confronted the boy.

"You," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ernie," the boy said staring at her incredulously. "Ernie Macmillan."

"Detention Macmillan."

"For what!" Macmillan shouted in outrage. Meredith scowled at him.

"For shouting in the library," she said sternly.

"You can't do that," Macmillan said indignantly.

"You'll find I can," Meredith said. "And from now on you just keep your accusations to yourself." With that she turned on her heel and left to follow Harry. She spotted him a short ways down the hall.

"Harry," she called to him. "Harry wait up." He stopped and turned and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Better be careful Meredith," he said bitterly. "I might set a big horrible beast on you."

"I'll take my chances," she said wryly. "Are you all right?"

"I guess you hear Ernie," he said. She nodded.

"If it makes you feel better I gave him detention."

"It won't help," Harry said. "Everybody believes I'm the one who opened the chamber. Everyone thinks I'm Salazar Slytherin's great great great grandson or something."

"I don't," she said. He looked up at her. His green eyes were wide and he looked as though he were trying not to cry.

"You don't?"

"Of course not," Meredith said gently. "Harry I saw what you did to that snake. It didn't go near Finch-Fletchley after you spoke to it. Besides Harry, you're in Gryffindor." Harry seemed to look depressed at this. He was biting his lip as though contemplating something.

"Meredith," he said slowly. "The sorting hat…well…it wanted to put me in Slytherin. It said I'd do well in Slytherin."

"That doesn't mean anything Harry," Meredith was quick to reassure him. "It put you in Gryffindor in the end. That's where you belong."

"I'm not sure," Harry said. He looked so lost and so sad that Meredith just wanted to hug him.

"The worst part is," Harry continued. "Is that there isn't anyone who can tell me the truth. I mean Slytherin lived hundreds of years ago. I know he couldn't be related to my mum, she was a muggleborn. But I don't know anything about my dad's family. I don't even know if he was a pureblood and there's no one who can tell me." Meredith felt her heart go out to him. She knew what it was like to not know her parents. The only reason she knew anything about her mother was from her dad's stories. It suddenly hit her.

"That might not be true Harry," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"My dad was in the same year as yours. I'm pretty sure they were friends. He might know about your dad, at "least if he was a pureblood."

"Could you ask him?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course I can," Meredith said. "I'll ask him over Christmas."

"Thanks Meredith," Harry said. "Well I better go. I've got to pick up my books for Transfiguration."

"Keep your head up Harry," she said with a smile. She started to head down to the Greenhouses to seek out Professor Sprout when she heard a commotion. She hurried down the hall and found a large crowd in the hallway. She pushed through the crowd and gasped when she saw what everyone was staring at. Justin Finch-Fletchley lay stone still on the floor and Harry stood over him.

"Caught in the act!" Macmillan shouted pointing at Harry.

"Shut it Macmillan," Meredith snapped at the boy.

"That will do," Professor McGonagall said pushing through the crowd. "Everyone get back to your classes. Come with me Potter."

"Professor I didn't do this," Harry said looking helpless. "I swear…"

"This is out of my hands Potter," McGonagall said.

"Professor," Meredith burst forward. She knew Harry was innocent. She couldn't just stay silent.

"It couldn't have been Harry ma'am. I was speaking with him not five minutes ago. He couldn't have attacked Finch-Fletchley there wasn't time. I'll swear to it all the way up to the minister himself."

"Thank you Miss Lupin," McGonagall said. "I'm sure the Head Master will take that into consideration. Potter, come along." Meredith could do nothing but stand there helplessly as Harry was led away.

Sorry so short-the next chapter will be longer I promise


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Harry Potter is no more the heir of Salazar Slytherin than this brussel sprout," Remus declared. For the last few hours Meredith and Patricia had been telling him about the attacks at school and the rumors that had been going around about Harry.

"James Potter was a Gryffindor down to his bones. The sorting hat called Gryffindor before it even touched his head. He practically bled scarlet and gold. The entire Potter line was in Gryffindor, as he was so fond of telling everyone till they were sick of hearing about it." The two girls giggled from the table where they sat peeling vegetables for dinner.

"It almost sounds like James Potter was a bit of a prat," Meredith said.

"He could be," Remus said. "At times." He smiled fondly as he thought of all the trouble James used to get up to. Usually accompanied by Sirius. At least half the gray hairs on Professor McGonagall's head could be credited to those two.

"James was a great man don't get me wrong," he said at the two incredulous impressions. "But he was as human as the rest of us. He made his share of mistakes."

"But he was pureblood wasn't he?" Patricia asked. "And aren't all the pureblood families related to each other through blood or marriage."

"Hmm," Remus mused. "Yes, many of the old purebloods were determined to keep their line pure and so they would only let their sons or daughters marry other purebloods. Considering there are hardly any witches or wizards left that aren't half-blood or less it limits the choices severely."

"So Harry's father could have been related by blood to Slytherin," Patricia reasoned.

"If there was Slytherin blood in James it was extremely diluted," Remus said. "The Potters were some of the kindest people I ever knew. They never bought into the idea that being pureblood made you better than everyone else. If they had James never would have married Lily." Or have been friends with someone like me, he thought.

"Besides," he continued not wanting to dwell on unhappy thoughts. "As much as they might claim it, there really aren't any wizard lines that are entirely pure-blood. It's much more likely that any member who married outside the line was simply stricken from the family tree."

"Like Aunt Andromeda," Meredith said.

"Yes," Remus said. "Her family pretty much disowned her after she married Ted."

"No loss there," Meredith said wrinkling her nose. "Poor Tonks. I can't imagine having Draco Malfoy as a cousin." Remus bit his lip. He was not about to tell her that Draco was also _her _cousin.

"Hey," Patricia said, "maybe Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin." Meredith seemed to consider it.

"It's certainly no secret how he feels about Muggleborns. From what I remember of his father I'd say he's been taught to hate them from the womb." Remus bit his lip as he remembered that day Meredith had come home from a stay at the Tonks' sad and quiet after witnessing an ugly exchange between the Malfoys and the Tonks'.

"And isn't it just a little coincidental that Malfoy launched a serpent at Potter. Who does that?"

"Serpensortia?" Remus said. "Severus must have taught him that one."

"I forget sometimes that you and Snape were at school together," Meredith said.

"Well," Remus said. "His hatred for me was more because of my association with James than anything else. Not to say we'd have been best friends if I wasn't friends with James, but it would have been more of an indifference than dislike."

"Why did they hate each other so much?" Meredith asked. Remus sighed.

"It was just one of those things. I think it stemmed from jealousy on Severus's part. James was everything Severus, well any boy that age, would want to be. He was good looking, wealthy, popular, great at quidditch, great at pretty much everything. Snape, well, wasn't. He was also very deep into the darks arts. James hated them."

"Hmph," Patricia said thoughtfully. "They sound a bit like you and Flint, Mere." Meredith's knife slipped in her hand, knicking her thumb.

"Meredith," Remus said concerned reaching for her hand.

"It's nothing," Meredith said quickly pulling her hand from his grasp. "I'm fine. I'm uh just gonna go take care of this." Remus stared after her as she hurried out of the kitchen. He turned to Patricia in confusion.

"She doesn't like talking about Flint," Patricia said quietly. "Ever since fifth year…"

"What happened in your fifth year?" Remus asked. Patricia looked thoughtful.

"That's just it. I don't know. I mean they never liked each other. From our first day he and his goons were always trying to curse us and that. But in fifth year, Flint just seemed to focus on Meredith with his attacks. I'm pretty sure he did something bad to her."

"What?" Remus asked desperately. Meredith had never said anything about this to him.

"I don't know," Patricia said. "She wouldn't tell me." Remus was shocked. The two of them were so close, they were practically sisters. What could have been so bad that Meredith wouldn't have told Patricia.

"He didn't hurt her," Patricia said. "She told me Oliver stopped…whatever it was." This was most disturbing to Remus. What did Meredith feel she had to hide from him?

"Don't tell her I said anything," Patricia said her big blue eyes wide. "I'm pretty sure she didn't want you to know."

'That's what bothering me,' Remus thought to himself.

* * *

Remus decided to let it go for the moment. Whatever had happened it was obviously a painful subject for Meredith and Christmas was not the time for sadness. The girls woke early on Christmas morning and prepared a huge breakfast. After breakfast they sat under the tree and opened presents.

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith gasped as she opened Patricia's present. It was a very elegant silver bracelet with sparkly blue stones covering it.

"I saw you admiring it in that shop last time we were at Hogsmeade," Patricia said quietly.

"When did you buy it?" Meredith said, confused. "I was with you the whole time except when…" She narrowed her eyes in realization.

"Oliver didn't really need help picking out a gift for his mother did he?" she asked.

"Well, he did," Patricia said. "Trust me I saw what he had planned on giving her. But he thinks he was just distracting you. Don't tell him."

"This was so much," Meredith said gaping at the bracelet.

"I wanted you to have it," Patricia said. "I know you'd never buy something like that for yourself."

"It wouldn't be practical," Meredith said softly. Remus pursed his lips. Money was always such a touchy subject for them. Meredith was very careful with her inheritance, knowing it had to last her at least till she got through school. That meant that Meredith never spent money on pretty trinkets like other girls her age did. He hated not being able to give her all she truly deserved. Even with the meager earnings he'd been able to bring in by working at menial muggle jobs. Just another curse he was forced to bear because of his condition. Always being dependent on others for support. First his parents, then James and Sirius, and now his daughter. He shook his head. He shoudn't be thinking of this now.

"Which is why it's perfect," Patricia said. "But don't wear it when we're in Potions or Herbology. It'd be too easy to damage it."

"You are the greatest," Meredith said her voice full of emotion.

"Back at ya," Patricia said. "Now let's see what you got me." Meredith smiled a little as Patricia opened the wristwatch Meredith had found in a shop in Diagon Alley.

"How pretty," Patricia said.

"It's enchanted to wake you up on time," Meredith said with a sly grin.

"I thought that was your job," Patricia said. They exchanged a smile that somehow Remus knew they saved only for each other. They really were like sisters, he thought with a smile.

* * *

After dinner the girls took turn losing to Remus at chess. After a last cup of hot chocolate they said goodnight and went up to bed. He could hear them whispering up in Meredith's room. They always thought they were being quiet enough that he wouldn't hear them. Whether Meredith didn't realize that his lycanthropy gave him sharper than average hearing capability, or she just pretended she didn't for Patricia's sake he wasn't certain. He never paid close attention to what they were saying, that would be prying and he didn't want to do that. He heard enough over the years to know that Meredith confided in Patricia things she didn't want to tell him about. He didn't resent it. He was glad that Meredith had someone to tell these things to. He smiled as he heard them giggling. He decided to go read in the 'library' so he would not be tempted to eavesdrop. The small den off of the kitchen was where he kept the numerous books both he and Meredith had collected over the years. It was a cozy room with two comfortable armchairs by a small fireplace. In the winter months when Meredith was off at school he could often be found in here sitting by the fire with a book. He opted for a muggle novel. The one full of fairy tales by those two brothers was a particular favorite of his. Muggle fairy tales were certainly different from the Tales of Beedle the Bard his mother had read to him as a child. He was deep into the one about the girl in the tower with the very long hair when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Patricia come quietly into the library. She did not seem to notice him as she scanned over the shelves.

"Were you looking for something particular?" he asked. Patricia jumped and clapped her hand to her chest.

"Oh," she cried. "Mr. Lupin, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said standing.

"I was uh, just looking for a book. I thought it might help me sleep."

"Ah," Remus said. "I recommend War and Peace. I can never get past the first chapter without dozing off." Patricia giggled.

"You certainly have a lot of muggle books. My grandmother read me a few muggle books when I was a child and I used to stay with her when my folks were traveling. They didn't really like that. Thought they portrayed witches in a bad light." Remus chuckled. Patricia took a book from the shelf and ran a finger thoughtfully over the binding.

"Thank you for letting me come here for Christmas Mr. Lupin," Patricia said. Remus smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You are always welcome here Patricia," he said. "I consider you a part of this family." Patricia blushed a little and looked down at the carpet.

"Mr. Lupin, I have to be honest with you. I lied about my parents being in France." Remus raised his eyes.

"Oh?" he said.

"I knew if I went home they'd start in on me about my marks again and I just wanted to enjoy Christmas for once. I guess I just feel more at home here than I do in their house." Remus felt his heart ache for the young woman. He knew it was hard for her at home. She'd shown up on their doorstep more times than he could count. Sometimes it was all he could do to restrain himself from marching to Patterson's door and demand that they open their bloody eyes and see what a treasure they had.

"This is as much your home as Meredith's, Patricia," Remus said. "My door is always open to you. Anytime." Patricia smiled and he thought he could see the traces of tears in her eyes.

"May I tell you something Mr. Lupin?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he said warmly. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Sometimes I wish you were my father," Patricia said softly. Remus was overwhelmed by the rush of warmth he felt to his heart. He didn't know how to feel about what she had just said though.

"I'm…very flattered…Patricia. I don't know what to say," he said.

"Sometimes I see you look at Meredith when we're sitting around not doing anything and I can tell how much you love her. You were so proud when she got made Prefect and when she did so well on her OWLs, but I just know you'd have been just as proud if she were a lame brain screw up because she's your daughter. I just wish my father would look at me like that just once." Remus was quite literally speechless. He'd had no idea how truly observant Patricia was. Or how lonely, he thought. He glanced down at the floor for a moment and noticed to his surprise that she was wearing the slippers he had given her for Christmas. They weren't the most fancy but they were warm. He'd chosen them for her when he remembered her complaining about how drafty the floors at Hogwarts got during the winter. They had seemed a very dull gift to him, especially after he'd seen the diamond earrings her parents had given her. Now he recalled her face lighting up when she opened the slippers and how she'd put them on right away. As far as he knew the earrings from her parents were still in their box.

"I know it's difficult Patricia," he said his voice a little choked. "But don't doubt for a second that you have people who care about you very much."

"I know," she said wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without Meredith. She's been such a good friend to me."

"You've been a good friend to her as well," Remus said. "I'm grateful to you for that."

"I'm very lucky to have Meredith as a friend. But it's hard sometimes," she said swallowing. "I mean she and Percy are Prefects and Oliver's Quidditch Captain. And they're so good at everything. Sometimes I wonder why they let me hang with them at all." Remus couldn't help but relate. He'd often wondered why James and Sirius hung out with him. He had been a decent student but he was nowhere in their league. Plus he'd looked very shabby next to them. Both had come from wealthy families and they always had the best of everything.

"You're too hard on yourself, Patricia. You have so much to offer. I know that you have everything it takes to be a great witch. It's all there inside you. Believe in yourself my dear." Patricia smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," she said. Remus wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas Patricia."


	43. Chapter 42

Thank you to all my readers for all your wonderful reviews. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was sick for the longest time and then I had to replace my modem. Thank you for your loyalty and I hope you will not be disappointed.

Chapter 41

Meredith didn't have a chance to speak to Harry about what her father had told her over Christmas. As soon as classes resumed she found herself weighed down with homework. There was rarely a night when she was not found in the library surrounded by books. Patricia, still weary of Slytherin's monster has taken to following Meredith wherever she went.

"What, so the monster will get me first?" Meredith finally snapped after Patricia followed her into the girl's room.

"Of course not," Patricia said. "You're just better at defensive spells than I am."

"Oh so now I'm your bodyguard," Meredith said. "Isn't that just peachy?" The heir as it turned out seemed to be taking a break from attacking people.

"Probably the heir got scared," Percy hypothesized on the way to Herbology. "Knew that people were starting to get suspicious and didn't want to risk another attack."

"Maybe," Meredith said. "Oh by the way Percy I spoke to Ginny yesterday."

"Is she alright?" Percy asked.

"She seems better," Meredith said. "I think I managed to convince her that the heir of Slytherin is taking a much needed hiatus."

"Good," Percy said. "Was there something else?" Meredith tried to suppress a grin.

"Is it possible she might know about you and Penelope?" Percy's face turned as red as his hair.

"She um…sort of saw Penny and I uh…"

"Snogging?" Meredith said no longer attempting to hide her smirk.

"Yes," Percy said. "Anyway I swore her to secrecy." Meredith nodded. She had no doubt that before the year was over all of Percy's siblings would know about Percy's girlfriend.

"Good morning class," Professor Sprout greeted them. "I have good news. The Mandrakes are becoming moody and secretive which means they are moving out of childhood. It won't be long before I shall be able to chop them and stew them and restore those who have been petrified." This cheered everyone considerably but it was nothing to the happiness felt by the Gryffindor sixth years at the notice that showed up in the common room.

"Apparition lessons," Patricia read it. "Finally. It will be so cool to be able to just vanish and reappear somewhere."

"I'm not so sure about that," Meredith said. Even after years of side along apparating with her dad, she still got dizzy and nauseous whenever she did it. But she trouped into the Great Hall with the rest of her class that Saturday. She listened to Wilkie Twycross's instructions with the rest. Like everyone else she closed her eyes, turned in place and focused on the inside of the ring she was supposed to be apparating into. And like everyone else she had no success.

"I've got to pass the exam," Percy moaned as they made their way back to the common room. "Bill passed on the first try."

"Didn't it take Charlie two tries?" Oliver asked.

"Well yes," Percy said. "But he's bigger."

A few more weeks went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Apparition lessons continued. Percy and Oliver had both managed to apparate into the hoop much to Patricia's dismay. Meredith, when she did finally manage to achieve apparition wound up vomiting right where she stood.

"I don't think I even want to do it," Meredith declared as they made their way back to the common room after yet another lesson.

"How are you going to get around if you can't apparate?" Patricia asked her.

"I've managed it for sixteen years," Meredith said. "I'm sure I'll continue to manage."

"At least you can do it now," Patricia said with a grumble. Meredith patted her shoulder.

"You'll get it soon enough," Meredith assured her. "Besides not being able to do it is still better than splinching."

"Ew," Patricia said. "That was really awful what happened to Margot. Her arm was just lying there." Meredith shuddered.

"Hey guys," Oliver said coming up to them.

"Hey," Meredith said. "You ready for the match tomorrow?"

"More than," Oliver said grinning. "Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance." They gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. They found several boys huddled together talking in a panicked tone.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked them.

"Percy," Ron called coming down from the boys' dorm. "Harry's stuff has been destroyed. Come see." Meredith followed Percy up to the second year boys dorm. Harry was sitting amongst the mess that was once his sleeping area. His trunk was opened and the contents thrown all over the place. The sheets of his bed had been ripped apart. Books, and quills and parchment littered the floor.

"Good gracious," Meredith said picking up a torn cloak and quickly mending it with her wand. "What happened in here?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "It was like this when we got here and Neville told us about it."

"Neville?" Meredith addressed the boy who was standing to the side. "Did you see who did this?"

"No," Neville said in a small voice. "I just came in and it was like this."

"Who could have done this?" Percy said.

"Well it had to be a Gryffindor," Meredith said. "No one else could have gotten into the dorm. No one else knows the password."

"Was anything taken Harry?" Meredith asked him. Harry seemed to get uncomfortable at the question and exchanged a look with Ron.

"No," he said not meeting her eye. "Nothing."

The next morning was the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Though she had a ton of studying to do, Meredith allowed Patricia to drag her out to the field.

"We're supporting Oliver," Patricia said. "Besides Hufflepuff's got a weak team this year. The match will probably be over in an hour and then you'll have the rest of the day to study."

"Your excuses are getting flimsier," Meredith grumbled. They watched as Gryffindor took the field. Oliver looked anxious but determined. Suddenly Professor McGonagall rushed out onto the field carrying a large purple megaphone.

"What's going on?" Patricia said.

"This isn't gonna be good," Meredith said.

"THIS MATCH HAS BEEN CANCELED! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR HOUSE COMMON ROOMS WHERE THEY WILL RECEIVE FURTHER INFORMATION. PLEASE MOVE QUICKLY." The stands filled with shouts and groans from the students. Oliver, who looked devastated flew down to the ground and was arguing with Professor McGonagall.

"What do you think has happened?" Patricia said. Meredith's heart pounded. Whatever it was it had to be horrible for a Quidditch match to be canceled.

"Let's get back to the commonroom," she said frantically. They followed the rest of the class back to the common room.

"It's outrageous," Oliver said coming up beside them still in his Quidditch uniform. "Why would they cancel Quidditch. It's never been done."

"I think we're about to find out," Meredith said as they climbed through the portrait hole. All around kids were huddled in small groups muttering amongst themselves. Over in the corner sat Percy. Meredith was a little surprised to see him sitting by himself. At a time like this he usually would be up and about ordering people to knock off the chatter. She carefully approached him. Upon closer look she saw that Percy's eyes were red and he looked incredibly pale.

"Percy?" Meredith said kneeling in front of him and taking his hands. "Percy what's wrong? What's happened?" Percy looked up as Patricia and Oliver joined them.

"Penny," he said softly running the back of his hand over his eyes. "Penny's…she's been…"

"Slow down," Meredith said squeezing his hand. "Something's happened to Penny?" Percy looked up and met her eyes.

"She's been petrified," Percy said his voice breaking. "By the monster." Meredith gasped, Patricia clapped her hand to her mouth and Oliver looked horrified.

"They found her outside the library," Percy continued. "Hermione Granger was with her."

"Hermione too?" Patricia asked. Percy nodded.

"I guess that's why McGonagall wanted to talk to Harry and Ron," Oliver said.

"I'm so sorry Percy," Meredith said squeezing his shoulder. They looked up as the portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry entered followed by McGonagall. Ron and Harry looked just like Percy.

"Your attention please," McGonagall said. "There has been another attack." She held up her hand for silence as the students began to murmur.

"This time two students were attacked. Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger." Hearing Hermione's name, a Gryffindor, one of their own sent everyone into a frenzy of chatter.

"Silence," Mcgonagall said. "Until the monster is dealt with the following rules have been put into place." She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"All students are to be in their common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. All students are to be escorted to lessons by a teacher. No student is to use the restroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All Quidditch training and matches are postponed. There shall be no more evening activities." She closed the scroll and looked at them. Meredith had never seen her head of house look more distressed.

"I should tell you all, that unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." Meredith felt her heart clench. Hogwarts closed? This school was her home away from home. The very thought of it being closed was unbearable. She turned to look at her friends whose faces held the same shocked expression she was sure her own face held.

Breakfast the next morning was a somber experience. It began with an announcement by McGonagall that not only had Hagrid been arrested on suspicion of setting the monster on the muggleborns, but that Dumbledore had been forced to step down as Headmaster.

"This is terrible," Oliver said stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"Lucius Malfoy had something to do with this," Percy said. "I bet you anything it was him that got the governors to suspend Dumbledore. Probably bribed them, or threatened them somehow." Meredith nodded sadly. Though she'd only been a child when she'd met Lucius Malfoy, she remembered the man all too well.

"The Slytherins seem to be enjoying this," Patricia said nodding over to the Slytherin table where Draco was holding court.

"Yes," Meredith said bitterly. "Probably telling all his little cronies how his daddy finally got rid of Dumbledore."

"Do think it's true?" Patricia said. "Do you think Hagrid could have opened the chamber?"

"No way," Meredith said. "I wouldn't believe it if Hagrid himself came up to me and said, 'I did it Meredith and those muggle borns had it coming'. The teachers don't believe it either."

"How do you know?" Patricia asked.

"Look at them," Meredith said. The four of them glanced toward the High Table. The teachers, with the exception of Lockhardt who looked as always like he'd just swallowed a bowl of catnip, they all looked grim and tense. McGonagall was looking around the room nervously, Flitwick kept dropping his fork, and even Snape had replaced his usual sour grimace with look of tension.

"If the heir of Slytherin had been caught they would be celebrating. Also, think about what Mcgonagall said. She didn't say the heir has been caught only that Hagrid has been arrested. She said nothing about curfew being lifted, or that we can all relax."

"Or about Quiddith being brought back," Oliver grumbled. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that all you ever think about Oliver?" she asked. "This is serious. The heir is still out there, and with Dumbledore gone the muggleborns aren't gonna stand a chance."

"Hem, hem," Percy coughed loudly as Ginny came in and sat down beside him. Patricia and Oliver both took the hint and became very interested in their food. Meredith was staring at Ginny in concern. The younger girl was looking very pale as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Would you like some sausage Ginny?" she offered gently. Ginny jumped at being spoken to.

"What? Um, no. No thank you."

"You've got to eat something Gin," Percy said firmly. "You hardly touched your dinner last night. You're looking absolutely peaky."

"You're not the boss of me Percy," Ginny snapped. "Why don't you just mind your own business?" With that Ginny jumped up and ran from the table.

"What's with her?" Patricia asked. Percy shook his head.

"She's been like this since they found Mrs. Norris. Has she told you anything Mer?"

"No," Meredith said shaking her head. "I've tried talking to her. She just closes up. But I can tell she's scared."

"Why though?" Percy said. "We're purebloods. The heir of Slytherin wouldn't be after us."

"I don't think things could get any worse," Patricia said.

"Don't say that," Oliver said. "Whenever someone says things can't get any worse, they always do."

They didn't know how right Oliver was. Meredith and Patricia were on their way to the library when McGonagall's voice was heard throughout the school.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THEIR HOUSE COMMON ROOMS AT ONCE. ALL TEACHERS TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR!" The two of them glanced at each other for a second before taking off at a run. They reached the portrait hole and found the Fat Lady frantically pacing.

"Go in, go in," she said swinging open before they even said the password.

"This must be really bad," Patricia said as they climbed in through the portrait hole. Meredith didn't answer. She knew something terrible would happen without Dumbledore. The Gryffindors were huddled together in the common room. They were all murmuring in corners. Uncertainty filled the air. Meredith and Patricia hurried over to the fireplace where Percy and Oliver were standing with their heads bent toward each other.

"What's going on?" Meredith said. "Another attack?"

"We don't know," Percy said. "Somehow I don't think so." Fred and George came over to them having just arrived.

"The Fat Lady wouldn't tell us anything," Fred said.

"Something's wrong." George said.

"Something big." Fred said.

"Well let's try to stay calm," Meredith said. "Percy you and I are prefects, it's our job to set an example." The whole house looked up as the portrait hole swung open and McGonagall entered. Meredith knew just by the look on her Head of House's face, that something terrible had happened. She held up her hands as the students bombarded her with questions.

"Silence, please," she shouted. She moved through the crowd to the fireplace.

"Mr. Weasley's will you please follow me. Miss Lupin please come too." They glanced at each other in confusion, but they followed McGonagall into her chamber leaving a very confused Patricia and Oliver standing by the fireplace.

"Where is Ronald?" McGonagall asked once they were assembled.

"I don't know professor," Percy said.

"Well, I shall have to tell him later. There is no easy way to say this. Your sister, Ginny has been taken into the chamber by the monster." Meredith clasped a hand over her mouth in horror. Percy, Fred and George looked horrified. No one spoke for a long time.

"Are you absolutely certain, Professor?" Percy asked, his voice shaking.

"I am afraid so, Mr. Weasley. The heir left a message. I am very very sorry."

"Is there any chance…" Fred said, but broke off his eyes filled with tears.

"I wish I could say there is still hope that your sister is still alive. But I'm afraid we still have no idea where the chamber is. I have written your parents. They'll be here soon. We'll find your brother and wait for them in the headmaster's office. Miss Lupin, please tell the students to pack their things. The school is being closed , you are all being sent home. Don't say anymore than you have to just tell them to pack. Letters are being sent to all the parents as we speak. The train will be here at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Yes Professor," Meredith said. She felt as though her heart were breaking.

"I'm so sorry Percy," she called to her friend as they exited the room. She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. She had to get her emotions under control before she addressed her house. She couldn't believe it. Ginny dead. She'd known Ginny since she was a little kid. She couldn't believe she would never see her again. She opened the door that led out to the common room and paused. The kids will all still huddled together.

"Stay strong," she said to herself. "You're a prefect." She sucked in her breath and moved out into the common room.

"Mer," Patricia called to her, but Meredith held up her hand. She moved to the front of the room and stepped onto a chair.

"Everyone!" she shouted. All murmurs and chatter stopped as they turned to face her. She swallowed hard as the sea of faces stared at her. Some of them were so young. Full of hopes and dreams of being great wizards and witches. How was she to tell them that the dream was over?

"Professor McGonagall has just informed me that Hogwarts is closing. We are all being sent home. The train will be here tomorrow at ten o'clock. Everyone is to get packed. That is all." The shock and sadness in the room was overwhelming. The students muttered and some even started to cry. After awhile they started to migrate to the dormitories to get packed. As the other students left Patricia and Oliver came over to her.

"What's happened?" Patricia asked her. Meredith looked at them sadly. Professor McGonagall had told her not to say anything about Ginny, but her friends, Percy's friends had the right to know.

"Not here," she said. They went up to the boy's dormitory. The other sixth year boys were busy packing and did not notice as they went to Oliver's bed. Oliver closed the curtains around his bed and performed a silencing charm around them.

"Tell us," Oliver said once they were all seated. Meredith couldn't speak for a moment. Tears were choking her.

"Ginny…" she managed to choke out. "Ginny's been taken. Into the chamber. By the monster." Patricia gasped and Oliver looked horrified.

"Great Merlin," Oliver gasped.

"Poor Percy," Patricia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've never seen him so shocked," Meredith said. "Not even when Penelope was attacked. He couldn't even speak."

"It doesn't make any sense," Oliver said. "Ginny's a pureblood. Why would the monster take her?"

"I don't know," Meredith said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"And they're certain she's dead?" Patricia asked, her eyes bright with tears. "Is there any hope at all?" Meredith looked down at her lap as her body wracked with sobs. Patricia wrapped her arms around her. She buried her face in the other girls shoulder. Oliver wrapped his arms around both of them and the three of them cried until they had no more tears.

"I should go pack," Patricia said, once they pulled apart. Meredith sat on Oliver's bed, unable to make her body move.

"I just can't believe Hogwarts is closing," she said. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against his shoulder drawing comfort from his strong embrace. They laid back on the bed, still holding onto each other.

"I just keep thinking about the first years," Meredith said. "They've hardly had a chance to learn."

"Yeah," Oliver said. "I mean you and I won't get to finish, but at least we've gotten to learn a lot."

"It's just so unfair," Meredith said.

"Merlin we're being selfish," she said. "Thinking about our educations when Percy just lost his sister."

"It's not selfish," Oliver said. "We all love Ginny, and we're all hurting for the Weasley's. Percy loves it here just as much as we do. He'd understand." Meredith sniffled and looked up at him.

"When did you become so sensitive?" she asked him. Oliver shrugged.

"Lack of Quidditch. Lost my edge." Meredith giggled.

"You're a good guy Wood," she said. "No matter how you try to deny it."

"Yeah well," Oliver said giving her another squeeze. "Don't tell anybody." Meredith smiled and snuggled closer.

"We should probably pack," Meredith said.

"Just stay here a while," Oliver said.

"Okay."

"MEREDITH! OLIVER!" Meredith blinked and groaned. Someone was shouting her name. Her left arm was numb and there was something warm and hard beside her.

"Oliver? Meredith?" She heard the sound of curtains being drawn back.

"Aigh!" the warm hard mound beside her yelled as light filled the room. Meredith slowly opened her eyes and took stock of where she was. Oh, Merlin, she thought sitting up. She was on Oliver's bed. She'd fallen asleep here last night. What made it much worse was that Patricia was now in the room grinning down at them.

"I'm going to put off mocking you for the time being," Patricia said with a silly smirk. "Because I'm too happy. Ginny's okay!"

"What?" Meredith shouted sitting straight up. Patricia squealed with glee and hopped onto the bed.

"She's okay! Harry and Ron saved her. They figured out where the chamber was and went after her. And the heir of Slytherin has been discovered."

"Who was it?" Oliver asked.

"He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"Voldemort?" Meredith gasped. Both Oliver and Patricia flinched but Meredith ignored them.

"How could he have set the monster on the muggleborns?"

"Ginny's diary," Patricia said. "It used to be his. He left it here when he left Hogwarts. He Who Must Not Be Named used it to possess her. It got her to set the monster on the muggleborns."

"That's why Ginny's been acting so strange," Meredith said in realization. "She was possessed."

"Yes," Patricia said. "But Harry destroyed the diary and saved her. And you'll never believe what else. It turns out that Lockhardt is a fraud. He didn't do all those things in his books, he just took credit for what others have done and erased their memory's after getting their story."

"Ha!" Meredith laughed. "I told you." Patricia waved her off.

"Harry and Ron found out about that too. Lockhardt tried to obliviate them, but the spell backfired on himself."

"You mean he's lost his memory?" Oliver asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. But that's not even the best news." Meredith didn't know what could be better.

"Dumbledore's back. After Ginny was taken the governors begged him to come back. And now that the heir has been found, Hogwarts is gonna stay open!"

"Oh Merlin!" Meredith shouted. "This is just too wonderful."

"We're having a celebration feast down in the Great Hall," Patricia said jumping up from the bed. "Hurry up!" Meredith scrambled up from the bed and followed Patricia.

"See you downstairs Oliver," she called over her shoulder. Meredith dashed up to her own dorm and quickly changed out of her wrinkled robes and ran a brush through her tangled hair. Upon joining her classmates at the Gryffindor table she was delighted to see Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope, and Hermione sitting among them. She slid onto the bench next to Harry who was looking slightly worse for wear.

"You all right there?" she asked him. Harry nodded and smiled.

"All right," he said. She squeezed his shoulder.

"By the way Harry," she said. "I spoke to my Dad and he said there's no way your dad came from a long line of Gryffindors and there's no way the blood of Salazar Slytherin runs through you." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Meredith," Harry said. "But the truth is, I'm not really so worried anymore. I know I belong in Gryffindor." Meredith smiled.

"I never doubted it for a second."

A week later Meredith sat under a tree reading a book on different healing potions. Exams had been canceled as a special school treat so there was lots of time to do some extracurricular reading. Percy sat across from her reading some boring ministry manual. Meredith knew that he would much rather be with Penelope, especially after their long time apart while Penelope was petrified, but she along with most of the sixth years were currently in Hogsmeade taking their apparition exam. Percy, like her would not turn seventeen till the summer. So the two of them had decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and spend it outside by the lake. After being cooped up inside the castle while the heir of Slytherin wreaked havoc it was nice to be outside. She glanced up and smiled at several first year girls, Ginny among them, who were down by the lake tickling the tentacles of the Giant Squid.

"Hey," she said nudging Percy with her foot. Percy looked up and Meredith tilted her head toward the lake. Percy smiled as he saw his sister smiling and laughing.

"She's doing a lot better," Meredith observed.

"Much better," Percy said. They had all been worried about Ginny after she had been recovered from the Chamber. But she seemed to have recovered with no lasting effects.

"Meredith! Percy!" They turned and saw Oliver and Patricia dashing toward them.

"I passed!" Patricia said her face positively glowing.

"That's great!" Meredith said hugging her.

"Me too," said Oliver.

"Congratulations you too," Percy said standing up. "I'm going to see how Penelope did. If you'll excuse me." Meredith shook her head. Percy was complete whipped.

"You really ought to reconsider taking the test once you come of age Mere," Patricia said. "If I can pass it the first time you'll have no trouble at all."

"Except I'd vomit all over the testers shoes and he'd fail me out of spite," Meredith said rolling her eyes. "No, I've made my choice. I'm just going to stick to floo powder and broomsticks."

"Great," Oliver said. "So now we just have to teach you to ride a broomstick." Meredith responded by smacking him with her book.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express with the same sadness they usually did, but at the same time Meredith couldn't help feeling relieved because she knew that she would be returning.

"I can't believe they didn't let us play the Quidditch match," Oliver moaned as he sank into the seat. Patricia and Meredith shared a look. Oliver had been moaning since McGonagall informed him that the heads of houses had decided that the remaining matches would not be held.

"Well at least you didn't really lose," Patricia said. The three of them talked and laughed and the trip home past quickly. Before they knew it they were gathering their things and stepping onto the platform. Meredith spotted her father and hurried over to him.

"Hey Dad," she said giving him a big hug.

"Missed you love," he said holding tight to her. "You've had quite a year." Meredith nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It was most eventful. But thanks to Harry everything turned out all right."

"Yes," her father said thoughtfully. "Thank goodness for Harry."


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

"Happy Birthday!" Meredith groaned as the voices of her father and best friend tore her out of a deep sleep.

"Ack!" she yelled as Patricia pounced on her. She could hear her dad chuckling.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Patricia said making the bed bounce. "You're seventeen today. You're of age. You can do magic outside of school. You can…"

"Silencio," Meredith thought pointing her wand at Patricia from under her blankets. Meredith sat up giggling at her friend's outraged look.  
"Meredith," her father scolded her gently. Meredith laughed and with a wave of her wand lifted the silencing charm from her best friend.

"That was not funny," Patricia said with a pout. Meredith laughed harder.

"Not bad for my first out of school spell," she said.

"All right you two," her dad said setting a tray with a cake down on the bed. "Make a wish love." Meredith closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Here Mr. Lupin," Patricia said taking the tray. "I'll take that down to the kitchen for you." And with a pop she was gone. Meredith rolled her eyes. Patricia had been showing off her new abilities since they'd come home from school.  
"She's doing that cause she thinks it annoys me," Meredith said climbing out of bed. She did a quick switching spell exchanging her nightgown for jeans and a blouse.

"Very nice," she said with a grin. "I think I could get used to this." She then magicked her hair into a long braid down her back.

"Without magic that would have taken me an hour," she said.

"Yes I'm so proud," her dad said with a sigh. "My grown up daughter is now able to dress herself."

"Hey," Meredith said punching him lightly on the arm. He seized her wrist and yanked her close so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Happy birthday love," he said kissing the top of her head. Meredith smiled and hugged him back. She was seventeen, she thought. An adult by wizarding law. And oddly she didn't feel any different. Sure she could do magic outside of school but really what else had changed? She was still Meredith. The same Meredith she'd been yesterday. Same brown eyes, same red hair, same skinny body, same goals, same dreams. She didn't know what she'd expected. That turning seventeen would suddenly make everything more clear to her? That she'd feel stronger, more confident, more whole?

"Hey," her dad said giving her a little shake.

"Sorry," Meredith said. "Drifted off."

With a pop Patricia was back in the room.

"What's keeping you?" she said popping out again. Meredith rolled her eyes and together she and her dad went down to the kitchen.

"Bout time," Patricia said.

"What?" Meredith said. "In the minute it took me to walk down the stairs you ate all the pancakes?"

"You really should reconsider taking the test Mere," Patricia said as the three of them made breakfast. "I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this." Meredith sighed. Patricia had been on her case to get her apparition license all summer. Since Percy had passed the test last month she'd only become more determined.

"I just don't want to do it," Meredith said. "I hate it, it makes me sick. It's just not worth the bother of getting the license."

"What if you had to get somewhere really fast?"

"I can't imagine ever needing to get somewhere so fast that I would need to make myself physically ill to get there."

"What if you were injured?"

"Apparating would make it worse."

"What if someone you loved was injured?"

"Why do you think I want to become a healer?"

"What if you were being attacked by some dark creature?"

"I know how to protect myself," Meredith said. She used her wand to levitate the tea pot to the table. She smiled as she successfully poured the tea for herself, her Dad and Patricia using magic. She'd been levitating since her first year, but somehow doing it here in her home outside of Hogwarts she felt less sure of herself.

"What if you were attacked by something you couldn't fight off," Patricia said. "Something really awful. Like a werewolf." Meredith jumped as the tea pot shattered as it hit the floor. Her dad was immediately at her side.

"Reparo," he said quickly. "No harm done." Meredith tried to smile but she had seen the look in her father's eyes. Meredith glanced over at Patricia who was siphoning the spilled tea with her wand. Her best friend had no idea how her words were like a dagger straight through Meredith's heart.

"Let's eat shall we?" she said brightly. They sat down to breakfast and Meredith opened her presents. The Weasley's had sent her a gold watch attached to a gold chain that could be worn around her neck. Meredith was very touched by this. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had all received gold watches when they had come of age. Tonks, and Patricia had received necklaces identical to the one she had received.

"I guess it's official," Patricia said with a grin. "You're an honorary Weasley." Meredith grinned and slipped the chain over her head. From Percy she received a schedule book. From Oliver a book of ancient healing remedies of Rome, Greece, and China. From Andromeda and Ted she received a pair of earrings. Tonks sent her a new winter cloak made of the softest wool. She had saved Patricia and her Dad's gifts for last. She peeled back the green paper from Patricia's gift.

"Oh my stars!" she gasped as she lifted out a vest made of red leather dragon skin.

"It's just like the one that model, what's her name, wore to the World Cup, " Meredith gasped. She had not paid much attention when Patricia had been going on and on about the Keeper for Scotland and the fashion model who'd been draped across his arm on all the magazines. But she had seen this vest on the model and fallen in love with it. She usually didn't give much thought to her appearance, despite Patricia's attempts to put a little flair into her somewhat drab wardrobe.

"Sinead Dwyer," Patricia said. "It's not exactly like hers, hers was made of a more fine leather, but it was the closest I could find."

"It's beautiful," Meredith said slipping it on over her blouse. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous," Patricia said.

"Very lovely Mere," Remus said. Last was her father's gift. It was small and square and wrapped it shiny blue paper. She tore off the paper to reveal a beautiful antique jewelry box.

"Dad this is gorgeous," she breathed.

"It belonged to my mother," her dad said softly. "Her mother gave it to her when she came of age." Meredith felt tears sting her eyes. Her dad never spoke much of his parents, who had died before she had come to live with him. She felt so special that her father had kept this for her, that she could have something that had belonged to her grandmother. A tap on the window drew all their attention. Two owls, Hermes and a Hogwarts owl sat on the window ledge. Meredith jumped up to let the owls in.

"Hogwarts letters," she said taking the letters from the owl's beak.

"Last time," Patricia said wistfully, taking the one addressed to her. "I can hardly believe it's been seven years."

"One more year," Meredith said. "Then goodbye childhood."

"Hello responsibility," Patricia said. Remus was quiet as he thoughtfully stirred his tea. It was hard to take in. It seemed like only yesterday the two young ladies who sat at the table were bright eyed and innocent little girls.

"You knew the day would come," he thought nostalgically as he stared at his daughter. "She's not your little girl anymore. Soon she'll be done with school and starting her own life." The fact that he knew it would happen someday did not make the pain any easier to bear.

"Hey Dad," she said. "There's a letter here addressed to you."

"To me?" her dad asked looking up from his tea. "Why would Hogwarts be sending me letters?" He stood and took the letter from her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You didn't get expelled and forget to tell me did you?" he asked light heartedly.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Maybe I got expelled and they sent it to the wrong house," Patricia suggested. Remus shook his head as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop?" she said. Remus stepped away to read his letter as Meredith opened the one from Percy.

"How's Percy liking Egypt?" Patricia asked. Meredith laughed.

"Fred and George tried to shut him in a pyramid," she said. "Ah, he's made Head Boy. The next two pages describe how happy he is."

"Oh Lord," Patricia said. "He'll be even more unbearable this year."

"Good Lord!" Remus suddenly shouted making both girls jump. They turned to see Remus staring at the letter in his hand in utter shock.

"Dad?" Meredith said carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"You're kidding?" Meredith gasped taking the letter from him and reading it for herself. "Dad this is wonderful! You'd be an amazing professor."

"You'd be really good Mr. Lupin," Patricia said. "You know so much about the Dark Arts." Remus looked doubtful. Meredith looked at him carefully.

"You don't want the job?" she asked.

"It isn't that," he said. "It's just…well wouldn't you feel strange having your father as one of your professors."

"Of course not," Meredith said. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"What about my, er," he glanced at Patricia who was watching them. "Problem."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have taken that into account," Meredith said softly. Remus glanced at the letter again. It was a great opportunity. He had always wanted to teach. Lord knew he needed the job. He hadn't had steady paying work for almost two years now. Meredith lightly placed her hand over his.

"Dad," she said gently. "If you want the job you should take it." Remus retreated to the kitchen. He had a lot of thinking to do. Manual labor was good for thinking. He considered the pros and cons while scrubbing a large pot. The money was a reason, a good one. He needed it. Over the last two years more and more of Meredith's inheritance had been drained supporting the two of them. It was a great opportunity. The chance to share his knowledge with young minds was something he had scarcely dared dream of. He glanced at Meredith who was pouring over the Daily Prophet with Patricia. With his daughter graduating this year, what could be better than a job that allowed him to see her every day? On the other hand he did have to consider his condition. Even now he would not allow Meredith to stay at home on the nights of the full moon. How on earth could Dumbledore consider locking him in with a bunch of students. And what would he do on those days before and after his transformation when he was so tired and ill? He was broken out of his thoughts by the girl's chatter.

"Look at this," Patricia said. "Breakout at Azkaban!"

"The wizard prison?" Meredith said looking over her friends shoulder. "How?"

"I don't know. It's got everyone baffled. No one's ever escaped from Azkaban. The guards are supposed to be impossible to get past. And even if one did manage it, the fortress is on an island out in the middle of the ocean."

"Who managed to escape?"

"Sirius Black. A prisoner for 12 years charge with the murder…" Both girls jumped as the pan Remus had been scrubbing fell to the floor with a clang. Remus was across the room in a second snatching the paper up and reading furiously. It was there right in front of him. He was out. That lying, murdering, backstabbing bastard was out. How the hell could this have happened? The Azkaban guards had never let a prisoner escape. They kept them so lost within their own heads they couldn't think from one day to the next let alone plot an escape. How could Sirius have escaped? And why now? Was he coming after Meredith? He glanced up to meet his daughter's worried eyes. Trying to calm down he folded the paper and set it on the table. He tried to force himself to breath as his heart pounded in his chest. Sirius was not getting anywhere near Meredith. Not if he had anything to say about it.  
"Are you all right Dad?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"I'm all right love," he said patting her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "If you'll excuse me I need to send a letter to Dumbledore. I've decided to take the job."

"I still don't understand why we have to take the train to Hogwarts when we can apparate," Patricia said a week later as the girls packed their trunks.

"Security measures," Meredith said placing her freshly folded robes inside her trunk. "It's safer for students to arrive together than separately." She grabbed a book and placed it on top of her robes.

"Do they really think Sirius Black is gonna try to break into Hogwarts?" Patricia scoffed.

"Sirius Black is no laughing matter Patricia," Remus scolded coming into the room. "He's a vicious murderer who killed thirteen people with one spell. He is not to be taken lightly."

"We're not taking him lightly, Dad," Meredith said. She ducked under her bed and grabbed a pair of shoes. She grinned as her hand brushed against something hard and solid. She'd nearly forgotten it was there."

"Oh Dad," she said pulling the object out from under the bed. "Patricia and I have something for you."

"Well, it's from Meredith really," Patricia said nervously playing with a lock of hair.

"It's from both of us," Meredith said firmly handing her father the large brown parcel.

"You girl's didn't have to get me anything," Remus said with a small smile.

"Open it," Meredith insisted. Remus smiled and removed the brown paper wrapping to reveal a large secondhand briefcase.

"We thought you could use it to hold papers and stuff," Patricia said.

"Read what it says," Meredith said. Remus lifted the case and read the inscription.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Remus felt a slight twitch in his heart. He set the case down and pulled both girls into a one armed hug.

"This is very sweet girls," he said. "Thank you."

"You deserve it," Meredith said kissing him on the cheek. "Professor."

Meredith couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾ for the last time as a Hogwarts student. She smiled a bit as her father passed through the barrier. She was so happy he'd decided to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. He would make a wonderful teacher. He was so kind and patient and he had so much knowledge on the subject. Of course there was his little problem to consider. But they'd find a way to work around that. Heck, she'd teach his classes herself if she had to. She wanted so badly for this to work out for him. He needed a job so badly. They never spoke of it but she could tell how much not having a job hurt his pride. Besides that it would just be nice to have him at school with her. As much as she loved Hogwarts she always missed him terribly when she was away and always worried about him. She didn't know what would happen after she graduated. She hoped to be working at St. Mungoes but there was always the possibility that they wouldn't take her. There were hospitals all over the world, and she knew she'd find a job as a healer somewhere. London would be her first choice but she might not be able to stay here. She couldn't help but want as much time with her father as possible because for all she knew she could be living in France or Australia or Finland this time next year.

"Here," she said as her father attempted to lift his trunk into the luggage compartment. The full moon had been last night and he looked absolutely exhausted. Together they moved the trunk.

"Hey Mere," Patricia said joining them. Meredith beamed at her friend. Patricia's parents had wanted her to spend her last day of summer holiday at home, for reasons neither girl could understand. It was for the best, with the full moon, and Meredith had been spared giving Patricia yet another flimsy explanation of why they had to spend the night at the Tonks's.

"Everything go okay last night?" Meredith asked her.

"Yeah," Patricia said with a shrug. "Just some big formal party with a bunch of important people. Important people are always impressed that the Pattersons are loving parents." Meredith smiled.

"Morning ladies," Oliver said coming up to them. "Mr. Lupin."

"It's Professor Lupin now," Meredith said proudly. Her dad smiled a little embarrassed.

"Really," Oliver said.

"He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Patricia said.

"Wow," Oliver said. "Does this mean Meredith's gonna get better grades than all of us."

"No," Remus said. "It doesn't mean that."

"She already gets better grades than us in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Patricia said. Meredith bit her lip. She supposed she'd have to get used to this. She'd never heard of any student having their parent teach at the school. She was sure there would be quite a few people who would think she was going to get special treatment. Well, she knew her father wasn't going to favor her over any other student, and she certainly didn't need an unfair advantage.

"Meredith!" Percy called coming over to her. Meredith bit her lip to keep from laughing. Percy's chest was puffed out displaying his Head Boy badge.

"Morning Percy," she greeted him. "Congratulations on making Head Boy."

"Thank you," Percy said stiffly. "As you know the prefects are to receive their instructions from the Head Boy and Girl in the front compartment." Meredith raised an eyebrow at Percy's stiff pompous attitude.

"Thank you Percy," she said trying to keep her voice even. "this being my third year as a prefect it is so important you tell me these things." Percy looked a bit put out and turned away. Meredith shook her head.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked her. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Percy exerting authority," she said. "I'll see you guys aboard after I get my instructions from his royal uptightness." Her friends laughed and got aboard the train. She turned to her father.

"Go on love," he said. "I'll be all right."

"You sure," she asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine," he said. "I'll probably take a nap on the way." Meredith nodded.

"Probably a good idea," she said. He really did look exhausted. "Well, I better get to the front compartment or risk Percy's wraith."

"Heaven forbid," her father said. Meredith laughed and hurried aboard the train.

"I swear if I get through this year without hexing Percy into oblivion it'll be a bloody damned miracle!" Meredith stated as she burst into the cabinet where Patricia and Oliver sat. They patted her shoulders sympathetically and pushed the pile of snacks they'd purchased toward her. Meredith rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"He's worse than ever!" she moaned.

"Well we kind of expected that didn't we?" Patricia asked carefully and then snapped her mouth shut at Meredith's glare.

"Who's Head Girl?" Oliver asked.

"Penelope Clearwater," Meredith said. "I see now why they make such a lovely couple. Neither one ever met a rule they didn't like." Her friends laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't get it Mere," Oliver said.

"Nah," Meredith said. "Head spot is for someone who gets O's in everything and doesn't blow up the potions lab."

"That was six years ago," Patricia said.

"These things are cumulative," Meredith said. "Head Boy and Girl is for kiss up perfectionists like Percy." The conversation shifted to the new school year, plans for after graduation, and their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"You're really cool with having your Dad as one of your teachers?" Oliver asked her.

"Of course I am," Meredith said. "I told him he should take the job."

"I'd feel weird having my dad for a teacher," Oliver said.

"But Meredith's dad is the cool parent," Patricia said. Meredith smiled. It had not escaped her attention that during the summer holidays the four of them usually wound up at her house.

"Now if it were my dad," Patricia said making them all shudder. The conversation turned to Quidditch.

"This is our year," Oliver said pounding his fist into his palm. "We have to win, and we will win. If we don't…"he paused dramatically as though the thought were too painful to put words to.

"The cup should have been ours the last two years!"

"It's not as though Harry wanted to be in the hospital wing during the final fifth year," Meredith soothed him.

"And it's not your fault the match was canceled last year," Patricia said.

"Don't remind me," Oliver said clasping his chest. They giggled at the dramatics.

"So did you spend last night at your aunt's?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious," Patricia said. Meredith lowered her eyes. She guessed that it hadn't escaped Patricia's notice that Meredith always spent the last day of summer holidays at the Tonks's house, but since Patricia had joined her on several of these overnights it wasn't unreasonable to think she would have noticed it. It was just her luck that the full moon tended to take place the last day of summer break. She had become quite an expert at keeping her dad's secret, making up excuses and explaining away certain things. She had a sinking feeling that those skills were going to be put to the ultimate test. She was yanked from her thoughts as the train suddenly came to a stop.

"What the bloody hell?" Oliver said.

"We can't be there yet," Meredith said. They all jumped as the lights flickered and went out.

"What's happening!" Patricia cried grabbing Meredith's hand.

"Maybe we've broken down," Oliver suggested. Meredith opened her mouth to respond when suddenly she felt the breath sucked from her body.

"Meredith," Patricia whimpered. Meredith barely heard her. It was cold. So cold. She felt as though a dark cloud of misery was surrounded her, choking her and filling her with despair. She felt her breath turn to ice as the door to their cabinet slid open. Meredith stared unable to move or think as a dark hideous cloaked figure glided into their cabinet and looked around. Memories, horrible memories filled her mind.

"_Run!" her father screamed as the transformation completed itself_

"_The ministry is divided as to whether or not Meredith should remain in your custody."_

_Delores Umbridge's hideous face loomed over her._

_Marcus Flint pressed her against her the cabinet a look of pure malice on his face. _Then suddenly the images stopped. Meredith blinked a few times before her vision became clear again. She was back in the cabinet, Oliver sat across from her. He looked incredibly pale as Meredith imagined she must look. It was still cold, so cold.

"What the hell was that!" Oliver said. He was trembling from head to toe.

"I don't know. I've never…OUCH!"

"Sorry," Patricia said beside her in a tiny voice. Meredith looked down at her hand. There were four small punctures where Patricia's nails had dug into her palm from squeezing so hard.

"Sorry," Patricia said again. Meredith looked at her. She was shaking like a leaf. Meredith placed her non-bleeding hand over her heart.

"Mere," Oliver said taking her hand gently.

"I'm fine," Meredith said pulling her hand back. "I, uh, I should check…the other students." She stood on shaky legs and pushed open the cabinet door. She hurried down the aisle poking her head into each compartment. It was clear that the creature had visited all the other students on the train. All were upset and a few were crying. She did not pause to offer comfort however. She needed to see her Dad. She wasn't going to be all right till she saw him. She barely noticed as Draco Malfoy flew past her shrieking. She brushed past Pansy Parkinson who's trousers looked suspiciously damp. Finally she saw her father coming out of a cabin, looking determined.

"Dad," she called hurrying up to him. He caught her in a tight hug and rubbed her back.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. Meredith hugged him close but even her father's familiar scent could not stop her trembling.

"It was awful," she said her words shaky, "it was so cold and everything just went so dark and it was so terribly cold and I saw these things all these horrible memories and they were so real it was like they were really happening and….mmph." Her ramblings were cut off as her father placed something between her lips.

"It's chocolate," he said rubbing her shoulders. "It will help." Meredith bit down and the small piece of candy and all of sudden the cold that consumed her was pushed aside and she felt a comforting warmth fill her.

"Better?" her dad asked. She nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"It was a dementor," he explained. "They guard Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black."

"They made it so cold," she mumbled taking another bite of the chocolate.

"Yes," Remus said. "They are some of the most foul creatures to walk the face of the earth. They feed on pain and misery leaving their victims with nothing but their worst memories."

"I'll say," Meredith said.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Harry and some of his friends are in my cabinet. Harry had a rather bad reaction to the dementor that came to investigate us."

"How do you mean?"

"He fainted."

"Oh dear," Meredith said.

"I need to send an owl ahead to Hogwarts and let McGonagall know. Will you sit with the kids till I come back. They're all pretty shook up."

"I would imagine," she said. He gave her one last hug and turned to walk toward the front of the train. She took a moment to compose herself. She took a deep breath and plastered a look of calm on her face before stepping into the cabinet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville sat together. They all held a piece of chocolate they must have received from her father. They hadn't taken a bite for they all looked very pale and shaky. Ginny was curled into a ball on her seat and Hermione had an arm around her.

"Hello all," she greeted them.

"Meredith," Ron said. "Did you see it?"

"Yes," she said. "It came to my cabinet as well."

"Wasn't it awful," Neville asked.

"Yes," she said honestly.

"How are you so calm?" Harry asked her.

"Eat the chocolate," she instructed them. "You'll feel better, believe me." They all gave her skeptical looks but they did as she said.

"See," she said as the color came back to their faces. They all looked astonished. Meredith smiled and sat down on the seat next to Harry.

"Meredith," Hermione said. "That man who was in here. The one who gave us the chocolate."

"Yes?"

"His case says Lupin. Is he…?"

"My father," Meredith said plainly. They all looked surprised.

"Your dad's gonna be a teacher?" Ginny asked. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"No," Meredith said.

"It'd be weird if my dad was a teacher," Ron said. Meredith smiled.

"He doesn't look very well," Hermione said. "Is he ill?" Meredith pressed her lips together. She knew there would be questions, she just hadn't expected them to start so soon.

"He has an illness that he's been dealing with since he was a child," she rattled off the explanation she and her dad had practiced. "But rest assured he is more than up to the job."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "It would be nice to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last more than one year." Meredith grinned.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Remus could not help but feel overwhelmed as he stepped off the Hogwarts express onto the platform. It felt odd to be back at Hogwarts after all these years and to now be entering it as a teacher. He was warmly welcomed back by Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. Others who had come to the school since he'd graduated welcomed him and wished him luck. The only one to show disdain was, not surprisingly, Snape.

"I must say Remus," Professor Sprout said to him, "I was most thrilled when Dumbledore informed us you had taken the position."

"Thank you Professor Sprout," he said warmly to his old Herbology teacher as they made their way to the Great Hall for start of term feast.

"Oh please dear, it's Pomona now," she said with a warm smile. "You're one of us after all."

"Yes, of course," he said. Calling the woman who had taught him for seven years when he was a boy by her first name was going to take some getting used to. As was sitting at the high table in the Great Hall.

"How does Meredith feel about you being one of her teachers?" Sprout asked him.

"Fine," Remus said. "She was more eager for me to take the job than I was."

"She's such a sweet girl," Sprout said. "One of my best students." Remus couldn't help but grin with pride.

"She takes after you in so many ways. It's hard to believe she's adopted." Remus kept his grin in place even though the reminder that Meredith was not truly his was always a bit painful. He glanced up as the students filled the hall. He spotted Meredith sitting with her friends. She glanced up at him and he gave her a warm smile. He noticed that Harry and Hermione were absent from the table. No doubt McGonagall was having the school nurse look over Harry. The behavior of the dementor on the train concerned him greatly. It was not normal for a dementor to fixate on just one person. Then on the other hand with the horrors in Harry's past the dementors would find him particularly tempting. He wondered if that was why Dumbledore had wanted him to come on the Hogwarts Express. Had he suspected the dementors would search the train? He would have to ask the Headmaster as well as let him know his concerns. Flitwick entered at that moment followed by a group of nervous first years. They all looked about the same. Timid, anxious and very very young. He glanced over at Meredith. She welcomed each new Gryffindor with a warm smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Merlin, it seemed like only yesterday he was sending her off to her first year at Hogwarts. Not much longer that he was standing in an orphanage staring at a little girl with big brown eyes and messy pigtails. How had twelve years flown by so fast? Not long after the sorting was over and the feast began the doors opened and Harry entered. He had been astonished how much the boy looked like James. He'd seen him from a distance but he'd never noticed his eyes before. They were Lily's eyes.

"Hey Potter," a boy who no doubt was Draco Malfoy shouted across the hall. "Is it true you fainted?" Several of the boy's friends chuckled.

"At least he didn't run through the train shrieking like a banshee, Malfoy," Meredith said in a loud voice. Several of the Gryffindors howled with laughter as Malfoy's face turned red.

"Like her mother," Remus thought. "Won't tolerate bullying. You try it and she'll smack you down hard." Dumbledore stood up then to make his normal beginning of term address.

"Just a few brief announcements. One of which is rather serious. As you will be aware by their presence on the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts will be playing host to some Dementors who are here on Ministry business." Remus could not help but notice the tension in Dumbledore's face. It was no secret that Dumbledore did not like the Dementors. Remus was a bit surprised the headmaster had allowed their presence.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the school. While they are here let me be clear that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by disguises, tricks, or invisibility cloaks." Remus noticed that the headmaster's gaze fell on Harry on the last part. So Dumbledore had passed on James's invisibility cloak. Interesting.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you," Dumbledore continued. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks. Firstly, Professor Lupin who will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a small amount of applause, the majority coming from Meredith, her friends, and those who had been sharing his compartment on the train. He was used to this. He knew with his shabby second hand robes he did not look all that impressive.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued. "It saddens me to announce that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has decided to retire to enjoy time with his remaining limbs. Taking his place shall be our very own Rubeus Hagrid." The applause for Hagrid was much more fervent .

"And with that let us all get a good night's sleep," he dismissed them. Remus watched as Meredith and Percy stood to lead the first years to the common room.

"Remus," the head master addressed him now. "If I could have a few moments."

"Of course Headmaster," he said. He followed the man to his office.

"Ginger Snap," he gave the password to the Gargoyle. Remus felt a little wistful as he stepped into the Headmaster's office. There were a few more knick knacks and trinkets adorning various surfaces but other than that the office looked just as he remembered it.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered.

"Please," Remus said. Dumbledore waved his wand and brought over a steaming tea pot and two cups.

"I was very happy that you decided to take this position Remus."

"I was honored to be asked Headmaster. Meredith was very eager for me to accept."

"You've always been the cool parent Remus," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you may have surmised that my reasons for offering you the job were more than just my belief in your skills as a teacher." Remus nodded.

"I had a hunch sir," Remus said.

"Sirius's escape is causing me great concern," Dumbledore said.

"Sir," Remus said. "Do you think Meredith is in danger?" Dumbledore did not speak.

"I am not sure," Dumbledore said. "I cannot imagine that Sirius would mean to harm his own daughter, but I can be sure of nothing. The immediate concern, however is not Meredith. Harry is the one in danger."

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"You know of course that there are many who believe Voldemort to be gone. However I do not believe he is. I have many sources across the world. I have heard reports, most rather far fetched however there is just enough credibility to warrant the need for caution. There are those amongst Voldemort's followers who believe that Sirius may have been acting as a triple agent. Voldemort went to the Potter's house on Sirius's advice and it was there he met his downfall. Should he attempt to rejoin his master, he would not be welcomed back with open arms."

"Unless he first destroyed the boy who brought down the Dark Lord. Who would say he had betrayed Voldemort after he killed Harry. His own godson." The very idea made Remus sick to his stomach.

"So you'll keep an eye on Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded.

"I'll look after him," Remus said. "That bastard won't get near him as long as I draw breath."

"Thank you Remus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I certainly trust you more than I do those Dementors. Particularly after that little incident on the train."

"Ah yes," Remus said clearing his throat. "I wanted to speak with you about that sir. The behavior of the dementor on the train has me greatly concerned."

"I too," Dumbledore said. "I have already sent a very angry letter to Cornelius reminding him that they are not to come in the school and if they become a disruption they will have to be removed."

"Considering your disdain for the things I'm surprised you allowed them on the grounds at all."

"Believe me Cornelius and I went several rounds before I had to acquiesce. Fortunately I got him to agree to them staying at the gate."

"He didn't want them inside the school?" The look on the headmaster's face said that he did.

"Around the students? Is he mad?"

"Fortunately enough members of the Wizengamot have children so voting him down wasn't that hard. But you needn't concern yourself for the moment Remus. The Dementors are my problem not yours. Let us discuss your plans for this semester." Remus sat forward and folded his hands.

"For the first years I plan to have them all write me an essay the first day on what they know, or think they know about magic in general. I shall base my lessons from that."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "In the past I know that muggleborns were expected to know nothing while those coming from wizard families would be ahead of the curve. You will quickly find this is not the case." Remus nodded. One only had to look at Patricia to know that having magical parents was not a guarantee of success.

"My second years will learn the basic defensive spells. Expelliarmus and such. I believe fourth year is when students are introduced to the unforgiveable curses."

"The theory," Dumbledore said. "Not the actual curses. Yet another battle I have been unable to get Cornelius to negotiate on."

"The fifth years lessons will focus on those spells and hexes that normally appear on their OWL's and the seventh years the NEWTs. For the sixth years I'll be teaching non-verbal spells."

"You did not mention the third years," Dumbledore said. Remus scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What I would like to do with my third years is show them some different dark creatures. Red Caps, Hinky Punks and that sort. But I don't know where I could acquire such things. Merely studying them in books isn't really the same as practicing on the real thing." Dumbledore pressed the tips of his long fingers together, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I have an acquaintance who has dealings in such things. I shall see if he can assist you in procuring such creatures. For your sake Remus it is probably best that he remain anonymous." Remus thought he knew who Dumbledore was speaking of and agreed that the less he knew the better.

"In the meantime," Dumbledore said. "May I suggest you start with a boggart for your first lesson. There is one currently residing in the cupboard in the staffroom."

"That would be most excellent sir," Remus said.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "I shall ask the staff to allow you to deal with it then. Also, in regards to your seventh years there are two lessons that I would like you to add. One is Patronuses. I'm sure you can understand my reasons."

"Yes sir," Remus said.

"The other," Dumbledore's voice suddenly became very slow and soft. "is Occlumency." The room suddenly became so quiet that the soft ticking of the grandfather clock had suddenly become deafening.

"There are very few wizards who are skilled in both Patronuses and Occlumency Remus. As I said it is as much for your skills as other reasons that I offered you this position."

"Sir," Remus said. "I have not practiced Occlumency in years."

"One never forgets it though," Dumbledore said.

"It's risky," Remus said. "There's the reverse effect to think of. If one of them saw my mind, my memories. Not even Meredith's friends know about my condition and they'll all be in that class. That's not a position I want to put Meredith in."

"There are precautions that can be taken," Dumbledore said. "Remus, if what my sources tell me is true it shall be very important that the students be able to protect themselves from a mental attack." Remus had a million questions and asked none of them. He knew it would do no good to question the Headmaster's motives.

"I have serious misgivings about this," Remus said. "But if you think it is necessary, it will be done."

"Thank you Remus," Dumbledore said. "I understand that delving into the minds of your daughter and her friends may be a bit awkward, but I trust that you will handle it." Remus frowned. How comfortable would Meredith be with this he wondered? Having her father see her friends' thoughts, dreams, and memories. How would she feel about him seeing her own thoughts? This was going to be incredibly difficult. Well, best not to think about that now.

"Now then," Dumbledore said his voice dictating the matter to be closed, "about your condition. I know that you do not let Meredith stay with you during the full moon."

"I thought about it," Remus said. "I believe it might be best for the students if I were to use my old hiding place for my transformations."

"The shrieking shack?" Dumbledore said. "I see no reason for that Remus. Things have changed since you were a student here. You are able to retain your mind when you transform as long as you take the Wolfsbane Potion, am I correct?"

"Yes but…"

"And there have been no incidents since that one time?"

"No sir but…"

"Then there is no reason why you should not be able to remain in your office, a harmless werewolf until the moon wanes."

"Sir…"

"I insist," Dumbledore said. "I shall hear no more on the matter." Remus sighed. It was useless to argue.

"Now as for the day after your transformation while you are recovering, someone will have to take over teaching your classes. I've spoken to Severus and he has agreed to step in for your third through seventh years." Remus gritted his teeth. Severus. No doubt his old enemy would be lording this over his head till the end of time.

"I understand how you feel," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "But Severus is very knowledgeable on the subject."

"Then why haven't you given the position to him? It's no secret he's been after it since he began teaching."

"I have my reasons," Dumbledore said his eyes suddenly very far away. Remus cleared his throat.

"You said third through seventh. Whose going to take on my first and second years?"

"I thought I might ask Meredith to teach those classes." Remus looked at the Headmaster in surprise.

"Meredith?"

"I know it is not common practice to have students teach classes, and certainly with her prefect duties as well as preparing for her NEWTs it will not be easy on her. But I believe Meredith is up to the task, and fully qualified."

"She's certainly no stranger to teaching," Remus said thoughtfully stroking his chin. "She's been tutoring Patricia for years."

"And she definitely knows the subject. The only one in her year to receive an Outstanding on her OWL."

"Really?" Remus said with astonishment and more than a touch of pride. "I knew she'd done better than her friends, but the only one?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I admit I was quite astonished. With talent like hers she would make a fine Auror, and yet it is not a life she has ever desired."

"Yes," Remus said. "She's never desired to do anything but healing. She's becomes more like her mother everyday."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But I can still see a great deal of her father as well." Remus winced.

"The famous Black temper," he said with a sigh. "She's never been able to completely get rid of it."

"There is quite a bit of Sirius in her but when I say her father I was referring to you." Remus glanced up a bit startled. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, tomorrow is a big day I think it would be best if we both got some sleep." Knowing himself to be dismissed Remus set his cup down and stood up.

"Good night Headmaster," he said.

"Good night Remus."


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Meredith had difficulty sleeping that night for some reason. She lay awake for many hours trying to will herself to sleep but it wasn't working. Something just felt off. Maybe it was the Dementors and how horrible they'd made her feel, but she had started to feel better as soon as she'd had the chocolate. Worry for her dad? No, he was tired after the full moon but nothing they weren't used to. She turned over, punched her pillow and tried to close her eyes. It was no good. She threw back her quilt and swung her legs out of bed. She poured a drink of water from the pitcher by her bed and glanced out the window at the night sky. It was a clear cool night and the black sky was darted with stars. It was peaceful. Usually on nights like this sleep came easy to her. Her attention was caught by a slight rustling in the bushes below her window. She glanced down and saw the bushed moving around. It was probably a rabbit or something, she thought. Her breath caught in her throat as the bushes parted and a big black shadowy shape emerged. It was a massive, black dog with gleaming eyes. Meredith's eyes widened. It was just like the dog from her dreams. Or rather her nightmares. Meredith jumped back as the dog looked up at her. When she looked again the dog was gone. Meredith rubbed her eyes.

"I'm losing my marbles," she said shaking her head. She grabbed her robe and tugged it on over her pajamas. She slipped quietly out of the dorm and down to the common room. She saw a small being with floppy ears scurrying around the fireplace stoking the logs.

"Hello Pinky," she greeted the house elf. She had crossed paths with the elf who was in charge of cleaning Gryffindor tower a few times over the last seven years.

"Good evening Mistress," the high said in her high squeaky voice bowing low. Meredith smiled. She'd asked the elf to call her by her name by she knew it was not the nature of a house elf to be so informal.

"I have built up the fire if Mistress would care to sit," Pinky said.

"Thanks," Meredith said curling up in the easy chair closest to the fire.

"Would Mistress care for anything? Tea? Cakes?"

"No thanks Pinky," Meredith said. Meredith never felt comfortable taking advantage of the house elves the way some other students did. Her lip twitched as she thought of the twins. They thought she didn't know about all the times they snuck down to the kitchens to nab food.

"Does Mistress have difficulty sleeping?" Pinky inquired.

"A bit tonight," she said. "I'll just sit here for a bit. Don't let me disturb you." Pinky let out a startled squeak and scurried away as there was a sound of movement behind them. Meredith turned and saw Patricia coming down the stairs from the dorm.

"Hey," she greeted her friend.

"Hey," Patricia said running a hand through her tousled curls. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Meredith said. "You?" Patricia shook her head.

"I keep seeing that dementor," she said sitting down across from Meredith. "God, that sound they made was so awful."

"Yeah," Meredith said shivering despite the fire.

"I kept hearing my parents' voices," Patricia said quietly. Meredith glanced up. Patricia had her chin resting on her knees. Her long hair fell in her face. Meredith leaned forward and took her hand.

"I know they're terrible," Meredith said. They sat together in silence for awhile just listening to the fire crackle.

"We should stock up on chocolate," Meredith said. "Next time we're in Hogsmeade. It helps." Patricia bit her lip and suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Um…about that," she said looking down. Meredith looked closely at her friend who was looking suspiciously squirmy.

"Patricia," Meredith said slowly. Patricia was looking everywhere but at Meredith.

"Uh…before you came into the cabin Oliver sort of…well…he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him the first weekend." Meredith's eyes widened. She had no idea what to say. Oliver and Patricia? When did that happen?

"He asked you…like a date?"

"Yeah," Patricia nodded. "I was totally shocked." Meredith clasped her hands in her lap. She didn't know how to feel about this. Patricia and Oliver. Her two best friends. Dating. She had most certainly not expected this.

"I didn't know what to say, so I told him I'd have to think about it," Patricia said. Meredith pressed her lips together. She was suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot.

"Do you…" she swallowed hard. "Do you want to go out with him?" Patricia blushed.

"Well…I've never really thought about him that way. I mean it's Oliver. But after I thought about it, I realized that he is sort of good looking. And he's grown a lot in the last couple years. And he's really toned up a lot with quidditch." Meredith tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mere, if you're not comfortable with this I won't go."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Meredith said a little too quickly.

"Well after what I saw at end of term last year I thought maybe…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you and Oliver. Asleep? His bed?"

"That?" Meredith said incredulously. "I was upset about Hogwarts closing and Ginny. He was just being a good friend."

"You're sure that's all?" Patricia said with raised eyebrows.

"Oliver and I are just friends, Patricia. And if you want to go out with him I'm completely fine with it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Meredith said raising her chin slightly. Patricia grinned and hugged her.

"Cool. I'll tell him tomorrow. Thanks Mere." Meredith tried to smile as Patricia went back up to bed. She wanted to be happy for Patricia, really she did. But her head was spinning. What if the two of them started seriously dating? Her stomach clenched at the image of Patricia and Oliver snogging. And when they were off together where would she be? They hardly ever saw Percy since he and Penelope started dating. The dynamic quartet had become a trio in the blink of an eye. Now if Oliver and Patricia coupled up where would that leave her? Meredith rested her chin on her knees and sighed.

Patricia, Oliver and the upcoming date were pushed completely out of Meredith's mind the next morning as McGonagall passed out their schedules.

"Looks like we've got your dad first thing," Patricia said. Meredith was glad her dad's first class would be her year. She had seen how the other students had received their new DADA professor. If anyone gave her father trouble they were going to have her to deal with. Just because his robes weren't the finest wool and he wasn't young and virile looking didn't mean he didn't know his stuff. At least Harry and his friends would give him the respect he was due.

"Good morning all," a gruff voice said in front of them.

"Morning Hagrid," Meredith greeted the large man.

"Sorry to see you won't be taking my NEWT class Oliver," Hagrid said cuffing Oliver on the shoulder. Meredith quickly bit into a sausage to keep from giggling as Oliver winced.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Sorry Hagrid just couldn't fit it into my schedule. Need the extra time for Quidditch practice."

"Of course," Hagrid said. "I surely hope to see Gryffindor's name on the cup this year."

"Don't get him started," Meredith moaned as Oliver's face took on a look of fresh determination.

"Shame we don't have your class till Thursday Hagrid," Patricia said. Meredith could hear the strain in her friend's voice even through the polite overtone.

"Oh it'll be worth the wait I promise," Hagrid said. He moved on then to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm suddenly not so sad about having to drop Care of Magical creatures," Oliver said shooting a wary glance toward Hagrid.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad," Meredith said thought she herself was a bit uneasy about what kind of creatures Hagrid would bring to class to show them. Hagrid's fascination with creatures that were considered by the wizard community to be dangerous was not exactly a secret.

"Your faith is quite touching Mere," Patricia said. "If not incredibly stupid." Meredith stuck her tongue out.

"Well we better get to our first class," Oliver said. "Really won't do for your dad to have to give you detention on the first day." Meredith rolled her eyes. She gathered her bag and followed her friends down to defense against the dark arts classroom.

"Oh look who it is," a Ravenclaw named Linus Terwilliger said as they entered. "Teacher's pet." Meredith gritted her teeth and sat down at her desk, determined to ignore the jabs from her fellow students.

"What's the matter Lupin?" Rose Bucklin, another Ravenclaw said. "So afraid to lose the top spot Dumbledore had to bring in your daddy to give you a leg up."

"Just because your dad wouldn't know a grindlylow from a cockatoo Rose," Patricia said. "No reason to take it out on Meredith." Rose scowled daggers at Patricia but Meredith had to bite her lip to keep from grinning.

"All right if everyone would please take their seats," her dad said as he entered the room. Meredith shot a warning look around the room and everyone moved to take their seats. Picking on her was one thing but if anyone gave her dad trouble they were going to find themselves on the business end of her jelly legs curse.

"Good morning," Remus said. "Welcome to NEWT level defense against the dark arts. I am Professor Lupin your new professor, and to put the rumors to rest, I am also the father of Meredith Lupin your classmate. I know it will seem strange having a classmate's parent for your teacher, but I assure you that Miss Lupin shall not receive preferential treatment of any sort. She shall be expected to work as hard as anyone else for her grades." Her dad shot her a stern look and Meredith tried to look downcast as she fought not to grin. She knew the stern lecture was for the benefit of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the class. Neither she or her friends expected her father to give her special treatment. She glanced around her. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed for the moment to be placated.

"For our first lesson," her dad continued. "We shall be studying dementors. Since you've all had first- hand experience due to their appearance on the Hogwarts express I'm sure you all know what a dementor does." This was answered with a collective murmur. Remus nodded.

"Would anyone care to describe the effects?" Not surprisingly Percy's hand shot into the air. But to Meredith's astonishment so did Patricia's.

"Patricia," Remus called on her. Patricia nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," Patricia said. "It was cold. Very cold. And I felt utterly miserable. Like I'd never be happy again. And I was remembering the worst things that have ever happened to me."

"Exactly," Remus said. "A dementor drains all the happiness out of its victims until they are left with nothing but their worst memories. Does anyone know the cure to the effects?" Meredith opted not to raise her hand. Her dad called on Rose.

"Chocolate," Rose said proudly. "After the dementor floated away I bit into a chocolate frog and I got warmer. Happier."

"Yes," Remus said. "I'm sure many of you have at some time pulled out a bar of Honeydukes when you felt sad and found that it made you feel better? The chemicals that make up chocolate cause a type of euphoria in the person who eats it. This counteracts the chemicals in the body that cause sadness. However, this can only make the effects go away after one has been attacked. It is far better to ward this off before the effects can take hold. This is done with a Patronus Charm. Who can tell me what a Patronus is?" Percy's hand shot into the air.

"Percy," her dad called on him. Meredith couldn't help but notice that her father addressed Patricia and Percy by their first names while he had called her "Miss".

"A patronus charm is a shield that can be used to defend oneself against a dementor. It is a positive force that projects happiness and hope, all the things that a dementor feeds on."

"Excellent Percy," her dad said. "When used properly, the patronus will drive a dementor away from its target. Who can tell me what it looks like?" Once again Percy's hand shot into the air.

"A full corporeal patronus takes a different form of animal for every person who casts the charm. No one really knows why a person will have a particular animal, but supposedly each person's patronus will be the animal for which the person has the most like traits."

"I guess Percy's is a parrot," Oliver murmured. Meredith tried not to laugh.

"Also," Percy said glaring at Oliver. "One's patronus will often be the same as one's parent or significant other."

"Right on target Percy," Remus said. "Take ten for Gryffindor." Percy beamed.

"Now the incantation for the spell is this: Expecto Patronum. Simple. However that is the easy part. To summon a patronus you must be focusing, with all your mind and heart on a memory. The happiest memory you can think of. This of course is very difficult to do when in the presence of an actual dementor. It is very unwise to try to do this spell nonverbally because it takes so much concentration." Meredith along with a few others shuddered as she remembered the horrible dark misery she had felt when the dementor was near her. She couldn't imagine being able to think of any happy memory whilst feeling so gloomy.

" If you'll all stand up and spread out around the room we shall practice." Meredith stood and with a wave of his wand Remus vanished the desks. The class moved around till they all had space around them. It was somewhat reminiscent of apparition lessons.

"The Patronus Charm is extremely complex. So don't anyone be discouraged if you can't do it the first time," Remus said. "I would like everyone to close their eyes and I want you to think hard about your happiest memory." Meredith closed her eyes and searched her brain. She had lots of happy memories with her dad and her friends. Gryffindor winning the house cup had been a great memory. Getting her OWL results was another. Somehow though they didn't seem like they would be strong enough. She dug a little further back to when she was younger. Her dad coming to take her away from the orphanage was certainly one of the happiest memories in her life. Finally she settled on the day her dad had adopted her. If that wasn't a strong memory she didn't know what was.

"Now focus hard," Remus said. "Let the memory fill you up, from the top of your head to the tips of your fingers." Meredith reached hard for the memories. How it had felt when he had told her that he wanted her to be his daughter. How it felt to know that she had a home, a family.

"Concentrate," Remus said. "Now. Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum!" Meredith said firmly. She jumped a little as a silvery vapor shot from her wand. The class turned and stared at her.

"Very good Meredith," her dad said. "The silver vapor is the beginning of the patronus charm. Let's try it again and really focus on your memory." They continued their attempts. Some like Percy were able to get a small of the silver vapor. For others there was nothing. Remus suggested trying different memories for those who had nothing. By the end of class Meredith was the only one who had made any sort of progress. She had managed to conjure a large white cloud and though she wasn't able to hold it for long, everyone was in awe.

"Let's leave it here for today," Remus said after they'd been practicing for two hours. "For homework I want you to practice focusing your minds on your happy memories. Now I will ask that you not attempt to practice on the dementors that are guarding the exits. You will find yourselves in over your heads very quickly. That will be all." He waved his wand and the desks reappeared. Meredith took her time gathering her things.

"You coming?" Patricia asked.

"Be there in a minute," she said. She waited till everyone had left and approached her dad.

"Well," he said. "I'd say my first lesson was a success."

"Absolutely," Meredith said smiling. "After what happened on the train you can be sure that everyone will want to be able to conjure a Patronus charm."

"You did well today," Remus said. "Whatever memory you were thinking of must have been very powerful." Meredith blushed.

"It was the day you adopted me," she said. He squeezed her shoulder.

"You're going to do great Dad," Meredith said. "No matter what anyone thinks now once you show them you really know your stuff they'll all think you're wonderful."

"I hope so," Remus said.

"They will," Meredith said. "Patricia never raises her hand in class. I think having you as her teacher is going to help her so much."

"If I had to wager a guess," Remus said thoughtfully. "I would say that the biggest obstacle Patricia is going to have in conjuring the Patronus will be finding a memory strong enough."

"What were you thinking of?" Meredith asked. "When you conjured a patronus on the train?" Remus smiled.

"The first time you called me Daddy," he said. Meredith grinned. She turned as her dad's next class of fourth years came in.

"Knock 'em dead, Professor," she said with a little smile as she turned to go to her next class.

It seemed Meredith had been correct. After the first couple weeks all the students were talking about Professor Lupin's classes. The third years in particular found his classes to be incredibly fascinating particularly after a lesson on boggarts. The same could not be said however for Hagrid. Word had quickly spread throughout the school of a disastrous first lesson involving a hippogriff and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was very willing to tell the tale to anyone and everyone who would listen.

"Look at him," Oliver scoffed gesturing toward Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin table moaning about his aching arm to his group of followers.

"Madam Pomfrey should have been able to heal him in a heartbeat," Meredith said.

"He's just making a big show to throw off Gryffindors Quidditch strategy," Oliver said spearing a sausage with his fork. "Trying to make us think he won't be able to play so we'll lower our guard. Well it won't work." Meredith shook her head. She couldn't disagree that teaching hippogriffs for a first lesson wasn't the wisest move Hagrid could have made. Fortunately for her that seventh year care of magical creatures was mostly review of creatures that would appear on the NEWTS.

"You'll crush them Oliver," Patricia said. "Gryffindor's never lost to Slytherin at Quidditch. Last time you played them Harry humiliated Malfoy." Oliver grinned.

"Yeah that was a thing of beauty?" Meredith looked up from her goblet.

"Wasn't that when Harry wound up in the hospital wing having his bones regrown?"

"That's besides the point," Oliver waved her off. Meredith shook her head. She glanced at Patricia who was giving Oliver an adoring look. Meredith's stomach clenched as she was reminded of Patricia and Oliver's impending date. She knew it would be soon. The first Hogsmeade visit was usually around Halloween." As she expected the sign was posted in the commonroom when they returned.

"Oh my," Patricia said. "It's here already. I haven't given any thought to what I'm going to wear or how to wear my hair. Oh Meredith you have to help me." Meredith rolled her eyes as she followed Patricia to the dorm. Was this what she could expect in the future? She sat on Patricia's bed as her friend tried on practically every item of clothing she owned.

"Oh for heaven sakes Patricia!" Meredith finally snapped. "It's Oliver! He's seen you in every outfit for every sort of occasion you could think of."

"Hmm," Patricia said. "You know you're right. Maybe I should borrow something of yours." Meredith threw her hands up.

"Help yourself," she said flopping back on the bed. She jumped up as a loud crash was heard down in the common room.

"Oh what the bloody hell!" she snapped. She grabbed her wand and went to see what the trouble was. The room was a mess. On one side stood Ron holding Scabbers by the tail. On the other was Hermione who held her ginger colored cat protectively against her.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers I tell you," Ron shouted.

"He doesn't know any better Ron," Hermione shouted back. "He's a cat."

"What is going on here!" Meredith shouted. Ron and Hermione both turned to her and started explaining at once.

"Shut it!" she said to both of them. "Now whatever the issue is here you two better sort it out and sort it out now! This is the common room not a zoo!"

"Her cat tried to eat Scabbers," Ron protested. "He's had it in for him since he got here. Scabbers is ill and he was here first." With that Ron stormed out of the room and up to his dorm.

"Idiot," Hermione scowled storming up to her dorm.

"Nice bit of mediating there Meredith," Fred said from the floor.

"Yeah," George said. "Excellent show of authority."

"Ah both of you idiots just shut your traps," Meredith snapped. She went to portrait hole and left the commonroom. She had had enough of teenage drama for one night.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Meredith was extremely grouchy the morning of Halloween. She thought about just staying at school and working on her homework since she didn't really feel like going to Hogsmeade by herself. She finally decided to go just for a little bit. There were a few things she needed. She'd just get her shopping done quickly, then come back to the castle. She tried to concentrate on her breakfast as Oliver and Patricia made plans. Meredith glanced at Patricia out of the corner of her eye. After many hours of trying on everything she owned and half of Meredith's clothes Patricia had decided on a pair of dark trousers and a red and black sweater of Meredith's. Meredith had to admit that the sweater looked better on Patricia than it ever had on her. Meredith might be the one with the marks but when it came to style and knowing what boys looked for Patricia was the genius. It was no wonder Oliver had asked her out. Jocks always went for the pretty girls. All those magazines Patricia had tried to get her to look at they all showed the same thing. The big burly athlete with the tall, thin, busty blonde girls draped over their arm. She sighed. This was no way to think about her friends.

"Miss Meredith," a small voice chirped at her side. She turned and saw a small first year girl with blonde pigtails standing beside her.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this," she said handing out a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thanks," Meredith said. She unrolled the scroll and read the note silently.

"Dear Meredith,

I would like to request the pleasure of your company in my office following breakfast to discuss a matter of great importance.

The Password is Peanut Brittle."

Yours sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Meredith furrowed her brow. Why would Dumbledore be sending her messages to meet him in his office? And why in such an obscure way? She glanced up at the High Table and saw that Dumbledore was not present. She figured he must be waiting for her already. She pushed what was left of her cereal away and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She left the great hall and made her way to Dumbledore's office. After giving the password to the gargoyles she climbed up the long twisting staircase.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice called to her at her knock. She pushed open the door. It was strange to be standing here in the Headmaster's office again. She hadn't been here since her first year. It seemed smaller.

"Come in Meredith," Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Meredith said coming forward.

"I did," he said. "My apologies for the mysteriousness of all this but I think you will understand once I explain why I have asked you here. Sit please." Meredith took a seat in the chair across from the Headmaster.

"Your father seems to be doing well at his post," Dumbledore said. "From what I hear he has become quite a popular teacher." Meredith beamed.

"With the full moon occurring very soon I thought you should be made aware of certain precautions that have been taken." Meredith nodded.

"Professor Snape will of course continue to brew the Wolfsbane potion for your father so that he will be able to keep his mind during the transformations." Meredith noted that Dumbledore spoke Snapes's name though she had never indicated to him or her father that she knew who was making the potion.

"He will be able to stay in his office away from students during the nights of the full moon. The problem will be in the few days after his transformation when he will be too weak to teach. Professor Snape has agreed to act as a substitute professor for those days." Meredith wrinkled her nose. Extra lessons with Snape. She could not think of anything more vile. But for her father she would endure it.

"However," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape can tend to be a bit brusque with his students."

"That's putting it lightly sir," Meredith said. Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

"That is why I feel it would be better for the first and second years to be taught by a slightly gentler hand. In particularly Miss Ginny Weasley considering her ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets last year."

"I couldn't agree more sir," Meredith said quickly.

"I thought you would. That is why I would like you to take on the task of teaching your father's first and second year classes when he cannot." Meredith's jaw hit the floor.

"Me?"she said in shock.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I know it is a great deal to ask and you will have a very full plate as it is but I can truly think of no one better." Meredith didn't know what to say. Her, teaching. She could think of at least a hundred different ways it could be a disaster. But for her dad…

"Of course I'd be happy to do it," Meredith said trying to smile.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "I have arranged the schedule so that you will not have to miss any of your own classes. I know you will do fine." Meredith blushed.

"You will want to meet with your father soon to discuss lesson plans," Dumbledore said rising. "With that said you'd best get down to the great hall to join your friends for Hogsmeade." Meredith did not bother to tell him that her friends would not be waiting for her this time. Her mind was too busy spinning. Her, a teacher. Who'd have ever guessed?

Meredith kept up a cheerful façade as she walked with Patricia and Oliver to the edge of the village.

"Have a good time you guys," she said as they went their separate ways. She turned away finding it too hard to watch them walk away together toward Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. She hurried to Honeydukes wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible so she could back to school. As she pushed open the door to the shop she saw that getting in and out quickly was not to be. The shop was extremely crowded with students. She made her way through the crowd getting her foot stepped on three times before she found what she was looking for.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Honeyduke greeted her. Meredith smiled at the sweet gray haired woman who was placing a tray of fudge samples.

"Peanut butter macadamia nut," Mrs. Honeyduke said. "Brand new this month." Meredith took a small piece and tasted it.

"That's wonderful," she said licking her lips. "I'll take a half pound and a half pound of the raspberry swirl."

"Coming right up," the woman said. She glanced around the shop while her order was prepared. She was pleased to see many students stocking up on chocolate. She couldn't help smirking smugly, when she saw Rose Bucklin advising a fourth year student to get some extra bars of Honeyduke's best.

"Here you are dear," Mrs. Honeyduke said handing her the fudge wrapped up in gold paper. "We're having a sale today. Half off on all chocolate." Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Those dementors may be awful, but since they've been floating around town business has been booming." Meredith shook her head. Nice to know someone was getting something positive out of the dementors awful presence. She went ahead and picked up a few bars of Honeydukes best. As she went to stand in the line for check out she bumped into Ron and Hermione. Apparently they had mended their rift. At least for the moment.

"Hi Meredith," Hermione said.

"Hello you two," she greeted them. She eyed the bag in Ron's hand which was filled to the brim with candy and sweets.

"Good lord Ron," she said. "I hope you're not planning to eat all that yourself."

"Nah," Ron said. "We had to get some extra stuff for Harry."

"Where is he?" Meredith asked. It was very unusual to see two of them without the third.

"He couldn't come," Hermione said sadly. "No permission slip."

"That's a shame," Meredith said. "Perhaps next year."

"Yeah," Ron said. "They'll have caught Black by then." Hermione jabbed Ron in the side.

"Black?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "He's after Harry."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. Meredith's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked. Hermione and Ron looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well…" Hermione said.

"Sirius Black is supposed to be after Harry," Ron blurted out. Hermione tossed her hands in the air.

"After Harry?" Meredith gasped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing it and Harry overheard," Hermione murmured. Meredith thought about it a moment. It made sense she supposed. If Black had been one of Voldemort's biggest supporters it would only make sense that he would be after the boy who brought his master down.

"Harry must be terrified."

"Not really," Hermione said. "He's being rather naïve about the whole thing."

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ron said.

"Hermione's right Ron," Meredith said. "Don't take Sirius Black lightly."

"Anyway," Hermione said. "We love your dad's classes Meredith. He's a great teacher."

"Yeah," Ron quickly agreed. "That was a cool lesson we had on kappas."

"I really hope he stays," Hermione said. "He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Meredith beamed with pride.

"Thanks you two," she said. "You've just made my day."

Meredith wound up joining Hermione and Ron for a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle. She decided to drop in and visit her dad. As she approached his classroom she spotted someone coming out. She opened the door and poked her head in. She saw her dad sitting on his desk staring thoughtfully into space.

"Hey stranger," she called. Her dad looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello love," he said standing up and kissing her on the forehead. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Oh you know," Meredith said setting her shopping bag on the table. "Hogsmeade gets old after a while." She tilted her chin up and tried to smile.

"Uh huh," her dad said giving her a knowing look. "What's going on?" Meredith looked sheepish. She could never lie to her dad. Somehow he always knew.

"All right," she said. "Patricia and Oliver are there together. On a date."

"Ah," Remus said. "Are you all right with that?" Meredith shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean they're my best friends. It's a little weird."

"I remember when my friends took their girlfriends to Hogsmeade," he said thoughtfully. "They'd invite me along of course, but it was always a bit too uncomfortable." Meredith nodded.

"I wouldn't resent it if they got together," Meredith said. "But I just don't want to lose the friendship."

"I've never seen two people as close as you and Patricia," her dad said. "No matter who she dates, she's not going to leave you out in the cold."

"At least I don't have to worry about her dating someone I can't stand like Percy is," Meredith said chuckling. Her dad squeezed her shoulder. They both looked up as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hagrid," Meredith said with a knowing smile. Remus smiled as the half giant entered.

"The door shook," Meredith whispered.

"'Lo Hagrid," Remus said.

"Hullo Remus, Meredith."

"Hi Hagrid," Meredith said. "Very interesting lesson last Thursday." Hagrid frowned at her.

"Keep your pity young missy," Hagrid gruffed. "Here it is Remus."

"Thank you Hagrid," Remus said as Hagrid placed a long box on the desk. He then pulled a smaller box from inside his moleskin coat.

"Should be enough to last us through the first semester at least," Hagrid said. Remus nodded.  
"Dad?" Meredith said after Hagrid had taken his leave. "What's that?" Remus sighed and lifted the two boxes. He guestured for her to follow him as he went to his sleeping quarters. Meredith glanced around. It looked comfortable enough. There was soft carpet on the floor, a desk and a large four poster bed. Remus set the two boxes on the bed. Meredith stomach clenched as he opened the first one and removed a shot gun.

"It's just a precaution," Remus explained. "Dumbledore is certain that nothing will go wrong with the potion but I insisted we err on the side of caution. Only Dumbledore, Hagrid and you will know about it." Meredith nodded as he placed the gun in the back of his bureau. Meredith took the smaller box and opened it. There were several tranquilizer darts in the box. She quickly closed it and set it on the desk. Remus took it and placed in a drawer.

"Just a precaution," he assured her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her back out of the room. Meredith tried to think of anything at that moment but the gun.

"Was that Harry I saw leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "We had a cup of tea and had a little talk."

"Nice you finally got to talk to him," Meredith said studying the glass box on her dad's desk. "Is this a grindylow?"

"Yes," he said. "I've just took delivery of it."

"We didn't get to see an actual grindylow my third year. Just had to study them out of a book."

"They're not easy to get a hold of," Remus said. "Dumbledore knows a guy." Meredith decided it best not to ask questions.

"Speaking of lessons," Remus said. "Has Dumbledore spoken to you…"

"About teaching when your classes when you're sick? Yes, I told him I'd be happy to do it." Remus smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "I think perhaps it would be best if I brought you up to speed on where my students are."

"I am at your disposal Professor."

Meredith was extremely pleased at her ability to keep a straight face as Patricia told her of the disaster that her date with Oliver had been.

"Half an hour we sat there," Patricia moaned. "Not a word." Meredith bit her lip. She would not smile. This was her best friend and she was going to be supportive.

"I mean we were okay on the way there and when we sat down and ordered," Patricia said. "You know we talked about how we thought you were handling us going out, and we agreed not let it be weird no matter what and then we decided that we were going to stop talking about you and then…nothing. Then after thirty minutes had gone by and we had both gone through two cups of hot chocolate I guess he decided that someone needed to say something so he started talking about Quidditch! Technique, strategy, will Fred and George Comets stand up to Slytherins Nimbus 2001s, oh and Angelina's been having trouble with her shoulder lately and he's worried it won't be in top form come game time and I'm just sitting there with the same look I used to wear in Binn's class." Meredith patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," she said. Meredith tried to be sympathetic but deep down she was glad it hadn't worked out. But now she was worried that she may have a new problem.

"Um…things aren't going to weird between you two now are they?"

"No," Patricia said squeezing her hand. "No, we agreed that no matter what we would stay friends. So don't worry you're not going to have to stop being Oliver's friend out of loyalty to me." Meredith smiled. It would be incredibly awkward if she had to choose between her friends.

"Still," Meredith said. "It's hard to think you couldn't find anything to talk about. I mean you guys talk all the time."

"Sure," Patricia said, "When it's the four of us. It's easy then. But I've never just talked to him for a long period of time. I mean after you and Percy started doing you're prefect duties on the train we'd always have those few minutes when it was just us but it was just idle chit chat to pass the time till you joined us. Honestly Mere, I think the only Oliver and I really have in common is you." Meredith decided it would be best not to comment. They made their way down to the Halloween Feast. Dumbledore had gone all out this year. Meredith guessed that the Headmaster wanted to take everyone's mind off of Sirius Black. She spoke easily with Oliver and Patricia while they enjoyed the delicious feast. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. She spared a glance to her dad up at the high table. He was chatting animatedly to Professor Flitwick. He looked happy and healthy. With full bellies they headed back to the common room.

"Oh lord," Oliver said. "I need bigger pants." Meredith and Patricia giggled.

"And to think you let such a charmer slip through your fingers," Meredith murmured.

"Damn all the luck," Patricia said tossing her head back dramatically. Meredith giggled. Oliver suddenly came to a dead stop causing Meredith to run into him and Patricia to run into Meredith.

"Oliver," Meredith said stepping back, "what the bloody hell…"

"It's not my fault," Oliver said pointing ahead. A large crowd had gathered around the Fat Lady's portrait.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Percy's voice boomed as he pushed through the crowd. "Let me through I'm head boy." Meredith followed in Percy's wake with Oliver and Patricia tailing behind her. When they reached the front of the crowd Meredith gasped. The Fat Lady had vanished and her portrait had been slashed.

"Meredith get Professor Dumbledore quickly," Percy hissed at her. Meredith turned quickly and pushed back through the crowd. She could hear Percy telling everyone to keep back as she dashed back down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was just exiting the Great Hall along with several teachers including her father.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she cried running up to him. "Professor Dumbledore you've got to come quickly."

"What has happened Meredith?" the headmaster asked patiently.

"Someone's attacked the Fat Lady sir," she gasped. "They've slashed her portrait. She's gone sir." Dumbledore asked no questions. He moved swiftly toward the stairs with the professors following quickly behind him. The crowd around the portrait parted to let Dumbledore pass. The Headmaster took one look at the portrait and turned.

"We must find the Fat Lady," he addressed the staff and students. "Every portrait must be searched."

"Professor!" Patricia's voice yelled above the crowd. "We found her sir." Meredith stood on tiptoe to see Patricia and Percy pointing to a large painting of a forest hiding behind a tree.

"Dear lady," Dumbledore addressed her soothingly. "Who has done this to you?"

"That vicious devil with eyes like a serpent," The Fat Lady wailed. "The one they're all looking for. Sirius Black!" Meredith felt her heart freeze as though she'd been stabbed with an icicle. Sirius Black in the castle. How?

"Attention please!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the murmurs of the crowd. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin if you will escort the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall. Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick if you would please collect your houses and escort them to the Great Hall as well."

"This way," McGonagall said waving her students toward the Great Hall. "Move quickly please and stay alert." Meredith put her arm around a small first year who looked as though she was about to cry.

"Everything will be all right," she assured her. She jumped as she felt a hand closed on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" her father asked her. His face was incredibly tense.

"I'm fine," she lied. The truth was she was terrified. All the extra security around the castle, dementors at every entrance. How the hell had Black got in? Her dad's hand was on her back as they filed into the Great Hall.

"Please move in and file along the walls," Mcgonagall said. The tables had been put away for the evening. Meredith slipped over to where Patricia and Oliver stood. Percy was busy barking orders.

"What do you make of this?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Meredith said.

Being a prefect was a real burden sometimes Meredith thought as she paced up and down the rows of sleeping bags. It was getting harder to stay awake. She glanced around the hall where Percy and the other prefects were on guard duty. She tapped her wand against her leg. The teachers had been searching the castle for almost five hours now. Surely Black would not have hung around this long. She glanced down where Oliver and Patricia were asleep inside their squashy purple sleeping bags. At the moment she'd have given all the gold in her vault to trade places with them. Thank Merlin tomorrow was Sunday. Around three in the morning Dumbledore reappeared in the Great Hall and looked around for Percy. From where she stood a short distance away she could hear the headmaster speak.

"Any sign of him Professor?"

"None," Dumbledore said. "All clear here?"

"All quiet sir," Percy said.

"Professor," Snape joined them. "The entire castle has been searched sir. No sign of Black anywhere."

"Well I did not expect him to linger. There is no point waking the students at this hour. The prefects we will send back to their common rooms but the rest of the students we shall let sleep."

"Have you any theory how Black got into the castle headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Several," Dumbledore said. "Each as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had at the start of term Headmaster," Snape said. Meredith glanced over to where the three men spoke. Snape had his back to her and it looked as though he were trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do Severus," Dumbledore said. Meredith thought she picked up a hint of warning in the Headmaster's voice.

"I seems to me it would be almost impossible for Black to have entered the castle without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed…"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said his tone indicating the discussion was closed. The prefects were allowed to return to their common rooms for some much needed sleep. As exhausted as Meredith was she found herself unable to sleep. She kept going over the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore in her head She wasn't so daft she couldn't figure out who Snape had been referring to. Why would Snape think that her father would let a murderer who was after Harry into the castle?


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Meredith slept clear through breakfast the next day. She woke shortly before lunch and met her friends in the Great Hall with deep bags under her eyes.

"You missed breakfast," Patricia said. "You look awful."

"Well you stay up all night on guard duty and see how great you look," Meredith said biting into a chicken leg.

The whole school was abuzz with talk of Sirius Black. Everyone had a theory on how he had gotten past the Dementors. Some were more plausible than others. Dumbledore was getting letters from the Minister demanding that the Dementors be allowed inside the castle. There was a new sense of determination in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Meredith was the only one who had managed a true Patronus. The entire class had stood in awe as the silver fox shot out of Meredith's wand and circled around her. Patricia, however, had not seemed so impressed. After several weeks of trying Patricia had not been able to get more than a bit of silver mist out of her wand.

"You're too hard on yourself," Meredith tried to assure her.

"I'm behind everyone!" Patricia wailed plopping down at the dinner table.

"You just need to find a really strong happy memory," Meredith said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Gee I have so many, I wouldn't know which to choose from," Patricia grumbled.

"When we win the quidditch cup I'll have the best Patronus in the school," Oliver said tossing a potato on his plate.

"I can't believe you're actually going to play Quidditch in this weather," Meredith said. It had been storming all week and did not look to be letting up soon.

"Rain, snow, sleet or shine," Oliver said. "We play no matter what."

"Uh oh," Patricia muttered. "Look and see what's coming." Meredith glanced up and nearly vomited as she saw Flint making his way toward them. Her hand slipped beneath her robes and closed around her wand. But Flint didn't even glance her way.

"Woody," he sneered. "A word if you please?" Oliver glared at the ugly Slytherin but stood up. Meredith and Patricia watched as they two went to a private corner.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Patricia asked.

"I can't tell," Meredith said. "But Flint looks smug and Oliver looks livid." They watched as Oliver's face turned red. They saw him arguing with Flint and Flint just shrugging his shoulders. Oliver's brow furrowed and he leaned very close to Flint's face.

"Is he threatening him?" Patricia wondered.

"It looks like it." Oliver looked steamed as he stomped back to the table and sat down with a huff. Both girls decided not to say anything for Oliver looked ready to explode at the slightest provocation.

"We're not playing Slytherin on Saturday," Oliver finally snapped. "We'll be playing Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Flint's claiming his seeker is still too injured to play."

"That's ridiculous," Meredith said. "Madam Pomfrey herself said there's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm."

"I know he's faking it. Flint's just using it as an excuse so they won't have to play in this weather. I've got my team all ready to play Slytherin. Hufflepuff has a completely different style of play. And they've got a new captain. Cedric Diggory."

"Diggory?" Meredith said. "Where do I know that name from?"

"You gave him a verbal thrashing fifth year cause his friends were picking on Harry," Patricia said.

"He's an excellent Seeker," Oliver moaned. "I've got to get to practice and inform the team. Our entire strategy is going to need to be reworked. In one day!" Meredith couldn't help but feel bad for him. Even though she'd never cared much about quidditch she knew how important it was to Oliver.

"Well," Patricia said. "You want to hit the library. Our essay for Herbology is due tomorrow and it could probably use a look over." Meredith bit her lip. The full moon was tonight and her father would need her to teach for him tomorrow.

"I'm afraid I can't," she said.

"What!" Patricia said looking as though Meredith had just insulted her. Meredith winced.

"Well, my father isn't feeling well and he's afraid he won't be up to teaching tomorrow. So I'm going to be teaching his second years." Meredith tried to make it sound as though this was something that had come up out of the blue rather than being planned for weeks.

"You're going to be teaching?" Patricia said astonished. "When did this come about?"

"Dumbledore asked me when my father started feeling ill," Meredith said firmly. She'd gone over this cover story in her head so many times she almost had herself convinced it was the truth.

"Well that seems like rather short notice," Patricia said her tone starting to sound a bit suspicious. Meredith shrugged.

"Yes, well that's why Dad and I need to go over his lesson plans tonight," Meredith said. "Look leave the essay out I'll look over it before I go to bed, okay?"

"I guess," Patricia said though she sounded quite put out.

"You'll have plenty of time to make corrections tomorrow before Herbology," Meredith assured her.

"Yeah, sure," Patricia said. "Well, I better get to the library." Meredith felt her heart twist a little. She felt bad about letting her friend down but then she couldn't let her father down either. She gathered her things and headed down to her Dad's classroom.

"Hello love," her dad said. Meredith bit her lip. He looked awful. He was slumped in his chair looking as though it were taking all of strength just to stay upright.

"Let's get to work," he said. "The moon will be rising in about an hour." Meredith nodded and sat down next to him.

"Now you'll have my second year Gryffindors after breakfast," he said. "Most have mastered Expelliarmus and seeing as how there is so much excitement in the air about Gryffindors match this weekend I doubt you'll be able to get them to focus on much so I thought something a little more fun might be in order." Meredith leaned over to glance at the chapter and gave her dad an amused look.

"The Bat Bogey hex?" she asked. "What in the world did I ever do to you?" Her dad chuckled. She recalled the day Professor Villevue had taught them this hex. The entire class had been one big circus.

"You'll be fine," he said. "I've seen the way other students respond to you. You command a great deal of respect from the younger students and not just in your own house. I know you'll do fine love." Meredith tapped her quill against her lips. She wished she could be as certain as her father was. They spent the next hour reviewing the hex before her dad glanced out the window.

"It's getting late," he said his tone worried. "You better get back to your common room. Quickly." Meredith grabbed her things as Remus retreated to his quarters. She heard him cast a silencing spell around his room as she darted out of the room. She closed the door behind her and glanced around to make sure no one was roaming the corridors. Technically she should have been back in the common room a half an hour ago.

"Good evening to you dear lady," Sir Cadogan greeted her with a gallant sweep of his hat. Meredith gave the password and after a few minutes of argument the portrait opened and allowed her in. The commonroom was empty except for Pinky. She said a quick hello to the house elf and hurried up to bed. The curtains were drawn around Patricia's bed but there was a sheet of parchment on Meredith's bed. Oh, yes, she thought. She'd promised she'd look at Patricia's herbology essay. She put away her things and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and took up the essay. It wasn't too bad. A few items here and there but it was all in all at least an E. After making a few marks she stuck it into her bag to give to Patricia tomorrow. Then she drew the curtains around her bed and laid back and tried to sleep. Like every other night of the full moon since she'd been a small child sleep would not come. She worried about her father locked up in his quarters. She knew that the Wolfsbane potion would do it's job but she couldn't help but be uneasy. People would be wonder why her Dad was unable to teach. Maybe they would ask questions. She'd been covering the truth so long she had it down to a science but still…one little slipup and her dad's secret would be out.

Meredith skipped breakfast the next morning and slipped down to the kitchens. Fred and George always thought they were so clever sneaking into the kitchen to knick food from the house elves. She didn't have the heart to tell them that Charlie had revealed the secret to her in her 2nd year.

"How may we serve you miss?" The house elves said to her.

"Can you put a breakfast tray together for Professor Lupin?" she said.

"Right away miss," they said. Within minutes they had assembled a tray with a plate of sausages, scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and fruit.

"Would you like us to send it to Professor Lupin's quarters miss?"

"No," Meredith said. "I'll take it to him myself." She picked up the tray and left the kitchens. Almost everyone was at breakfast so no one saw her take the tray to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She pushed open the door to her father's quarters and glanced around. The room was still intact for the most part. Her father lay in bed dressed in his dressing gown. His eyes were closed but she sensed he was still awake.

"Come in love," he called without opening his eyes. Meredith's eyes widened.

"How'd you know I was there?" she asked bringing over the tray.

"Your scent is so familiar to me I could find you in a crowd of five hundred people in pitch black darkness," he said sitting up.

"Well there go my plans for running away from home. You'd just track me down wouldn't you?" He chuckled and took a bit of toast.

"So," he said. "Are you ready?" Meredith stuffed her shaking hands in her pockets.

"Absolutely," she said raising her chin and giving what she hoped was a confident smile.

"You're going to be fine love," Remus said. "You've got a knack for this."

"I do?"

"Of course," Remus said. "Patricia would have flunked out of school by now if not for you."

"Yeah," Meredith said. "But she's one person and my best friend. And she's not too happy with me at the moment."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked slightly alarmed. Meredith waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You eat and rest up and don't worry about me I'll be fine." She picked up her bag and turned to go. At the door she paused and swung back around.

"If you hear me scream you'll come rescue me right?"

"Go!" Remus said chuckling. Meredith sighed and stepped out the door. She went and stood behind the desk and set her bag down on it. She pulled out the copy of the text the second years would be using. She could do this. She'd gone over what she would say a hundred times last night.

"Good morning class," she practiced. "Hello everyone. Obviously I am not Professor Lupin, though I guess for today I am. I am Lupin anyway, oh gods." Could she sound any more mental? The door opened and she sucked in her breath.

"Here we go," she thought. "No turning back." The second year Gryffindors came in and quietly took their seats. They stared up at her some puzzled, some happy to see her, and some just not really caring.

"Good morning everyone," she said trying to keep her voice steady. "Professor Lupin is a bit under the weather this morning, so Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take his place."

"What's wrong with him?" a boy Meredith recognized as Colin Creevey asked.

"He's just feeling weak and very tired," Meredith said quickly.

"Probably got to close to a dementor," another student whose name Meredith couldn't remember whispered.

"Well," Meredith said. "Professor Lupin has updated me on where all of you are. I know you have all mastered the disarming spell. Today I thought we'd do something a little bit more fun. If you'll all turn to page 42."

"The bat bogey hex?" a girl with two blonde pigtails said.

"Cool," Ginny said. Meredith smiled. She had to students stand up and pair off. The next hour was filled with the sound of wings flapping and the shrieks of laughter as bat wings flew from people's noses.

"Okay, okay," Meredith said laughing, "Let's leave it here for today. For homework write a summary of today's lesson to be handed in next week to Professor Lupin. Please make me look good. That will be all." Everyone was laughing as they departed. Ginny came up to the desk.

"That was fun Meredith," she said. "Or do I call you Professor?"

"Meredith is fine," Meredith said. "I'm only standing in for today."

"Well it was a great lesson. Can't wait to try out the hex on Fred and George."

"I didn't hear that," Meredith said. They both smiled. "Go on get out of here."

"You're sure you don't want to come to the match today?" Patricia asked her Saturday morning over breakfast.

"If you want to freeze to death sitting out in the pouring down rain that's your business," Meredith said pouring milk over her cereal. "But leave me out of it." Meredith glanced over at Oliver who wasn't eating.

"You need to eat something Oliver," Meredith said. Oliver didn't respond. He was staring out the windows at the weather conditions.

"It's going to be a tough one out there," he said.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," Alicia Spinnet said from where she sat across from Oliver. "We don't mind a little bit of rain." It was more than a little bit of rain. It was pouring buckets and the winds were strong enough to knock a full grown man off his feet. Meredith didn't know how the team was going to stay on their brooms.

"Last chance," Patricia said as she pulled her rain jacket on and grabbed her umbrella.

"No thanks," Meredith said. "While you are out freezing in the cold soaking rain, I am going to be curled up on the sofa next to a warm blazing fire."

"You are just mean sometimes," Patricia said. Meredith grinned.

"Have fun," Patricia said. Meredith set her bag on the table. It was so cozy to sit here by the fire when it was storming out side. She chuckled a bit as she thought of Patricia, Percy and everyone else who was sitting outside on the bleachers. She reached into the bag and pulled out the envelope that had been delivered by owl two days ago. She held it in her hands for a moment before opening it up and pulling out the application to St. Mungoes. She would have to send more to other hospitals but she wanted this to be the first one and she wanted to be alone when she filled it out. The first part was fairly straight forward. Her name, address, date of birth, school attended. A waiver allowing the hospital to request her transcripts. Family medical history. At this she paused. No need to include her dad's lycanthropy. Not being her biological father there was no possibility he had passed it onto her. Her dad had assured her that there were no genetic diseases in her family history. She left the section blank. Next was a questionnaire. Basic medical questions that she was able to answer quickly. That was it. She signed at the bottom and dated it. She folded it up and slipped it into the return envelope. This was it. Once she sent it in it was all out of her hands. She heard the portrait door swing open quickly stuffed the envelope into her bag. She turned and saw Percy and Patricia enter the common room. Both were soaked to the skin and both looked miserable.

"Oh lord," Meredith said. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Dementors," Percy mumbled. "They showed up at the match."

"Oh no," Meredith said. "Did they go after anyone?"

"They went for Harry," Patricia said. "It was awful." Meredith pushed them both over to the fire and sat them down. She dashed up to her dorm and opened her trunk. She still had one bar on Honeydukes best left and it looked like her friends needed it. She found the bar and broke it in half. She hurried back down to her friends and handed them each the chocolate. They ate it without protest.

"So what happened?" she asked after a little color had come back to their cheeks.

"Harry was chasing the snitch," Patricia said. "Don't know how he could see it, it was raining so hard. The Dementors came out of nowhere and just went after him. He fell off of his broom." Meredith gasped.

"He's all right," Percy reassured her quickly. "Dumbledore kind of slowed him down in mid air. They got him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing.

"Physically there's nothing wrong with him," Patricia said. "But after that nasty run in with the Dementors Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him at least a day or two."

"I would think so," Meredith said perching on the arm of Patricia's chair. This was twice the Dementors had focused on Harry and caused such a strong reaction. This could not be normal.

"Dumbledore was furious," Percy said. "I've never seen him so livid."

"Well maybe now Dumbledore will be able to convince Fudge to remove them," Meredith said.

"That's not even the worst of it," Percy said.

"What could be worse?" Meredith said incredulously.

"We lost the match," Patricia said. "Diggory got the snitch." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Oliver was very upset," Percy said. "He looked as though someone had killed his best friend." Meredith pursed her lips. She had never taken Quidditch seriously, but she knew it was important to Oliver.

"Where is he?"

"Last we saw he was headed for the showers," Patricia said.

"Someone should probably check on him," Percy said.

"I'll go," Meredith said standing. "The two of you need to get into some dry clothes." She left the common room and headed for the quidditch locker room. She had never been down here before. She wasn't even sure which one was Gryffindors locker room.

"It's the one furthest to the right," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw a rather downcast looking Cedric Diggory standing there.

"Wood's not in there," he said. "I heard him say something about the prefect's bathroom."

"Thanks," Meredith said turning to go.

"I tried to call it off," Cedric called after her. Meredith stopped and turned. Cedric was staring at the ground.

"It wasn't fair. If the dementors hadn't shown up Potter would have gotten the snitch. I tried to have it called off. I said we should do a replay. But Madam Hooch would allow it. She said Hufflepuff won fair and square but...it wasn't fair." Meredith bit her lip. She remembered him now. He'd grown quite a bit since he was a third year. He was almost taller than her now. She remembered telling him off for allowing his friends to pick on Harry. She reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder.

"If Madam Hooch said it was fair then I'm sure it was," she said. She turned away and headed for the fifth floor. She paused in front of the door. She hadn't been in the prefect bathroom since her fifth year. After what Flint did to her, she just never felt comfortable in here again. She sucked in a deep breath and gave the password. The door swung open and she stepped inside. She glanced around but did not see Oliver anywhere.

"Oliver!" she called. "Oliver, are you in here?" She heard a gentle splashing come from the tub and stepped forward. She froze when she saw Oliver, still fully dressed, floating on his back in the tub. He was staring straight up at the ceiling, his eyes glassy and unfocused. She bit her lip and stepped forward. She knelt down at the edge of the tub and stared at him.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit? she said non-chalantly. He said nothing. The only indication that he was still alive was the occasional blinking of his eyes. Meredith sighed. She pulled out her wand and levitated him out of the water. His limbs were useless at his side as she levitated him onto the bench. She did a quick drying spell on him. Oliver was completely unresponsive. She sat next to him on the bench and waited for him to speak.

"We lost," he moaned after a long silence. "We lost."

"I heard," she said.

"Damned Dementors," he said.

"I agree," she said.

"We haven't lost a match since Potter joined the team," Oliver said. Meredith could swear he was crying.

"You're still in the running," she said.

"Ravenclaw would have to beat Hufflepuff by two hundred points," he said.

"It's possible," she said.

"Then we would have to beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Oliver said. "I just don't know. It's all about the points. A hundred either way…" Meredith was silent. She couldn't help but think if Oliver paid as much attention to his school work as he did to the point system of Quidditch he'd have gotten all O's on his OWLs.

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked. Oliver sighed. He didn't answer her for a long time.

"If you counted the number of times your dad said he was proud of you on your fingers would you need more than one hand?" Meredith's eyes widened at the question. She thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah," she said. Oliver sighed again.

"I could," he said. He held up two fingers. "When I made the team and when I made captain. My dad was a keeper for Scotland. He took his team to three world cups before his injured his leg." Meredith thought about Oliver's father. She'd only met him twice but she recalled the large burly man who walked with a slight limp.

"All I ever got growing up were stories about his glory days playing keeper. It's the only thing we ever talk about. My OWLs were almost as good as yours. You know what my dad said to me when I showed him marks? "How come a smart kid like you can't bring home a quidditch cup?"

"Ouch," Meredith thought.

"It's all he cares about," Oliver said. "If I didn't play quidditch he and I wouldn't have anything to talk about." Meredith felt her heart ache for her friend. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"He's an idiot," she said. "He's an idiot if he can't see what an amazing person he has for a son. Whether you win at Quidditch or not." Oliver ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"You're really lucky Mere," Oliver said. "All you have to do to make your dad happy is breathe." Meredith smiled.

"Maybe my dad should just adopt you and Patricia," she said. "We could all be one big happy family." Oliver smiled.

"I kind of love you, you know," he said.

"I love you too," she said hugging him. Oliver laid his head against her shoulder and let out a wistful sigh.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Oliver's gloomy mood that had lasted till the end of November lightened considerably after Ravenclaw crushed Hufflepuff in their match. He resumed his almost manic energy and was more determined than ever to beat Ravenclaw. Meredith didn't see much of him as more and more of his time was spent out on the pitch drilling the team day and night. When he was not on the pitch he was seen with Angelina Johnson talking strategy and what not.

"They're getting close," Patricia said quietly on their way to their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class before the holiday break. Meredith glanced over where Oliver was speaking to the dark skinned fifth year. They were speaking in a corner but there was nothing that indicated the conversation was more than platonic.

"Probably discussing Quidditch strategy," she said. "It's all he can think about these days. He only got an A on his last two essays for Flitwick."

"He asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him," Patricia said glumly. Meredith raised an eyebrow. She had not known about this.

"Guess he wants someone who'll actually understand what he's talking about when he prattles on about the Wonky Faint or whatever the hell it's called."

"I thought you decided you were better off as friends," Meredith said. Patricia sighed.

"I did," she said. "But it sure didn't take long for him to find someone new did it?" Meredith decided that it would be unwise to point out that it had been almost two months since Patricia and Oliver had gone out. They needed to get to class.

"OLIVER!" she shouted. He glanced up and she tapped her watch. He nodded and hurried to join them. Her dad had them continue working on their patronuses. Percy had managed a patronus resembling some kind of rodent. Meredith thought it was a weasel but Percy insisted it was a ferret.

"That's excellent Oliver," her dad said. "Hold on to it don't let go." Meredith released her spell and came over to see what Oliver had. His patronus appeared to have four legs and a long bushy tail. Oliver looked up and met her eye and the patronus quickly vanished.

"We'll leave it there," Remus said. "Everyone have a very good holiday." They gathered their bags and headed for lunch.

"You know Oliver," Percy said. "Your patronus looked an awful like a…"

"Hope there's something good for lunch," Oliver said loudly. "I'm starving." Meredith glanced at Patricia with a quizzical look. Patricia shrugged.

"So I guess you'll be staying here for Christmas then?" Patricia asked her as they sat down.

"I reckon so," Meredith said. "Dumbledore's asked all the teachers to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. With Sirius Black about he doesn't want to take any chances with Harry's safety." Patricia nodded glumly.

"Why don't you sign up to stay too?" Meredith said pouring a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Can't," Patricia moaned. "All the muggle relatives are coming in for the holidays. Auntie Glynnis would be most offended if I was at that 'odd school' during her visit. Personally I'd rather take triple potions with Snape than spend one moment under the same roof as that old prune." Meredith giggled.

"Well," she said. "At least we have one more Hogsmeade weekend together before the holidays."

"Yeah," Patricia said. "It'll be just the two of us. With both Percy and Oliver off on their dates." Meredith couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Patricia's voice.

"We'll have fun without them," Meredith declared. "I'll need to get all my Christmas shopping done this weekend since I won't have a chance at end of term."

Hogsmeade always seemed magical at Christmas time. Even with the dread of Sirius Black in the air and the ever looming presence of the dementors, the show topped shops and the green wreaths hanging from doors and windows brought a sense of warmth and peace. They shopped for hours till Meredith had a present for everyone on her list. A new watch for her dad, special made keepers gloves for Oliver, a new quill and parchment set for Percy, a silver brooch shaped like a snowflake for Auntie Andromeda, a new briefcase for Uncle Ted, a silver jewelry box for Tonks. She had to be a bit sneaky when purchasing the tear drop crystal pendant for Patricia. Fortunately, Patricia had been distracted looking at a set of Christmas tree ornaments that were enchanted by fairy lights.

"Whew," Patricia said as they stepped out a warm shop into the cold afternoon air. "I'm tuckered." Meredith smiled. Hogsmeade was extremely busy today. People wanting to get their shopping done in the daylight before the dementors went on the prowl.

"Why don't we go for a bite in the Three Broomsticks," Meredith suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Patricia said. After casting a vanishing spell on their packages to send them to the common room so that they would not have to carry them both girls felt much less bulky and it gave their arms a much needed relief. They went into the cozy pub which was decked out for the holidays.

"What can I get you ladies?" A waitress came to their table. She was young and had long black hair in a long braid down her back.

"I'll have a butterbeer and the special soup of the day," Meredith said.

"I'll have the same," Patricia said. The girl scurried off to fill their order.

"I think that's Madam Rosmerta's niece," Patricia said. Meredith had no idea where Patricia got her information. Their waitress was back quickly with their lunch. The soup tasted wonderful.

"I heard that she was educated at Beaxbaton," Patricia said knowingly. "But she couldn't find a job after she graduated so her parents sent her to live and work here. Rather pathetic really." Meredith stayed silent and ate her soup.

"What the?" Patricia said and then stopped.

"What is it?" Meredith said. Patricia looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Patricia shook her head.

"I thought I saw something," she said. "But it couldn't be."

"What?"

"Oh I thought I saw Potter over there with Granger and Ron," she said with a shrug. Meredith glanced over where she saw Ron and Hermione sitting together. They did look a little uneasy, but she did not see Harry with them.

"Probably just so used to seeing the three of them together that my mind is just playing tricks on me," Patricia said.

"I hope so," Meredith said giving the table another long look. "Harry doesn't have permission to be in Hogsmeade. I'd hate to have to report him."

"Ooh," Patricia suddenly said. "Look who just came in." Meredith glanced over at the door and saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, along with Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge. Meredith felt her face get hot. The last time she had been in the minister's presence was when he was questioning her at her custody hearing. The teachers and the minister took a table near them. Meredith turned her back to them. She would not have minded saying hello to Hagrid and her teachers but she was in no mood to be noticed by the minister. She didn't know if she could muster enough civility to the man under whose orders the dementors were roaming around the school. Their voices carried as Madam Rosmerta brought their drink orders.

"Why don't you join us Rosmerta?" The minister asked the pretty pub owner.

"Why thank you minister. So tell me, what brings you to my neck of the woods sir?"

"Sirius Black, what else. I dare say you heard about what happened up at the school on Halloween night?"

"Of course," Rosmerta said. "The whole pub's been talking about it. Do you really think Black's still in the area?"

"I'm sure of it," the minister said.

"The Dementors have been all over the village searching for him," Rosmerta said her voice becoming chilly. "They've been scaring away my customers."

"I don't like them anymore than you Rosmerta," the minister said. Meredith could only wonder what thought the minister was haunted by when the dementors got too close.

"It' a necessary precaution," the minister continued. "I've just met with some of them. They are furious that Dumbledore won't allow them inside the castle grounds."

"I should say not!" Mcgonagall said sharply and Meredith felt a wave of warmth toward her head of house.

"Nevertheless," the minister said. "They are here to protect you all. We all know what Black's capable of."

"You know I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the dark side. Why I remember him when he was a boy when he and James used to come in here together." Meredith nearly spat out her butterbeer! James Potter and Sirius Black? Harry's father was best friends with the man who was now after his son? The table behind them now had Meredith's full and undivided attention.

"Oh yes," McGonagall said. "Never saw one without the other Potter and Black. Ringleaders of their little gang. Such a pair of trouble makers."

"Inseparable they were," Flitwick added.

"Of course," the minister said. "You'd have thought they were brothers. Nothing changed when they graduated. Black was Potter's best man when he married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry." At this both Meredith and Patricia gasped.

"Harry has no idea of course," McGonagall said.

"Can you imagine how he would feel?" Flitwick said.

"Because he turned out to be in leauge with You Know Who?"Rosmerta asked.

"Oh much worse than that," the minister said lowering his voice so that Meredith had to strain to hear him. "When James and Lily realized that You Know Who had targeted them for death Dumbledore urged them to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm."

"How does the Fidelius Charm work?" Rosmerta asked.

"It's very complex," Flitwick said. "It involves the concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. Once concealed it becomes impossible to find unless the person who holds it, the Secret Keeper reveals it. As long as the Secret Keeper kept the information secret You Know Who could never find James and Lily even if he were staring into their bedroom window."

"Black was their Secret Keeper," Rosmerta mused.

"Oh yes," McGonagall said. "There was no one else James would have trusted. Dumbledore had his doubts though. I remember he offered to be the Potter's Secret Keeper himself. He had suspected for some time that someone on our side had betrayed us and was passing information to You Know Who. But James insisted on using Black and less than a week later, they were gone." Meredith felt as though her windpipe were closing up on her. She took a sip of butterbeer to try and ease her dry throat.

"So there was Black," the minister picked up the story. "His master having met his end at the hands of little Harry right as Black had shown his true colors. He knew he would have to run for it."

"But the ministry caught up to him?"

"I only wish we had," the minister said sadly. "It was not the ministry who caught up to him. It was little Peter Pettigrew, another of the Potters' friends.

"Ah I remember Peter Pettigrew," Rosmerta said. "Worshipped Potter and Black as I remember."

"Followed them everywhere," McGonagall said. "No where near as talented though. I was rather hard on him at times…"

"Died a hero's death, foolish boy," Flitwick said sadly.

"Aye," the minister said. "I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I remember it like it was yesterday. A huge crater in the middle of the street, dead bodies all around and Black laughing like a mad man. A finger was all we found of Pettigrew." Meredith could not hear anymore. They quickly paid their bill and left the pub.

"My stars!" Patricia gasped as they climbed the path back to the school. "I knew Black was wicked but I never could have imagined all that. Can you imagine? Betraying your own best friend to his death. And to practically hand Harry to You Know Who when he was only a baby! A Baby! His godson! Oh could you imagine how Harry would feel if he knew!" Patricia was rambling so as Meredith could not get a word in edgewise. But that was okay for the shock of it all had robbed Meredith of any and all speech. Black had been best friends with Harry's dad. Her dad had been friends with Harry's dad. Her dad must have known Black? He must have known that Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper. He must have known all of it. Meredith felt a sharp pain in her stomach that had very little to do with how much butterbeer she had drank.

Meredith pushed the conversation she'd heard in the Three Broomsticks out of her mind. It was Christmas, not the time to be thinking dark unpleasant thoughts. She awoke to an empty dorm room, all of her house having gone home for the holiday. At the foot of her bed was a small pile of presents. Pulling on her robe over her pajamas she left Gryffindor tower. On her way to the kitchen she bumped into Dumbledore.

"Ah Meredith," the Headmaster greeted her. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, sir," she said.

"I suspected that you and your father would wish to spend the day together, so I took the liberty of having the house elves prepare your meals for the day. They will be sent to your father's quarters."

"Thank you sir," Meredith said blushing. Dumbledore nodded to her and continued to the great hall. Meredith hurried down the hall to her father's classroom. She gave the password to his door and stepped inside.

"Dad," she called. A low groan came from beneath a pile of covers. Meredith grinned mischievously. She crept silently over to the bed and with a playful squeal, she pounced.

"Oof!" her dad groaned as she leapt onto him.

"Wake up!" she cried bouncing up and down. "It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!" Her dad sat up and gave her a bewildered look. Meredith was overcome with giggles and his disheveled appearance. The look of bewilderment turned to a glare.

"Think that's funny do you?" he said with some ferocity. Meredith shrieked and tried to jump up but her dad grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed.

"I'll show you funny," he growled.

"No!" Meredith shrieked but it was futile. She tried to struggle but was overcome with laughter as her dad tickled her mercilessly. She tried to roll away but her dad was sitting on her.

"Okay, okay," she gasped letting her hands fall uselessly at her sides. "I can't breathe. I give up." He ceased the torment and pulled her up so that she was leaning against him.

"Good morning love," he said kissing the top of her head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said hugging him. They spent the day together tucked away in his quarters opening gifts and just talking. Meredith received a homework organizer from Percy, a gorgeous black and silver cloak from Patricia, two muggle books from Oliver, a traditional Weasley sweater and a box of almond fudge from Mrs. Weasley. The dragon hide boots from her dad must have cost him at least a month's salary. She said nothing of this though. She knew he was glad to be able to give her something fancy and foolish for once. She thanked him a hundred times and pulled the boots on.

"Thank you for the watch my love," he said. "It's exquisite." Meredith smiled. A small package wrapped in silver paper caught her eye. Curious she picked it up. There was no card or tag on it.

"What's this?" she asked holding it out to him.

"I don't know," he said taking it from her. "It's got your name on it, but no return address." Even more curious Meredith took the package and tore off the paper. It was a small jewelry box made of polished white oak. She lifted the lid and gasped. Nestled in white satin was a gold locket. It looked very old.

"What is it love?" Meredith handed him the locket. As Remus looked at the lockets a strange look passed over his eyes.

"There was no card?" Meredith shook her head.

"Dad what is it?" Remus did not answer for a long time.

"For the time being," he said closing the box. "I think it would be best if you did not wear this." Meredith nodded warily. She had heard of curses being placed upon necklaces and rings and that sort of thing infecting the person who put it on. But who would send her such a thing? The locket was forgotten as food arrived. As promised the house elves sent them a magnificent breakfast. It was almost as good as being back home. Meredith smiled a little.

"What are you grinning about?" her dad asked passing a fond hand over her hair. Meredith grinned.

"I half expect Patricia to come barging into the room at any moment declaring that she's had another row with her folks." Remus smiled. The house elves had prepared them a small feast of delicious roast chicken and potatoes for dinner. Meredith jeans felt considerably snugger once she had finished off two servings. After dinner they were lounging on the sofa, Meredith paging through _Mansfield Park_ her gift from Oliver and Remus looking over his fourth year students essays, when there was a knock on the door. Remus stood and went to the door. On the other side stood Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva?" Remus greeted her. The head of Gryffindor looked distressed.

"Forgive me for disturbing Remus," McGonagall said entering. "But I need to speak to you. It is most urgent."

"Of course," Remus said. It was then that he noticed that McGonagall carried a broomstick. And not just any broomstick.

"My goodness," Remus said. "Is that a Firebolt?"

"It is," McGonagall said laying the broomstick on the table. Even Meredith looked impressed.

"Potter received it as a gift. It arrived without a card or a note. He has no idea who sent it." Remus felt suddenly sick to his stomach.

"You didn't know anything about this did you Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"You think I sent it to him?" Remus asked somewhat amused. "Minerva I can barely afford to keep clothes on my daughter's back. You can't seriously think I'd be able to afford a Firebolt?" Beside him he saw Meredith bite her lip and glanced down at her boots with a guilty look. It had been a huge thing for him to be able to give her such an expensive present. They were much more than he could afford really but for once he wanted to be able to give her something special.

"And you Meredith?" McGonagall asked. Meredith shook her head.

"I had nothing to do with this," Meredith said.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "You can understand I'm sure Remus that all the teachers are a bit concerned at the nature in which Potter received this broom."

"I do," Remus said shooting a glance at Meredith.

"You think Sirius Black sent him the broom don't you?" Meredith said. Both Remus and McGonagall sent her a shocked look. Meredith shrugged.

"It's not exactly a secret that Black's after Harry," she said.

"Yes, well, I would hope Miss Lupin that I can trust you not to spread that around," McGonagall said. Meredith nodded.

"Of course not Professor McGonagall," she said.

"Meredith," Remus said. "Could Professor McGonagall and I have a moment?" Meredith nodded and picked up her book. Once his daughter had left the room Remus turned to McGonagall.

"What are you going to do with the broom?"

"We shall have to run tests on it. Make sure that there are no hexes or curses placed upon it." Remus added. Almost as an afterthought he picked up the small white oak box.

"You may want to test this as well," he said. McGonagall opened the box.

"A locket?"

"Meredith received it among her gifts," Remus said tensely. "There was no card or note. She has no idea who sent it to her."

"My word," McGonagall, "you think he sent his own daughter a cursed locket?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "But I think it is best to air on the side of caution."

"You are right," McGonagall said. She took the box from him and tucked the broom under her arm.

"Remus," She said turning to go. "Perhaps it would be better if Meredith knew about Black. Perhaps it is time."

"No," Remus said adamantly. "I cannot put that on her right now. Minerva, she can't know." McGonagall looked doubtful but she nodded.

"Meredith is your daughter Remus, so it is your call. But, as your former teacher Remus I must advise you that it would be better if Meredith heard the truth from you. And soon."

"I know Minerva," he said. "I know I will not be able to keep this from her much longer. But…I am not ready." McGonagall nodded.

"I know Remus," she said. "We're never ready to lose them." Remus sat down on the sofa and sighed. He was suddenly very very tired.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Meredith glanced up from her book to see Patricia coming into the dorm.

"Do I need to ask how your holiday went?" she asked. Patricia glared.

"I wouldn't," she said. "Thanks for the pendant by the way."

"Don't mention it," Meredith said. "I loved the cloak. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," Patricia said flopping down next to Meredith on the bed.

"So, you and your Dad do anything special?"

"Not really," Meredith said leaning up on her elbow. "We just opened presents and had dinner in his quarters. By the way. You didn't send me a gold locket did you?"

"A locket?" Patricia said curiously. "No. I just got you the cloak. Why?"

"Weirdest thing," Meredith said. "I got this gold locket with my presents. I don't know who sent it because it didn't have a card or a note or anything."

"Maybe one of the boys?" Patricia said intrigued.

"Not likely," Meredith said. "Neither one of them could have afforded something like this. The box it came in probably costs a few galleons itself."

"Sounds like you've got a secret admirer," Patricia said with a sly grin. "Plenty of boys in this school with money who'd be too scared to tell you they like you." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I doubt it," she said. "There was another thing. My dad got really weird about the locket. He said it would be better if I didn't put it on."

"Well there ya go," Patricia said. "He probably thinks it's from a boy in school and he doesn't want you to encourage whoever it is by wearing it. Dads can't handle it when they think their little girls are growing up and starting to think about boys." Meredith laughed.

"That's the last thing my dad has to worry about."

"A firebolt!" Meredith rolled her eyes. Since finding out that Harry had received a firebolt for Christmas he had not shut up about it.

"With a firebolt on our team Ravenclaw won't stand a chance," he continued as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Calm down Oliver," Patricia said. "McGonagall is not going to let Harry have his broom back until they're finished checking it."

"It's a travesty!" Oliver moaned. "And to think she had the nerve to say I don't have my priorities in line."

"Well telling her you didn't care if the broom threw Harry off as long as he caught the snitch first, may not have been the best approach," Meredith pointed out. She knew it was important to Oliver that Gryffindor win their next match. Their little talk in the prefects bathroom had made her much more sympathetic to his need to win. However, there was a fine line between being driven and being crazy.

"Oliver," Meredith said, "I'm sure that McGonagall and Flitwick won't find anything wrong with the broom."

"Right," Percy chimed in. "I mean the man is an escaped criminal. His face is on wanted posters all over the place. He can't just waltz into Diagon Alley and purchase a broom." Meredith did not say anything. She knew there were ways Black could have sent that broom. But she kept her mouth shut. Oliver was already tense as it was. They stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and found it empty. The desks, the chairs, even the teachers desk had been vanished.

"What's going on here?" Rose Bucklin huffed.

"Good morning everyone," Remus said coming into the room. "I hope everyone had a nice holiday. If you will all place your bags against the wall and form a circle around the room. You will not need your wands." A buzz of confusion was humming through the room as they did what their teacher said. Meredith opted to keep her wand in her pocket while others set theirs on top of their bags. They moved around the room forming a circle leaving plenty of space between each person. Remus stood in the center of the circle.

"Today," he said slowly. "You will be learning a subject that is rarely taught in Hogwarts. It is by special request by Dumbledore that I am teaching you this. This sort of skill cannot be achieved through the memorization of spells or quick wand movement. What I am going to teach you requires very strict mental discipline. Today you are all going to be taught Occlumency." Some like Percy looked astounded. Others, like Meredith just looked confused.

"Percy," Remus said. "Can you tell the class what Occlumency is?" Percy swallowed before answering.

"It's a mental protection where you hide your thoughts from someone who might try to use them against you."

"Yes," Remus said. "I know all of you are too young to remember but during the war the Dark Lord was known to use Legilimency against his victims. What is Legilimency? A form of control over a person's mind. The Dark Lord could read it, control it, unhinge it, make you relive your worst memories until a person was literally driven mad from the torture." Meredith shivered at the very thought.

"Professor?" Rose Bucklin said raising her hand. "Legilimency sounds a lot like a dementor."

"You are correct," Remus said. "However while they might make their victims experience similar feelings they are in fact completely different. A Legilimens is in many ways more dangerous than a Dementor. For one thing there is no warning when you are under attack from a Legilimens. In the case of a Dementor there is the coldness and the sense of misery that comes before they deliver their final blow. A Legilimens gives no warning before he or she attacks. Also while a Dementor is a creature neither human or animal a Legilimens is a person. This makes them more dangerous because they do not appear so. The man you pass on the street, or the woman who sits at the table across from you at any moment could be reading your thoughts." Meredith lifted a hand to her stomach. The thought of someone invading her mind like that, using her thoughts against her was making her queasy.

"Occlumency," Remus continued. "Is a mental shield against invasion. It blocks a Legilimens from penetrating your thoughts."

"Professor," Patricia had raised her hand this time. "Um, does Dumbledore think that we are in danger of being attacked by mind readers?"

"Dumbledore wants you to be prepared," Remus said. Meredith had a feeling there was more to it than that but obviously her dad was not at liberty to discuss it. Another thought was creeping into her mind. How was her dad going to teach them to block them to block mind invasion unless he was a….

"Professor?" she said her hand shooting up. "Does this mean you are a Legilimens?" All those times he seemed to know she was lying to him. Had he been reading her mind?

"I am," he said simply. "I have not practiced the skill for quite some time, however it is not something one forgets."

"So you're gonna be reading our minds?" Oliver said. The young man looked extremely uncomfortable at the idea. Meredith could swear she saw him blushing.

"I'm afraid so," Remus said almost apologetic. There was a murmur throughout the class.

"No doubt," Remus said with a small smile, "All your most secret, most embarrassing thoughts and memories that you would never in a million years want anyone to know about are rushing to the forefront of your brains." Meredith bit her lip. She and her dad had very few secrets between them. There was only one thing she could think of that she did not want him to know and it was the thing she suddenly could not stop thinking about.

"I give you my word that nothing that shall be seen in this classroom shall ever be revealed to another soul. Your secrets are safe with me." This promise did not seem to reassure anyone. Meredith suddenly had a bad thought. Their secrets might be safe, but were his?

"Professor?" Meredith said raising her hand. "Is it possible for a reverse effect to happen? I mean in trying to deflect an attacker from seeing one thoughts, is it possible that the one being attacked could see the thoughts of the person attacking them?" She tried to keep her voice casual but still gave her dad a meaningful stare.

"There is a chance that can happen yes," Remus said giving her a knowing look. "That is why I have taken precautions to protect those memories which I would rather not share with the class. So for those of you who hoped to get a glimpse of Meredith's first bath I'm afraid you are quite out of luck." There were several giggles and Meredith gave him an indignant look for the benefit of all. She knew her dad understood that that was not what she was worried about the class seeing.

"Now," Remus said. "To properly perform Occlumency one must clear their mind of all thought. So right now all of you, I want you to practice clearing your minds. All thoughts, worries, homework assignments, boyfriend problems, girlfriend problems, quidditch strategies, bad dreams, put them out of your mind." It was easier said than done. Meredith had so many thoughts swimming through her head at the moment.

"It is not an easy thing I know," Remus said. "It takes a great deal of mental discipline and years of practice to maintain this control." Meredith took a deep breath and tried to think of nothing. She tried to push aside all thoughts and worries and keep her mind clear. It was extremely difficult. Tiny thoughts kept nudging their way into her subconscious.

"Is there anyone willing to volunteer to be the first?" Remus asked. The question met with silence. Finally, much to Meredith's surprise Patricia stepped forward.

"Go ahead Professor," she said. "I've got nothing to hide." Remus stood directly in front of Patricia and stared into her eyes.

"Direct eye contact," Meredith thought.

"Clear your mind," Remus directed. "Legilimens!" Meredith watched with horrified fascination. Her dad was staring directly into Patricia's eyes a look of intense concentration on his face. Patricia's face was blank as she stared back. Suddenly Patricia's face began to change. She looked distressed and then it was replaced by full blown panic.

"NO!" she cried out slamming her eyes shut and stumbling backwards. Meredith stepped forward and put her hands on Patricia's shoulder.

"You all right?"

"I'm okay," she said quickly. "I'm fine. Just feels kind of odd."

"You did well," Remus said. "The block did not hold long but while it did I could not get in. That is a good start. Who will be next?" Percy stepped forward next and then Rose Bucklin. Finally Meredith could not put it off and stepped forward. Her dad gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry dear," he said. "All sins shall be forgiven in time." Meredith made a face and focused on keeping her mind clear. She felt her dad's eyes bore into her own. At that moment Meredith felt as exposed as she had that day in the prefect bathroom. NO! she could not think of that now. She had to clear her mind.

"One, two, three," Remus said as Meredith braced herself. "Legilimens." Meredith felt the attack. It was like a tiny probe digging into her subconscious. She felt like a tiny wall was going up around her brain and a small hammer was tapping at it, testing it for weaknesses.

"Hold on," she whispered. "Hold on. Don't let him in." It happened in a flash.

_She sat with her new friends in the cabin of the train….She tried to breathe as the sorting hat was placed upon her head….She shivered under the thin, itchy blanket on the hard bed in the girls dormitory of the orphanage….She stood in front of a mirror and stared at a vision of herself giving a vial of potion to her father as the full moon rose, staring in wonder as he did not change…._

"Enough!" she shouted holding up her hands in front of her. Her father was not supposed to see that.

"I think we will leave it there for today," Remus said. Meredith ran a hand through her hair. She hurried to gather up her things. She could hear Percy and Patricia talking around her. Oliver was being oddly silent.

"You okay Mere?" he asked not meeting her eye.

"I'm fine," she said.

"It was the oddest feeling in the world," Percy said. "Just wait till it's your turn, Oliver."

"Yeah," Oliver said grabbing his bag. "Can't wait."

"For homework," Remus called after them, "practice clearing your minds before you go to sleep each night till next class. That will be all."

"Coming Mere?" Patricia asked. Meredith was biting her lip. She glanced over to where her dad stood at the front of the class. He looked deep in thought.

"I'll be along in a minute," she said. She waited until everyone else had left the room before she approached him.

"Dad?" she said tentatively. He glanced up at her and smiled gently.

"How are you love?" he said. She glanced down at the floor.

"I'm not sure," she said. "It's weird to think of you getting into Patricia's, Percy's and Oliver's heads." Her dad nodded.

"I had a feeling you would have a bit of difficulty with this. It is a rather unique situation, and I admit I had serious misgivings when Dumbledore asked me to do it."

"Dad," Meredith said slowly, "how…um…I mean why…"

"Why did I never tell you I was a Legilimens?" he said. Meredith was staring at him in astonishment. She found herself thinking back to all those times when he just seemed to know what she was thinking, or when she was holding something back. Had he been using this power on her?

"Back during the war it was a useful skill to have, particularly when spying on the enemy. But I hated it. It wasn't a power I had ever wanted. Most Legilimens have to practice for years before they can do it. For me it just came naturally, yet another part of the curse I have been forced to bear."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"As a werewolf," he said the words obviously causing him pain, "I am more attune to the emotions and feelings around me. It was almost suffocating at times but I have learned to control it. I didn't know I was a Legilimens until I came to Hogwarts. My friends and I were fooling around, just having a laugh and then I was staring into the eyes of my best friend and I could see every thought that was going on in his head. It made people even more weary of me than they already were. People would duck their heads as they passed me, afraid I was reading their thoughts. Only my closest friends did not treat me like a pariah. During the war Dumbledore begged me to let my gift out. We did not know who we could trust, who had gone over to the other side."

"And being able to tell what they were thinking…" Meredith said.

"It disgusted me," Remus said. "Prying into the minds of people I'd known since childhood. Digging around in people's private thoughts and memories. I swore I'd never use the power again and I haven't till today."

"So you've never…"she hated to ask it but she had to know.

"I have never used Legilimency on you," he said firmly. "And outside of this class I never will. I could never do that to you." Meredith believed him. But something still bothered her.

"If you've never used Legilimency on me, then how do you always seem to know when I'm holding something back?" At this he grinned.

"You have a tell," he said. Meredith looked at him strangely.

"A tell?"

"A small involuntary action brought about by stress or emotion. In your case, when you are holding something back you raise your chin just a little."

"My chin?" Meredith said incredulously touching her chin with the tips of her fingers.

"Hardly noticeable to someone who does not know you as well as I do, but it gives you away all the time." Meredith blushed. Did she truly raise her chin whenever she was not being entirely truthful? If it was true she'd had no idea she'd even been doing it.

"The first time was at the hearing," he said. Meredith bit her lip. She hadn't given a great deal of thought to that day until it had been dragged out of her subconscious and displayed to her dad. Now she could remember as clear as day everything she'd thought and felt that day. She'd been terrified that they would lose and she would be taken away from her dad. She remembered sitting on the hard bench outside the courtroom, her heart pounding waiting to be called in. She'd been so scared that she would say the wrong thing, or that that horrid woman Umbridge would twist her words around and paint her dad in a bad light. She remembered Dumbledore sitting with her, assuring her that it would be all right, being reassured by Snape of all people when he gave her a draught to calm her nerves. Mostly, she remembered Dumbledore telling her that no matter what she saw in the mirror she would have to lie and say that she saw herself and only herself. She'd been quivering inside when Umbridge had challenged the lie.

"Only the happiest man on earth could look into that mirror and see only himself exactly as he was," Remus said. Meredith ducked her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's not that I wasn't happy…" Meredith said quickly but her Dad waved it off.

"No twelve year old is completely content exactly as they are," he said. "Someone that young has things that they desire. Dreams, goals." Meredith bit her lip again.

"At that moment all I could think was that if I could find a cure for Lycanthropy it would solve everything. No one would have questioned if you were fit to be my father if you weren't a werewolf."

"The number of things that could happen if I weren't a werewolf," he said wistfully. "But it does no good to dwell on it."

"I haven't given up that dream you know?" she said. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I didn't think you would," he said. "But there is something I do wish to ask you."

"Okay." Remus moved to stand in front of her and took her shoulders.

"If there's anything that's been bothering you, anything at all I want you to tell me. I want you to be honest with me always. No matter what it is." Meredith felt her face get hot as that one memory crept back into her mind. NO!

"Okay Dad," she said keeping her chin as still as possible. "I promise." Her Dad squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile. They looked up as the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Good afternoon Remus," McGonagall said. "Meredith."

"Professor," Meredith greeted her.

"We have found what you were looking for Remus," McGonagall said.

"Excellent," Remus said. Meredith looked up at him in confusion.

"Filch found it in his filing cabinet," McGonagall said. "He said it's all yours but please take care of it straight away."

"Of course," Remus said. Mcgonagall nodded and took her leave.

"What was that about?"

"I've been searching the castle for a boggart," Remus said.

"I thought the third years learned about boggarts already," Meredith said .

"This is a special case," he said quietly. "I'm going to be teaching Harry to do a Patronus Charm." Meredith's eyes widened.

"A Patronus? Harry's only a third year do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "But I'm concerned about the Dementors. They seem to have fixated on him."

"Yeah," Meredith said remembering what Patricia had said about how they'd gone after Harry at the match.

"It's not natural," Remus said. "I'm worried and so is Dumbledore. If they come after him again he needs to know how to defend himself. Even if he is unable to form a full Patronus he needs to be able to at least hold them at bay until help comes." Meredith could not disagree. She only hoped Harry would be able to do it. It had taken students her own age months to get any kind of spark. Would a thirteen year old be able to do such a difficult spell?

"So what's the boggart for?"

"Well," Remus said. "In our first class I prevented Harry from facing the boggart. I feared it would become Lord Voldemort which would be quite upsetting not just to Harry but to the whole class." Meredith nodded. That would upset anyone.

"Anyway, Harry told me later that it was a dementor he was thinking of when he prepared to face the boggart."

"So if Harry faces the boggart it will turn into a dementor and he can practice the Patronus on it."

"Exactly," Remus said. "As you said, Harry's only a third year so I feel he may need a bit of a visual aid and obviously I can't bring a real dementor in here." Meredith shuddered at the thought.

"You better get going love," Remus said. "Don't want to be late for your next class." Meredith nodded and hurried off to Charms.

After Charms the foursome headed to the library to study a bit before dinner. They grabbed a table and spread out their books. Meredith was reading over the Fidelious Charm, she'd been most curious about it since that visit to Hogsmeade, when she looked up and saw Patricia staring blankly in front of her.

"Patricia," Meredith said. Patricia blinked and turned an annoyed look at her.

"Um, what were you doing?"

"I was attempting to clear my mind like your dad told us to until you busted in. Now I have all these thoughts. Thanks." Meredith shook her head thoughtfully. With all that was going on with NEWTS coming up and a murderer on the loose she wondered if anyone would be able to have a clear head.

"Mere," Oliver said suddenly. "Could you help me find that book on protection spells we were talking about?"

"Sure," Meredith said without skipping a beat.

"Protection spells?" Percy said. "But we're not covering protection spells…." Percy's confused voiced trailed off as Meredith followed Oliver to the back of the library. There were no books on protection spells in this section but that was not what Oliver had wanted. Whenever Oliver had wanted to talk to her without the other two hearing he always asked her to help him find a book on something they had learned the year before. She wondered that Percy and Patricia hadn't caught onto their code.

"What's up?" she asked him once they were well out of earshot. Oliver ran a hand over his hair. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Have you told your Dad about Flint?" he said bluntly. Meredith felt the breath go out of her.

"No," she said quietly. "Why?" Oliver frowned.

"When he was doing Legilimency on you and you kind of looked upset…"

"That was something else," Meredith said quickly. "He doesn't know anything about what that git did." Oliver sighed.

"Don't you think it's time you told him?" Meredith looked away. She thought about her dad and the promise she had made him. It had been more than two years since Flint had attacked her in the Prefects bathroom and to this day Oliver was the only one who knew about it. She had gotten over the trauma of it a long time ago and Flint hadn't looked at her cross eyed since.

"What's the point?" Meredith said. "It happened a long time ago. What's point of bringing it up now?"

"Because it was the first thing you thought of when your Dad said he'd be reading our minds," Oliver said seriously. Meredith bit her lip. She didn't even ask how he knew that.

"He's going to be poking around in your head Mere," Oliver continued. "He's bound to see that memory."

"Not if I suppress it," Meredith said defiantly. "I just won't think about it."

"You and I both know it's not going to be that easy," Oliver said. "Whether you're thinking about it or not it's still there. You can't just make it vanish." Meredith knew he was right. She hadn't thought about the sorting hat, or the orphanage or even the trial in years but there it had been.

"I can block him," she said. "I'll keep my mind clear. It was working today. I'll just practice until I can block him entirely."

"Even if you can Mere," Olive said doubtfully, "I'm not sure I can." Meredith felt a little sick just then. It was true. The memory of the assault was just as imprinted on Oliver's memory as her own. Her dad hadn't had a crack at Oliver yet. Occlumency called for strict mental discipline and Oliver, god love him, did not exactly fit that description

"Mere," Oliver said gently. "Don't you think it would be better if your dad heard about it from you before he sees it in one of our heads?" Meredith stared at the floor. She knew he was right. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit to her dad that this had happened to her.

"I can't," she said her voice soft. She tasted blood as she bit her lip too hard. Oliver reached up and wiped a smear of blood from her mouth. Meredith glanced up at him and sighed.

"Oops." Meredith turned and saw Patricia standing there looking slightly annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get to dinner." She then turned on her heel and walked away. Meredith wondered at her behavior.

"I guess we better go," Meredith said. She turned to go but Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Just think about what I said Mere," he said. She nodded and together they went to the Great Hall where most of the house was already eating. Patricia did not look at her as she slid onto the bench next to Harry. Meredith was a little puzzled at what could be bothering her friend. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Hey Harry," she said as she took a piece of chicken.

"Oh hey," Harry said.

"So my Dad told me about the lessons he's gonna give you," she said.

"He did?" Harry asked astonished. Meredith grinned.

"Dad and I don't have any secrets from each other," she said. Harry blushed.

"I just hope it works," Harry said. "If they come to another match I have to be able to protect myself." Meredith squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry," Meredith said. "My dad knows what he's doing. If anyone can help you he can." Meredith turned back to her dinner. She could feel Patricia frowning at her but when she turned to look her friend looked away quickly.

Patricia hardly spoke to Meredith for the next few days. When they paired off in class Patricia would pair off with Percy or Oliver. When the boys were not with them Patricia would make up some reason to not be with Meredith. By Thursday night Meredith was sick of it. They had been studying in the library with the boys and Patricia had only spoken to them and acted as though she were deaf whenever Meredith spoke to her directly. Meredith had racked her brain but she could not think of what she had done to offend the other girl. Percy and Oliver did not know what to make of it either. As they departed the library Meredith grabbed Patricia's arm and forced her to stop.

"What the bloody hell is your problem lately!" she demanded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boys making a hasty departure.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Patricia said huffily.

"Don't give me that!" Meredith snapped. "You've been treating me like I killed your hamster since Monday and dammit I'm bloody sick of it! Now we are not moving until you tell me what I did to make you mad at me." Patricia pressed her lips together in an angry line and refused to meet her eyes for a long time.

"Are you and Oliver together now?" she finally burst out. Meredith's mouth dropped open. Of all the things Patricia could have said to her that was the thing Meredith never would have expected.

"What?" she gasped. "No of course we're not together. Why would you think that?" Patricia scowled.

"When I saw you in the library…" Patricia said. "And he's always so quick to defend you…and I found you sleeping on his bed together for goodness sake!"

"That's not…" Meredith started but once she thought about it she had to admit that it was not totally illogical for Patricia to draw that conclusion.

"Before fifth year it was always the four of us," Patricia said. "Then Percy started dating Penelope and you and Oliver…"

"Patricia," Meredith said grabbing her hands. "I was attacked in the Prefect's bathroom our fifth year." Patricia's eyes widened.

"What do you mean attacked?" she said shocked. Meredith sighed. She wanted to reveal this to her best friend even less than she wanted to reveal it to her dad but if it was going to make Patricia resent her …

"I went in there to take a bath. When I got out of the tub Flint was there. He stole my wand and he backed me into the cabinets. He had me pinned. I tried to fight him but he was much stronger than me. I couldn't even call for help because he'd put a silencing charm on me."

"Oh my god," Patricia gasped her face horror struck. "Did he…I mean were you…"

"Oliver saved me before he could do anything," Meredith explained. "He'd heard that I was being attacked from Moaning Myrtle and came to help me. He stunned Flint. I think he wanted to do worse to him. I'm not sure he didn't after he'd removed the git from my sight."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Patricia said, tears brimming in her eyes now. Meredith sighed.

"I was too embarrassed," she admitted. "I swore Oliver to secrecy. I didn't want anyone to know about what had happened. Not even my dad."

"Your dad doesn't know?" Patricia was astounded.

"No," Meredith said. "That's what Oliver was talking to me about in the library. He thinks with Dad teaching Occlumency that he'll find out from one of our memories and thinks I should tell him before it happens."

"Is that why he asked Percy and I to keep watch over you?" Patricia asked. Meredith nodded.

"He's kind of been like a guard dog ever since it happened," Meredith said. "But I swear to you we're not anything more than friends." Patricia smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," she said lowering her eyes. "It must have been so awful."

"It was," Meredith said. "But it's over now. I honestly haven't thought of it much this last year."

"So are you going to tell your dad?" Meredith sighed.

"I know I should," Meredith said.

"But you don't want to," Patricia said nodding. "You should tell him Mere. Trust me it's not good to keep secrets from the people you love." Meredith smiled weakly. She suddenly felt very very small.

"All right," she said. "I'll tell him. But will you come with me?"

"Of course," Patricia said with a real smile now. She held up her scarred palm. "Blood sisters stick together." Meredith smiled and held up her own palm with the faint pink scar across it.

"Well, we better go now. If I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve." The two girls linked arms and hurried down to the DADA classroom. As they drew closer they could hear noises that sounded like someone was in distress.

"Oh," Meredith said. "We can't go in there. Dad's teaching Harry to do a Patronus." Patricia looked confused.

"Harry's boggart turns into a dementor," Meredith explained. "Dad's having him practice the charm on the boggart/dementor."

"Clever," Patricia said. "Why didn't we get a boggart to practice on?" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Because a Patronus isn't going to get rid an image of McGonagall telling Percy he failed all his courses." Patricia looked sheepish.

"Excellent Harry!" They could hear her dad from inside the classroom. "That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have one more go?" Harry's voice was heard.

"Now now," he dad said. "That's enough for tonight. Here, eat the lot or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood." Meredith figured her dad must have given Harry some chocolate.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said now. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well." Meredith sucked in her breath.

"What gives you that idea?" Meredith detected a sharpness to her dads tone.

"Nothing," Harry said "I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…" How did Harry know that, Meredith wondered.

"Yes, I knew him," her dad said. "Or I thought I did." Meredith mind felt numb. Her dad had known both James Potter and Sirius Black. What did that all mean? She turned and looked at Patricia. Her friend looked just as mystified as she did.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The conversation she'd overheard between Harry and her dad had Meredith extremely troubled. She tried to tell herself that it didn't mean anything. Her dad had only said he knew Black. That did not necessarily mean anything bad. Her dad had probably known a lot of people in school. Then why had he never mentioned it? The whole thing had her in knots. Patricia was not helping matters.

"We know that Black and Harry's dad were friends," Patricia said to her a few days later. "And your dad was friends with Harry's dad. He must have been friends with Black too. Meredith it's just too weird." Meredith looked up from the applications she was filling out for hospitals in Scotland, Ireland and Wales. If she didn't get accepted at St. Mungoes hopefully she'd at least be able to stay in Britain. She had seen how difficult it was for Mrs. Weasley when Bill and Charlie had gotten jobs in such far away countries and she hoped she would not have to do the same.

"Are you even listening to me?" Patricia said frustrated.

"No," Meredith said folding the application for Scotland.

"Meredith!"

"What?" Meredith said tucking the finished applications into her bag and making a mental note to visit the owlry before the day was over.

"Your dad was probably friends with Sirius Black. An escaped MURDERER!"

"Oh that Sirius Black," Meredith said sarcastically. "I thought you meant Sirius Black the pastry chef."

"This is serious Meredith," Patricia said practically stamping his foot.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Meredith asked impatiently. "Just because they may have been friends 20 years ago what does that have to do with Black now?" Patricia looked uncomfortable.

"Look," Patricia said. "It's just a little suspicious that Black was able to get into the castle with Dementors all over the place." Meredith stood up and stared Patricia hard in the face.

"You're accusing MY father of letting a murderer into the castle," Meredith said. Patricia shifted uncomfortably. She may as well have picked up a sword and stabbed Meredith through the heart.

"You are unbelievable," Meredith said spinning on her heel and leaving the room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard her friend call to her. She thought about just continuing to walk away but she couldn't. She stopped and turned as Patricia hurried up to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that about your dad. I just don't know what to make of all this." Meredith sighed. It had hurt more than anything to think that her best friend could think her dad capable of such a horrible thing. But the truth was the fact that her dad hadn't shared this part of his history with her bothered her more than she was willing to let on.

"I don't either," Meredith sighed. "But I know my dad wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry. He cares about him."

"Yeah," Patricia said. "That's obvious." Meredith sighed again. She needed to talk to her dad. She wanted him to tell her that she had nothing to worry about. She needed her hear it from him.

"I gotta go do something," she said. "I'll see you later." She turned and headed down to the DADA classroom. He'd probably be there giving Harry another Patronus lesson. From what her dad had told her Harry was doing incredibly well. She slowly pushed the door open and poked her head in. She sucked in her breath as she saw the huge dementor looming over Harry.

"It's a boggart," she reminded herself slipping into the classroom. She stayed quiet lest the boggart see her and change forms. Her dad noticed her and gave her a nod. She very carefully slipped over to his side. She watched fascinated as Harry held back the boggart/dementor with and indistinct silver cloud.

"Impressive," Meredith said.

"I agree," Remus said. "Uh oh." Both were moving towards Harry as he began to falter. Remus stood in front of the boggart which quickly changed to the full moon. Meredith grabbed Harry around the waist as his knees buckled. Remus forced the boggart back into the crate and quickly slammed the lid closed.

"That was excellent Harry," Remus said turning around. Meredith helped a pale clammy Harry into a chair as Remus took a chocolate frog from his desk drawer and handed it to Harry. Harry ate the frog quickly.

"I can still hear them," Harry said. Meredith raised her brows but did not say anything.

"But it's not as loud is it?" Remus said.

"No," Harry admitted. "It's faint. Like their far away."

"You're making amazing progress Harry," Remus assured him. He glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid I have to go see the headmaster right now," he said. "Was there something you needed Meredith?"

"Uh no," she said. "It can wait." She was not about to ask her dad about Sirius Black with Harry sitting right there.

"Wait here a bit Harry," her dad said tucking the crate with the boggart in it under his desk and grabbing his wand. "Till you feel a little better then you can get back to your dormitory. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same time?" Harry asked.

"Same time," he said. He gave Meredith a quick hug and left the classroom. Meredith looked at Harry. He still looked shaky but he seemed to be doing better. She sat with him a moment till the color had come completely back to his face and then they stood to go together.

"That's pretty impressive," she said to him as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. Harry shrugged.

"I guess so," he said glumly.

"I'm serious," she said squeezing his shoulder. "It took most of my class months to get as far as you are. You've been at it, what a week? And we weren't practicing on actual dementors. Not even boggarts." Harry still looked glum.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe my memories aren't strong enough or something."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Harry," Meredith scolded. "Percy didn't even get a cloud for two weeks." Harry smiled a little at that. Meredith knew that Percy would kill her if he found out she'd told Harry that. But the idea that he'd achieved something the Head Boy hadn't seemed to perk Harry up, so it was worth it.

"Meredith," Harry said sounding a little guilty. "I'm afraid that…well…when a dementor is near me I can hear my parents. I can hear Voldemort killing them." Meredith felt her heart clench a little at that.

"It's terrible," Harry said. "But at the same time…I know I shouldn't want to but…I have no memory of their voices." Meredith understood immediately.

"Wanting to hear your parents' voices, even under those circumstances, is nothing to be ashamed about Harry," Meredith said. Harry looked doubtful. She stopped and turned him so she could look into his face.

"My mother died before I ever got a chance to know her Harry. I don't even have the slightest trace of a memory of her." Of that she was absolutely certain. No matter how hard she had tried over the years to conjure up some faint memory of her mother from the deepest part of her subconscious there was simply nothing there but what her dad had told her about the woman who had given birth to her.

"Believe me Harry," she said. "There's not much I wouldn't do to hear her voice just once." Her chest felt heavy all of a sudden. She never realized before how much she and Harry truly had in common. Or how lucky she was. Every time she saw Harry at the start of a new school year he always looked half starved and neglected. It made her remember what it had been like at the orphanage. She and Harry may have both lost a lot to Voldemort but Harry had most certainly gotten the short end of the stick. And it never seemed to end for him. The sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets and now he had a murderer after him not to mention a bunch of dementors. Lord, she had been blessed compared to what Harry had been through.

Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw narrowly in their match which only served to make Oliver more determined to defeat Ravenclaw. He increased team practices to five a week meaning her only joined them one evening a week for homework. This served to make the young man only more jumpy and distracted. He was not the only one. Every night before going to sleep Meredith had tried to clear her mind so the next time her father went into her head she would be able to block him from seeing her memory of Flint. She'd gotten better at keeping him out of her head during class. The last time he'd tried to get into her mind she had managed to keep her mind clear enough to send him backwards with an impediment jinx when she felt him breaching her walls. Oliver, unfortunately, was so caught up on getting his team ready for the match against Ravenclaw that he was a having trouble protecting his thoughts from her dad. He kept reassuring her that her dad had not seen the attack but Meredith knew it was only a matter of time. In their last class Oliver's face had become extremely red after failing to block her dad. He had left the class in a hurry and had barely been able to look at Meredith or her dad for two days afterward. She didn't think it was the attack because her dad had looked almost amused about whatever it was he had seen. Still, she had waited for him on the bleachers out on the pitch until he was done with practice and then confronted him. He had been very jittery and uncomfortable.

"Look it had nothing to do with you!" he had snapped at her. "There are just some things I would prefer your dad not see." This had worried her greatly but she had opted not to press the matter as it would only serve to make him more upset. Oliver looked positively sick as they entered the DADA classroom just a few days before the match against Ravenclaw. Meredith was praying that her dad would choose someone else to pick on today.

"All right class," her dad said stepping to the middle of the circle. "Most of you have managed to block me for short amounts of time and kept enough control of the Occlumency to launch a physical counter attack. However, practice makes perfect and so we shall continue. Miss Bucklin if you will." Meredith held her breath each time someone new took the position. She was watching the clock, praying that class would end before her dad had a chance to get to her or Oliver. He was working on Percy now. Percy's face was blank and he was muttering to himself.

"Excellent Percy," Remus said releasing the spell on Percy. "That was real progress. Now who will be next? Oliver?" Meredith's stomach dropped. She heard Oliver curse under his breath.

"Come on Oliver," Remus said. "Nothing to be afraid of." Oliver glared at her dad. At that moment he looked as though he would rather be anywhere else in the world. He took a deep breath and stood in from of her dad. Meredith's hands were squeezed in tight fists by her sides.

"C'mon Oliver," she prayed silently. "Clear your mind, clear your mind."

"Legilimens," he dad said. Meredith's nails dug into her palm as she watched Oliver's eyes. His eyes were blank and staring straight ahead of him. He seemed to be fighting off the attack on his mind. Her dad was smiling a little.

"He must be doing well," Meredith thought biting her lip. She noticed Oliver's hands start to clench and he started to sweat. Then he relaxed and her dad's smile widened. Meredith's hands unclenched at her side. Oliver was doing all right. Her dad couldn't get in. Just then Oliver starting to shake his head.

"No…" she heard him whisper. Meredith stomach dropped. Oh no! Oliver's face was growing frantic, as though he were trying to hold onto whatever control he still had. Somehow Meredith just knew what her dad was seeing. Feeling sick she looked to her dad's face. It had changed from pleased to tense.

"Please stop," she prayed silently. Her dad dropped his wand and Oliver let out a gasp. His hands were shaking and he was sweating.

"Yes," her dad said his face extremely tense. "Very much improved Oliver."

"Th…thank you professor," Oliver said his voice shaky. "If I could um…could I be excused sir?"

"You are excused," Remus said his voice tight. Meredith's eyes were wide and her heart was pounding in her chest. It felt as though there were not enough air in the room. She was quite certain she was having a panic attack.

"Meredith," she turned and saw her dad staring at her. His expression scared her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver shooting her an apologetic look as he all but bolted from the room.

"Your turn," her dad said. Oh god no. He wouldn't do this to her. Not here. Not in front of everyone.

"Clear your mind," she thought. "NOW!" It wasn't so easy. She stepped to the center of the room and tried not to look directly at her dad.

"Don't think about it," she ordered herself. "Think about anything else." She quickly started reciting all the properties of every plant she had ever learned about in Herbology.

"Ready?" her dad asked. From the expression on his face Meredith knew he was not going to wait till she was.

"Legilimens!" The spell hit her brain like a hammer.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing," she thought frantically. She felt the flimsy wall crumble and the sharp probe of her father's spell slam into her thoughts.

… _Patricia'a eyes widened and Meredith took the knife and sliced her palm with it…Patricia screamed as an unconscious Oliver fell from his broom and landed on the ground with a sickening 'thud'….."Watch out!" Percy yelled yanking Meredith away from a hex that Flint had sent their way. "Expelliarmus!" Oliver yelled disarming Flint. One of Flint's cronies Terence Higgs raised his wand."Petrificus Totalus!" Patricia shouted missing Higgs and hitting Adrian Pucey. Pucey's arms slapped to his sides and he fell to the ground. Higgs fired a curse that sent Oliver flying…..Flint was glaring at her with the most evil look in his eyes. He kept moving closer and closer. Meredith cried out as her back slammed against the cabin. Meredith tried to make her voice work, to call for help but she could not make a sound come out. Flint laughed. He seized her wrists and pinned her hands against the cabin. Meredith struggled trying to break his grip on her but Flint was bigger and much stronger. Meredith clawed at his hands and tried to kick him. In all he life she had never know such fear. She tried to scream to somehow fight off the silencing charm but it was useless without her wand….._

"PROTEGO!" Meredith shouted. Her vision cleared and she was no longer in the prefect bathroom. She was on her knees on the floor of the DADA classroom. She saw her father in front of her. His expression was a mixture of sadness, confusion, and fury. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Patricia kneeling down beside her.

"You okay?" her friend asked her voice filled with concern. Meredith blinked and realized that she had been crying. She took Patricia's hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. Her head was pounding. She could feel everyone staring at her. It was just like in first year after she had blown up the potions classroom.

"We're done for today," her dad said his voice sounding strange. "You're dismissed." Meredith wanted nothing more than to flee the classroom with the rest of the students but…

"Meredith please stay a moment," her dad said. Meredith felt sick. This was it. Her secret was out. Patricia squeezed her shoulder before leaving with the others. She could hear Percy behind her inquiring what the heck all that had been about. Patricia told him to mind his own business and Meredith felt a wave of gratitude to the blonde. Her knees were shaking and she was afraid she was going to collapse at any moment.

"Come with me," she heard her dad say. She looked up and found her dad standing beside her. She followed him into his quarters. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to the bed.

"I have to get to my next class…" she said weakly.

"I'll write you an excuse," her dad cut her off. "You're in no state to go anywhere. Lie down." Meredith wanted to protest. She wasn't sick or injured. Her dad was abusing his position. But her body was not following her minds rules. She collapsed onto the bed and let her head fall onto the pillow.

"Relax," he said summoning a light blanket from the sofa and laying it over top of her. "Close your eyes." Perhaps it was the change in tone in his voice. Professor Lupin had vanished and now he was just Daddy. She closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing….

She opened her eyes and looked around her. For a moment Meredith paniced! Where was she? Then she remembered. Her dad had brought her here after class. She groaned. Her dad knew. He had seen Flint attack her in her memories. She sat up slowly and saw him sitting in a chair beside the bed. He looked up at the sound of her movement.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She did not know how to answer. Her body felt better. Her head was no longer pounding and she felt a little steadier on the outside. The inside was a whole other story though.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly three," he said. At her panicked look he said "I sent a note to Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid. You have a pass for the day." Meredith nodded. She stared at the floor waiting for him to speak.

"Look at me," he said gently. The gentleness in his tone only made her duck her head lower.

"Meredith," he said lifting her chin so she had to look at him. She looked at him and felt herself fall apart. Tears were streaming from her eyes faster than she could stop them and her entire body shook. She felt his arms go around her and lift her from the bed onto his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder and let her tears fall.

"Shh…" her dad soothed her gently stroking her hair. "It's all right love. It's all right." Her fingers clutched at his robes as she let out a gasp. She was safe here. Her Daddy was holding her. He loved her and he would keep the monsters away. When she had her breath back she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Better now?" he asked her. She nodded. He moved as though he were going to let her go but she was not ready for that yet.

"Don't let go," she whimpered hugging him tighter.

"Not till you're ready," he said rubbing her back. She took a couple deep breaths and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Can you talk about it?" he asked her. She sighed and felt more tears fall.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"For what love?" he said a little surprised. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. Remus sighed.

"I admit I would have rather heard it from you than the way I found out. When I was reading Oliver I could tell there was something he was guarding very closely. When I saw it I didn't know if it was a memory or a nightmare. I had to see. I shouldn't have done it that way. I should have asked Oliver if it was real before I did Legilimency against you. I'm sorry." Meredith shook her head.

"I knew when we started learning Occlumency it was only a matter of time before you saw it. I should have told you then."

"Why didn't you?" he asked. Meredith ducked her head.

"I was ashamed of it," she whispered.

"Why? Meredith you didn't do anything wrong. None of it was your fault."

"I let it happen," she said. "I just let him sneak up on me and disarm me. The whole time I just felt so…exposed. It was like a violation!" she was shaking again and her dad held her tight.

"It was not your fault love," he said.

"You aren't mad at me?" she wondered.

"I'm not mad," he said with a sigh. "But I am a little disappointed that you didn't come to me with this. I'm your father and I love you and I need to know when something is wrong so that I can help you."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Just promise me," he said holding her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "no more secrets." She nodded.

"I promise Daddy. No more secrets."

"That's my girl," he said hugging her close.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too Meredith."


	52. Chapter 51

TO ALL MY READERS: I apologize that it has been so long since my last update. To those of you who have stayed with me I thank you. To those of you who have given up I hope you will come back.

Chapter 51

Meredith felt a hundred pounds lighter after her talk with her Dad. She could now attend her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes without feeling sick to her stomach. Oliver had been avoiding her since the incident. She knew he felt horrible about letting her Dad see the memory. She was on her way to the library when she spotted him speaking to her Dad in the hall. Her dad appeared to look amused while Oliver was rather embarrassed. He kept looking at the wall, the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at her dad. Remus looked up and saw her. He gave her a quick nod and patted Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver saw her and looked away.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"Yeah, uh, well you know I've been uh busy. Practice. We're playing Ravenclaw next weekend. If we don't win we'll be out of the running."

"Right," Meredith said. Any other day she might have believed Oliver had nothing else on his mind but Quidditch. But she knew him a little too well. He'd been avoiding her.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" she asked casually. Oliver's face grew red.

"He was uh…thanking me for coming to his daughter's aid. Said that his daughter is lucky to have a friend like me."

"His daughter agrees." Oliver ran a hand over his hair.

"Look Mere, I'm sorry…"

"No," Meredith said, "you were right. I should have told him before. I guess I was just too much of a coward."

"Meredith," Oliver said in shock. "You are anything but coward. You're the bravest person I know." She shrugged.

"I guess so. Anyway, I better get to the library."

"Yeah, I uh gotta get to practice."

The next two weeks were exhausting for Meredith. NEWTS were coming up sooner than she wanted to think about them. She knew her NEWT marks would have a huge impact on whether or not she would be accepted to St. Mungoes. On top of that her Dad had gone through an especially rough transformation, so he had needed her to cover almost all of his classes for an entire week, Snape being too busy to stand in. This had not made Patricia happy as Meredith had not had not been able to help her study and she had gotten a D on her last essay. By the weekend Patricia was barely speaking to her. Meredith and Patricia were not the only strained relationship in Gryffindor either. Apparently, Hermione's cat had eaten Ron's pet rat Scabbers and Ron was blaming Hermione for it.

"C'mon Ron," Fred said to him at breakfast the day after the 'murder'. "You were always saying how boring Scabbers was. And he's been wasting away. Probably better for him to go quickly. He probably didn't feel a thing."

"Cut it out Fred," Meredith scolded. She couldn't help agree that Scabbers hadn't been looking well and had most likely been nearing the end of his life. Lord only knew how he'd lived so long. Rats typically didn't have incredibly long life spans. Three years was usually the longest a rat lived yet Percy'd had him since he was eleven maybe longer. Yet it wouldn't help matters to remind Ron of that fact and she could feel for Ron though. She would be heartbroken if anything ever happened to Bianca. The one she truly worried about though was Hermione. The poor girl looked completely exhausted everytime she saw her. She didn't know how she was managing to get to all her classes but it was obvious the girl had taken on more than she could handle. Having her friends turn on her wasn't helping matters. She glanced over at Patricia who was talking to Emma Avery and pointedly ignoring her. She rolled her eyes. She'd had her fill of Patricia's little snits. She turned and glanced over at the teachers table and saw her dad. He was reading the Daily Prophet and had a most disturbed look on his face. Curious to what he could be reading she turned to the fourth year who had a copy of the prophet with him.

"Could I see that?" she asked. The fourth years shrugged and handed it over. Meredith opened it up and immediately saw it.

**_SIRIUS BLACK TO RECEIVE DEMENTORS KISS_**

**_After nine months of being unable recapture the escaped murderer Sirius Black The Minister of Magic has granted the Dementor's permission to administer their final punishment upon apprehension._**

**_"We cannot afford to take the chance that the villainous Black could escape again," said Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."_**

The Dementor's Kiss? Meredith dug into her bag and pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts Book. She flipped to the chapter on Dementors. She skimmed down until she found it

**The Dementor only lowers its hood to deliver its final punishment. It has been called the Dementor's Kiss due to the Dementor clamping its jaws to its victims face. The Dementor will then suck out its victims' soul leaving its victim as an empty shell.**

Meredith slapped her book shut. Sucking out someone's soul? The very idea made her cold. She stuffed her book back into her bag and headed to class.

She could feel Patricia not looking at her as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Percy.

"Good morning class," her dad said as he entered. Meredith bit her lip. Her dad still looked exhausted. Was it a good idea for them to do this today? She quickly set her bag down and moved to his desk.

"How are you feeling?" she said softly.

"I'm fine," he said seriously.

"You don't look fine you look like you're barely standing on your own two feet. Maybe we shouldn't do this till you're recovered."

"I'll be fine love," he said. "I've taken precautions; no one's going to see anything. Please, take your seat." Meredith sighed. She did not have a good feeling about this but she could hardly keep standing there arguing with him. She turned and went to take her seat beside Percy. Patricia was giving her a suspicious look with Meredith returned with a challenge of her own. Patricia lowered her head and Meredith slid into her seat.

"What's up?" Oliver whispered behind her.

"Nothing," she said back. "I'm fine."

"Most of you have nearly mastered Occlumency. Our last class I was unable to get past the shield many of you had put up. However, the day may come when you will be under attack and not be prepared for it. You may not even know it. So you must always be ready for it. Your own thoughts can betray you so you must always be able to clear your mind."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to avoid eye contact with anyone you think might be reading your mind?" Rose Bucklin asked.

"That would be one way to do it yes." Remus said. "However, it is not the best way to go about it. So, I want you all to form a circle around me. Go on." They all moved into a circle with her dad standing at the center.

"Now," Remus said. "I want you all to clear your minds. Keep them clear. Whatever tricks or techniques you may use to keep your mind clear you must keep that constant flow of emptiness going. I will be randomly attacking you. You will not know when I will pick you or when the attack will come. Keep your minds empty. Fight back if you can. Everyone understand?" He was met with nods. Meredith took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. She let her eyes go unfocused and let her mind go blank.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…..' She was dimly aware of what was happening around her as her father attacked her classmates. She could faintly hear his exclamations of approval, and their cries of victory, or defeat. He had not come to her yet. Her mind was her own but she would not lower her shield. She had to be ready. Ah, there it was. What used to be a fist punching into her brain, now felt like little more than a tiny pinprick. She could feel it poking at her shield. Her wall stayed firm, unyielding. As it poked at her she could feel herself start to push back. She could feel the tiny probe being pushed back away from her brain.

'Excellent' she could hear her dad say. She kept pushing away the tiny probe sliding from her and away. She kept pushing and then suddenly her mind was her own again.

'Stop,' she said. 'You can stop now.' But she kept pushing. It could come back. Tighten the wall. Don't let go. He could attack the moment you think you're safe. Sure enough she felt the probe come back. It was barely touching her mind but she could feel it trying to breach. She shoved it back with all her might and suddenly she could see things in front of her. Memories, memories that were not her own…

'_A dusty, creaky, dilapidated room…so much pain…so much misery…it's was nearly time…they'd be here soon…PAIN…agonizing pain…it was all over…burning her…three boys…two tall with black hair one short and round with light hair…as the transformation took her over she saw them start to change…'_

"PROTEGO!" Meredith fell backwards and landed hard on her backside. A protection spell had been cast but not by her. She looked up and saw her father. His face was flushed. He looked angry. All around her her classmates were staring, their eyes full of questions.

"That will be all," Remus said turning his back on them. "You're dismissed." Meredith glanced around her and saw her classmates scurrying out of the classroom. Meredith slowly got to her feet and gathered her things. She saw her father go into his quarters without so much as a backward glance at her. She slung her bag over shoulder and hurried from the room. Outside the door she leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor. Merlin, she'd been afraid of this. He'd said he'd taken precautions but…she knew. She supposed she should be grateful that it had been her and not another student to see her dad's memories and that was exactly what she had seen. She was sure of it. But why had he been so angry? What was that dilapidated room and who were those boys? Why were they there during the transformation? She knew it could not have been anything else. GOD! She'd felt the agony he'd felt as she'd pushed into his mind. He went through that every month. God, she knew it was horrid but she'd never imagined anything like that. She got to her feet and went back into the classroom. Her dad was nowhere to be seen. She climbed the steps to his quarters and pushed open the door. She saw her dad standing at his desk with his back to her. She was about to say something when her father did something strange. He lifted his wand and touched it to his left temple. As he pulled his wand away it seemed to pull a long think silver thread with it. In amazement Meredith watched her dad drop the thread into a large silver basin. She shut the door quietly and turned away.

It had been almost a week and her dad had not mentioned what had happened in class. It bothered her more than she would admit that there seemed to be this distance between them. When he did not turn up at breakfast she decided it was best to seek him out. She found him in his classroom grading papers.

"Dad," she said softly. Her father looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello love," he said standing up.

"I, uh, don't want to interrupt," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Just grading essays," he said. "It will keep. What's up?"

"Um," she said nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "I just wanted to...I mean…Are we okay?"

"Of course we are," her dad said shocked. "Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"Just…after what happened in class…" Remus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"I admit, you surprised me," he said. "I hadn't expected any student to be able to project their Occlumency so I was not as prepared as I should have been. Your more powerful than I gave you credit for love." Meredith didn't know what to say to that. She'd always done well in Defense Against the Dark Arts but the thought of being more powerful than her classmates scared her a little. She could not help thinking of the day she'd blown up the potions lab and shuddered at the memory of it.

"Fortunately," he said. "I will not make that mistake again. Now, shouldn't we be heading down to the field?"

"The field?" she asked.

"Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw? Surely you'll want to go and support Oliver?" Meredith rolled her eyes. Yes, the match. It was all anyone had been talking about. Harry had been given back his Firebolt and had been showing it off at breakfast that very morning. Lord, it was annoying.

"Think I'll skive off," she said. "Got a ton of homework."

"Very well," Remus said. "I think it best I be there just in case." Meredith paused at her father's tone.

"You don't think the Dementors will show up again do you?"

"I can't be certain," Remus said. "And if they do I have every confidence that Harry will be able to keep them away at least until he gets to the ground. But, just in case…"

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Well, I'll see you later."

The common room was quiet, just the way she liked it. She pulled out her books and laid them on the table. She had so much work to do she did not know where to begin. She took up her Transfiguration book and started to read up on Disillusion charms. Tonks had had very little difficulty with these she remembered, but being Metamorphmagus probably didn't hurt in those cases. Meredith picked up her wand and started to practice trying to make her hand blend into the sofa. After awhile her hand seemed to grow slightly translucent. She grinned as she laid her hand on the sofa only to have it turn red and leathery like the sofa itself. She slid her hand over to lay it on the table and it took on the smooth texture of the wood.

"Finite," she said passing her wand over her hand. She giggled as it became flesh colored once more. She jumped as she heard a dull roaring sound. It had to have come from the Quidditch stadium. She could hear the faint sound of Lee Jordan's voice as he announced the match. She stood up from the sofa and went to the window. She pulled back the drapes and saw the sun shining. It was a beautiful clear day, nothing like it had been the last time Gryffindor played a Quidditch match. Meredith lifted the latch and opened the window. A gentle cool breeze blew in from the outside and ruffled her hair.

"…and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. Chang's Comet is just no match."

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS!" Meredith laughed as she heard her Head of House scolding the announcer. She sat down in a chair near the window. She should close it and get back to her studying but…it couldn't hurt to listen to what was going on at the match for just a few minutes. From the sound of it Percy would not be need to borrow the ten galleons he had bet Penelope on the outcome of the match. She still couldn't believe Percy of all people would be gambling. She leaned her head back against the chair. The warm breeze that blew across her face felt rather nice. Maybe she could just close her eyes for a minute…

_She was on her knees digging in the dirt. She set a pretty red rose in the dirt and patted the soil around it. All of a sudden a black rose popped out of the ground to stand beside the red rose. Strange. It didn't seem to belong there but it looked right. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a bolt of lightning split the sky. She got to her feet and turned to hurry into the house. There, blocking her path was a big black dog. It was growling and snapping its jaws. Saliva was dripping from its mouth. She wanted to run but she was frozen to her spot. The dog suddenly stopped and tilted its head as though it was looking behind her. Meredith turned and gasped. In front of her stood a woman. Her hair was the color of flame and she wore a long white dress. She was not looking at Meredith as she held out her hand to the dog. Meredith watched in astonishment as the dog went to the woman. She laid her hand upon the dog's head as though she were greeting an old friend. All the breath left Meredith's body as the woman raised her eyes to her. _

"_Look closer…" _Meredith's eyes flew open and she sat up in the chair. What in the world? She did not have time to think about the new twist her old childhood nightmare had taken on for she could hear the loud joyous cries of victory coming from the Portrait Hole. They spilled out in a mass led by Fred and George who had a large pile of food. Nabbed from the kitchen no doubt.

"Party in the Common Room!" They shouted laying the food down on the table. Meredith frowned at them and quickly gabbed up her books before they could be splattered with jam tart and what not. She vanished them upstairs where they would be safe and then went to speak to Oliver who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess I don't have to ask how it went?" He laughed and sprawled in a chair.

"Oh Mere it was magnificent. Merlin I wish you had been there. That firebolt can MOVE." Meredith smiled indulgingly and took a seat on the arm of his chair as he led her through the match play by play. She wasn't really paying much attention but she loved Oliver's enthusiasm.

"So Chang and Potter are both racing toward the Snitch, I can swear I'm gonna have a bloody heart attack! Then all of a sudden Chang gets this terrified look on her face and we all look down and there's these huge figures in cloaks just staring up at Harry." Meredith's fingernails dug into the arm rest.

"Dementors?"

"That's what we all thought," Oliver said grinning. "Potter doesn't even flinch! He just whipped his wand out and sent a Patronus straight at them." Meredith felt a surge of pride.

"He pulled off a full Patronus. It had a shape?"

"Yeah," Oliver said absently. "Something with four legs definitely. Didn't really get a good look. But that's when Harry grabs the Snitch and we WIN!" Meredith laughed at the goofy look of triumph on Oliver's face but she immediately was serious again.

"But what about the dementors? What did Dumbledore do?" Oliver grinned.

"They weren't dementors. Oh Mere you should have seen it. Flint and Malfoy and those two goons that always hang around Malfoy. Lying flat on their backs tangled up in these cloaks and looking completely shell shocked." Meredith tried to picture it in her head but couldn't quite get there. Flint, the git who had terrorized her fifth year and Malfoy that slimy little rodent blasted by a corporeal Patronus.

"Oh my stars," she muttered.

"Oh Merlin," Oliver said. "Next time I try to cast a Patronus I'll be picturing McGonagall going off on Flint and Malfoy. Detention for all of them and fifty points from Slytherin." Meredith grinned.

"We're in the final," Oliver said as though he were having trouble believing it. "We made it to the finals. We'll have to play Slytherin…"

"You'll crush them," Meredith said. "You've never played Slytherin and not had a victory. Last time you played them Harry made Malfoy look like an idiot. And Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 hasn't got the speed or the precision the firebolt has. He's gonna look like a sleepy old bear next to Harry." Oliver was staring at her as though he did not recognize her.

"I hear things," she said matter of factly. "I don't understand most of them, but I do hear them." Oliver threw his head back and laughed.

"You're pretty terrific sometimes Mere," he said squeezing her shoulder. He lowered his eyes.

"You will come to the final won't you Mere?" he said his voice suddenly shy. "It's the last match I'll ever play as a student. After that, who knows where I'll wind up? I hope England will take me eventually but until then I just don't know." Meredith felt a slight ache in her heart. It was really true wasn't it? They had just a few more months till they'd be taking their NEWTS and then…who knew? She still was holding out hope for St. Mungoes but there was no guarantee. A few short months and then who knew if she'd ever see her friends again. She glanced over where Patricia sat with a glass of pumpkin juice watching the Weasley twins shooting off fireworks. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd talked. Three weeks. They'd never gone that long without talking. She ran her thumb absently over the scar on her palm. She couldn't let it end like this. She slid her hands into her pockets and went over to where Patricia sat.

"Hi," she said. Patricia looked up at her uncertainly.

"Can I sit down?" Meredith asked. Patricia nodded. Meredith sat down in the chair and faced her oldest friend. Her blood sister.

"I guess it was quite a match," Meredith said staring at her hands.

"Yeah," Patricia said playing with a loose thread on the chair. "It was pretty exiting." Meredith bit her lip. Uncomfortable small talk. This wasn't them. They talked about everything, no secrets, anything goes.

"I miss you," Meredith said. Patricia looked at her sadly.

"I miss you too," Patricia said. "I miss how things used to be before…"

"Before my dad became our teacher," Meredith said. Patricia looked down at her lap.

"Your dad's a wonderful man, Mere," she said. "But it's just that since he's been here it's like he's the only one who matters to you."

"You know that's not true," Meredith said. "Patricia I love you. You're my best friend."

"Mere, I…"

Whatever Patricia might have said was cut off by Ron saying loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten, _he could have had some of these Fudge Flies. He use to really like them…" Meredith's glance shot over to Hermione who had already looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. At Ron's words she burst into tears and ran from the room. Meredith bit her lip.

"Go on," Patricia said. Meredith got to her feet and hurried after Hermione giving Ron a sharp cuff upside the head as she went. She hurried up the stairs to the third year girls' dormitory. The dorm was empty as everyone was downstairs in the common room. The drapes were drawn around one bed and she could hear the sounds of crying coming from the bed.

"Hermione," she said stepping up to the bed. "Hermione it's Meredith." There was no answer. Meredith took hold of the curtain and pulled it back. Hermione was curled up in a ball her face buried in her arms. Meredith knelt beside the bed and rested her arms on the bed. She rested her chin on her arms as she took in the lonely, exhausted girl in front of her.

"He'll come around," Meredith said. "Eventually." Hermione only shook harder. Meredith did not speak as she knew there was nothing she could say that would make Hermione feel better. Right now she just needed to feel as though she were not alone. After a while Hermione lifted turned her head to look at her.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" Meredith asked her. Hermione looked away. Meredith lifted her chin from her arms and gave Hermione a hard stare.

"You're taking on too much Hermione," Meredith said. "You look more exhausted than I did when I was studying for my OWLs."

"You sound like Harry," Hermione said. "He said I should drop some classes."

"He's right," Meredith said. "I don't know how you're doing it but it's not healthy. Trust me I know. I wore myself completely out my fifth year because I wasn't taking care of myself. And I wasn't taking on nearly as much as you are."

"He acts like _I_ killed Scabbers," Hermione said softly. "And Harry's on _his _side because of the firebolt."

"Boys can be incredibly stupid about things Hermione," Meredith said. "All we females can do is wait out the storm." Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Think about what I said Hermione," Meredith said standing up. "No one would look down at you if you dropped a few courses."

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully, "maybe I could drop Divination. It's all a load of rubbish anyway." Having never taken the subject herself Meredith could offer no comment.

"I know you've been asked this before," Meredith said. "But just how exactly are you getting to all your lessons." Hermione looked down at her lap for a long moment. She looked up at Meredith and then reached into her robes. Meredith eyes widened as she saw the small hourglass. She sat down on the bed and reached for it.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked Hermione incredulously. She had heard of time turners but she never believed that they actually existed.

"McGonagall wrote all sorts of letters to the Ministry to get it for me. She had to swear to them that I was a model student and wouldn't only use it to get to my lessons. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but…well I know you can keep a secret." Meredith looked at Hermione hard.

"What do you mean by that?" Meredith said her voice low. Hermione raised her head and met Meredith's eye.

"No one else knows about your dad," she said. Meredith's heart dropped into her stomach. She grabbed her Hermione's shoulders and held her in place.

"What do you know about my dad?" she said her voice deadly soft. Hermione grew pale and she started to shake.

"He's….he's….he's a werewolf," Hermione said. Meredith released her and stared at her in shock.

"How long have you known?" Hermione wiped her eyes and stared at her lap.

"Since professor Snape made us write an essay on recognizing werewolves. No one else did it because they didn't think it was fair. But it was all there. All the symptoms. He always gets ill around the full moon. And when he faced the boggart it turned into the full moon." Meredith's heart pounded in her chest. The secret she'd kept from so many for so long had been found out by a thirteen year old. Snape, that slimy hooked nosed bastard! He must have wanted her dad to be found out. Bastard! Why couldn't he leave her dad alone?

"Who else knows," Meredith said softly.

"No one," Hermione promised. "I swear I haven't told a soul."

"Good," Meredith said. "Keep it that way." Hermione nodded.

"I won't tell I swear. I like your dad. I want him to stay. He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Meredith stared at her hard trying to decide if she could trust her. Trust her with the secret that not even her closest friends knew? There was no other choice. Hermione knew, and there was no changing that.

"All right," Meredith said standing up. "You should get some sleep." Hermione nodded and Meredith stepped outside the curtain. As she did she saw a shadow pass the door as though someone had just left the room. Her breath stopped as she realized her conversation with Hermione may have been overheard. She raced to the door to try and catch the person but all she saw was a flash of blonde hair hurrying up the stairs.

"Oh Merlin no," she thought as she raced up the stairs to the seventh year dorms. She pushed open the door and her worst fear was concerned. Patricia sat on her bed staring at the floor, her expression unreadable.

"Patricia?" Meredith said slowly approaching the bed. Patricia did not acknowledge her presence and continued to stare at the floor.

"Patricia?" Meredith said again. This time Patricia did turn and look at her. Her face was a mix of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Meredith sighed.

"So," Meredith said her voice strained and her chest hurting. "Now you know." Patricia stared at her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Meredith said weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Patricia turned away and stared at the floor again.

"I should have told you," Meredith said, her throat burning from the strain. "I wanted to. I wanted to so many times but I was afraid how you'd react. I was afraid you'd hate me for it." Patricia said nothing.

"Merlin," Meredith said. "Will you say something?" Patricia did not look at her for a long time when she did the icy coldness in her eyes made Meredith shudder inside.

"All these years," Patricia said her voice cold. "All those nights we spent at your aunt's. Always on the full moon. Right there in front of me and I never put it together. God, how dumb can I be?"

"Please don't do this," Meredith said pleading.

"But that's me I guess," Patricia said as though she had not heard Meredith. "Stupid Patricia Patterson who couldn't even ties her shoes if the great and wise Meredith Lupin wasn't there to help her. God! When I think of it! You! My best friend. My blood sister! You let me stay in a house with a…a…a MONSTER!"

"He's not a monster!" Meredith protested. Though Patricia's words stung Meredith knew she had every right to be angry with her for lying to her. But she would not let Patricia accuse her father of things he could not help.

"What can Dumbledore be thinking letting him in a school with kids!"

"Will you listen to me?" Meredith shouted. Patricia stopped and stared at her.

"He's not a monster," Meredith said. "He takes a potion. It makes him safe."

"Oh sure," Patricia scoffed. "A tame werewolf. God, Meredith how can you be so naïve?"

"I've seen it," Meredith said. "I slept in the same room as him on the full moon. He was as harmless a baby niffler."

"If he's so harmless, if I was so safe when I stayed with you then why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I thought you might over react," Meredith said sarcastically. "What could I have been thinking?"

"Dammit Meredith!" Patricia shouted. "You don't know what these beasts are like. Soulless, mindless, they don't care who they hurt."

"You're wrong," Meredith shot back. "For god sakes Patricia you KNOW my dad."

"I only thought I did," Patricia said coldly her eyes blazing. "To think how I admired him. How I used to wish he was _my _father. When at any moment he could have turned on me and ripped me to pieces."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Meredith shouted. "God Patricia where is all this coming from?"

"It just proves what I've suspected for a long time," Patricia said speaking as though Meredith were no longer in the room. "Merlin, it all fits together now. Of course one monster helping out another."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith said her voice suddenly very low. If Patricia was implying what Meredith thought. Her hands were already shaking with rage.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Patricia said. Meredith felt her face growing hot and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Don't," she said her voice going deathly low. Patricia glared back at her.

"Come on Meredith," Patricia said. "Just cause you don't want to face the facts doesn't make them less true."

"Stop it," Meredith said her voice shaking with barely controlled rage.

"They were FRIENDS!" Patricia shouted. "Black has been getting past those Dementors somehow! Someone has been letting him in! Why wouldn't one vicious bloody murdering beast…!"

"I said STOP IT!" Meredith said her wand suddenly in her hand and pointing directly at Patricia. Patricia stared at her incredulously. The shock in the other girl's eyes was a reflection of the shock that Meredith felt. Never in a million years would she have thought to draw her wand upon the girl who had been her closest and dearest friend for the last seven years.

"Are we really going to do this?" Patricia asked. Meredith felt something inside her break.

"I don't want to," she said. "But I won't let you accuse my father of something he didn't do just because of your prejudices."

"As long as you take the side of a werewolf…"

"The werewolf you're talking about is my father," Meredith said her voice firm but her heart breaking. "I won't go against him. Not even for you." Patricia looked sad but Meredith could see there would be no changing her mind.

"Then I'm sorry," Patricia said turning her back on her and leaving the room.


	53. Chapter 52

I'm BACK! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things in my life got suddenly very crazy.

Chapter 52

Meredith turned over in her bed and punched her pillow. She would get no sleep that night. God, how could this have happened? How could Patricia have turned on

her like this? Meredith lifted her hand to her chest, trying to massage away the terrible ache she felt there. It felt like part of her heart had been ripped from her chest.

She didn't know which hurt more. That she had lost her best friend, or that Patricia could have said the things she did. Giving up on sleep Meredith sat up and rested

her chin on her knees. She had no idea what time it was. The other girls had come up a while ago after McGonagall had broken up the party in the common room. She

assumed Patricia had come up with them but she'd been so angry she had just drawn her bed curtain around her, shutting out everyone. She rubbed her eyes, which

she knew had to be red from crying. God how did something that was so good turn so bad so fast. Meredith had never had the easiest life, far from it but she had

always had her constants. Solid unmoving constant things in her life that she never doubted would be there to keep her steady. Her dad was one of them. Patricia had

been another. Now she'd lost one of her constants and she felt unsteady, shaky, as though the rug had been ripped out from under her. What she wouldn't give for a

time turner right now. The chance to go back in time and change things. But would it do any good? She would still know what Patricia had said, how she felt. What she

had accused her Dad of. Merlin, even if they could be friends again, it could never be the same between them. Meredith wasn't naïve. She couldn't deny that her dad

and Sirius Black had been friends when they were in school. But he was not helping Black get into the castle. She was as sure of that as she was of her own name.

She had seen how her dad acted around Harry. Caring, protective, almost paternal. He would never in a million years put Harry in danger. She was sure of it.

Meredith must have drifted to sleep because the next thing she knew she was being ripped from her sleep by a horrid ruckus.

"What the bloody….what are those boys doing….I'll hex em….If it's those Weasley's…" Meredith shook the fog from her eyes and seized her wand. She got out of bed

and found the other girls pulling on dressing gowns and muttering amongst themselves. Assuming her prefect stance Meredith left the dorm and went down to the

commonroom pushing through the other girls who were likewise trying to get into the common room to see what the commotion was about.

"Back to bed," she snapped at them. No one paid her much mind. When Meredith reached the common room she found the Gryffindor boys also assembled. At the

center of the mass was Ron, red hair tousled with a terrified expression on his face.

"What is going on here!" Meredith shouted above the racket. "Percy!" Percy was trying rather unsuccessfully to get everyone back to bed.

"It's nothing!" Percy shouted face red with frustration. "Ron's just had a nightmare. Everyone just go back to bed!"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Ron protested. "He was there! Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!" Meredith felt a chill go down her spine. Black? In Gryffindor

tower? She could feel Patricia staring at her back and turned. Meredith clenched her fist around her wand at the smug look on Patricia's face. Meredith sent her a

warning look to keep her mouth shut. Wisely, Patricia remained silent.

"Really now," McGonagall's voice broke into the din. The crowd parted as McGonagall clad in a dressing gown pushed through.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match but enough is enough!" McGonagall scolded. "Percy, Meredith I would have expected better of you."

"I most certainly did not authorize this Professor!" Percy said indignantly. "Ron had a nightmare and I was telling everyone to get back to bed!"

"It was not a nightmare!" Ron shouted. "Professor I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me holding a knife!"

"That's ridiculous Weasley," McGonagall said. "How could Black have gotten in?"

"Ask him!" Ron said pointing at the portrait hole. McGonagall gave Ron a suspicious look and went to the portrait hole. The Gryffindors stared at each other in confusion

as they heard McGonagall speak to Sir Cadogan.

"Sir Cadogan," McGonagall said. "Did you just let a man into the common room?"

"Certainly good lady!" A stunned silence fell over the room. They all stared at each other. Everyone had been perfectly ready to believe that Ron had been dreaming,

or making it up to get attention, or just gone barking but….it was true.

"You…you did?" McGonagall sounding as shocked as they all felt. "But the password?"

"He had them good lady," Sir Cadogan said. "On a little piece of paper. The entire week's worth." Meredith's knees were shaking so badly she had to sit down on the

arm of a sofa. All around her people were muttering. They stopped as McGonagall re-entered the common room. Meredith had never seen her head of house so

furious.

"Which person…" She said through pursed lips. "Which foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around the castle?" Meredith felt slightly

sick. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew who the culprit was. Her fears were confirmed when she heard a terrified squeak and turned to find a trembling Neville

with his hand in the air.

No one slept in Gryffindor that night. Everyone stayed awake in the common room while the castle was searched. McGonagall returned at dawn to tell them that Black

had escaped again. Everyone was talking about it the next day. All over the school security was being tightened. Sir Cadogan's portrait had been removed and the Fat

Lady put back in her place. Neville was given detention and banned from future Hogsmeade visits. This was not nearly as bad as the punishment he received from his

grandmother which came in the form of a howler. But Neville's misery could not compare to Meredith's. Every time she saw Patricia in class or in the Great Hall she was

met with an icy look of contempt. She tried to pretend it didn't bother her. Patricia was the one who was being thick-headed and prejudiced. During the days she could

keep herself from thinking on it too much. The Professors were getting them ready for NEWTS and many of the spells and charms required her entire focus. Nights were

the worst. She had taken to studying in the common room till the wee hours of the morning when she was sure Patricia would be asleep. She knew that people were

gossiping about it.

"Those two used to be joined at the hip….Must something big for them to not even be talking….Friends do drift apart….Lupin's applying to hospitals where's Patterson gonna go….better for them to make a clean break…not like they ever had anything in common."

Percy and Oliver knew something was up and were trying to stay out of it, not choose sides. They were both busy anyway. Percy, when he wasn't studying, was with

Penelope. Oliver spent most of his time preparing for the Quidditch final coming up in a few weeks. The worst was her dad. He could not help but notice that the two of

them no longer sat together in class, did not make eye contact and did not speak. She was grateful that they were done with Occlumency and were reviewing so as to

get ready for NEWTs. She could block him now but Patricia had never mastered it and she did not want him to look into Patricia's mind and she the contempt she had

for him, what he was. She did not want him to know that his condition was the reason she and her oldest friend were no longer speaking. He already felt too much

guilt because of it. Several times when she pushed back during Occlumency lessons she had seen traces of his thoughts, nothing like before just glimmers really. She

saw the guilt he felt that his condition made him unable to keep a job forcing him to rely on her inheritance to keep them fed. She saw how it hurt him that she had to

lie to her friends to keep his secret. He tried to catch her eye several times after class but she hurried away as soon as the bell rang. The next Hogsmeade visit he

cornered her as she was headed up to the dorm. She was in no mood to go to the village.

"Could I have a word?" he asked. The grip he had on her arm told her she really was not going to get to say no. She nodded. It had to happen sooner or later. They

walked silently to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They went up to his quarters and he sat her down on the couch.

"Well love, I've let it go cause you're seventeen and technically an adult now. But you're still my daughter and I can see your in pain. So tell me love." Meredith sighed

a buried her face in her hands.

"Patricia knows," she said.

"Knows what?" She looked up at him with a meaningful look.

"Oh," her dad said. "I see."

"Snape made the third years do an essay on how to recognize a werewolf."

"Ah, yes," he said. "I heard about that."

"Well, Granger being the over achiever that she is did it. She figured it out. Patricia overheard us talking about it."

"I take it she wasn't very happy you kept this a secret from her," her Dad said. Meredith sighed.

"If that was all it was I could understand. But Dad, the things she said. She sounded like Umbridge at the trial. It was all that nonsense about werewolves being

vicious mindless killers." Her dad looked sad.

"I'm so sorry love." Meredith's head snapped up. She knew that look too well.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this! Don't you dare! This isn't your fault. It's hers." She bit her lip till she tasted blood.

"And mine," she said.

"Oh love," he said wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry that you lost a friend. I know how that feels. There's no greater pain than losing someone we care about."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You're friends died dad," she said bitterly. "They didn't betray you." She felt him tense but he made no reply. Suddenly the fireplace flamed green and Snape's voice

was heard.

"LUPIN! I WANT A WORD!" Her dad groaned.

"What could he possibly want," he muttered. "I'll be back in a bit love." Meredith nodded as her Dad went to the fireplace and vanished. She leaned back against the

couch and closed her eyes. Lord, how did life get to be such a mess? She couldn't wait for the year to be over so she could get out of here. She didn't know how long

she'd sat there when she heard the classroom door slam open. She jumped up and pushed the door to the quarters open just a crack. She saw her dad leading Harry

and Ron behind him. Her dad looked furious.

"Professor…" Harry was trying to speak.

"I don't want to hear it." Meredith's eyes widened as he held out what looked to be an old piece of parchment.

"Now I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, yes I know it's a map, but quite frankly I am astounded you did not turn it in. Particularly after what

happened last time a student left information about the school lying around. And I can't let you have it back." Meredith was intrigued. What was this all about?

"I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously Harry, but your parents gave their lives for you and it's a very poor way to repay them risking your life for a bag of magic

tricks. Now I will not cover up for you again. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Ron said hanging their heads. Meredith couldn't help feel the tiniest bit of pity for them.

"You're dismissed." The two boys hung their heads and left the classroom. Meredith quickly moved away from the door and sat down on the sofa. Her dad slammed in

a moment later. He seemed not to notice she was still there as he tossed the parchment down on his desk.

"Dad?" she said carefully. Her dad looked up in surprised.

"Oh, sorry love I forgot you were still here."

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. Just a bit of trouble with some students. Nothing for you to worry about." Meredith bit her lip. She knew that her dad was lying and whatever that

parchment was it was causing a great deal of tension.

"You better get back to your dorm love. I've got a lot of work to do." Meredith nodded and left the room. She was more confused now than ever.

Unable to concentrate in the common room or the library Meredith took her notes out to the lake and sat under a tree. For awhile the sound of the trees and the light

ripple of the lake calmed her mind enough to focus on the words in front of her but it did not last. Her mind started to wander. Lord, why did life have to be so hard.

"Hey," she looked up and saw Oliver leaning over her.

"Hey," she said setting her notes aside.

"Thought I'd find you out here," he said plopping down next to her. "You okay?" Meredith sighed.

"Patricia and I are having a bit of a row," she said glumly.

"Yeah," Oliver said, "I assessed as much from the glaring, and the not speaking. Any chance you'll work it out?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't think so." Oliver wrapped an arm around her and held her to his side. She smiled a little. He always seemed to know what she

needed. At least she still had one good friend. At least for now. She sighed. How would Oliver react if he knew the truth? Could she bear it if he were to turn on her as

well? She had to. They had been through too much for her to keep lying to him.

"My father's a werewolf," she said her heart pounding. She had said it. Now to wait for the fall out.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "I kind of knew that." Meredith sat straight up and stared at him.

"You knew?" Oliver shrugged.

"I had suspected for awhile," he said casually. "I wasn't really positive till he came to teach. All those times he was too ill to teach. Right around the full moon."

Meredith's eye widened in amazement. He had known.

"You never said anything," she said quietly.

"I figured you had your reasons for keeping it a secret. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Meredith leaned forward and placed her chin on her knees.

"You don't mind?" she said. "I mean…that my dad is…"

"Mere," he said tilting her chin up. "I know your dad too well to think badly of him because of some prejudice that a bunch of ignorant people have over something that

can't be helped." Not since the day he'd saved her in the prefect's bathroom had Meredith felt this much gratitude toward Oliver.

"Patricia, doesn't seem to share that view," Meredith said. Oliver shook his head.

"Yeah well," he said running a hand over his hair. "Patricia can be a bit dumb about some things." Meredith chuckled.

"Thanks Oliver," Meredith said. "I'm glad you're my friend." Oliver got a funny look on his face but it vanished quickly.

"I'll always be your friend Mere," he said squeezing her shoulder. The bell for dinner sounded and they got up and headed for the castle.

"So this row you and Patricia are in won't keep you from coming to the Quidditch final will it?" Oliver said. Meredith grinned.

"I would never miss the opportunity to see Flint humiliated," she said. Oliver laughed. Some things would never change. Thank Merlin.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Meredith spent the Easter holidays holed up in the library. NEWTS were coming up fast and she was

working so hard her brain was starting to hurt. The upcoming Quidditch final had everyone on edge.

The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry had never been so tense. It seemed that when Meredith wasn't

studying she was breaking up the scuffles that seemed to be popping up all over the place. With a

wince she ran her thumb over the small cut on her lip which she'd received when she'd stepped in to

break up two fourth years and one of their fists had caught her face. She'd nearly gotten another

injury when she'd been standing to close to Oliver when Flint had attempted to hex him. She'd been

lucky and the only damage had been to the sleeve of her robes. Oliver had been ready to commit

murder but she'd held him back. She'd be so happy when the final was done with. Maybe then Oliver

would actually spend some time studying for his NEWTS. She glanced up as a shadow fell across the

desk and saw Patricia standing there. From the look on her face Meredith suspected she wasn't

coming with hostile intent but she was not going to lower her guard.

"Hey," Patricia greeted her.

"Hey," Meredith said setting down her quill.

"What, uh, happened," she asked gesturing to her own mouth.

"Ran into a Slytherin's fist," Meredith said dryly. Patricia nodded.

"Um…" Patricia mumbled glancing at the floor. "Can…uh, I sit down."

"It's a free country," Meredith said. Patricia sat down and for a while neither of them spoke.

"I've been thinking about the last couple weeks," Patricia said. Meredith stared at her.

"Look, I'm not okay with the whole werewolf thing. Or that you lied about it. But the things that I said

about your dad and Sirius Black, well that was wrong."

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Meredith said barely keeping the bite out of her voice.

"Meredith," Patricia said. "You and I have been through so much together. I don't want our friendship

to end like this." Meredith bit her lip and looked away. Seven years they'd been friends. Practically

sisters. But there were just some hurts that just went too deep.

"I don't want it to either," she said. "But I can't just forget what you said. What you accused my father

of. Merlin Patricia do you have any idea how much you hurt me."

"I know," Patricia said. "I am sorry Meredith, really I am. Your dad is a good man. I mean he's been

nicer to me than my own father ever was. His….condition….I guess it's hard to see past it but…I'm

gonna try. If you'll let me." Meredith sighed. She wanted to. She really did. More than anything she

wanted things to go back to the way they had been. But some things were just too hard to forgive.

"I don't know Patricia," Meredith said. Patricia looked sad but she nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay and work on my Charms essay?"

"Like I said," Meredith said taking up her notes again. "It's a free country." For a long while the only

sound was the scratching of their quills. Meredith glanced up every now and again to see Patricia

crossing things out with a look of utter frustration on her face. Finally Meredith couldn't take it

anymore.

"Oh just give it to me," she snapped holding out her hand for the essay. Patricia passed it over with a

tiny smile.

"You've got your wand movements backwards. It's swipe and jab not jab and flick. And this

incantation will blow up what you're trying to vanish. Good lord, Patricia!" Patricia smiled a little.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay mad at me." Meredith glared out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm still mad, I'm just a soft touch when it comes to hopeless cases." Patricia giggled and Meredith

couldn't help smiling a little herself.

The day of the Quidditch final finally came. Meredith glanced up from her breakfast as the Gryffindors

burst into applause. Oliver was a bundle of tension as he sat next to her.

"Eat up everyone," he ordered the team.

"Bacon?" she asked him passing him the plate.

"Uh…no thanks."

"You've got to eat something."

"My stomach is so jumpy right now I don't think I could keep anything down. Take some toast

Angelina. Harry have some more sausage." Meredith bit her lip to keep from smiling. Oliver didn't

stay at the table long. He left to check out the field. Everyone applauded again when the rest of the

team left to join him.

"Are you going to the match?" Patricia said appearing at her shoulder. Meredith turned and looked at

the coolly. Patricia had been attempting to make amends for the last week but Meredith had not

exactly accepted her back yet.

"Oliver asked me to go," she said.

"Great," Patricia said. "I'll um save you a seat?" Meredith sighed and just nodded. Maybe she was

being hard headed. Patricia did seem sincere in her apologies and she was trying. She'd been overly

friendly to her dad whenever she saw him in the hall. Maybe she did deserve another chance. After

stopping by her dorm for a jacket she went out to the field. She made her way up the bleachers. She

spotted Patricia sitting near the top. Percy was beside her on the bench sitting with Penelope and

there was an obvious space between them. She sighed and climbed up the bleachers.

"'Scuse me," she said to the fourth and fifth years seated on the bench. She slid along till she came to

the spot Patricia had saved for her and sat down.

"Good weather," Patricia said. "Though the sun's pretty bright. I hope Harry will be able to see the

snitch."

"They need to win by more than 200 points," Meredith said thoughtfully. "It's all gonna depend on

Harry."

"Yeah well Harry's got that Firebolt," Patricia said. They glanced at each other and smiled. The crowd

jumped up and cheered as the Gryffindor team flew out onto the field.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Meredith shouted.

"Lions for the cup!" Patricia shouted.

The cheers turned to boos as Slytherin flew out onto the field. The sound of Madam Hooch's whistle

was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Alicia had the quaffle and was flying toward the goal. It

was intercepted by a Slytherin.

"Yes!" Percy shouted as Fred pelted a bludger at the Slytherin causing him to drop the quaffle which

was grabbed by Angelina. Meredith clapped and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as Angelina

scored.

"FOUL!" Patricia shouted as Flint crashed into Angelina. Fred in turn chucked his beaters club. Both

Chasers were awarded a penalty shot. Meredith felt her teeth clench as Alicia took a penalty for

Gryffindor.

"Yes!" she cheered softly turning her attention to the Gryffindor goal. Wood was tense hovering in

front of the goal. His jaw was clenched tight.

"C'mon," Meredith said rubbing her hands together anxiously. "C'mon Oliver. YES!"

"He saved it!" Lee Jordan shouted. Meredith's eyes were darting all over the field from Oliver, to

Katie, to Fred and George, and occasionally up to Harry. The game was getting exciting and she

couldn't help getting into it.

"YOU LOUSY RAT!" Patricia shouted as a Slytherin chaser swerved in front of Katie and grabbed her

head instead of the quaffle. Meredith too hissed out a small curse. Meredith felt a huge rush of

satisfaction when Katie took her penalty shot and scored.

"What's Harry doing?" a third year in front of her shrieked. Meredith glanced up to the sky. Harry was

speeding toward the Slytherin end of the field with Malfoy close behind him.

"If he catches the Snitch now they'll lose the cup!" Percy wailed. Meredith bit her lip in nervous

tension.

"It's a diversion!" she realized. "He's distracting Malfoy. Oh, lookout!" Two Slytherin beaters were

heading straight toward Harry with their clubs raised. At the last second Harry pulled out of the dive

and the two beaters crashed into each other.

"Oh no!" Patricia shouted as Flint scored. It was turning into a dirty fight. The Slytherins were

resorting to whatever means necessary to get the Quaffle. Alicia scored another point with a penalty

shot after a Slytherin beater hit her with his bat. Wood made another great save when Slytherin took

another penalty shot. Katie scored again. Fred and George were flying close to her guarding her

against bludgers.

"Lousy cheaters," Patricia hissed. Meredith was glaring at the Slytherin beaters. Her eyes narrowed as

they smacked both bludgers at the same time.

"YOU DIRTY STINKING ROTTEN CHEATING SCUM!" Meredith shouted leaping to her feet as both

bludgers smacked Oliver in the stomach. Patricia looked amused at her outrage but the rest of the

Gryffindors were livid. Angelina scored on another penalty shot and then Alicia scored again.

Gryffindor was up sixty points.

"If Harry gets the snitch now Gryffindor wins," Percy said biting his nails.

"He sees it!" Patricia shouted.

"C'mon…c'mon…"Meredith whispered clutching Patricia's hand.

"He's almost….THAT BASTARD!" Malfoy had grabbed hold of the tail of Harry's broom and was pulling

it back. Malfoy's dirty trick had the desired effect. Harry lost sight of the snitch, Alicia missed her

penalty shot, and Slytherin scored again.

"C'mon Gryffindor, pull it together!" Meredith whispered. Angelina got hold of the Quaffle and was

shooting toward the goal.

"Oh no!" Every Slytherin except Malfoy was streaking up the field to block Angelina.

"She'll never get through!"

"Look!" Harry was leaning low on the broom zooming toward the Slytherins.

"YEAH!" Percy shouted as the Slytherins scattered leaving the goal free for Angelina to score.

"NO!" Meredith shouted. They all looked up to where she was looking. Malfoy was diving toward a tiny

gold ball. Harry saw it and shot toward it. The firebolt was fast but he was still far away.

"Go HARRY!" Meredith shouted along with all the other Gryffindor. Patricia was squeezing her hand so

hard it hurt but Meredith barely noticed.

"C'mon Harry!" she thought. Slytherin could not win. It could not happen. After all they'd pulled today

they COULD NOT win! Harry was getting closer. He and Malfoy were right on top of each other. The

both were reaching for the snitch. The Gryffindor stand exploded with cheering as Harry lifted his arm

and everyone saw the snitch in his hand. Meredith was ecstatic. She and Patricia were jumping up and

down hugging each other. All animosity was forgotten as they celebrated. Meredith followed the rest

of her house as they hurried onto the field to congratulate the team. She found Wood who was

sobbing and laughing and hugging his teammates. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Bet you could cast a wicked patronus right now," she said. Oliver laughed. The breath was knocked

from her as he seized her in a rib crushing hug and lifted her off her feet. She laughed as he spun her

in circles making her dizzy. The moment he set her down they were tackled by Patricia and Percy. The

four of them wrapped their arms around each other and headed off to the common room for a

celebration.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The Gryffindor's euphoria over winning the cup lasted about a week. Then it was time to get back to work. Everyone was buckling down studying for exams. Even Fred and George were studying hard getting ready to take their OWLS. Percy was especially tense snapping at people and giving anyone who bothered him detention. Meredith was not getting more than two hours of sleep a night. If she wanted St. Mungoes to take her she knew that needed top marks. But she no longer studied alone. She and Patricia were friends again and they had spent many hours together in the library quizzing each other. Patricia needed plenty of help, she was way behind where they needed to be.

"So what are you going to do once we graduate?" Meredith asked as they practiced wand movement down by the lake. Patricia was making a pile of leaves stand up and march in a row like soldiers.

"I dunno," Patricia said. "I've never really been all that ambitious like you and the boys. I never had a real dream about what I wanted to be. Of course I never thought I'd make it to seventh year." Meredith shook her head and waved her wand making it snow.

"I got a letter from my dad the other day," Patricia said dropping her wand and letting the leaves fall over.

"He's says there's an opening on the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee. He said he could put in a good word for me."

"Is that what you want?" Meredith said making the large white flakes dance around her. "To spend your time making up reasons why strange things happen and try to make muggles believe that a backfired curse is really a gas leak." Patricia shrugged.

"It's a job," she said. "And working for the ministry would please my dad." Meredith didn't say anything. She had a terrible feeling that Patricia would have a great deal of difficulty finding a job after Hogwarts unless her father used his influence.

"So what about your dad," Patricia said causing Meredith's spine to stiffen.

"What about him," Meredith said preparing to have another wound opened.

"Is he going to stay on here?" Patricia said. "Most of the kids like him."

"I don't know," Meredith said relaxing. "I think he wants to. I hope he stays on. He needs the job so badly. There's not a whole lot of employers who will hire him. Especially not in the magical world." Now that Patricia knew the secret Meredith was able to talk more freely about certain things that she once had to hold her tongue over.

"Well once you're a healer and start raking in the galleons he can retire and let you support him." Meredith shook her head.

"Somehow I don't think he'd be too happy with that idea. He's already oversensitive when it comes to me using my inheritance to take care of us. Besides healers don't start making a lot of money right off. Not till they reach full Healer status. It takes years of training."

"Your mum was a healer wasn't she?"

"So my dad says," Meredith said waving her wand and making the snow cease. "But I don't think she made her fortune at it. I guess it was family money. She died before she would have made full healer, if she was my dad's age."

"You really don't know much about her do you?" Meredith sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I only know what my dad tells me. But I have no memories of her. I don't even know what she looks like." Patricia gave her a sad look. Meredith shrugged.

"No sense dwelling on what can't be changed." A pair of OWLS flew up to them and dropped pieces of parchment at their feet.

"What's this," Meredith said lifting the parchment.

"It's our scheduled time to sit for our portraits for the memory book." Meredith sighed. She'd forgotten all about that.

"Oh great," she said. "Mine's in twenty minutes."

"Well that doesn't give us much time then does it," Patricia said pulling out her wand and coming toward Meredith. Meredith eyed the other girl warily.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we can't have you immortalized in the school memory book with your face all pale and your hair sticking out at all ends. Now just hold still." Meredith was not at all happy about this but she had to admit Patricia had a point. She sat still while Patricia ran a wand over her hair and face.

"What…" Meredith said as she felt something cover her mouth. It was soft and glossy and tasted like fruit.

"Lip gloss," Patricia said. "Your lips are always so pale and chapped. This will make them soft." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"If we had time we'd go to the dorm and I'd give you the full muggle treatment, but as we're pressed for time I'll have to make do with magic."

"Maybe you should work at one of those beauty boutiques muggle ladies are always going to trying to look twenty when they're actually fifty." Patricia smiled.

"Mum would love that I'm sure," she said. "Now just gotta fix up these robes."

"What are you doing?" Meredith jumped as was hot vapor shot out of Patricia's wand.

"Steaming spell," Patricia said running her wand over Meredith's robes smoothing out the wrinkles as she went.

"There," Patricia said. "Take a look." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small pocket sized mirror. She gave it tap and it stretched itself to a full length mirror. Meredith gasped when she saw her reflection. Her long red hair which had been frizzy a moment ago was now smooth and shiny and fell softly around her shoulders. There was red gloss on her lips and lavender powder above her eyes. She did not recognize herself.

"That's the face people will be remembering for years," Patricia said. Meredith blushed.

"Patricia," she said. "This was…well…thank you." Patricia waved her hand.

"Eh, I didn't do anything. You've always been gorgeous Mere. Now you better get up to the castle. And don't forget to smile." Meredith smiled a little and hurried up to the castle.

After her portrait was taken Meredith retreated to the dorm to wash her face. She appreciated what Patricia had done but it just wasn't what she was comfortable with. Once her face was clean she twisted her hair back into a knot. She could never focus unless her hair was off her neck and out of her eyes. She grabbed her wand and her bag and went down the common room. It was deserted as most of her house had opted for the library. She spread her things out on the table near the window and began looking over her notes. She glanced up as she heard someone come into the room. Patricia stood there shaking her head.

"Please tell me you kept the makeup on till after the photo was taken," she said scolding.

"Yes," Meredith said. "I'll look back at that picture some day and ask myself who is that girl with my name written under her photo." Patricia shook her head.

"I have something for you," she said coming over to the table. "I found it in the library." She set the book she carried on the table. Meredith raised an eyebrow and took the book. She glanced at the cover.

"Hogwarts Memory Book," Meredith said. She glanced at the year. It was seventeen years ago.

"This is my dad's class," she said fascinated. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. Faces of Hogwarts students looked back at her, smiling and waving. She turned to the L's and scanned down.

"This is my Dad," she said as she found Lupin, Remus. He looked young. Not at all like the man who had taken her from the orphanage. She supposed this was taken before the war. Before he'd been in battles where his friends had been killed. His light brown hair was wavy around his face. His eyes had dark circle under them and he looked a bit sickly. They must have taken the portrait on or around a full moon.

"God he looks so young," she whispered. She read below the name.

"Quote "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he to-day that sheds his blood with me,  
Shall be my brother."

"Poetic," Patricia said.

"Shakespeare," Meredith said. "Henry V. It's one of Dad's favorites."

"Gryffindor Prefect, Dueling Club Runner Up, Mauraders," she glanced up. "Mauraders? Is that a club?"

"No idea. That's actually not what I wanted to show you," Patricia said reaching out and turning the pages.

"Here," she said. Meredith glanced down at the faces. She was in the R's. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Radcliffe, Rawlins, Rayburn,…." There she was. Meredith's heart leapt. If she didn't know better she'd have thought that Patricia had taken out the picture and replaced it with a mirror. The girl that looked back at her looked exactly like her.

"Amazing isn't it," Patricia said. "I saw it and I thought I was hallucinating. My god Mere, your mother looks exactly like you."

"They've always said I looked like her but…" She couldn't take her eyes off of her. This was her mother. She'd never seen a picture of her before. Her dad didn't have any. Meredith felt tears choking her.

"Oh my god," she said. "She's beautiful." Patricia smiled.

"Just like you," she said. Meredith shook her head.

"No," she said. "No I'm not. Not like her. Her eyes, her eyes are different than mine. They're prettier." She looked down at the quote:

"Love is a language anyone can understand if we only stop to listen."

"God that's so beautiful," she thought

"I guess you have your father's eyes. Well, your birth dad that is." Meredith tried to look casual but she couldn't ignore the tight fist that squeezed inside her belly.

"I guess so," she said. "Are there more pictures?"

"I think so," Patricia said turning the pages. "They show all the clubs and the Quidditch teams." Meredith's eyes widened as she turned a page to one with a heading 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl.' A boy with rumpled black hair smiled up at her. It was true, Harry really was the very image of his father. The girl in the picture next to him had red hair and bright green eyes. Her smile was friendly and she seemed to be smiling at the boy in the picture next to her. Meredith made a mental note to show this to Harry at some point. She flipped a few more pages. She moved past photos of the Quidditch teams and other school clubs. She looked for her mother's face among them. Passing the clubs she saw pictures that were taken during different times and in different places during the school year.

"Oh lord," Meredith said her eyes landing on a photo of two girls. It was taken out on the grounds near the lake. It was winter. Both girls wore heavy coats and knit caps over their red hair.

"I guess your mum and Harry's were friends." Meredith shook her head in disbelief. The names underneath the photo: Lily Evans and Angela Redding. Her mother, the taller of the two had her arm slung around Harry's mother. They looked like sisters.

"My god," she whispered. Her mother, and Harry's had been best friends. Why had her dad never told her about this? She turned more pages and felt her blood go cold. Four boys waved at the camera. James Potter, her dad, and two other boys. One was short and pudgy with watery eyes and the other, tall lanky with long black hair surrounding his face. Even without reading the names below there was no denying who the boy was. Azkaban had given his face a more haggard look and his eyes were less haunted but there could be no doubt. This boy, who embraced her dad like they were brothers, was Sirius Black. Oh god. He'd kept this from her. They were friends. He'd been friends with Sirius Black.

"I knew it," Patricia said. "They were friends." Meredith's hands clenched in her lap. She couldn't deny it. Sirius Black and her dad had been friends. Why hadn't he told her? Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. That didn't mean…no it couldn't…he wouldn't. Meredith's heart was pounding. She felt sick and lightheaded. She couldn't believe she was even thinking it.

"It's just as I've suspected all along," Patricia said standing up. "They were friends. You can't deny it. There's the proof." Meredith raised her eyes slowly from picture. The smug look of satisfaction on the other girl's face made Meredith see red.

"You never changed your mind about him did you?" Meredith said trying to keep her voice steady. Meredith waited for her to deny it. She needed to hear that she had not been so foolish, so naïve. Patricia looked away frowning but did not say anything.

"Why?" Meredith said. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you pretend that everything was okay between us?" Patricia sighed and looked up at the ceiling. For a long time she did not speak.

"I can't pass my NEWTS without you," Patricia said finally. "Even my father's connections can't get me a job in the ministry without decent grades." At that moment Meredith would have preferred to have each of her fingers broken one at a time. It would hurt less and heal faster than the wound Patricia had just punched into her heart.

"My god," she said shaking her head. "I must be blind. Blind and thick." Seven years? Was it all a lie? "Were you ever my friend?" Patricia was staring at her. In her eyes was anger, and could it be shame?

"I was," Patricia said. Meredith didn't know whether to scream or to cry. Not since she'd been in the orphanage had she felt so alone. She could feel the rage bubbling inside her.

"So," Meredith said standing up. "It all comes out. God, I'm the stupid one. I actually believed you'd grown up!"

"You wanna talk about grown up?" Patricia challenged. "I'm not the one living in a dream world Meredith. I'm not the one who can't face reality."

"All this proves is that they were friends," Meredith snapped. "It doesn't mean he's been letting Black in the castle."

"He decided to take the defense against the dark arts post right after he saw that Black had escaped!" The logic, plain and hard was a slap in the face.

"Don't say anything else," Meredith said. She was nearly to the end of her fuse and Patricia was playing with fire.

"Once his old pal Black was out he didn't need to pass himself off as a decent citizen. Once they do away with Harry they'll probably take out the rest of us."

"Walk away," Meredith said her teeth clenched. Her hands were shaking and the vein in her lift temple was pulsing. She could already feel the floorboards shaking.

"You want to keep believing your dad, your hero, is this great wonderful man but I know what he is. He's a monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Meredith shouted. Patricia yelped as the bust of Godric Gryffindor exploded next to her head. Meredith couldn't make it stop. Never had she felt such rage.

"Ooh!" Patricia snarled as the books on the table flew across the room. Thinking that she was purposely being attacked Patricia yanked out her wand and fired a spell at Meredith. Meredith dodged the stinging hex but it caught the side of her neck. With a shriek of pure animal rage Meredith whipped her wand out and fired off three quick spells at Patricia that knocked her backwards over the sofa. Meredith ducked behind a chair as Patricia fired a hex at her even as she went over. Patricia was immediately back on her feet firing spells that Meredith blocked.

"Expelliarmus!" Meredith shouted. Patricia's wand flew from her hand. She was disarmed but by no means defeated.

"AIGH!" Patricia shouted running at Meredith. Meredith braced herself but not in time as Patricia's body slammed into her and knocked her to the floor. Meredith saw stars as her head smacked against the floor. She shook it off and twisted under Patricia who had her pinned down. Her head snapped back as Patricia's fist connected with her jaw. With a snarl Meredith threw her arm up to block Patricia's fist before she could hit her a second time. This knocked the girl on top of her off balance and Meredith used this to shove Patricia off her. She jumped to her feet and seized Patricia in a headlock.

"UGH," she grunted as Patricia raked her nails down Meredith's arm drawing blood. Meredith released her hold and Patricia drove her elbow into Meredith's chest knocking the wind out of her. Patricia broke free and turned around. Before she could hit Meredith again Meredith tackled her to the ground. Blind with rage Meredith slammed her fist into Patricia's face. She was about to hit her again when she was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. She heard people talking around her but all she could see was Patricia and the blood pouring from her nose.

"More," Meredith thought. "More pain. She deserves it!" She tried to lunge at the blonde again but the arms around her middle held on tight.

"MEREDITH STOP!" Oliver's voice said loudly in her ear. Meredith struggled against her captor wanting to get at Patricia. Wanting to hurt her, make her bleed. The other girl was being held back by Lee Jordan. She too was fighting to get loose to wreak more damage. Several other students had come into the common room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" McGonagall's voice boomed. Meredith stopped struggling and collapsed panting against Oliver. McGonagall stood in the middle of the room surveying the scene with shocked fury.

"I have never….in all my years….Miss Lupin….I never….the two of you…." McGonagall was shaking with fury. Meredith, struggling to get her breath back, took a moment to take stock of things. The common room looked like a tornado had swept through it. Several students including Fred, George and Ginny were staring at them in shock. No one could believe that Meredith Lupin, prefect and all around good girl had been involved in a physical altercation, let alone with her best friend. Meredith lifted her hand to her face. Her mouth was bleeding and her left eye was throbbing. No doubt she'd have a nasty bruise tomorrow. The back of her skull felt like it had split open and her arm was bleeding. To her satisfaction she saw that Patricia was not looking much better.

"Explain this!" McGonagall demanded. Meredith shot Patricia a furious look, daring her to speak. It would be just like that little bigot to tell everyone what she knew. How she had found out that their beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a vicious killer.

"We were," Patricia wheezed, having difficulty speaking after Meredith had crushed her wind pipe, "having a difference of opinion, professor."

'Smarter than I gave you credit for,' Meredith thought.

"And what topic," McGonagall fumed, "could draw such passion that the pair of you were driven to physically attack each other?"

"I'd rather not say," Patricia said scowling at Meredith. What was she playing at? Was this another scheme to get back in her good graces? Well she could keep dreaming.

"You'd rather not say!" McGonagall said in disbelief. She whirled on Meredith.

"Miss Lupin! You of all people…perhaps you would care to explain."

"No," Meredith said meeting Patricia's scowl with daggers of her own. "I don't think I would." McGonagall was beside herself.

"Well then you can explain it to the headmaster," she said. "Mr. Wood, Mr. Jordan I thank you for stepping in. If you wouldn't mind taking a few moments to set the common room back in order?"

"Not at all Professor," Oliver said giving Meredith a sad look. She knew where it came from. He knew what she and Patricia had been fighting about and it must hurt him to see his two friends come to this. She would talk to him later but right now she was still raging inside.

"Miss Lupin, Miss Patterson, you will follow me." They did so without argument. Both girls stared straight ahead as they followed their head of house to the Headmaster's office. Meredith's heart sank as she saw that Dumbledore was not alone. Her father's eyes widened shock at her appearance.

"Meredith what on earth..." Seeing him made the hollow sick feeling that had been in her stomach since seeing that picture in the memory book suddenly come to life. It changed from sick to mad. Why had he not told her? He invaded her mind in front of her entire class to rip out secrets that she had not wanted him know because he wanted her to be honest with him, but had he been honest with _her? _What else hadn't he told her?

"I believe we would all like to know how the two of you came to be in this state," Dumbledore said.

"They were found fighting in the common room," McGonagall said when neither girl spoke.

"Each other?" Remus said in disbelief. He stared at Meredith who refused to meet his eye.

"Yes," McGonagall said.

"And what spells were they using to have cause this amount of damage to each other?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Meredith stared at the floor. She had no doubt that Dumbledore could do Legilimency and she had no intention of letting him see her thoughts.

"Not spells," McGonagall said. "Though that's how it may have started."

"They were fighting with their fists?" Remus asked.

"Going at each other like a pair of wild alley cats," McGonagall said. "Mr. Wood and Mr. Jordan had to pull them apart." Both girls stood like statues as McGonagall gave a description of the state of the two of them and the common room when she had found them.

"I see," Dumbledore said sadly. "And what may I ask would cause two of the brightest young women I know to brawl like enemies when they were once as close as two friends could be." Meredith scoffed at this causing her father to give her a look. Neither girl was willing to offer an explanation.

"Meredith, Patricia," Dumbledore said firmly. "I could very easily look into your eyes and see all that I wish to know, but I would prefer to hear it from you." Both girls glared and finally Patricia spoke.

"I expressed my opinion about Professor Lupin's….condition….and Meredith attacked me."

"I did not," Meredith snapped angrily. "I was angry and I lost control of my temper. I know what happens when I lose my temper and so I warned Patricia to walk away. She didn't and when I made a statue explode near her head she interpreted this as an attack and retaliated. I defended myself and it….escalated from there."

"I see," Dumbledore said sadly sitting down and tapping his fingers together. "As you are both aware, fighting magical or otherwise is not tolerated at Hogwarts. By the description Professor McGonagall has given I would say there is apt ground to expel both of you." Meredith felt sick. Oh, that little backstabbing traitor would just love that. For Meredith to be expelled only weeks from graduation.

"Headmaster," Remus broke in. "I realize that this is a serious matter. I'm as disappointed in these two as anyone but, surely there must be another way to handle this. These two are only weeks from graduating and up till now both of them have never been any serious trouble. I would hate for them to lose their futures. Particularly, as I am somewhat to blame in all of this."

"You are not to blame, Remus," McGonagall said. "Meredith and Patricia are both of age and they should be able to sort out their differences not matter how painful the circumstances." Another day Meredith might have jumped in to absolve her father of his guilt but the way she felt right now she just didn't have it in her to care much about what he was feeling.

"You are not to blame, Remus," McGonagall said. "Meredith and Patricia are both of age and they should be able to sort out their differences not matter how painful the circumstances."

"I agree with Remus," Dumbledore said. "I do not wish to ruin the girls' futures. So there will be no expulsion. However, both of you are under house arrest for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts. This means that you are to stay in the castle. No trips to Hogsmeade or even wondering the grounds. Also, I will be writing to your parents Patricia. Meredith I will leave to you, Remus."

"Yes sir," both of them said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Now Professor McGonagall if you will escort Miss Patterson to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can tend to her injuries." Meredith might have spoken and said that her injuries were far more severe but her Dad already had his hand on her shoulder and was leading her from the Headmaster's office. She was apparently going to be interrogated before she could receive medical treatment. Even criminals were allowed to have their wounds looked at before they were thrown behind bars. Remus released her shoulder as they entered his chambers.

"Sit," he ordered pointing to a chair. She knew arguing wouldn't do her any good so she sat. Her father spoke not a word as he opened his cabinets and pulled out a few bottles. He took a purple liquid and poured it onto a handkerchief.

"Put that on your eye," he directed. "It will prevent swelling." She did what he said. He took a small bowl and mixed up a brew of essence of mertlap. He set the bowl beside her and she placed her arm in without question.

"So," Remus said. "Tell me." With her good eye she glared at him.

"I have nothing to say," she said. Remus looked taken aback at her sharp tone.

"Meredith," Remus said. "I know there was more to that fight than you simply being angry that Patricia is prejudiced against werewolves. Now I thought we agreed not to keep things from each other." At this Meredith snapped.

"So did I," she shouted flinging the handkerchief away.

"Meredith," Remus said holding out his hands.

"You talk to me about keeping things from you! What about the things you've neglected to tell me?" Her dad looked suddenly alarmed.

"What…things…are you referring to?" he said slowly.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me that Sirius Black was your dear friend when you were in school?" she snapped. It almost seemed as though he were relieved by her question.

"I told you that," he said.

"You told me you knew him. You never said you were best chums. I saw your picture in the memory book from your seventh year. You, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. You were together. He had his arm around you." Remus sighed and turned toward the window. For a long time he stood apparently in deep contemplation.

"You are right," he said. "Sirius and I were friends. Were, being the operative term. The four of us were the best of friends in school. We did everything together. But…I ceased to call him my friend when he betrayed James and Lily. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to admit how truly wrong I was about him all those years." Meredith thought about it. It made sense she supposed.

"But what does that have to do with you and Patricia trying to rip each other's throats out?" Meredith sighed.

"Ever since she found out…no even before that… she's been making accusations against you. She thinks you've been letting Black into the castle. And when she saw the photo and confirmed what she, what we both suspected…"

"She had me tried and convicted at one glance," Remus said sadly. "And since I was not truthful with you about the nature of my relationship with Sirius…"

"It made me wonder," she admitted. "It made me doubt you. It felt horrible. And the rest as they say is history."

"I'm sorry for that," Remus said. "I'm sorry that predjudice and taken away the best friend you ever had."

"I wonder," Meredith said. "Was she ever my friend at all or was I just a ticket to better grades."

"Now you mustn't think that," Remus said. "I know that Patricia loved you dearly." Meredith scoffed.

"You forget love that I have been inside Patricia's mind. I may have my secrets from her but she has none from me. I'll not go into the particulars as that would breach a promise I made to you all but I can assure you love that no matter what Patricia's thoughts may be now, your friendship meant everything to her."

"I find that very hard to believe right now," she said.

"I know," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"I used to be so certain of so much. Now I just feel like there's nothing I can depend on anymore." Her dad had nothing to say that would make her feel better. He just hugged her.

NEWTs came and went and Meredith faced them alone. She and Patricia were not speaking, Oliver was too distracted weighing different Quidditch offers, and Percy never stopped studying except when he was with Penelope. Whenever she passed Patricia in the hall they pretended they didn't see each other. The physical wounds they'd inflicted on each other were beginning to heal but the emotional ones were still raw and fresh. Misery filled her last days at Hogwarts. How had the four of them grown so far apart? She sat alone at the nearly empty breakfast table stirring her cornflakes, not in the mood to eat. It shouldn't be like this. The four of them used to be inseparable. They should be sitting with her right now, laughing and talking, relieved that NEWTs were over and looking forward to their futures.

She was so distracted she didn't see the snowy white owl that landed in front of her and dropped a letter on her plate, until it nipped her finger. She jumped up suddenly spilling her pumpkin juice all over the table cloth.

"Sorry," she told the owl trying to mop up the mess. She pushed her cornflakes toward the owl and let him snack while she examined her letter. It looked official. She could feel her pulse start to race as she read.

Dear Miss Lupin,

As the chief of healing at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries it is my honor to congratulate you on graduating from Hogwarts and to invite you to study healing at Saint Mungo's. After reviewing your marks we feel you will make an outstanding addition to our program. Please respond no later than June 1st as to your acceptance of our offer. We look forward to hearing from you.

Yours Sincerely,

Errol Flanagan

Chief Healer

Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Meredith jumped up from the table, all thoughts of food forgotten. She was so overcome with joy she could barely contain herself. She ran from the great hall, oblivious to the curious stares she was receiving from her fellow students. She had to tell her father. She ran all the way to his office and threw open the door.

"Dad!" she called. There was no answer. She hurried up the steps to his room and pounded on the wall.

"Dad," she called again. "You'll never believe what's happened. Oh for heaven sake, raspberry ripple." The wall separated and she hurried inside. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh where are you," she said. She decided to wait for him. As she went to sit down on the bed she spotted something on the table. Curiousity overtook her and she went to the table. It was a large silver bowl with a silvery liquid swirling in it. She knew what this was. It was a Pensieve. Her father's pensieve. The one he had been using when teaching Occlumency. She thought she could see images floating in it, images of people who looked very familiar. She leaned closer and closer until she suddenly she felt her feet leave the floor and she felt herself falling. She let out a terrified scream as she landed on her feet and fell to her knees. She carefully climbed to her feet and looked around her. She was out on the grounds at Hogwarts. It was late fall, the leaves were all gone from the trees and there was a definite chill in the air. Sitting under a tree she saw a boy about her age who looked very familiar. He didn't see her for his face was buried in a book. Pinned on his Gryffindor robes was a prefect badge. It was the same boy she'd seen in the memory book.

"Dad?" Meredith whispered. Her father didn't notice her there. She knew from her studies she could be neither seen nor heard.

"HEY MOONY!" a voice shouted. Remus looked up and smiled. Meredith turned and saw three boys coming toward them. One boy, who with the exception of his eye color, looked like a seventeen year old version of Harry Potter. James Potter. Pinned to his robes was the Head Boy Badge, the same one that Percy wore now. Behind him was a pudgy boy with a thin nose and bucked teeth. Peter Pettigrew.

"C'mon Moony," the third boy said. "It's Saturday. Let's not waste the time off." Meredith felt a strange shiver go through her. The third boy was easily the most handsome of the three. He was tall and broad shouldered and wore his shoulder length hair in a ponytail. His was like he was in the memory book. Young and unhaunted by 12 years in Azkaban. Sirius Black.

All you do is waste time, Padfoot," her father said. "It's a wonder you ever got to be Head Boy, Prongs." Meredith shook her head. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, she thought. Obviously nicknames for each other. She watched them mess around with each other for a bit. It was familiar somehow. The four of them. With a pang she realized that they reminded her of her and her friends. The way they were before it all went so wrong. She swallowed hard as she watched James and Sirius. The way the teased each other, like friends, but there were deeper feelings they had for each other that she could see beneath their eyes and their smiles. She felt something inside her twist painfully. Was this the man that would one day betray the boy he embraced like a brother now? What could have happened that would change him. What could make him turn on his best friend? Betray him to Voldemort and leave Harry, his godson, an orphan. It didn't seem possible.

"Now there's a lovely sight," James said. Meredith raised an eyebrow as she saw her father's face flush. She turned in the direction they were all looking. Two girls were coming down the lane toward them. Both wore Gryffindor robes, the shorter of the two had auburn hair and the prettiest green eyes. This had to be Harry's mom. Meredith's suspicions were confirmed as Lily plopped down on the grass next to James and kissed his cheek. She noticed her father staring at the other girl a strange look in his eye. It was a kind of longing. She looked at the other girl and felt her heart catch in her throat. She looked just like she had in her photograph. Her hair was a more brilliant red than her own, and her eyes were hazel rather than brown but there could be no doubt in Meredith's mind that she was looking at her mother. Her heart pounded in her chest. She hung back from the group her eyes stared at the ground. There was something sad in her eyes. Meredith's eyes widened in shock as Sirius put his arms around her mother and kissed her.

"Hey Red," he said. Her mother smiled and gazed at him adoringly.

"Hello Black," she said. Meredith's knees were trembling. How could this be? Her mother and Sirius Black. Oh Merlin, she thought quickly doing a calculation in her head. Her mother and her father were in the same year. Her father was only seventeen years older than her. From the chill in the air it had to be around November. She had been born in August. She stared hard at her mother. Tears stung her eyes as she saw her mother's hand gently rubbing her flat stomach and staring with so much love at Sirius Black. Oh Merlin, no. NO! She suddenly felt as though she were being yanked back by an invisible hand. She fell backwards and landed on her backside in her father's room.

"Are you all right," his voice said in front of her. Meredith stared up at him. He stood beside the Pensieve his expression unreadable. Meredith couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe. Remus knelt in front of her and cupped her face.

"Are you all right," he said more urgently. Tears streamed from her eyes as she let out a cry of anguish. Remus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"My mother," she cried.

"I'm sorry," Remus said stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way." Meredith pulled away and wiped her hands across her eyes.

"Sirius Black is my father, isn't he?" Remus hung his head.

"Yes," he said. Meredith bit her lip and tried not to cry again. Sirius Black. The murderer whom the entire wizarding world was hunting. The man who was responsible for Harry's parents death. They'd lied to her. All of them. Remus, Dumbledore, Ted, Andromeda. They'd all lied to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. Remus shook his head and stood up.

"How could I tell you," he said leaning against a chair. "You were only a child. I was trying to protect you."

"I'm not a child anymore," she said. "Please Dad. You promised me, no more secrets." Remus sighed and sat down in the chair.

"You're right my dear. You deserve to know everything." Meredith scooted closer to the chair so that she sat at Remus's feet.

"I guess it began with the bite."

"The bite?" Meredith said.

"Yes. The bite from the werewolf. The one that make me like him. A werewolf. My parents were frantic. They thought I'd never be allowed to come to Hogwarts, parents wouldn't want their children going to school with a werewolf. But then Dumbledore became headmaster and he allowed me to come to school as long as precautions were taken."

"Precautions?"

"Yes. The Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. There's a passage under it that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Every month on the full moon Madam Pomfrey would smuggle me out of the castle. I would stay in the shack during my transformation." Meredith remembered the first time she'd stood in front of the shrieking shack. The pain and misery that seems to radiate from it.

"The shack isn't haunted is it? Those screams that the people in Hogsmeade heard were from you."

"Yes. The tranformations were terrible then. What you saw when you were eight was nothing compared to back then. But I was happier than I'd ever been in my life. I loved my classes, and for the first time in my life I had friends. James, Sirius, Peter and I were inseperable. I also became good friends with your mother and her best friend Lily Evans. James and Sirius were the best in our year and it didn't take them long to figure out my secret. Instead of rejecting me as I feared they would they did the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. They became Animagi." Meredith's eyes widened.

"It took them the greater part of five years to do it but finally they made it work. Peter became a rat, James a stag and Sirius a black dog." Meredith's heart jumped into her throat as she remembered the black dog she had seen outside her window.

"Suddenly such opportunities were open to us. Peter being the smallest was able to crawl through the Whomping Willow and hit the secret notch to make it freeze. Then my friends would slip through the passage and join me in the shack. We went everywhere. James and Sirius were big enough they could keep me from hurting anyone. We learned a lot about the castle. So much that we were able to create this map." He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk. Meredith stared at it, confused.

"It's a blank piece of parchment," she said. Remus smiled and lifted his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Meredith's eyes widened as ink spread across the parchment to form the image of a map of Hogwarts.

"Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map." The Marauders. It had said that in the memory book.

"Those were our nicknames for each other. I was Moony, Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, and James was Prongs."

"This is the map that Harry found isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus said. "I should have taken it to Dumbledore when I confiscated it but I didn't. Telling him about the map would mean telling him everything. Admitting that I betrayed his trust, that I led my friends to break the law and become illegal animagi. Perhaps Snape and Patricia are right about me."

"What do Snape and Patricia have to do with any of this?"

"Snape fought hard against my appointment to this position. Ever since we were students he hated me and my friends especially James. Like Patricia he's convinced that I've been helping Sirius get into the castle."

"But you haven't."

"Haven't I? Don't you see Meredith, Sirius must be getting past dementors by using his animagi form. It's the only logical explanation. If he hadn't been friends with me, then he never would have become an animagus and he wouldn't have been able to escape from Azkaban. And look what's happened. Ron Weasley was nearly killed. Harry is still in danger. Black won't stop till he kills Harry."

"Is that why you took the job?" Meredith asked him. "To protect Harry?"

"And you."

"Me? Do you really think Sirius Black would be after me?"

"I don't know what's going through his mind right now. I lost all faith in him the night James and Lily were killed."

"Did my mother know all this?"

"Your mother was a dear friend to me. I could talk to her like I could talk to no one else not even the Marauders. She figured out I was a werewolf even before my friends did. She told Lily of course, the two of them were best friends." Meredith bit her lip. Her mother and her birth father had been best friends with Harry's parents. Ever since she met Harry she'd felt this need to protect him, to look out for him. Did this connection she had now discovered that they shared have anything to do with it?

"I don't know if she knew about the three of them becoming Animagi. Sirius probably told her. The two of them...they were so in love. I felt like a fifth wheel when James and Lily and Sirius and Angela went out together."

"You loved her," Meredith said. "My mother. You were in love with her." Remus looked at her in surprise.

"The way you looked at her in the Pensieve," she said by way of explanation. Remus sighed and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Yes, I loved her. But I couldn't tell her. Because of who I am, what I am. She only loved Sirius. When he betrayed Lily and James, and when he killed Peter and those muggles it broke her heart. She lost her will to live. I was with her when she died. With her last breath she told me about you and begged me to take care of you."

"Is that why you took me in," Meredith asked her spine stiffening. "The last wish of a woman you loved." Remus cupped her chin and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"At first perhaps. You have to understand Meredith, I had just lost everyone that I cared about. James, Peter, Lily, Sirius. After your mother died there was nothing left for me in this world. Then I was given the greatest gift a man could recieve. You. I didn't know how I was going to take care of you and lord knows it wasn't easy. But damned if I didn't fall in love with you. You gave me back my reason for living. That's why I couldn't tell you that Sirius is your father. It would mean admitting to you and to myself that I'm, not." Meredith stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"But you are," she said. "You are my father. If not by blood then by every way that counts." Remus sighed and looked away from her.

"Look at me," she said. As Remus met her eyes she felt as though their roles had been reversed. As though she were the adult trying to make a child understand something.

"You are my father. You, Remus Lupin. Everything I am, and everything I ever will be is because of you. And that will never change." Remus reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I love you my daughter."

"I love you Daddy." They held each other for a long time before Meredith pulled away.

"Dad, is it possible that Sirius is innocent?" Remus shook his head.

"I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to believe it. But it couldn't have been anyone else. No one else could have told Voldemort where James and Lily were hiding. He was their secret keeper."

"What if he wasn't?" Meredith said. "What if they switched without telling anyone. I mean if everyone knew that Sirius and James were best friends, wouldn't they suspect him to be the secret keeper."

"I imagine so. What are you getting at?"

"Just that if I knew I was a target of the most dangerous wizard in the world, and were going to conceal the secret of where I was hiding inside a person, I wouldn't use the person everyone would expect me to use. I'd use someone no one would expect. If Harry's father was as smart as everyone says..."

"I knew James Potter almost as well as anyone. The only people other than Sirius that James would trust to be secret keeper would be Peter, who is dead, Dumbledore, and me." Suddenly he looked at her with a worried expression.

"You don't think I..."

"Not for a moment," Meredith said quickly. "It's just, the way he and James were together. You could tell that Sirius loved him. I just can't believe that the man who looked at my mother that way could betray his best friend to Voldemort. My father or not I can't believe that Sirius would try to kill his own godson."

"Meredith," Remus said. "I know you don't want to believe it, but you have to look at the facts. When the Aurors arrested Sirius, he didn't even try to deny his guilt. He simply laughed, like a lunatic."

"He was his best friend," Meredith said weakly.

"Even our friends can betray us. Just look at you and Patricia." Meredith felt a little twist in her heart. She supposed he was right, but something inside her just would not let her accept it.

"Better close this up," Remus said picking up the map.

"Some very powerful magic in that thing," Meredith said.

"Yes," Remus said. "I don't know how Harry got a hold of it." He pointed his wand at the map and said "Mischief managed." Meredith suddenly remembered something.

"Fred and George," she said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Fifth year," she said. "I was on my way to a meeting with McGonagall, in a foul mood because my prefect duties were really taking their toll. I caught Fred and George standing by the one eyed witch statue examining a piece of parchment. They tapped it and said mischief managed when I came by. I didn't think too much of it other than they were getting into trouble which I was already so used to by then. They must have given it to Harry. Probably to help him get into Hogsmeade."

"Very irresponsible of them," Remus grumbled. "Did they even think that they could be putting Harry in danger."

"Knowing Fred and George that's what would have made it fun for them."

"Those two are going to land themselves in serious trouble one of these days."

"I better go," Meredith said standing up. "Madam Pomfrey wants me to come in to redress the bandages on my arm."

"What did you want to see me about in the first place?" Remus asked.

"Oh," Meredith said. In all that had just happened she'd completely forgotten about St Mungoes. She pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Seems silly now," she muttered.

"Silly?" Remus said after reading the letter. "Meredith this is wonderful news." He grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you love."

"Thank you," she said. "It's what I've wanted since second year."

"You're going to make a wonderful healer."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Meredith smiled a little.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Meredith lay on her bed with the curtains drawn. She didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone. Had it been only a few hours ago that she knew exactly who she was and where she was going? Sirius Black. The most wanted criminal in the wizard world was her father. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. A murderer. An insane murderer at that. His blood flowed in her veins. She rolled over onto her back and examined her palm. The scar where she had cut herself to make the blood oath with Patricia had faded over time but she could still see it. Merlin, what she wouldn't give right now to have her friend back. She shook her head. If Patricia had been so repulsed by her having a werewolf for a father what would she think about this? She heard people coming into the dorm. She pushed open the curtains and left the dorm. Not knowing where else to go, she wandered the halls. These halls were so familiar to her now. This had been her home for so many years. Soon she would leave it, and she had to admit she couldn't wait. Her home had now become a prison. Every step she took held a memory of happier times. When the world made sense to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the dark form until she ran into it.

"Do watch where you're going Lupin," Snape growled at her.

"Apologies, sir," Meredith grumbled.

"What are you doing out of your dorm room? You're under house arrest."

"I'm allowed to roam the halls," she snapped at him. She was taking chances but what did she care. She was graduating in a few days. She didn't have to take any more grief from Snape.

"You need to be more careful," he said waving the steaming goblet he held at her. "It would be most unfortunate if the contents of this goblet had spilled. There won't be time to brew another batch before the moon rises." Meredith glanced at the cup. Inside the goblet was the Wolfsbane potion for her dad. She had forgotten tonight was the full moon. She'd not forgotten in nearly ten years but she had tonight.

"Since you see fit to roam the halls at this hour, you can make yourself useful and take this to your father." Meredith winced at the use of the word "father" but took the cup without a word.

"I'll bring it to him," she said. She started to move past him but Snape wasn't done.

"I hear you have been accepted at St. Mungoes. Quite an achievement. One not easily achieved."

"Thank you sir," Meredith said through gritted teeth.

"No doubt the high marks I gave you in Potions helped quite a bit." Meredith glared at Snape and resisted the urge to toss the potion in his slimy face.

"You didn't give me anything Snape. I earned those marks. Every single one of them. Now if you'll excuse me." She brushed past Snape with a barely contained growl. The sooner she graduated and got out of this school the better. She had cooled down a little by the time she got to her dad's office. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Raspberry Ripple," she said. The door swung open and she stepped inside.

"Dad?" she called. She glanced at her watch. Where could he be? The moon would be rising soon. She decided to leave it for him. Surely, he would be back soon. He would not have forgotten the full moon. She went to the desk and set the goblet down. She spotted something on the desk and looked closer. It was the map! Her dad had left it open on the desk. He must have left his office suddenly. Perhaps he saw something on the map. She leaned in close and studied the map. There was Hogwarts. She saw Dumbledore in his office, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge and a man named Macnair. She scanned the map and saw her father's office. She jumped a bit as the words MEREDITH LUPIN appeared on the map. She shook off her uneasiness and continued to scan the map. She saw HARRY POTTER and HERMIONE GRANGER near the Whomping Willow. No doubt they had snuck out of the castle to be with Hagrid during the execution of that hippogriff. But where was Ron? If Harry and Hermione were there Ron couldn't be far behind. She ran her finger along the map till she spotted RONALD WEASLEY. He was moving fast toward the Whomping Willow. Was Ron insane? Why would he be running toward that tree? All of a sudden another name appeared on the map. Meredith's eyes widened in horror as she saw SIRIUS BLACK moving toward the kids. He was on the grounds! He was after Harry. Meredith blinked as she saw Black move past Harry and go toward Ron. It seemed as though Sirius were dragging Ron into the willow. That didn't make any sense. She saw Harry and Hermione follow. Oh god, if they made it to the Shrieking Shack Black would have all three of them trapped. She gasped as saw REMUS LUPIN appear on the map. He was heading toward the willow as well. He must have seen Black on the map and gone to help Harry. Oh Merlin. He was out on the grounds. He wasn't safe. If he transformed….Meredith dropped the map on the table and ran to her dad's bureau. She threw open the doors and pushed aside her dad's robes. She reached into the back of the bureau for the thing she was searching for. Her hand closed around the hard muzzle of the shot gun. She lifted it carefully. It had been a long time since she'd held this thing. Her hands shook as she loaded the gun with two tranquilizer darts. With the gun loaded she hurried over to the desk. She couldn't let anyone else see this. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. She touched it to the map and tried to think of the words to close it. Before she could speak she spotted something odd. Her dad, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius Black were all gathered in the Shrieking Shack, but someone else was with them now.

"Peter Pettigrew?" How was it possible? Pettigrew was dead. Sirius Black had killed him 12 years ago. How could he be in the Shrieking Shack? Unless…

"Oh Merlin!" Her dad had told her the only people James Potter would have trusted to be secret keeper other than Black, were himself, Dumbledore or Pettigrew. They had switched. Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Pettigrew was. Pettigrew had betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort. But how did he get on the grounds? There would be time for questions later. Right now her father needed her help. Both of them.

"Mischief Managed," she said tapping the map with her wand. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and seized the gun with both hands. She rushed out of her dad's office and down the corridor. Luck was with her as everyone had already gone to their dormitories for the night. Adrenaline was surging through her veins as she ran out of the gates and out onto the grounds. The gun felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. She reached the crest of the hill that looked down on the willow just as the clouds parted bathing her in the moonlight. She halted abruptly when she saw them. Harry and Hermione were supporting Ron who appeared to have injured his leg. Her father was beginning to transform. She saw him…Sirius Black. He was telling the kids to run. She watched as Black transformed into his animagus self. She saw another man, Pettigrew. Harry tried to stop him but Peter shrunk. Meredith heard scuttling in the grass coming toward her. She pulled her wand from her pocket and waited.

"IMMOBULAS!" she shouted pointed her wand at the rat Pettigrew had turned into.

"Not this time, Peter," she said. She turned as she heard the strangled whimper of a dog. She turned and saw the wolf, just as terrifying as when she was eight, toss the dog away and start to advance toward the kids.

"Don't miss," Meredith prayed silently. She raised the gun, took aim and squeezed the trigger. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the dart hit its target and the wolf fell. The gun still in her hands she hurried forward. The kids were looking at her in astonishment but she did not return their looks. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Keep it together," she ordered herself silently. She went to the wolf and examined him. She tried to focus on the wolf as the kids chattered around her.

"Meredith?"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"How did you know we were out here?"

"Meredith?" the new voice sent a chill up Meredith's spine. She did not meet his eye as Sirius Black knelt down in front of her and gently touched the wolf's shoulder.

"You killed him," Hermione said in shock. "You killed your father." Meredith laid her hand on the wolf's chest and was relieved to feel the beat.

"Calm down all of you," she said loudly. "He's not dead."

"What is this strange device?" Sirius asked holding the dart in his hand.

"Tranquilizer dart," Meredith explained keeping her eyes on the wolf. Focusing on the wolf kept her steady. She knew if she looked at Black she would lose it and she couldn't do that now.

"There's enough sleeping potion in that thing to put down a mountain troll. When he wakes up he'll be human again.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ron said uncertainly. Meredith spared a glance at Ron.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, Ron. Though the gun seemed a lot bigger last time."

"How did you know we were out here?" Harry asked her. Meredith ran a hand through her hair.

"My fa…He didn't take his potion tonight. He takes a potion to make him safe…."

"He told us," Hermione said. Meredith nodded.

"I ran into Snape as he was bringing it to Da…" lord she didn't even know what to call him anymore with Black standing there. "Snape was taking it to him when I ran into him. I took it to give to him myself. Thank Merlin I did. The Marauders map was on the desk. Open."

"You know about the map?" Sirius asked her. "What else did Remus tell you?" With a sharp pain in her heart Meredith turned and looked at him. He looked as he did on the wanted posters. Long greasy black hair hung limply to his shoulders and his face was sunken in. But his eyes, her eyes, stared at her with such intense emotion that she wanted to look away, but she forced herself to hold his gaze.

"Everything," she said her voice full of emotion. The expression in Sirius's eyes was unreadable. Meredith turned away and looked back at the kids.

"I saw all of you. I saw Ron get pulled into the willow and you two go after him. I saw my…him coming after you. I knew he wasn't safe so I grabbed the gun. I was just about to close the map when I saw Pettigrew on the map. That was when I figured it out. Sirius didn't betray your parents Harry. It was Pettigrew." Harry nodded.

"Yes we know all of this. Sirius and your dad, they explained it all." Meredith wondered just how much had been explained but now was not the time.

"We need to get out of here. The dementors will be out soon, and Fudge and Macnair are still in Dumbledore's office. I don't want to think about what Macnair would do if he found a werewolf on the grounds. Or you," she said to Sirius. Sirius nodded. "Plus if I'm caught outside the castle Dumbledore will probably expel me. I am under house arrest."

"We can't just take Professor Lupin to the castle like this," Hermione said. "If people saw a werewolf, even an unconscious one there'd be panic." Meredith was thinking hard. There was the Shrieking Shack, but it would be very difficult to get a full grown werewolf through the passage.

"Meredith," Harry said suddenly. "Does Hagrid know about your father?" Meredith saw a look in Sirius's eye but ignored it for the moment.

"Of course," Meredith said. "Who do you think I got the gun from?"

"We can take him to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid can watch out for him till the morning when he goes back to normal." Meredith nodded.

"It's a good plan Harry. Hermione, Peter's over there in the grass. He's still in rat form but I've frozen him. Grab him will you." Hermione nodded and scurried off to find Peter.

"Harry, help Ron along." She took the wolf's arm and started to lift him. She quickly realized that he was going to be too heavy for her to carry by herself.

"Let me help you," Sirius said taking the wolf's other arm and wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Thank you." Hermione came back at that moment, frozen Peter clutched in both hands. She stuffed the rat into her pocket and went to help Harry with Ron.

"Okay let's go," Meredith said. They said not a word as they trekked to Hagrid's cabin. Meredith felt as though she were moving through a fog. She focused her mind on the immediate problem, which was getting the wolf out of sight. Focusing on the immediate problems, tangible problems with reachable solutions, helped her avoid the emotions that were running rampant through her right now. Dumbledore would call it avoidance. She called it survival.

"Here we are," she said as they made it into the pumpkin patch.

"Here let me take him," she said to Sirius. She shifted her weight so she could take on the werewolf's full weight.

"All of you stay out of sight," Meredith said. "Especially you, Sirius."

"What are you going to tell Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I'll think of something," Meredith said. The others ducked back into the trees as Meredith dragged the werewolf to Hagrid's door. She was thinking very quickly of what she could tell Hagrid. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Hagrid appeared.

"Meredith!" the half giant gasped when he saw her. "Good lord, what's happened?"

"Please Hagrid, may we come in?"

"Of course," the half giant stepped back and allowed Meredith to drag the wolf inside. She dragged him over to the bed and laid him down.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked again.

"He didn't take his potion tonight. I was looking for him to give it to him. I found him out on the grounds. He was looking for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Before I could get to him he transformed. I had to shoot him with the tranquilizer."

"Oh my," Hagrid said. "Are Harry and the others all right?"

"Shaken mostly. Ron broke his leg. Tripped over a root trying to get away. Other than that they're all right."

"Thank heavens for that."

"I hate to ask this Hagrid," Meredith said. "But can he stay here till he changes back? I don't want to take him back to the school. Seeing a werewolf would cause a panic."

"Certainly," Hagrid said. "I'll look after him. No need ta worry."

"Thank you Hagrid. I know how upset you must be, with Buckbeak and all"

"Oh no need ta worry bout that. Buckbeak escaped."

"Escaped?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, just pulled himself free of the chain and flew away." Meredith pursed her lips. She couldn't help but wonder how a hippogriff, creatures not know for their intelligence, had managed that.

"I shot him with enough sleeping potion to last till morning. You should be all right," Meredith said.

"Don't worry about a thing. You just get yourself on back to the castle. You're supposed to be under house arrest. Plus, the dementors will be out on the grounds soon. I don't wanna think what they'd do if they caught you."

"I'll be fine Hagrid." Meredith said moving toward the door. "Just take care of Dad for me. And thanks." She hurried out to the pumpkin patch and glanced around.

"Okay," she called out softly. They moved out of the trees and continued the journey up to the castle. Meredith walked with her hands in her pockets and her eyes to the ground. She was more than aware of the man who was watching her closely.

"You think quickly on your feet," he remarked to her. Meredith shrugged.

"Trying to keep the fact that your father…" she paused but Sirius only nodded. "Well, you learn to come up with excuses fast."

"That was quite the contraption you used on him," he said.

"It's called a gun," Meredith said. "First time I shot him I was eight years old. Something went wrong with the potion. He screamed at me to run. Hagrid and Dumbledore went after him in the woods behind our house. I followed. He came out of nowhere, knocked Hagrid down. I didn't even think about what I was doing. Tonight it was the same thing."

"You truly are the child of a marauder." Meredith trembled. Just keep moving, she thought.

"Once we show that Peter is alive…." she said clenching her hands into fists so that he wouldn't see them trembling.

"I'll be free," Sirius said. They were getting close to the castle now.

"Amazing isn't it?" he said. Meredith smiled a little.

"Yes," she said. "I guess it will be good to enter it as a free man." Sirius opened his mouth but before he could say anything his expression changed.

"Meredith!" Harry yelled. Meredith knew instantly what was wrong. It was getting cold. She could feel darkness closing in around her. She immediately grabbed her wand.

"Get behind me!" she yelled at Sirius. "Harry I'll need your help. Ron, Hermione think of your happiest memory." Even as she said the words she was scrambling to find something to use as shield against the approaching Dementors. The cold was closing around her, choking her. She tried to think of anything, any happy memory. But none of her memories could be clung to without despair. Happy times with her friends were blocked by the anger she felt at Patricia's betrayal. Memories of her father were filled with confusion because she didn't even know who her father was! Beside her she felt Sirius fall to his knees. The Dementor's were preparing to swoop on him and deliver the kiss. With her last ounce of strength she threw herself over top of him.

"NO!" she shouted at the dementors. "You can't have him." Having their prey blocked from them did not make the dementors happy. Meredith felt the darkness closing in on her as the dementors icy hands gripped her around the throat.

"Oh Dad I'm sorry," she thought as the dementor lowered its hood. Suddenly the dementor released her as a bright light surrounded them. Meredith collapsed to the ground, shaking and exhausted. She lifted her head and looked off to the forest where she saw two trails of light fly back to those who had cast them. Just before the darkness took her over she saw two figures. A man with dark hair was standing next to a bright light and a woman with long red hair knelt beside him with a bright light at her feet.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Meredith felt as though she were clawing her way through a cold dark bog. There was a light ahead of her. Just a little further. Meredith slowly opened her eyes. Oh, that was a mistake, she thought with a groan. Her body ached and her head felt as though it were going to fall off of her shoulders. She reached out and felt around her. She felt the hard bed she was lying on. This was not the dorm. No, the only time she'd ever lay on a bed as hard as this was in the hospital wing. Slowly she started to remember. Sirius…dementors…something bright…a woman …a woman with long red hair. She'd chased off the dementors. She took a deep breath and cracked her eyes open just a little. On a table in front of her was a piece of chocolate as big as her hand. It would make her feel better but she couldn't muster the strength to take it. She lowered her hand to the bed and her fingers touched something smooth. Her wand. She gripped it and pointed it toward her bedside table.

"Accio chocolate." The chocolate slid into her fingers and she lifted it to her mouth. She could feel warmth spread through her. As the fog cleared from her brain she could hear voices around her.

"No need to worry, Harry," a voice she recognized at the Minister of Magic. "The Ministry has the situation well in hand."

"No they haven't!" she heard Harry shout. "You've got the wrong man!" Oh god, they had captured Sirius.

"Minister I saw Pettigrew too," Hermione chimed in now. "It was Ron's rat…he's an animagus!"

"You see Minister, confunded the lot of them." Oh great Snape was in this too. She had to get up. She had to make them see. She tried to lift her head from the bed but it was like trying to lift a boulder with her pinkie finger.

"Minister, Professor please," Madam Pomfrey was protesting. "My patients need rest." She heard the doors of the hospital wing open.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius…"

"Headmaster please…"

"I'm sorry Poppy but I must speak to Harry and Hermione alone." Meredith sighed in relief. Dumbledore was here. It would be all right. He would believe them.

"Cornelius, Severus, Poppy," Dumbledore said. "Please leave us."

"Headmaster these children need care…"

"I am afraid this cannot wait. Leave us please." Meredith could hear Madam Pomfrey leave in a huff.

"The dementors should be here by now," the Minister said. "I shall go and meet them at the gate."

Meredith choked back a gasp. The dementors. They were going to administer the kiss.

"Severus if you please," Dumbledore said.

"Surely you don't believe this Headmaster. You may remember that Black showed himself capable of murder at fifteen."

"My memory is as good as it ever was," Dumbledore said. "I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone!" Meredith could hear the door slam. Harry and Hermione immediately started to explain to Dumbledore what they had seen but the headmaster silenced them.

"It is time for you to listen." Dumbledore's voice would brook no objection. "There is not a shred of evidence to support your claim. I'm afraid that the word of three teenagers and one witch who is just barely of age will not hold much weight with the ministry."

"But you believe us sir," Harry said.

"Yes, I do." Meredith swallowed hard. What good was it if Dumbledore believed them? They had no proof. Pettigrew had escaped and the dementors would be there soon. Sirius…oh god!

"What we need is more time," Dumbledore said. More time? They had no more time. Sirius would be worse than dead in minutes.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in realization.

"Now listen to me very carefully," Dumbledore said his voice steeped in urgency. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office. The seventh floor, the thirteenth window from the tower. Remember this above all else you must not be seen. If you pull this off more than one innocent life may be spared. It is now five minutes to midnight. I think three turns will do the trick Miss Granger. Good luck." Meredith's head was spinning. More time…three turns…must not be seen…was Dumbledore suggesting…

"Come here Harry," Hermione said. "This is a time turner it's how I've been getting to all my lessons this year."

"You mean…"

"I've been able to go back in time and do hours over. Now come here. I'm afraid you're going to have to do this alone. With my arm I'm not going to be much good to you." It was then that Meredith saw that Hermione's arm was in a sling. Courtesy of Peter no doubt. Meredith bit her lip. Whatever Harry was going to do he was going to need help. And Sirius, however mixed her feelings about him might be, he needed help too.

"Hermione I can't do this alone," Harry was saying.

"You won't be going alone," Meredith said sitting up. "I'm going with you." Harry and Hermione both stared at her as she got out of bed and came to them.

"How much have you heard?" Hermione said.

"Enough to know we don't have a lot of time," Meredith said. She slipped her wand into her pocket and held her hand out for the time turner.

"How does it work," she said placing the chain over herself and Harry.

"Just turn it over three times," Hermione said. "Remember you can NOT be seen."

"Got it," Meredith said. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought and turned over the tiny hour glass.

"Good luck," Hermione said as Meredith turned it over again and one more time. At the third turn the room seemed to swirl around her and Harry. The dark sky outside the windows turned light.

"What was that?" Harry said. "Have we gone back in time?"

"I think so," Meredith said her head spinning. She glanced around till she saw a clock.

"It's 7:30," she said. "Okay…" she ran a hand through her hair trying to focus on the current problem.

"Where were you, Ron and Hermione at 7:30?" she asked him.

"Um…going down to Hagrid's," Harry said completely baffled.

"Okay," Meredith said. "Let's go!" They dashed out of the hospital wing and hurried down the hall. Meredith didn't know what they were supposed to do or how the hell they were going to save Sirius she just knew they needed to keep moving. As long as she was moving she could keep her head. That's how it had been out on the grounds and that's how it was now. She heard a noise behind her and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Someone's coming," she said. She saw a door and yanked it open.

"Get in there," she said shoving him into the broom closet.

"Meredith," Harry grunted as she jumped into the closet and shut the door behind him.

"Quiet," she snapped. She pressed her ear against the door. "Footsteps." She opened the door a crack and peeked out. She could hear steps moving past very slowly but…

"I can't see anyone," she whispered.

"It must be us," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione and I," he said. From the way he said it she could tell he was as weirded out about this as she was.

"We're under my dad's invisibility cloak," he explained hastily. "Meredith, I don't know what we're supposed to do? How are we going to save Sirius?" Meredith tugged at a loose strand of hair.

"Think back," she said urgently. "What did Dumbledore tell you exactly?"

"Nothing!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Come on Harry," Meredith said. "What did he say?"

"He said that Sirius was being held in Flitwick's office and if we could do this more than one…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry?"

"More than one innocent life may be saved. Meredith! We're going to free Buckbeak!" Meredith stared at the younger boy.

"We can fly him up to the tower and he and Sirius can escape together!" Meredith could feel a dull throbbing starting to build behind her eyes. The million ways this could be a disaster swarmed her brain.

"If we pull this off if will be a bloody damned miracle," she muttered. She quickly peeked into the hall again.

"Looks like the coast is clear," she said. "Let's go." They raced out of the castle and out to the grounds. They paused at the top of the hill that looked down on Hagrid's cabin. Meredith's eyes widened as Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly appeared on Hagrid's doorstep. She glanced at the Harry who was standing beside her and then back at the one who stood at Hagrid's door.

"This is not normal," Harry said. Meredith nodded.

The door of the cabin opened and the three younger kids went inside.

"The pumpkin patch," Meredith said. Staying low they made their way down the hillside and slipped into the pumpkin patch.

"Okay," Meredith said biting her lip. "Now we're going to have to time this just right. What are you doing now?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Okay, we're in Hagrid's cabin, just talking. Hermione gets up to make more tea and breaks the milk jug." They both jumped as a crash was heard from inside the cabin.

"There it is," Harry said. "Hermione's about to find Scabbers, er Peter rather." Harry's face suddenly got dark and thoughtful.

"Harry?" Meredith said. She followed his eyes and immediately caught onto his train of thought.

"No Harry," she said quickly. "Don't even think about it."

"If I just go in and grab Peter…"

"Harry you can't! We can't be seen!"

"He killed my parents! He betrayed them to Voldemort!"

"I know Harry," she said. She could never make Harry understand how much she too wanted Peter to pay for what he had done.

"Listen to me Harry," Meredith said. "Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We came back to keep Sirius from receiving the kiss. That's all we're supposed to do. I wish we could do more but it's just too risky."

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "Okay Dumbledore, Fudge and Macnair should be…yes here they come. Fudge needs to see Buckbeak or he'll think Hagrid set him free. We won't have much time. We'll have to free him while Fudge is in the house. We're going to have to be fast." They watched holding their breath as Dumbledore and the Minister went into Hagrid's hut as the back door to the cabin opened.

"We're coming out under the cloak," Harry whispered. Meredith nodded. The front door closed. This was it.

"Let's do this." Harry moved forward and slowly approached Buckbeak. As the hippogriff looked up Harry bowed at the waist. Meredith's heart pounded until the hippogriff bowed back. Harry darted forward and grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as he could.

"Come on Buckbeak," Harry grunted but Buckbeak was resistant. Meredith bit her lip till it bled. She could hear the Minister inside. They would be out any second. She stepped forward slowly. Buckbeak puffed up at her approach. She quickly bent at the waist being very careful not to blink. The hippogriff bowed to her. She rushed forward and grabbed the chain. Together the two of them tugged on the chain. Finally Buckbeak lifted his hind quarters and followed them into the forest. Not a moment too soon for the Minister came out seconds after they pulled Buckbeak out of sight. Meredith held her breath as she listened to the Minister's outrage that the creature had escaped. Dumbledore seemed rather amused by the whole thing. Once again Meredith got the impression that Dumbledore knew more than he let on.

"We need to be able to see what's going on," Harry said. "So we'll know when it's time to fly up to the tower." Meredith nodded.

"Right," she said. "Come on." They led Buckbeak through the forest until they reached a parting in the trees where they could see the whomping willow.

"There's Ron," Meredith said as Ron suddenly appeared dashing toward the willow. She saw Harry and Hermione appear and follow them. She swallowed hard as she saw the Grim race over the hill and jump on Ron. Meredith winced as Sirius seized Ron's leg and dragged him into the Willow.

"Ouch!" she gasped as she heard the snap of Ron's leg.

"Looks worse the second time around," Harry said. He winced as he saw himself get hit in the stomach by the willow. They watched as Harry and Hermione made their way past the slapping branches and finally into the willow.

"We're in," Harry said. "We're heading up the passage now."

"Look!" Meredith said pointing to the path to the castle.

"Dumbledore," Harry said. "If he'd only come a moment sooner."

"Fudge would have come too. He'd have pounced on Sirius the moment he saw him."

"Fair point. Professor Lupin should be along any minute now."

"There he is," Meredith said. Her heart gave a funny jolt as she watched the man who had raised her for the last twelve years hurry down the path. She watched as he picked up a long stick and prodded the willow in a certain spot making all the branches freeze. He disappeared into the willow.

"We're all down there now," Harry said.

"So now we wait," Meredith said sitting down and trying to make herself comfortable on the grass. Harry sat down next to her and they watched the willow together waiting. Meredith leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees. She hated waiting. Waiting left too much time to dwell on thoughts.

"Meredith," Harry said.

"Hmm…" Meredith responded.

"When we were by the lake, the patronus, the one that chased off the dementors…" Meredith sucked in her breath.

"Someone had to have cast it," Harry said. "And well, this is going to sound crazy…but I think it was my dad." Meredith's eyes widened and she stared at Harry in astonishment. She thought of the people she had seen just before her world had gone dark. A man and a woman. A man with black hair and a woman with red hair. She bit her lip. No it was not possible. James Potter was dead. Her mother was dead. And yet…Sirius was supposed to be dead and so was Peter Pettigrew. Yet she'd seen both of them tonight out here on the grounds. But no…Remus would not have lied to her about her mother. He would not do that to her. She couldn't think like this.

"I know it's crazy," Harry said.

"No," Meredith said. "It's not crazy at all Harry."

"Meredith," Harry said slowly. "I'm glad you came with me, but...well why did you?" Meredith tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I couldn't live with myself if Sirius had his soul sucked out, Harry."

"Why?" Harry said. "Why would you risk all this for a man you don't even know?" Meredith stared out in front of her.

"He's my father," she said. It was the first time she'd said the words since she'd found out. They didn't seem real. Harry was staring at her in utter shock.

"Your…"

"I didn't find out until a few days ago," Meredith said staring out at the tree. "My mom got pregnant with me during their seventh year. They were too young to take care of me so I got put in an orphanage. Remus took me in and adopted me after Sirius was arrested." She stared at the tree that hid the passage to the shack where Sirius and Remus were now. Two men. One her father by blood the other by everything else that counted.

"So your father and my father were practically brothers," Harry said quietly. "That makes you and I almost related."

"I guess it does." She said. She glanced up at Harry and found him grinning. Meredith couldn't help but smile herself. She supposed she'd always thought of Harry as a little brother. One thing was certain. After tonight she and Harry would no longer be mere acquaintances. Death defying situations such as this forged bonds stronger than anyone could understand.

"Here we come," Harry said. Meredith got to her feet as she watched her father lead Peter Pettigrew at wand point out of the willow. He was followed by Hermione who was supporting Ron, and then Harry and Sirius.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Meredith said.

"He's asking me to come live with him," Harry said. Meredith smiled. Harry sounded so happy about the idea of living with a man who only a day ago he must have hated. Funny how things turned out.

"I think we'll live in the country," Harry said. "I think he'll like that after so many years locked up." Meredith felt a slight ache in her heart. It was understandable that Harry would be eager for Sirius to be in his life after never having a real family to love him. But she could not feel the same way. Remus had raised her since she was a little girl. How was she supposed to accept Sirius into her life? She did not have a chance to dwell on it as the moon had shifted. She watched in horror as her father transformed. Sirius yelled at the kids to run and transformed. Meredith held her breath as her father threw Sirius to the side and advanced on the kids. She saw him fall after being hit by the dart. She held her hand up to her head as she saw herself rushing toward the kids, gun in hand, and kneel down beside her father.

"This is not normal," she moaned. She watched as they gathered up the wolf and started the trek towards Hagrid's house.

"We've got to move," Harry said suddenly. "We're gonna be walking right this way." Meredith nodded. Together they grabbed Buckbeak's chain and dragged him further into the forest where they could still see Hagrid's cabin. Meredith saw the kids and Sirius hide in the pumpkin patch as her past self dragged the wolf to Hagrid's door. She saw the door open and watched as she disappeared inside.

"Five minutes," she said to herself. She'd be coming out in about five minutes.

"Was anyone hurt," she heard Hagrid's voice from inside. Meredith shook her head. This was all too surreal.

"Oh don't you worry about that," she heard Hagrid say. "Buckbeak escaped." Harry and Meredith glanced at each other and then turned to look at the hippogriff behind me.

"Meredith," Harry whispered his eyes wide.

"Don't think about it too much, Harry," she said. "It will just make your head hurt." She glanced up as she saw her past self come from Harry's house. She stepped further back into the trees lest she be seen by herself. She held her breath as her past self came back to the pumpkin patch. They all moved to head back to the castle.

"We've got to go," Harry said. "We need to get across the lake." Meredith nodded and grabbed Buckbeak's chain. They moved quickly till they found the spot where the Patronus had come.

"This is where he'll be," Harry said. Meredith turned and stared at him.

"Harry," she started but she was cut off as the air turned to ice. She stared across the lake and saw the dementors overtaking the group of them. She watched her own feeble attempts to summon a patronus. She saw Sirius fall and saw herself throw herself on top of him. Where was she? Where was her mother?

"He'll be here," Harry was saying. Meredith was in agony as the dementor seized her past self by the neck.

"There's no one coming Harry," she said weakly. "It's just…us." Their eyes met as the both came to the same realization at the same time. Seizing their wands they jumped out from behind the trees.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They shouted together. From their two wands a brilliant light in the shape of a stag and a fox burst forth and charged at the dementors sending them flying away. Together the stag and the fox trotted back across the lake to Harry and Meredith and stood in front of them. Harry reached out his hand to touch the stags head. Meredith knelt down to pet the fox on the head. She looked across the lake and met the eyes of her past self before she passed out. The fox and the stag vanished and she turned to stare up at Harry.

"It wasn't my dad and your mum," he said. "It was us. We saw ourselves. I knew I could cast the patronus this time because I'd already done it. Does that make sense?" Meredith smiled.

"It makes perfect sense," she said. "Look out." She pulled him behind a tree. They saw Snape appear and conjure stretchers and lift them onto them.

"Let's go," she said. Harry climbed onto Buckbeak's back and held his hand out to Meredith. She took his hand and pulled herself up onto the hippogriff's back.

"Okay Buckbeak," Harry said. "Up!" Meredith squeezed Harry's waist tight and squeezed her eyes shut as they flew into the air above the grounds.

"I hate flying," she said. Harry only laughed.

"Which one's Flitwick's office?" Harry said.

"Dumbledore said the seventh floor, thirteenth door from the tower," Meredith said. They counted the doors and Harry brought Buckbeack down. They hovered outside of the window. Meredith looked through the bars and saw Sirius. She quickly pulled out her wand.

"Bombarda!" she shouted blasted the window open. Sirius jumped up and ran to the open window.

"How?" he asked.

"No time to explain," Harry said. "Climb on!" Sirius lifted himself out the window frame. Meredith held out her hand for him to grab onto. He met her eyes and took her hand. He lifted himself onto Buckbeaks back behind Meredith.

"Okay Buckbeack. Up! To the roof," they flew up into the night sky and landed on the roof. Meredith and Harry jumped off. Sirius pulled himself up and took Buckbeak's reigns. He turned to the two of them, the expression on his face unreadable.

"I'm eternally grateful to you both," he said. "We will meet again Harry." Harry smiled at his godfather. Sirius turned to Meredith.

"You look so much like your mother," he said. "I will see you soon."

"Go," Meredith said fighting back tears. Sirius jerked on Buckbeak's reign and the hippogriff and its rider flew up into the sky and disappeared into the night. They stood frozen until they could no longer see Sirius. Meredith turned away first.

"We've got to get back." They raced down the steps as the clock started to chime twelve. Meredith clutched at a stitch in her side as they raced up to the hospital wing doors just as Dumbledore was coming out.

"Well," the headmaster said to them.

"We did it sir," Harry said. "Sirius is safe."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "I think it's safe…" he peered into the hospital wing.

"Yes, you've just gone. It will be as though you never left. Go on." They slipped inside and found Hermione waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" she said anxiously.

"He's safe," Harry said climbing into bed.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said. Meredith smiled and climbed into bed. She lay back and ate her chocolate as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. She pulled the blankets to her chin and closed her eyes. It had been a long strange day.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Remus blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the light. His hand lifted feebly to his chest. There was a large red welt just above his heart. With a groan of pain he sat up gingerly. He jumped as he realized he was naked and he had no idea where he was. A flood of memories of last night came back to him suddenly. Peter, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Pain, horrible pain. Great Merlin, what had happened last night?!

"Good Morning Remus!" a familiar voice said. Remus turned carefully and saw Hagrid standing over a kettle at the fireplace. He was in Hagrid's cabin.

"Hagrid," Remus groaned. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Meredith brought you here last night. You forgot to take your potion last night, apparently."

"The potion!" Remus gasped. How could he have been so careless?

"Was anyone hurt? The kids…"

"All fine, Professor don't you worry. Lucky you got a quick thinking daughter. Shot ya with the tranquilizer. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw ya transform, but don't ya worry. They'll keep quiet. Oh and not to worry about Meredith breaking her house arrest. Dumbledore said that the circumstances were dire enough to make an exception." Remus's head was spinning. Meredith had shot him. That meant she must have met Sirius last night. Oh Merlin, was Sirius all right? Had he been caught?

"Here ya go Professor," Hagrid said handing him some clothes. "Dumbledore brought 'em down this morning." Remus shakily got to his feet and pulled on the trousers and sweater.

"You missed quite a bit of excitement last night Professor," Hagrid said pouring a cup of tea. Remus paused as he tied his loafer.

"Excitement?" Remus asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sirius Black!" Hagrid said. "He was on the grounds last night."

"Was he caught?" Remus said his heart in his throat. "Was he turned over to the dementors?"

"No," Hagrid said. "He got away. No one's quite sure how. He was locked up in Professor Flitwick's office." Remus bit his lip. That meant Sirius was alive at least. But what about Meredith?

"Are the kids all right?" He asked.

"All a bit worse for wear but no permanent damage. Madam Pomfrey kept them all in the hospital wing overnight due to them being attacked by the dementors."

"What!"

"They're fine," Hagrid said. "All fine, but Dumbledore's had the ministry remove the dementors from the grounds. Good riddance I say." Remus's head was spinning. There was more to this story he knew. He needed to find Meredith. He needed to see for himself that she was okay.

"Well," he said. "Thanks for your help last night Hagrid. I better get up to the castle before people start asking too many questions." He hurried up the hill to the castle and rushed to the hospital wing. He found the room empty.

"Oh Remus," Madam Pomfrey said coming out of her office. "If you're looking for your daughter I released her this morning along with the other kids."

"Will she be all right?"

"There should be no lasting effects," Madam Pomfrey said. "I sent the children back to their dormitories."

"Thank you," Remus said. He turned and went to his office. He gave the password and pushed open the door to his quarters. He smiled when he saw Meredith curled up on the sofa fast asleep. He sat down next to her and gently shook her.

"Meredith, wake up love." She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She smiled, sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Madam Pomfrey said I should be okay. I won't be eating any chocolate for at least a year."

"Tell me what happened last night," he said. Meredith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She told him everything that had happened last night. She told him about running into Snape, seeing the map, grabbing the gun, seeing Peter on the map and figuring out the truth, freezing Peter, shooting him, getting him to Hagrid's cabin, the dementor's attacking them. He was astounded as she told him about the Time Turner and going back in time to free Sirius.

"Incredible," he said. "But how did Peter escape?"

"Apparently he was able to fight off the impediment jinx by transforming back from his rat form. He broke Hermione's arm when she tried to stop him. I guess the jinx wasn't strong enough."

"It's not your fault love."

"If Peter hadn't gotten away we could have proven Sirius innocent."

"If not for you and Harry, Sirius would now be suffering a fate worse than death," he said stroking her hair.

"I guess," she said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I thought I saw my mother across the pond. So foolish."

"An easy enough mistake to make. I make it myself sometimes." He took her hand gently. She seemed so calm and yet he knew her emotions had to be in a whirlwind.

"How are you?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's all kind of fuzzy in my head right now," Meredith said. "Ever since I found out the truth I've just been sort of reacting to things." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I wish I could have talked to him more. There's just so much I want to ask him. There's so many questions only he can answer." Remus couldn't help but feel a small pain in his heart. He felt as though he were losing something precious and he didn't know how to hold on to it or if he even should.

"But what I said hasn't changed," Meredith continued. " Sirius is a part of me yes. But, you're still my dad. He'll never take your place in my heart, or my life. Sirius may be my father, but you'll always be my dad." Remus leaned forward and cupped Meredith's face.

"You never cease to amaze me, love." Meredith put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Do you think we'll see him again," she asked. Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure we will," Remus said. "Now that he's free I'm certain he won't be able to stay away." He winced as his movement agitated his wound.

"Are you all right?" she asked pulling his shirt away. She looked sad as she saw the large bruise above his heart.

"I'll be all right," he said. "Thank god you were there. I can't believe I was so foolish to have forgotten my potion."

"Shh," she said. "Don't worry about it now." He hugged her tight.

"I could have killed someone," Remus said fiercely. "That must never be allowed to happen again."

"Nothing happened Dad," Meredith said.

"And it's not going to," Remus said sadly. "I'm going to Dumbledore as soon as breakfast is over. I'm tendering my resignation."

"Will you please reconsider this?" Meredith begged as he packed his belongings. Ever since she had told him that he was resigning she had been trying to dissuade him.

"No one wants you to go," Meredith said. "Every kid I've talked to says you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they've ever had. No one cares you're a werewolf." Remus sighed. After Sirius's escape Snape had let his secret slip. The kids might not mind but he knew it was only a matter of time before the letters would start pouring in from the parents. Dumbledore had not wanted to accept his resignation but Remus had been insistent upon it. It was just too risky.

"Meredith it's done," Remus said silencing her protests. "I've resigned. It's finished."

"But Dad you love teaching," Meredith said. "I've never seen you as happy. I don't want you to give that up because of something that _might_ happen again." Remus sighed.

"If the chances of it happening again were one in a hundred thousand it would still be too much of a risk. Now I don't want to hear another word about it. It's time for you to stop worrying about me and focus on your own future. You're going to be a great healer my dear." Meredith sighed. She glanced down at the Marauders map that lay open on his desk.

"You've got company," she said. He raised an eyebrow and she pointed to the map. He glanced down and saw HARRY POTTER moving in the direction of his office. No doubt the young man had heard the news of his resignation and was going to try to talk him out of it.

"I'll let you talk alone," she said turning and departing. Remus continued to pack until he heard the door open.

"Hello Harry," he said turning. The boy looked surprised. Remus pointed to the map.

"I saw you coming."

"So it's true," Harry said. "You're leaving."

"I'm afraid so," Remus said. "If you've come to dissuade me from my decision I'm afraid you'll have no more luck than Meredith." Harry looked miserable and Remus had a feeling it was not solely due to his departure.

"Why do you look so glum Harry?"

"None of it made any difference," Harry said. "Pettigrew escaped."

"Harry it made an enormous difference," Remus said. "You found out the truth! You helped save an innocent man from a terrible fate. If I am proud of anything Harry, it is how much you learned this year." Harry smiled a little.

"Professor Lupin may I ask you something?" Harry said quietly.

"Of course Harry," Remus said gently. Harry was staring at the ground and shifting as though nervous.

"Meredith told me about Sirius," Harry said. "Well I know Sirius is my godfather and my parents wanted him to be my guardian. Well, I guess I kind of figured if Sirius couldn't take care of me if something happened to them then you would have been their next choice."

"Yes," Remus said slowly. "I suppose."

"So why was Meredith allowed to live with you and I wasn't," Harry said tears now forming in his eyes. "Didn't you want me?"

"Oh Harry," Remus said taking the boy's shoulders. "You mustn't believe that for a second. I'd have taken you in in half a heartbeat. But, Dumbledore insisted that you had to go to your relatives. I don't know why, but I had to trust in Dumbledore's judgment. Believe me Harry, nothing would have made me happier than for you and Meredith to grow up together as brother and sister." Harry smiled a little.

"Meredith's always looked out for me," Harry said. "Now she's graduating, Sirius is who knows where and you're leaving."

"I know it's hard Harry," Remus said. "But goodbye is not forever. I promise."

"Would it be okay if I write to you sometimes?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," Remus said. "If you ever need anything Harry, just say the word and I'll be there. Sirius, Meredith and I all care about you very much."

"I've never really had anyone like that," Harry said. "Ron's parents they've been good to me but…"

"You have a family now Harry. Even if we're a bit of an odd family." Harry laughed.

"Now as I'm no longer you're professor," Remus said picking up the Marauders Map, "I feel no regret whatsoever at returning this to you. I'm sure you and your friends will find many uses for it."

"Remus," Dumbledore said coming into the room. "The carriage has arrived."

"Thank you headmaster, I shall be there shortly." Remus gathered up his bags.

"Good bye Harry," Remus said. "I'm sure we shall meet again soon. If you ever need me just write."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said shaking his hand. "For everything."

Meredith leaned against the railing on the fifth floor walkway staring out at the grounds. It had been almost two days since her Dad left. She missed him terribly. She'd kept mostly to the dormitory since his departure. She'd see him soon though. She'd be leaving Hogwarts the day after tomorrow and her first day at St. Mungoes was in two weeks. She would be sad to leave Hogwarts but in a lot of ways she was eager to get out of here. Since word had come out about her father's condition, most of the girls in her dorm had been giving her a wide berth. She had come close to slugging Patricia when she saw the smug look in her former friend's eyes. Even Percy came up with an excuse to be somewhere else whenever she entered the room. Only Oliver had stood by her at least to the point where he was still speaking to her. She hadn't seen much of Harry, Ron or Hermione since that night. Her gaze found the whomping willow and she felt a small pang in her heart. The events of that night were still so fresh in her mind and yet it was hard to grasp that they had really happened. Wherever Sirius was she could only pray that he was safe.

"Hey!" she heard someone call to her. It was Oliver. She smiled as he came to join her.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said.

"Well you found me," she said lightly.

"You been hiding from me, Mere?" he asked.

"You and the rest of the world," she said. "There's just been a lot going on."

"I'm sorry about your dad resigning," Oliver said. "Guess we know whose to blame about his secret getting out." Meredith nodded fresh hatred in her heart for Snape.

"That's not what's on your mind though is it?" Oliver asked.

"You become a Legilimens and forget to tell me?" she asked him.

"No," Oliver said. "I just know you too well." Meredith sighed. It was true. She had no secrets from this man. She stared at the willow, the secret burning her up inside. She needed to tell someone.

"Oliver," she said. "I'm going to tell you a story. When I'm finished you're going to think I've gone completely insane but I need you to hear me out anyhow."

"I'm listening," Oliver said. Meredith looked up at him. His eyes were so warm and caring she felt herself calming as she told him everything from finding out that Sirius Black was her birth father to going back in time to save him from the Dementors. When she had finished the tale she found Oliver's face unreadable.

"You don't believe a word of it do you?" she said. Oliver laughed a little.

"Anyone else Mere and I'd be hauling them into St. Mungo's for psychological treatment. But you're the sanest person I know and you've never lied to me. So I don't have much choice than to believe every word you say. It's just…"

"A lot to take in," Meredith said. "Yeah. I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"When did you find out about Sirius? Being your father I mean."

"A week ago," she said.

"God Mere," he said shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Meredith sighed.

"I couldn't even accept it myself," Meredith said. "I didn't know how to tell anyone else." Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. For a moment she just rested her head against his shoulder. After awhile she noticed that he held something in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked. Oliver grinned and handed her the parchment. She scanned the words and looked up at him.

"Puddlemere reserve?" He nodded.

"I got it this morning," he said. "They want me to play Keeper for them."

"Oliver," she said, "that's…that's great but what about England? I know I'm not an expert but Puddlemere Reserve seems like a step down."

"It's the best offer I got," he said shrugging. "It's not the dream but at least it's professional Quidditch. It'll get me out there on the big fields where I'll be seen. And it is a step down but at least it's a step into the world."

"I guess," she said. "When do you start?"

"They want me in Newcastle tomorrow morning," he said. "My train leaves this evening." Meredith felt her heart drop into her knees.

"Tonight?" she said. "You're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah," Oliver said sadly. "It's sudden I know but training starts early and…"

"So…" Meredith said her voice cracking. "This is kind of goodbye then isn't it?" Oliver took her hands.

"I'm sorry Mere," he said. "I don't want to upset you. I hoped you'd be happy for me."

"I'm…I'm happy for you. Of course I'm happy for you. I just didn't realize…it's so soon." Meredith felt like her heart was breaking. He'd been her friend since they were eleven years old. He'd looked out for her and protected her. He'd been the only one who had stood by her through the best and worst parts of this last year and now he was leaving her.

"I'm gonna miss you," Meredith said tears threatening to choke her. "I'm really gonna miss you." Oliver pulled her into a hard hug. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mere," he said touching her hair. Meredith pulled away and ran her hand over her eyes.

"Oh, god," Meredith said. "I knew this day was gonna come I just…I wasn't ready."

"I know," he said reaching up to brush a tear from her eyes. "But hey we had to grow up sometime." Meredith nodded.

"I suppose," she said. She'd done more growing up in the last few weeks than she had been ready for.

"When do you start at St. Mungoes?"

"Two weeks," she said. "God, it's what I've always wanted but…I'm still just terrified."

"You're gonna do great Mere," Oliver said. Meredith sighed and hugged him tight.

"Will you keep in touch?" she said.

"I will," he said. "I promise."

Meredith stuffed the last of her belongings into her trunk. The train would arrive soon. She glanced around the room one last time. Come the fall a new batch of first years would be in here, young and fresh and innocent. She grabbed her trunk and left the dormitory for the last time and dragged it down to the common room. The room was full of the people she'd shared classes with for seven years. They were all different then they'd been when they'd first walked through these doors. The wonder and fear was gone and now their faces held knowledge, strength and confidence. So many things were different now, Meredith thought with pain in her heart. Friendships once so strong had drifted apart and people were moving on. She took a deep breath and followed the rest of the students out of the school. She gave the halls one last glance as she moved. She'd spent seven years in these halls, and she'd learned a lot. Not just about magic, but about life. She boarded the train alone for the first time. She spotted Patricia sitting with a group of girls and looked away as the other girl looked up. She saw Percy sitting with Penelope they're heads bowed together. She moved past their cabin to search for a seat.

"Hey Meredith," Ron called from a compartment. She smiled a little and stepped inside to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. She sat quietly as the three of them chatted until a small owl not much larger than a tennis ball tapped on the glass. It carried a letter for Harry. She sat up straight when she realized it was from Sirius. He assured them that he was safe, and that the dementors didn't have a chance of finding him where he was. He also told Harry that it was he who sent him the firebolt.

"I told you," Hermione said smugly. "I told you Sirius sent you that broom." Meredith smiled a little tugging at the gold locket she wore around her neck. Her dad had given it back to her before he had left the school. He'd told her that he'd given it to McGonagall to have it checked along with Harry's Firebolt out of fear that Sirius might have sent it. It hadn't been off her neck since. When the train pulled into the platform they gathered their things. Hermione and Ron left the compartment but Harry hung back.

"Meredith," he said quietly. "Um, before he left Hogwarts your dad, well Professor Lupin, said it would be okay if I wrote to him. I was wondering if I could write to you as well." Meredith smiled. Harry truly was becoming like a little brother to her. It was so unfair that he had to go back to his aunt and uncle.

"Of course you can Harry," Meredith said. "Anytime, I would love to hear from you." Harry grinned and Meredith put her arm around his shoulder as they left the train.

"So just out of curiosity Harry," Meredith said as they stepped out onto the platform. "What are you going to tell your relatives about your godfather." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, probably nothing why?"

"Well I think it might interest them to know that you have a godfather who's a dangerous murderer that is currently out of prison and on the run and uh…likes to check in with you to make sure your happy." She winked at him and Harry grinned.

"Now that you mention it, they probably should know about Sirius, but I think I'll leave out the part about him being innocent."

"I would," Meredith said. They gave each other a hug before Harry turned away to leave with his relatives. Meredith watched him go sadly. She wished there were more she could do for him but, her dad was right, she was going to have enough to deal with in the coming days. The future was ahead of her, and she just hoped that she would be ready for whatever came her way.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Not since stepping onto platform 9 ¾ had Meredith felt so nervous. She sat on a bench with nineteen other young men and women waiting to be fitted for her new healer robes. She glanced around her. The group consisted of twelve wizards and eight witches. They were from all different countries. The little witch with dark skin and long black hair who sat beside her had asked her in very broken English where the loo was spoke with a very heavy Indian accent. The large man who stood in front of her with straw colored hair, well she wasn't quite sure what he had said to her but his accent hinted at a Scandinavian heritage.

"Healer Lupin," the short and stocky woman with gray hair and a heavy Cockney accent called. Meredith felt a small thrill as she heard her name following the word 'Healer'. She stood up and went to the curtained off area where the other Healers in Training had gone.

"Arms out," the woman said in a no-nonsense voice. Meredith held out her arms while the woman measured her. She stretched the tape measure across Meredith's shoulders, around her chest, waist and hips, and from her shoulder to her ankle. The woman noted the measurements on her clipboard and the pulled the parchment loose. She gave the parchment a tap with her wand and it changed into a long set of pale green robes. Another tap and they duplicated themselves once, and then again.

"White or Black sneakers with 'em," the lady said waving the wand over her robes so that they folded themselves into a neat stack.

"Keep yer hair tied back and out of yer eyes." She handed the folded robes to Meredith.

"Four sets," She said. "When they get too soiled stick them in the hamper and they'll be cleaned for ya."

"Thank you ma'am," Meredith said.

"Run off to the locker room and change. Lock the spares up in yer cubby." Meredith nodded and took her robes off to the locker room. It was deceptively large. Rows upon rows of cubbies for each healer, and healer in training in the hospital stood in the middle. A long row of sinks lined the left wall while the showers lined the other. She found her cubby in the back and tapped it twice with her wand. The cubby swung open and she placed the extra robes inside. They immediately unfolded and hung suspended from a line she couldn't see. She glanced around quickly. She was alone for the moment. She took off her shoes and placed them in the cubby. She removed her sweater and folded it. Just as she had pulled off her jeans she heard the locker room door open. She grabbed her robes quickly and threw them on. She glanced around the corner and saw a man in dark green healer robes opening a cubby. Her eyes widened as he shrugged off his robes. She could only see the back of him but she could tell he had a very sculpted physique. He paused and started to turn and she quickly ducked back behind the lockers. She stayed quiet until she heard him leave. She shook her head and closed up her cubby. She stepped over to them mirror and took a look. She smiled at the image.

"They suit you," a timid voice said behind him. She turned and saw the girl with the dark hair and Indian accent.

"Don't know they'll do as well on me," she said with a shrug. "Parminda Ganesh."

"Meredith Lupin," Meredith said holding out her hand. Parminda shook her hand.

"You're Hogwarts right?" Parminda asked.

"Yes," Meredith said. "How did you know?"

"I asked about," Parminda said. "I like to know about people I'm going to be working with. You and I are assigned to Healer Rosenbaum along with Healer Stein. Don't know which one he is." Healer Ganesh had done her homework, Meredith thought. Interesting.

"I guess I'll see you in orientation," Meredith said leaving the girl to change. As she walked she magiced her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. She read the signs trying to find procedure room 17.

"Down the hall to your left," a deep voice with a German accent. Meredith's face flushed as she realized it was the man she'd been all but ogling in the locker room earlier. Up close and from the front she saw that he was even more handsome than she'd thought. His reddish brown hair was cut short in a crew cut. His black eyes seemed to be looking her over in skepticism. He wore the dark green healer robes of a Healer in Charge so she knew she better show him respect.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and she hurried away. She found procedure room 17 easy enough. Parminda slipped in a few minutes before 8 o'clock. At 8 o'clock precisely the outer door to the room opened and a tall man in dark green robes entered followed by four men and three women in similar green robes. The Healer she'd seen in the locker room was amongst them. Following behind them were ten other healers in robes in the same pale green as the healers in training. The man who stood at head of them all looked to be in his late seventies at least. His had a look of dignity about him with his silver hair neatly combed and his mustache neatly trimmed.

"Good morning," he greeted them bringing everyone's attention the front of the room.

"Welcome to St. Mungoes Hospital. I am Chief Healer Flanagan. You have all come her from different parts of the world. Each of you has been invited here to study medicine because you are the best and the brightest in your schools. Here at St. Mungoes each of you starts out as a student. You are all stating out at the beginning once again. Your studies will last four years before you will obtain full Healer status. At St. Mungoes we teach by three principles. See it, do it, teach it. In your first year you will be assigned to a third year Healer in Training. These ladies and gentlemen…"he gestured to the people in pale green robes… "will be your instructors as well as your supervisors. In your second year you will begin to practice that which you have seen done in your first year. Third year you will each have your own students to teach, and pass on what you have learned. In your fourth year it is expected that you will have chosen your specialty in one of our seven areas of study. Each of the men and women in the dark green robes you see behind me is the head of their department." Each of the heads stepped forward and introduced themselves. Hilda Galavez, a stout woman with her coal black hair hanging in a long braid down her back was head of Artifact Accidents; Jedidiah Smethwyck, a tall pale man was head of Creature Induced Injuries; Toulouse La Beghe, a dark haired skinny man with a pencil thin mustache was head of Magical Bugs; Henry O'Bannon a plump man with white hair sticking out in all directions was head of Potion and Plant Poisoning; Astrid Burnbach, a tall svelte witch with gold hair in a tight bun was head of spell damage and Ethyl Trumple was head of the maternity ward. Meredith sucked in her breath as the man from the locker room stepped forward.

"David Neiman," he stated. "Head of trauma and first response. Those coming to my department must be able to think ten steps ahead and act quickly. We are the first people that those who are seriously injured or dangerously ill see. My department is not for the squeamish." He stepped back. Meredith felt she could have been imagining it but Nieman seemed to have shot her a challenging look with those words.

Meredith stared out of the window of the train. Muggle transportation, she had found was the simplest way to get from home to the hospital. Healer Rosenbaum had recommended it when she found out that Meredith could not apparate and was not all that comfortable on brooms. The hospital did not have a connection to the floo network. It was too unsanitary. Meredith was somewhat familiar with the London subway. She had ridden on it a few times when she was a child and with Uncle Teddy. It wasn't a bad way too travel and much safer, she felt, than a broom. She'd been at St. Mungoes two weeks and her whole body ached. Each shift started early and lasted 36 hours. Most HIT's-what she had come to know was the name for healer's in training-did not go home between shifts and opted to grab a few hours of sleep in the on call rooms, small closets big enough only for two bunks. Not all that comfortable but when you were bone tired they did the trick. The train pulled into the station and came to a stop. Meredith stood, feeling her back pop as she did. Tomorrow was Healer Rosenbaum's day off therefore her HIT's also took the day off. Lord, all she wanted right now was a cup of tea, a hot shower and a long sleep in her own bed. She hadn't been home in two weeks. Two weeks running around, on her feet all day, standing until her back, her legs, her entire body felt like it was going to collapse on her. She loved every minute of it. Healer Rosenbaum, a big woman who looked like she spent her weekends wrestling trolls, was very wise but did not take any grief from her HIT's or anyone in the hospital for that matter. Even Chief Healer Flanagan didn't give her grief. Rosenbaum's other HITs were Parminda and Enuk Stein, a large man who came from Oslo. It was fortunate that neither she nor Parminda were very big because they would not fit in the same room and Rosenbaum and Enuk. She was learning so much. Rosenbaum had been very impressed with how much she knew already. Parminda and Enuk were both muggleborns and they were both strangers to Britain. They seemed to cleave onto Meredith and let her take the lead in many things. She left the train and climbed the stairs up to the street. It was very early morning and the sun was just starting to come up. It was a short walk from the station to her house. It was still summer so it was not a difficult journey. When winter came it would be little more challenging but she'd deal with that when the time came. She had considered finding a place of her own after graduating, but she really couldn't find a good enough reason. It was close enough to the hospital to be convenient and if she were honest she didn't like the idea of being away from her Dad. He'd been a bit glum since resigning from Hogwarts. He'd been working the night shift at a muggle grocery store, stocking shelves ever since. Such a waste. Dumbledore, she knew, had written several times asking him to reconsider and come back and teach. But he wouldn't. Too dangerous he said. Stubborn.

She walked up the drive, pulling her wand from her where it had been tucked into her shoulder bag.

"Lumos," she whispered casting her light at the front door. There on the stoop sat the dog she had seen so many times in her nightmares. She smiled. She knew he would come back some day. He jumped to his feet and his tail wagged as approached. She unlocked the door and opened it so he could go inside. She stepped in after him and locked the door behind her. She moved around the house quickly drawing all the drapes. Once they were closed she turned and saw that the dog had turned into a man. He looked much better than he had the last time she had seen him. His clothes and hair were cleaner and his eyes, her eyes, were brighter. She shifted a bit under his stare. She cleared her throat and went to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving," he said.

"Sit, please and I'll fix you something," she said. She pulled a large pot from the cupboard and set it on the stove. She gave her wand a wave and the makings for vegetable soup flew from the pantry and the knives began to cut them up. While the soup cooked she put a kettle of water next to the pot to make a cup of tea. All the while she was very aware of the man sitting at the table watching her. Once the food was ready she took a bowl and poured it in. She set the stove on simmer to keep it warm for Dad…Remus…when he came home. She added a piece of bread and poured them both a cup of team. She floated the soup and bread over the Sirius. Sirius wasted no time digging into the food. He ate like a man half starved, which to be honest he was. Meredith brought both cups of tea over and sat down. She didn't say anything but only sipped at her tea trying to steady her nerves.

"Thank you," Sirius said as she swallowed the last crumb. "That's the best meal I've had in twelve years."

"No problem," she said her eyes on her lap. They were silent for a moment.

'Talk to him!' she snapped at herself. So many questions were buzzing around in her head but she could not make the words form.

"So what have you been up to since graduation?" he asked her. Meredith ran her finger over the brim of her cup.

"I've been working mostly, I'm a Healer in Training now. We don't get to come home much." His eyes seemed to get misty but he collected himself.

"I've been keeping a watch on the house," he said. "Been so quiet, I thought maybe I'd come to the wrong place."

"How did you know where we live?"

"Dumbledore," he said. "He wrote me shortly after you and Harry helped me escape. He told me about Remus resigning. Damn fool."

"Wasn't for lack of trying to convince him not to," Meredith said. "For myself, Dumbledore or Harry." He nodded and gazed at her.

"You look so much like your mother," Sirius said. Meredith looked up at his words.

"Except for your eyes," he said wistfully. "They're….:

"They're your eyes," Meredith finished. "Yes, I've been told." Sirius nodded. Meredith swallowed hard.

"I have so many things I want to ask you," she said. Sirius looked at her, kindness showing in his face.

"You can ask me anything my dear," he said. Meredith took a sip of her tea which was now cold and took a deep breath.

"Why did you and my mother….why did you give me up?" Sirius looked away from her for a moment a wave of sadness washing over his face.

"You must understand something, Meredith. You were born in the darkest of times. Voldemort was growing in power, gaining more and more followers. Many students, my classmates, people I had known for years were joining him. My brother Regulus and my cousin Bellatrix were just a few. You didn't know who you could trust, who might be a spy. We were only seventeen, your age. Just barely adults but that didn't matter to the dark lord. 'Recruit 'em young' was his philosophy. He had tried on more than one occasion to get James and I on his side. We were just what he was looking for. Pure bloods, powerful, influential families. But we wanted nothing to do with him. To stand against the Dark Lord was to sign your own death sentence. Your mother was nine months pregnant with you when Voldemort made his first attempt on our lives. We were going to James's parents house for dinner after a long day of Auror training. We found the dark mark over the house and knew what it meant. Inside we found James's parents murdered, and ten death eaters waiting for us. We might not have made it out of there alive if not for the timely arrival of Dumbledore and Lily. That was when I knew, that we had to give you up. If anyone knew you were my child, you would have been in terrible danger. So, as much as it pained your mother and I, we gave you up. To protect you." Scalding tears burned their way down Meredith's cheeks as she listened to her father's story.

"Did you…" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and tried to blink the tears away.

"Did you love me?" she whispered. Sirius moved from his chair and knelt in front of her. He reached out to her and cupped her face.

"My darling girl," Sirius said his voice cracking. "I have loved you all your life. The day you were born I held you in my arms and I was lost. You were a light in the dark shining so brightly. All that time in Azkaban, when every happy memory and cheerful thought was sucked out of me, you were the one thought I clung to. The happy memory that kept me sane while everyone else around me went mad. Believe me my child, giving you up was the most painful thing I have ever had to do."

"It was you wasn't it, outside the orphanage that day?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius said smiling a little. "I couldn't resist the urge to see you. I had to make sure you were all right. I wanted to leap over that fence and steal you away when I saw how that fat cow treated you."

"Eunice," Meredith said with a little chuckle.

"I went straight to your mother, told her we couldn't leave you there. She calmed me down, as she always did when I was on a rant. She made me realize that you were safer where you were and I had to admit she was right. But I insisted that once the war was over, we had to get you out of there, bring you home with us. We decided to name Remus your guardian in case something happened to us. I wanted it to be James. I had suspicions about Remus at the time."

"Is that why you didn't tell him about the switch?" Meredith asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "To my shame. Twelve years is a long time to think about a mistake." Meredith reached out and took his large hand in both of hers. Sirius looked up and met her eyes.

"Your mother insisted that it had to be Remus. "He will love her as his own Sirius. I just know it." She was right. You didn't see me, but I was there on platform 9 ¾ when you boarded the train back in September. I knew you in an instant. When I saw Remus with you, and the way you two were together, I knew that Angela and I had made the right choice." Meredith looked away, unable to meet his gaze for a moment. She knew now that she had always been loved. By both her parents. But it did not change the way she felt toward the man who had raised her.

"Meredith," Sirius said taking her hands. "I know that you will always look upon Remus as your father. I would never try to take his place in your heart. I only wonder if you can find a place there for me as well." Meredith's took a deep breath and gazed at him. He was staring back at her with love, but more than anything with hope.

"I think that I can," Meredith said.

They talked for hours. He told her how he had met her mother and all the hijinks he used to get up to with the Marauders. She told him of her childhood and her days at Hogwarts. He was sympathetic when she told him about Patricia and how much her betrayal still hurt. She told him about Oliver and Percy and the new people she was meeting at St. Mungoes. They were still in the kitchen when Remus arrived home.

"My goodness," he said when he saw the two of them. "Breaking laws of time travel, aiding a dangerous criminal in evading the authorities and now harboring a fugitive? Really Sirius I've tried so hard to keep her out of jail."

"What can I tell you Remus?" Sirius said. "She was born of a marauder, raised by a marauder, what could any of us do really?" Remus smiled and kissed the top of Meredith's head.

"Hello stranger," he said. "It that vegetable soup I smell?"

"On the stove," Meredith said standing up. "Well I'm exhausted. I'm think I'm going to go get a few hours of sleep. Do you plan on staying a while?" She directed her last question to Sirius.

"I would like to," Sirius said. "Provided Remus doesn't mind harboring a fugitive." He tossed a lazy grin Remus's way.

"You're always here Padfoot," Remus said.

"Good," Meredith said. "Now that's settled I'm off to bed."

"Have a good sleep love," Remus said. "She's amazing," Sirius said, wistfully. Remus smiled.

"Yes she is," Remus said.

"She's so mature for her age," Sirius said. "You've obviously taken very good care of her." Remus smiled.

"She's taken just as good a care of me," Remus said. "Taking care of a sick werewolf does make a child grow up fast. I can't believe you and Angela never told us about her." Sirius sighed.

"I wanted to so many times," Sirius said resting his forehead against his fingertips.

"But I just couldn't risk telling anyone. Not even James and Lily knew about her. It was so hard keeping her a secret. So hard. It got painful for Angela and I to be together, always a reminder."

"Is that why you never married?" Remus asked.

"She didn't want to. She was scared to have more children. With Voldemort out for my blood and so many of my family joining him I was afraid they would go after Angela we kept things as they were. Those were the most painful years Remus."

"I can imagine," Remus said.

"It got a little better when Harry came along. I had a family again. I got to feel like a father again."

"Angela loved you to the end," Remus said. "She never believed you were guilty."

"You were with her when she died?" Sirius said softly.

"Yes," Remus said. "She swore you were innocent to the last. She told me about Meredith, and begged me to raise her. I didn't know how I was going to do it. I still don't know if I did everything for her that I should have."

"You did everything right," Sirius said. "It's obvious just looking at Meredith that you raised her right."

"She has a lot of you in her," Remus said. Sirius grinned.

"Can't fault me for feeling proud of that. But Angela knew what she was doing when she gave Meredith to you. She knew you would love our little girl. After all, how could the man who was so in love with Meredith's mother not love that little girl." Remus smiled wryly.

"You knew," he said.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Keeping your emotions hidden was never your strong suit Moony."

"You never said anything."

"Only because you didn't. Let's face it Moony, we were two men in love with the same woman. Angela was just a woman in love with two men."

"She chose you," Remus said.

"Only cause you never made a move."

"You resent me Padfoot?"

"Of course not," Sirius said. "Why would I?"

"Meredith," Remus said.

"I could never resent you for that, Moony. You raised my little girl right. She's smart, and brave, and she can take care of herself. You've done an amazing job with her Moony, and I'll be forever in your debt for it."

"No Sirius," Remus said. "It's I who am in your debt. If not for that lovely girl, I wouldn't have had much reason to go on after losing you, and James, and Lily and Angela."

"She's a ray of hope for both of us," Sirius said. "But it's you she sees as her father. That's not going to change."

"She'll have both of us," Remus said. "For as long as she needs us."


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sundays were Remus's day off and he made it a point to enjoy the time as much as possible. He got up early, provided it was not the day after a full moon, went downstairs made himself a cup of tea and read the paper. Meredith would join him some mornings when she was off duty. He'd been more than a little thrilled when Meredith had decided to live at home while she was in healer training. He knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually she'd want to find her own place. He couldn't expect her to stay with him forever. She'd want her own life, her own home, possibly with a young man…no he wouldn't think of that now. The day would come soon enough when she would no longer be his, but that day was not today. Remus glanced up at the tapping on the window. He smiled when he recognized Hedwig. He quickly got up to let the owl in. The snowy white owl dropped the letter it carried on the table and helped herself to the remains of Remus's toast. Remus quickly snatched the letter up and tore it open.

Dear Professor Lupin," Remus smiled. He had feeling that he would always be professor Lupin to Harry regardless of his new status in life.

"I hope you and Meredith are well. I don't know if you've heard from Padfoot lately. He wrote me last week. He and Buckbeak are safe and well hidden. He won't tell me where, he says it's too dangerous if our letters fall into the wrong hands.

It's hard being back at the Dursley's. Especially after last year. Ron says his Dad's going to try to get tickets to the World Cup and I've been invited to go along with them. I can't wait.

The real reason I'm writing is that I'm in a bit of trouble. Nothing to do with Voldemort or Wormtail or anything in our world. You see, my cousin Dudley came home for the summer holidays with a rather bad report. I don't mean his grades, though they are certainly nothing to boast about. No the trouble comes from Dudley's school nurse. Dudley it seems has finally become as wide as he is tall and Aunt Petunia's protest that Dudley is a growing boy who needs lots of nourishment has gone on deaf ears. Dudley, as you can imagine is not happy with the new regime and Aunt Petunia has decided that in order to make Dudley feel better the entire house will be on the same diet. I hate to sound desperate but I'm STARVING! If you have any extra food you could send me I would be so grateful. Anything will do. Please Moony, I'm begging. Don't condemn me to a summer of carrot sticks.

Your hungry friend

Harry Potter

Remus pursed his lips. He'd suspected for a long time that Harry did not get enough to eat from his aunt and uncle. He glanced up as the door flew open and Meredith tumbled inside, laden down with a large box that he recognized as coming from the market down the street. She sat it on the counted and began unloading two loaves of bread, a jar of strawberry jam, and bag of apples, oranges, pears and bananas and a large wedge of cheese.

"Either they're working you so hard you've stopped taking meal breaks or..." Meredith shot him a look and pulled a letter from her pocket that looked similar to the one in his own hand.

"Less food than his cousin!" she snapped. "If they feed him any less they'll be nothing left of him."

"Surely you're not going to send him all of that at once," he asked. Meredith nodded.

"One of the healers in my unit taught me a spell that will keep it from going bad. Harry should have enough to last him at least till the World Cup."

"Have you heard something from Percy?" Remus asked as he helped her wrap up the food and place it in a basket that would be easier for Bianca to carry.

"Percy," Meredith sniffed. "Mrs. Weasley brought the twins in this afternoon."

"Anything serious?"

"A few burns, nothing major. Apparently Fred and George have been inventing all summer. Anyway, they talked about the Cup the whole time Parminda and I were bandaging them up. Mrs. Weasley sends her love by the way."

"How sweet," Remus said blushing a little.

"Here we are," Meredith said, tucking a cloth around the food. "We should send a note."

"You do it love," Remus said. Meredith smiled and hunted around in a drawer for parchment and a quill. Her dad placed a cup of tea beside her as she wrote.

Dear Harry,

You're cries for help have not gone unheard. Though there is certainly nothing wrong with eating carrot sticks-Dad just rolled his eyes, I am choosing to pretend I did not see it-I do not want you to waste away to nothing.

Padfoot has dropped by for dinner a few times. There's a large woods behind our house where Buckbeak spends his time. Healer training has been keeping me pretty busy. I have not been home all that much myself. I am learning quite a lot. Fred and George were in today for some burns. I felt it best not to ask too many questions with their mother standing right there but I think you should expect to hear a lot of banging sounds coming from their rooms when you go to stay at the Burrow. Dad has found a job. He doesn't like it nearly much as teaching but it gives him something to do. He sends his regards, by the way.

I've placed a spell on the food that will keep in from spoiling. One of my fellow healers taught it to me. He comes from a country where the winters are very long and food has to last a long time. It's hard to imagine him going hungry though. When it comes to being as wide as he is tall I think he could give your cousin a run for his money. Anyway, the food should last you for a while, but don't hesitate to write if you need more.

Hang in there and keep your chin up

Your friend Meredith

She read over the letter once before folding it and tucking it into the basket. She whistled to Bianca who obediently flew in and landed on top of the basket.

"Can you take this to Harry for me girl?" The owl spread her wings and took the basket in her talons. Meredith opened the window wide so the owl and the basket could fit through and watched her fly off.

"Good morning," Meredith called to Enuk and Parminda rushing into the locker room and throwing open her cubby. She was running late. The train had been delayed and she'd gotten a later start than usual. She'd been up late baking a cake for Harry's birthday. For the most part she had been buying the food she sent to Harry at the market but for his birthday she had wanted to bake it herself. She didn't think it had come out too badly.

"You're late," Parminda said.

"Train was late," she said yanking off her sweater oblivious to Enuk's gawking. She had long gotten over the awkwardness of a co-ed locker room. She kicked off her boot and yanked down her jeans.

"You're late Lupin," Healer Rosenbaum barked coming into the locker room.

"Sorry Healer Rosenbaum," Meredith said throwing on her robes and magicing her hair into a bun.

"Don't let it happen again," Healer Rosenbaum said. "All right, today we're leaving Artifact Accidents and we'll be working in Creature Induced Injuries for the next six weeks. Better know you're bites and your burns. Let's go." Meredith took up her wand and followed her teacher to the 1st floor. Much like Hogwarts the halls of St. Mungoes were adorned with portraits that moved in and out of each other. Famous healers looked down at them with skepticism. They went into a room where a small girl sat on a bed holding her arm close to her little body. It was obviously very painful. The little girl, who couldn't be more than five or six years old, had tears running down her face. A woman, the child's mother, stood beside the bed trying to comfort the little girl.

"Hester Fitzgibbons," Healer Rosenbaum said. "Seven years old came in with a bite on her arm. Lupin, tell me what you think?" Meredith stepped toward the little girl. She was a little thing with pigtails.

"Hi Hester," Meredith said smiling at the little girl. "Can I see your arm?"

"It hurts," Hester said sniffling.

"I know it does sweetie," she said. "That's why I need to see so we make it stop hurting. Can you show me?" Hester sniffled and held her arm out. The bite mark was red and splotchy and had little white pustules beginning to appear.

"I'd have to say this is a pooka bite," Meredith said. "The white pustules comes from the venom pooka's carry in their fangs."

"Is it very serious?" The little girl's mother asked.

"It can be treated with a simple potion but we have to do it quickly or the infection could spread," Parminda piped up.

"Quite correct," Healer Rosenbaum said. "Lupin, run to the potion cupboard and bring back a vial of acacia syrup and two vials of yago berry juice."

"Yes ma'am," Meredith said. She gave Hester a pat on the shoulder and headed for the potion cupboard. She found the acacia syrup easy enough on the third shelf. She sighed as she scanned the highest shelf for the yago berry juice. The potion room was the one place in the hospital where summoning charms did not work. It was part of the learning process or so she'd been told. Apparently, it was not enough to know the potion needed but a healer also had to be able to identify it. Which was fine, but why she had to climb up a sixteen foot ladder to get it was truly beyond her. She spotted the deep red potion on the top shelf, opposite of the wall where the ladder stood. Oh, lord how was she going to do this? Well, she couldn't just stand here. That pooka bite needed treated. She gripped the ladder with both hands. The thing weighed a ton. Why couldn't they have at least gotten one with wheels? She gritted her teeth and lifted. The blasted thing would not budge.

"Need some help?" Meredith felt her face get hot. It was Healer Nieman.

"Um," she said. "I uh need to get the yago berry juice."

"Allow me," he said lifting the ladder and moving it effortlessly to the other wall. Meredith felt a slight flutter in her belly. Once he had placed the ladder securely she hurried over.

"I'll hold it," he said to her getting a good grip on the ladder.

"Oh, that's really not necessary," she said. He was a department Head and he probably had a lot to do.

"Oh yes it is," he said. "We've lost too many HIT's to this rickety old thing." Meredith nodded and climbed up the ladder. She had to admit it was a lot less nerve wracking having someone holding the ladder steady. She grabbed the jar and climbed down quickly. She set it on the table and pulled three vials from the drawer. She poured the contents in quickly but very carefully. She was very aware that Healer Nieman was still in the room.

"Let me guess," he said. "Pooka bite?"

"Yes," she said. Once she had filled two vials with the yago berry juice she used a levitation spell to replace it on the high shelf. They were allowed to use magic to put the jars back and yet not to get them down. It didn't make any kind of sense to her.

"Seven hundred healing potions that use a combination of acacia syrup and yago berry juice," she muttered capping the vials.

"You would think they would be closer together on the shelves." Her face got hot at the look he gave her. She was a first year healer in training and he was the Healer in Charge of Trauma. Who was she to question how things were organized?

"Alphabetical," he said. "It's ridiculous. Not to mention you could waste valuable time a patient doesn't have. Flanagan came up with it. Old buzzard is so stuck in his ways, won't change anything for any reason." Meredith was shocked to hear a Healer in Charge speak of Chief Healer in such a manner. She capped the last vial and placed the acacia syrup on the shelf. She nodded to Healer Nieman and hurried to treat Hester's bite.

It had been the most brutal birthday Meredith had ever spent. She'd had been in at 5am for morning rounds then spent four hours on Potion restock with Parminda and Enuk. Parminda was brilliant with potions but Enuk…well Enuk was another story. Apparently, at Unge Skal, the magic school in Norway where Enuk was educated, the potions master was not nearly at strict with who he allowed to take advanced potions as Snape had been. After cleaning up the second explosion Meredith and Parminda had delegated Enuk to heavy lifting. No sooner had they finished the last batch of blood replenishing potion than a frazzled looking witch had come in with 15 children all with a strange rash like no one had ever seen. Parminda had recognized it as poison ivy being muggle born and being afflicted with it herself as a child. Meredith had spent the rest of the afternoon rubbing calamine lotion on the children's blotchy skin. She finally had moment to herself and she was spending it on the fifth floor tea room with a cup of tea, a biscuit and her mail which she had found in her locker that morning. She grinned when she saw Oliver's familiar scrawl on one of the letters. She hadn't heard from him since leaving Hogwarts.

Dear Meredith,

Happy Birthday! I'm sure you thought I'd forget, but I planned ahead this year and marked it in that day planner Percy gave me that one year.

I'm sure you've been as busy as I have been. Training is more brutal that double potions if you can believe that. We'll be taking the next few days off though for the World Cup. The team is anxious to see Ireland destroy Bulgaria. One of my teammates' cousin is a beater for Ireland and she was able to get us prime seats right behind the goal post.

I hope you are enjoying your day and not working too hard but knowing you that's probably not the case.

I miss you and wish you were here

Oliver

She smiled. Some things would never change. She took the next letter. The handwriting was not so familiar.

Dear Meredith

Happy Birthday my darling girl! I can't believe you are eighteen years old today. It seems like only yesterday Madam Pomfrey was placing you in my arms. You were born in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I don't know if anyone ever told you that.

My search for Wormtail continues. I have some theories where the little rat might be hiding. I'm sorry I can't be with you to celebrate but I'm sure you'll love your present. It will be waiting for you when you get home from work. I know you're working so hard right now but please try to have a little fun today. Your mother would be so proud of you, as am I.

Love always,

Padfoot

Meredith smiled a little. Sirius insisted on using his friends' nickname for him in case their letters went astray. Other than Oliver and Harry, Meredith had not told anyone the true nature of her relationship with Sirius. He had insisted on this. It was for her safety he said. She reached up and fingered the locket around her neck. It had gone missing two days ago from her jewelry box. Dad had given it back this morning before she'd left for work. He'd swiped it and put two pictures in it. One was of her mother and one of Sirius before he'd gone to Azkaban. He'd been so supportive during all of this. She was still trying to figure out where Sirius fit into her life. Two men, both her father in different ways. She shook her head and took the third letter. It was from Harry.

Dear Meredith

Happy Birthday. Sirius told me when it was. I'll get you a present as soon as I get away from the Dursley's. I only have money in the wizard world you see. Ron and his family are going to pick me up tomorrow at five o'clock. I'm so excited to see the World Cup.

Thanks so much for the food and the birthday cake. Whatever spell you put on it really works cause it as fresh today as it was a month ago. The bread was really delicious. It was tempting to eat the whole loaf. I'm trying spread it out though. The Dursley's would get really suspicious if I were to gain five pounds.

There was something else I wanted to ask you about. I don't know if you can help but as you're a healer I thought you might know something about this. Last night I woke up with my scar hurting. The only time it's done that before was when Voldemort was near me. I don't think he can be near me now but I'm quite concerned about it. I don't want to ask Sirius because I'm afraid he might come out of hiding and I can't let him be chucked back in Azkaban. Is it normal for magical wounds to hurt after thirteen years.

I hope to hear from you soon. You can reach me at the Burrow.

Your friend

Harry Potter

Meredith set the letter down. Harry's scar. This couldn't be natural. She folded her hands and pressed her fingers to her lips. She didn't know much about dark curses. It had not been a widely taught subject at Hogwarts. She glanced at her watch. It was time to get back to work. She swung by the locker room and tucked her letters in her cubby. She was heading to find Healer Rosenbaum when an alarm sounded.

"Attention! Attention! All healers and healers in training are to report to the emergency trauma room at once! Repeat. All staff to the emergency trauma room at once!" Meredith was nearly mowed down in the crowd of healers rushing to the ETR. She found Parminda and went to her.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure, but it must be pretty bad."

"Listen up!" Healer Nieman stood in front of the group. "We have a level 4 Emergency involving both wizard and muggle injuries. A bunch of morons attempting to smuggle dragons across the border let their merchandise get loose in a muggle rail station. Injuries are in the thousands and the worst are being transported here now."

"Muggles, here?"

"The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad is already working the scene. The Obliviators will be here shortly. We've been ordered to cooperate with them but our patients are our first priority. HIT's see your Third years for instructions. Let's move people!" Healer Rosenbaum ran up to them.

"You two go to the potions cupboard. We're gonna need all the blood replenishing potion we have and any potion that you can think of that can heal burns or dragon bites. Move!" They did not need to be told twice. Parminda filled a sack with vials of blood replenishing potion while Meredith darted around the room grabbing any potion she thought might help. With their arms loaded down with bottles and vials they hurried back to the ERT. By now the room was full of patients. It looked like a war zone. Some had head to toe burns while other's had had limbs ripped off.

"Oh god," Parminda said swaying a little.

"Breathe!" Meredith ordered her.

"I need help over here!" Healer Nieman shouted at them. Meredith looked at patient he was treating. It was a man, a muggle she would guess from the way the man was screaming. He was also bleeding badly in several places.

"Who are you people! What the hell was that thing!" Hieler Nieman cast a spell that seemed to freeze the man.

"Lupin!" he shouted at her. "I need your hands over here." Without a moment's hesitation Meredith passed the potions in her arms to Parminda and went to the stretcher where the bleeding muggle lay. It was worse than she had originally thought. The worst of the bleeding seemed to come from the man's upper arm and his thigh.

"What' happened to him?"

"He was slashed by a Hungarian Horntail," Nieman cursed. "Two major arteries cut. I've frozen his blood but that's not going to last long. Give me your hand." He wrapped his hand around her positioning it over the wound in the man's leg. Her eyes widened a little as he moved her fingers so that they were in the wound.

"You feel that?" He asked her. She moved her fingers a bit but she could feel the cord that was the man's artery.

"There's a tear," she said.

"Good," Nieman said. He moved her fingers so they were around the tear.

"I need you to pinch it tight." She closed her fingers together.

"Excellent," Nieman said. "I'm need you to keep the femoral artery closed while I fix the brachial." She nodded. He took his wand as placed it over the wound in the man's shoulder.

"The freezing is about to wear off. When it does you'll feel blood leaking. Pinch hard and whatever you do, do not relax your hand." She nodded.

"I can do this," she said more to herself than to him. She felt the spell lift. It was though the cord she was pinching close swelled till it was though it would burst. She pinched tight as ordered keeping her hand as still as possible. She looked up at Healer Nieman. Like her his fingers were inside the wound keeping the man from bleeding to death. The tip of his wand was also in the wound and she could see the blood was lessening. She glanced up at Nieman's face. His eyes were closed and she could tell he was entirely focused on the spell he was silently chanting. Hours passed, she didn't know how many and she did not budge an inch. Her back was sore and her legs were cramping but she barely noticed. Finally Healer Nieman lifted his wand to reveal the wound had closed over without even a scar. He moved to her side and slowly moved her hand away while replacing it with his own.

"I've got this," he said. "Thank you. There are others that need help." She nodded and stepped back. She stood for a moment watching him repeat the process he had just spent…she glanced at the clock...nearly three hours on. He had to be tired but he pressed on as though nothing could shake him. She allowed herself five seconds to admire him before she turned away to see where else she was needed.

Never had a hot shower felt so good. Meredith tipped her head back letting the hot water wash the blood and grime away from her body. Six hours she'd spent helping tend to the wounded people. She glanced at the clock. 11:49. It would only be her birthday for eleven more minutes. She couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sad.

"This is the life you chose," she thought to herself. She didn't regret it. But it was a little sad. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She pulled a fresh set of robes from her cubby. She sank down on the bench and just rested her elbows on her knees. She was so tired.

"Lupin?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice. She glanced up and saw Healer Nieman. He looked as tired as she felt. His robes were covered in blood and other things she didn't really want to think about. She should have felt self conscious that she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Healer Nieman," she nodded to him.

"I wanted to thank you for your help today," he said. She felt her face flush.

"Oh, of course sir," she said. "How is the patient?"

"He's gonna be okay. As far as he's knows he had a little accident with his weedwacker."

"His what?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Never mind," Nieman said. "Anyway, I was quite impressed with how you handled yourself. Most first year HIT's would lose their lunch having to do what you did. But, you barely flinched."

"That man was dying," Meredith said. "I didn't have time to consider how I felt about it." Nieman smiled.

"Spoken like a true Emergency Trauma Healer. Have you considered it as a specialty?" Meredith was quite taken aback by the question.

"I've not really considered where I want to specialize. There's so much I still have to learn."

"Well, for my part I think you'd be excellent at it."

"Thank you Healer Nieman."

"We're not technically on duty at the moment. Please call me David."

"David," she said. He stood up then and went to his own cubby to change out of his soiled robes. Meredith pulled on her clean robes and went to find an empty closet to try and grab some sleep.

"Lupin," David called after her. She turned and felt a tremble in her belly as he wore only a towel around his waist.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you David," she said. "And it's Meredith."

She made it home as the sun was coming up. The rest of her shift had been less exciting than the first, thank Merlin. Lord she was stiff. Her hand was sore from holding it in one position for so long. She went to unlock the door and found it already unlocked. Strange. Dad wasn't due home for another hour or so. Slightly on guard she pulled her wand from her bag. She stepped inside holding her wand out in front of her. A slight rustle alarmed her and she quickly turned with her wand raised.

"Who's there!" she shouted.

"Meredith," Sirius said coming from the kitchen with his hands raised. "It's just me."

"Sirius?" she said putting away her wand. "Good lord you scared the wits out of me. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well I couldn't very well say I was coming in a letter could I?" he said innocently. "I hoped you wouldn't mind." Meredith smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," she said. "I'm very happy to see you." They sat down together in the living room. He had made a cake and he insisted she blow out the candles. The cake tasted like it was made of tar but she politely ate every bite.

"And now your present," he said. He reached into his robes and pulled out and small box. She took it with interest. Inside was a very ornate key.

"A key?" she asked.

"It's to a vault at Gringotts," he said. "I had Dumbledore set it up. It's a kind of trust fund. I have the exact numbers here." Meredith was astonished. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she looked at the bank statement.

"Oh my stars," she said. "Sirius, this is…I can't accept this. It's too much."

"You can and you will," Sirius said firmly. "I have eighteen years to make up for. I don't know that there is a sum that can make up for not being in your life but it's a start."

Meredith didn't know what to say. She knew the Black's were one of the oldest wizarding families in the country and their fortune was vast. She also knew that as Sirius's biological daughter she stood to inherit it all. Dad didn't say much about it and she didn't want to bring it up.

"If your worried about Remus he know all about this and he's fine with it. He understands, more than anyone I think that I just want to make sure that if, God forbid something should happen you'll be taken care of. That's all any father wants for his daughter." Meredith swallowed hard and took the key and placed it in her pocket.

"Okay Sirius," she said. "Okay."


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Meredith had never been so eager to get out of St Mungoes as she had that day. Every where she stepped people were reading Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Champion, her dear friend Harry Potter. Word had gotten out that she knew Harry, was friends with him and she'd not had a moments peace. It was after one am when she stepped through the door.

"How was your day," her dad asked as she hung up her coat. Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled the article from her purse.

"Have you seen this?" she asked. Her dad nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Rubbish, all of it if you ask me."

"That woman is a menace. She should have been locked up after that article she wrote trashing St Mungoes after the dragon incident. And now she's going after Harry."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Remus said. "like it or not Harry's a celebrity. She was bound to go after him, and with the Triwizard Tournament being such a famous historical event…like a bee to honey."

"And everyone's jumping on her malicious train. I'm the only Hogwarts student at St. Mungoes who was at school with Harry. Everyone was hounding me today wanting to know about him. The only peace I got was when Healer Nieman pulled me into to work a trauma. Some nutter was handling a blast ended skrewt and it got loose and attacked him. Who in their right mind would purposely want a blast ended skrewt delivered to them I ask you?"

"We saved dinner for you," Remus said. Meredith followed him to the kitchen. She jumped about ten feet when she saw a pair of legs sticking out of the fireplace.

"What is Sirius doing?"

"He's contacting Harry in the Gryffindor Common room."

"I hope he's being careful. If the wrong person sees his head poking out of the fire…"

"He's being careful," Remus said sitting a plate down in front of her. Meredith picked up a fork and happily dug into the baked chicken and steamed broccoli.

"You've been working with this Healer Nieman quite a lot," Remus said. Meredith swallowed and nodded.

"He thinks I should make Trauma my specialty. He says I have the head for it."

"Is that what you want?" Meredith sighed.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean it's kind of exciting, you never know what to expect. I just don't feel like I know enough yet."

"Keep your friends close Harry," they heard Sirius say as he pulled out of the fire.

"Well?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed.

"He says he didn't put his name in the Goblet." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well of course he didn't!" she said a bit outraged. "Did you honestly think he did?"

"Of course not darling girl," Sirius said holding up his hands. "But I had to ask him."

"How is he?" Remus asked.

"Miserable," Sirius said. "I've never seen a kid look so depressed. He's already been through more at fourteen than anyone should have to go through. Now even his best friend's turned on him." Meredith sighed. She knew how hard it was to have your friends turn on you when you needed them most all too well. She could only hope for Harry's sake that Ron would come around.

"Harry found out the first task," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Dragons."

"What!" Meredith cried her fork clattering on her plate. "They expect kids, students to go up against dragons! Are they insane!" The memory of that muggle lying on the gurney ripped apart entered her mind.

"How can Dumbledore let this happen?" Sirius said.

"He doesn't have a choice," Remus said. "Harry's name came out of the Goblet. It's an unbreakable contract."

"Does Dumbledore have any ideas who could have put Harry's name in?" Meredith asked.

"He only has theories," Remus said. "Whoever it was had to be powerful enough to fool the Goblet. Only a handful of people with that kind of skill."

"If you ask me Karkaroff's behind this," Sirius said.

"Who's Karkaroff?" Meredith said.

"He's the Headmaster of the Durmstrang school," Remus said. "He's also a former death eater. After Voldemort disappeared the Ministry started rounding up his followers. Karkaroff named names and was given a full pardon."

"And now with the Death Mark appearing at the World Cup," Sirius picked up Remus's trail, "Those who lied about being his followers and stayed out of prison will be running scared. There is nothing a former death eater that stayed out of Azkaban fears more than the return of their old master."

"Especially one who turned tailcoat," Meredith said rubbing her eyes. "But if he could tell his master that he brought about the death of Harry Potter…"

"His master would award him greatly," Sirius said. "And what better way to do away with Harry right under Dumbledore's nose and make it look like an accident than the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Let's not get hasty, Sirius," Remus said. "I admit Karkaroff's motives are strong but we have to look at all possibilities." Meredith pursed her lips. The Death Mark, Death Eaters at the World Cup, and now someone trying to kill Harry from the inside. Lord, why couldn't the fates give Harry a year off?

"Mr. Thorinson in room eleven has had his pain meds for the day, no matter how much he denies having them at all don't give him anymore. Mrs. Dwamyer in room fifteen is still wheezing make sure she has two doses of dandelion serum every two hours, no more than eight doses in twenty four hours. If the wheezing gets worse let the on call third year Healer know immediately. Any questions?"

"When was Mrs. Dwamyer's last dose?" Meredith said as she frantically scribbled down Healer Rosenbaum's instructions. She was going to be on her own for the next eight hours. It was a test that every first year had to take. To be left unsupervised with the patients for eight hours. There would be other third year HIT's wandering the halls but, she was really only allowed to call them if a patient was dying. Meredith was determined not to screw this up. She knew the third years and above had bets going on how long it would take her to scream for help, and which first year would choke first. They called this test Trial by Fire and she refused to get burned.

"Half hour ago," Healer Rosenbaum said. She pulled a bracelet from her pocket. Meredith wet her lips. Only third year HIT's wore these. It was so the patient could summon them. Each patient that came in was assigned a different color. First years generally did not wear them. When Healer Rosenbaum's bracelet glowed she would summon her first years by bellowing at them to either follow her to the patient's room or in the case of particularly pesky patients she would make them go and see what they were complaining about.

"Here's your bracelet," she said. "Mr. Thorinson is blue Mrs. Dwamyer is red. You know the rule of the bracelet."

"Answer the summons at a run, never ever ignore a summons."

"Excellent," Rosenbaum said patting her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine Lupin. I'll leave the patients in your hands."

"Yes ma'am," Meredith said. She stood there as Rosenbaum put her coat on and signed out for the day.

"Oh by the way Lupin," Rosenbaum called. "I have 50 galleons says you last at least two hours before you scream for help. Don't let me down." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," she said. "Ma'am?"

"Yeah."

"Which year do you learn how to instill confidence in first years?"

"Oh they never teach you that."

"Didn't think so."

"Good luck."

"Thank you ma'am." She wasn't nervous. Why should she be? She had only two patients, neither were life threatening cases. She'd be monitoring them for the next eight hours. No big deal. She could handle this.

Four hours later Meredith was ready to commit murder. Her bracelet would not stop glowing blue. Mr. Thorinson was demanding he be given more pain medication every ten minutes and had called her a plethora of names each one more colorful than the next. Mrs. Dwamyer on the other hand was resisting her medication and put up a fuss when Meredith attempted to administer it. She had called her no names but that was more likely due to the fact that she could barely breathe. She stormed out of Mr. Thorinson's room after refusing him pain medication for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Call me whatever names you want you crazy old coot, I am passing this test," she said.

"Talking to yourself is a sign you're losing your mind you know," a german accent said beside her. She groaned.

"These are the two orneriest patients I've ever had the misfortune to have in this hospital."

"They don't call it the Trial by Fire for nothing," David said grinning.

"How much money have you lost on me?" she said scowling at him.

"You go another half hour and I rake in the big money, so don't wimp out on me."

"I'm not wimping," she said turning around to notate the latest dose she'd given Mrs. Dwamyer. "I can do this. I am going to pass this test no matter how many times I have to be called a 'hair-brained harlot'." David chuckled.

"Well, if you survive the next four hours why don't you let me take you to dinner to celebrate." Meredith looked up from the form.

"To dinner?" she said her stomach dropping to her knees.

"Yeah, a meal generally eaten after lunch and before breakfast." Meredith bit her lip nervously.

"You mean like a date?" Meredith asked.

"I do," he said. "I'm asking you on a date Meredith Lupin. What do you say?"

"If I pass?"

"Or if you don't," he said.

"Um, yeah, sure that would be nice," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Great. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Uh huh," Meredith said.

"Excellent," he said. His bracelet began to grow violet and he dashed off. Meredith leaned against the wall. Oh Merlin what had she done? She'd agreed to go on a date, a DATE, with a Head Healer. Good lord, what was she going to do? She didn't know anything about dating. Particularly with an older man, who'd probably been out with dozens of girls before? She didn't have time to think about it as her watch was glowing blue again.

"HEY CARROT-TOP!" Mr. Thorinson yelled at her. Meredith gritted her teeth and went to the room. She was going to pass this test if it killed her.

"She's got a WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed.

"A date Sirius, a date," Remus said calmly slicing an apple. Sirius had been dividing his time for the last few weeks between staying in the cave outside of Hogsmeade and staying at their house. He'd shown up a few hours ago to find Tonks in Meredith's room helping the younger woman get dressed. There had been a small scene that had involved Tonks nearly blowing Sirius to smithereens and a very frantic explanation of Sirius's innocence. Tonks, as it turned out was not hard to convince. Having been raised on her mother's stories of cousin Sirius and his closest friend James Potter much of the doubt of Sirius's complicity in the murders of James and Lily Potter had been passed down.

"Who is he? Have you met him?"

"He's a healer. They met at work. No I haven't met him but Meredith talks about him all the time."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know these things Remus?" Sirius waving his hands in the air.

"Older than her, younger than you and I," Remus said.

"Older," Sirius scoffed. "Perfect. Older guy praying on a naïve young woman, using her eagerness to please to slip into her life and gain her trust." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little."

"I know how these men think Remus," Sirius said. "Have you had the talk with her."

"The talk?" Remus said glancing up from his apple. "What talk?"

"THE talk," Sirius said emphatically. Remus blushed. The truth was he had not had the talk that Sirius referred to with his daughter. He'd known when she'd gotten her period of course, though they'd never discussed it. That had been as much out of his own discomfort as hers. But when it came to those things he'd relied on Andromeda and Molly Weasley to educate Meredith on the birds and the bees.

"You haven't have you?" Sirius said accusingly. "My god man, you're sending our daughter out on her first date with an older man completely unprepared in the ways of the world."

"I hardly think a girl who spent the first years of her life in an orphanage, tranquilized a werewolf at the age of eight, and helped a wanted criminal escape from dementors is completely innocent of the world Sirius."

"In matters of relationships she is Remus," Sirius said. Remus studied the apple in his hand. He should be worried, but this was Meredith. She was smart, confident and sure of herself. That sort of girl was not the one who would let herself be backed into an uncomfortable situation. He heard her feet on the stairs and smelled her perfume several minutes before she entered the kitchen. Her hair had been styled and fell in soft curls around her shoulders. She word a short black skirt and a gray sweater that showed off her womanly curves.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Sirius said. Meredith's eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Why?" she said. "What's wrong with how I look?" Remus rolled his eyes. Oh, bloody fabulous Sirius. Make her more nervous.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "You look beautiful love. Sirius is just cramming eighteen years worth of being an overprotective father into one date." At this Meredith's nervous frown turned into a laugh.

"Oh Sirius," she chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm your father," Sirius said. "It's my job to worry about you." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room that was broken by the doorbell.

"That's David," Meredith said running her hands over her sweater and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her skirt.

"Have a good time love," Remus said standing and taking Sirius by the arm. "Come Sirius let's get out of sight. I don't believe it's customary to meet the parents on the first date.

Meredith shot her dad a grateful look as he dragged a protesting Sirius upstairs. She was nervous enough without having to explain the presence of a wanted felon to her date. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The nerves she'd felt in her stomach fell straight into her knees. It was the first time she'd ever seen him in anything but his healing robes. He wore dark gray slacks and a deep red turtle neck sweater.

"Hello," she said wanting to smack herself. Please Merlin, she thought, don't let me sound like a fool all evening.

"Hello," he said. "You look lovely." She could feel her face get hot. She tried to smile through the nerves.

"Thank you," she said. "You look very nice yourself." He smiled.

"Well, shall we?" he said. She nodded and quickly grabbed her purse stuffing her wand inside. She took his offered hand as he led her outside. Her eyes must have popped out of their sockets when she saw what was in front of her house.

"A car?" she said. "We're going in a car?"

"Oh this is more than a car," David said. "This is an Astin Martin. This is a classic automobile. She was a total junker when I bought her." Meredith tried to nod like she understood but the truth was she hadn't been near a car since she left the orphanage when she was four years old.

"I've heard you're not comfortable on brooms and the place we're going isn't hooked up to the floo network." Meredith wondered who had told him about her dislike of brooms but she kept her questions to herself. She smiled politely as he opened the door for her. There was a strap and some kind of metal contraption that she knew was supposed to keep her safe but she couldn't remember how the thing worked. She jumped as David reached across her and pulled the strap across her clicking the metal into another contraption by her hip.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. "I don't travel by car much." David smiled.

"Most in the magic world don't," he said. She tried not to jump as he took a small metal object and placed it in a slot near the steering wheel causing the car to roar to life."

"Automobiles have always fascinated me," he said. "I guess that seems a little strange." Meredith shrugged.

"I had a friend in school whose father collected plugs," she said. "I think we're all entitled to our guilty muggle pleasures."

"And what's yours?" he asked her. She smiled a little.

"Books," she said. "I love reading muggle books. My dad and I have a huge collection we add to every now and again. On the weekends you'd find both of us in the living room curled up with a muggle tale."

"My father and I used to spend our freetime tinkering with old classic cars in our driveway. He wasn't home much when I was younger so it was always a special time. He's a healer as well, only in the muggle world they're called doctors."

"You're father's a muggle then?" she asked. David nodded.

"Yes," he said. "He and Mum met in medical school. She's muggle born. My Grandparents never really were able to accept her for what she is. They're the religious sort. So, they raised mum as a muggle, she went to muggle schools, and got a muggle job. Dad knows of course, he and Mum wanted me to follow in their footsteps but, I could never deny that part of who I was. So I figure by choosing healing as a career, I'm doing both." Meredith nodded.

"Makes sense," she said.

"So what about you?" he asked. "What inspired you to take up the noble profession?" Meredith laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know really," she said. "I've never really wanted to do anything else since I was twelve. And I just like helping people." She glanced up as she saw the car had stopped. They had stopped in what appeared to be an empty field.

"Here?" she said. He smiled at her and pushed the button releasing the strap around her.

"Trust me," he said. He got out of the car and stepped around to help her out. He offered his arm and she took it. He led her a short distanced till they came to what looked like an old ramshackled barn. David knocked on the door and a man in a torn flannel shirt popped his head out.

"Yes?" the man said.

"Nieman, party of two."

"Come in." Meredith eyes widened as they entered. The ramshackled barn it turned out was a disguise. Inside was a warm cozy restaurant with red tables cloths and candles on each table. Even the man who had opened the door was no longer dressed like a farmer and word a crisp white shirt and black tail coat.

"This way to your table sir," the man said. He led them to a small table in a quiet corner. He handed them each a menu and strolled away.

"I take it you've been here before," Meredith said. David nodded.

"The owner's daughter was a patient of mine. She'd had about five different curses put on her, dark stuff. Every other healer was ready to call her but, I was the new healer on the block and had something to prove."

"You saved her life," Meredith said with admiration.

"I did," he said. "and got a reprimand and two day suspension from the chief healer. And the best table in the house any time I chose to dine here."

"Reprimand?"

"Whether it's the right thing to do or not, going above your superiors head will bring the heat down on you faster than a volcano." Meredith nodded. They glanced at the menus. She ordered the same as him, not knowing what was good there. Their meal appeared promptly on their plates.

"So tell me all there is to know about you Meredith Lupin," he said as they dug into their meal. Meredith paused, her forkful of mashed potatoes hovering over her plates. She shrugged.

"Not much to tell," she said. "I was raised by a single dad, I went Hogwarts for seven years, now I'm an HIT at St. Mungoes."

"Okay, so what did you do at Hogwarts?"

"I studied," she said.

"That can't be all you did," he said. "If I had to guess, I'd say that you were quite the hellraiser, while still maintaining perfect marks in every subjects." Meredith laughed.

"Not quite," she said. "I did well in school obviously. St. Mungoes wouldn't have taken me otherwise. But I was hardly perfect. And yes, I spent a few hours in detention but I was hardly what one would call a 'hellraiser'."

"Let me guess," David said clearly amused by the whole conversation. "Putting tacks on your teachers' chair." Meredith laughed.

"No," she said. "The occasional hex or curse cast in retaliation to those who were picking on my friends."

"Ah," David said. "You had friends. I knew there was more to your school experience than books." Meredith smiled a little. They had been good years, even if she looked back on them now with a hint of sadness.

"Good friends," she said sadly.

"So, anyone who was more than a friend?" She blushed.

"No," she said.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth," she said. "I spent my school years with my head in the books. The truth is this is my first date."

"Oh my," David said sipping his firewhiskey. "I feel enormous pressure now." Meredith said.

"No need," she said. "If anything I'm the one who should feel under pressure to do and say the right thing. Being the less experienced of the two of us."

"You're doing fine," he said gently touching her hand. "I'm quite enjoying myself." Meredith smiled. He really was quite handsome.

"So," Meredith said. "What was your first date like?" He shook his head.

"A disaster," he said. "I was sixteen and madly in love with Anya Penscluss. I was determined to be the most charming man that ever existed and sweep her off her feet. It did not quite work out that way. I spilled butterbeer on her dress, tripped over my own feet and couldn't think of anything intelligent to say the entire night. Needless to say our first date was our last."

"Oh dear," Meredith said trying not to giggle.

"So, now you know my sad tale it's your turn." She looked confused.

"I told you this is my first date."

"Yes, but surely you had other firsts. Surely you had a first kiss?" Meredith felt her face get hot.

"Gotcha," David said. Meredith giggled.

"I was thirteen," she said. "He was a friends' older brother. Way too old for me but I still had the biggest crush on him. My friends and I were in the Village of Hogsmeade, our last visit before Christmas and we'd gone to Zonko's joke shop. There was this trick mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and I got stuck beneath it. I was absolutely mortified when he found me stuck to the floor. But he kissed me on the cheek and freed me. I swear my cheek burned for an hour afterwards."

"On the cheek?" David sniffed. "My dear Meredith you truly are innocent aren't you." Meredith frowned. If he truly knew all she had been through in her life he would not describe her so. But these were not things she wished to discuss now. Not on the first date.

" I see I have so much to teach you." Meredith smiled a little as he gently stroked her hand.

The rest of the conversation throughout the rest of the meal was more comfortable. They discussed work, her goals for the future. He told her of some of his most interesting patients. He drove her home in comfortable silence. He pulled up in front of her house and walked her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time, David," she said as they stood on the porch.

"So did I," David said gently touching her cheek. Meredith felt warmth pool in her belly as David tipped her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now you've had your second kiss," he said. Meredith smiled.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night David," Meredith said. She stood on the porch and watched as he strode to his car and got in. She smiled and waved as he drove away. She turned and went inside. There was a light on in the kitchen. Curious, she set her bag on the table and went into the kitchen. Her dad sat at the table with a cup of tea and a book.

"Dad?" He glanced up.

"Ah you're home," he said standing up. "Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful," she said. "Were you waiting up for me?"

"Waiting up? Of course not. I was just having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd come down here and read for a bit. Tea?"

"Sure," she said. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Well it was either me or Sirius," he said pouring the hot water into a cup for her. "I convinced him to get some sleep. He was honestly ready to give your date the unfriendly end of a wand if he tried anything." Meredith sighed and took her tea.

"He didn't 'try' anything. He was a perfect gentleman."

"That's good to know," her dad said.

"I was so nervous when I was getting dressed. All I could think about was what I was going to say, and how different it would be seeing him outside the hospital but…once we started talking it was nice. There's so much more to him than just what I see in the trauma room. He's really a very special person. I can't begin to imagine why he would ask me out."

"Well, maybe the man saw what I see every day. A beautiful, intelligent woman who's fun to be with and makes a man feel lucky to be alive." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that cause you're my dad."

"That doesn't make it less true. No, you my dear are the representation of every father's worst fear."

"What fear is that?" Meredith asked leaning against the counter.

"The fear that one day their daughter will meet a certain young man who see all the wonderful things about them and sweep them off their feet and take their place as the most important man in their little girls life." Meredith smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Don't worry Daddy," she said. "No matter who comes into my life, you will always be the most important."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of her head. He wished that were true.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Meredith woke up in the dark. She blinked a few times before she realized she was in the on call room. She glanced at her watch. She'd been asleep for about three hours and she still had about twelve hours left on her shift. She sat up carefully so as not to hit her head on the bunk above her. She slipped out of bed and smiled a little as she saw that Parminda occupied the bunk above her. It had been a hectic day. They were working on the second floor: Magical bugs and maladies. This was, according to the second year HIT's the worst floor to train on. As new HIT's they had not developed tolerance to most of the more contagious diseases that came onto this floor. They had been lucky enough that Healer Rosenbaum had warned them about the outbreak of scrofolungus that they would be exposed to and had given them a potion that would protect them from the worst of the symptoms. Scrofolungus was a disease that affected the respiratory system. It was usually only terminal for the elderly but it was a horrible debilitating disease. The ward had not been a pretty sight though it had been a little funny to see Enuk pass out at the sight of those poor people coughing up blood. Thank Merlin they'd been spared the worst of it but they'd been unable to escape the less serious symptoms such as sore throat, fatigue and a low grade fever. Rosenbaum had ordered her home last week when she'd been running a fever. She'd been back after two days in bed with her Dad and Sirius hovering over her. Her throat was still a bit scratchy but the worst thing was the fatigue. She couldn't seem to shake it. She stepped out of the on call room and headed to the locker room. She stood in front of the sink and stared at her reflection.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled as David's hands settled on her shoulders. They'd had their second date just before her illness had hit her. This time he'd taken her dancing. She had enjoyed herself immensely even if she was a bit of a klutz on the dance floor. David had been very sweet even as she'd trodden on his feet.

"I'm all right," she said through a scratchy voice. "A little tired still but I'm over the worst of it."

"Scrofolungus is not to be taken lightly," he scolded her gently. "You should have stayed home till you were completely recovered."

"First year HIT's can't take too many days off. I'll be all right." He turned her to face him.

"Open your mouth," he said. She opened her mouth wide so he could look at her throat.

"Not as bad as it was," he said. "But still painful I imagine." She nodded. He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial with an orange liquid in it.

"This will help," he said. "Take one swallow now and another in about five hours." She looked at it doubtfully.

"Share it with Parminda if you fear I'm treating you specially." She sighed and took the vial.

"Do you prescribe this as a healer or as my…well whatever it is we are to each other." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I prescribe it as a healer who very much wants his patient to get well so he can dance with her again soon."

"I think you may be feverish," Meredith said with a laugh. "Last time we danced it was a disaster."

"That's not how I remember it," he said.

"I have to get back," she said. He kissed her forehead and left the locker room. She went back to the on call room where Parminda snored lightly on the top bunk.

"Hey," she said shaking her. "We have to get back on rounds."

"Mmm…" Parminda murmured. "Five more minutes." Meredith laughed and took out her wand. She sent a small shock charm to the sheets causing a spark. Parminda jumped at the shock.

"Wakey wakey," Meredith said. Parminda glared.

"You call yourself a healer?" she rasped.

"Your throat sounds awful," Meredith said reaching into her robes.

"Yours isn't much better," Parminda said.

"Take a swallow of this," Meredith said handing her the vial. Parminda eyed the vial warily.

"Please tell me you didn't steal that from the supply closet. They'll expel you for that."

"It was prescribed by a healer." Parminda raised a brow at her.

"Did this healer have a German accent?" Meredith glared.

"Fine, don't take it. Talk like a frog," Meredith uncorked the vial and took a swallow. It was as though an icy cold wind had blown down her throat cooling the fire that had been ripping at her throat.

"Give me that," Parminda said taking the vial and drinking.

"Better?" Meredith asked.

"Miraculous," Parminda said with a look of astonishment. "When you see your boyfriend give him a kiss for me." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend," Meredith said. "We've had two dates. C'mon we have to get back to rounds before Rosenbaum comes looking for us."

"Meredith," Parminda said softly as they walked down the hall. "You need to be careful. Look, as far I'm concerned what you do in your spare time is your business and Merlin knows you're the best HIT in our year but…well, HIT's who date Heads well…."

"What?" Meredith said turning to her sharply. "Well what?" Parminda looked uncomfortable.

"Well, people like to gossip. Especially when they think an HIT is getting preferential treatment from a superior."

"David doesn't give me preferential treatment," Meredith said.

"He has asked you to assist in quite a few of his surgeries," Parminda pointed out.

"He thinks I should make trauma my specialty. He thinks I have a gift for it. All that was before I ever went out with him," Meredith said though she couldn't help feeling a tightness in her chest.

"I'm just saying," Parminda said. "Be careful." Meredith took the words to heart and tried to avoid running into David for the rest of the day.

When her shift finally ended Meredith was ready to drop. She sat on the bench in the locker room with her eyes closed unable to summon the strength to remove her filthy robes. She jumped as she felt David's hands on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She pulled away though his hands felt incredibly soothing on her sore shoulders.

"Better, thanks but exhausted." She stood up and removed her clothes from her locker. He turned away so she could change.

"I looked at the schedule," he said as she stripped off her robes. "Healer Rosenbaum has this Friday off. If you have no plans…" Meredith hesitated as she placed her robes in the hamper. She liked David, she truly did. He was handsome and smart and fun to be with. But she couldn't help remembering Parminda's caution. She was good at what she did. She had been told many times that she had a gift for the work she did. She did not want people to doubt her because of the man she was seeing. She glanced up at her cubby where she had taped a picture of herself and her dad when she was twelve. Four days before the trial where they'd tried to take her from his custody. She'd been so scared that day. But she'd stood up in front of that courtroom, head held high. She hadn't cared what anyone thought then. So why now at eighteen, had she chosen to be a coward. She slammed her locker closed.

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 10am sharp. You'll want to dress warmly."

Meredith ran a brush through her hair and applied makeup as Tonks had shown her. She chose a dark green wool sweater over a black turtle neck and dark jeans. She glanced out the window. It was still early November but snow had already fallen. She pulled on an extra pair of socks and slipped her feet into her boots. The doorbell rang as she came down the stairs. She greeted David with a warm smile.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted her causing her to blush.

"Hello," she said tugging him inside. "Come in while I get my coat." David looked surprised but gladly accepted.

"Getting cold out," he said. "But at least we still have the sun." Meredith pulled her coat and gloves out of the closet. She noticed a basket in David's hands.

"What's in the basket?" she asked. He responded with a wink.

"You will find out," he said. She rolled her eyes and put on her coat. She was just zipping her coat when she heard a noise on the steps. Her dad was coming down the stairs. He didn't look well. The full moon was in two days.

"Dad!" she cried. She hurried and took his arm helping him to a chair.

"Meredith," he said weakly. "I thought you'd left."

"We were just leaving, but if you're ill I can…"

"It's nothing I haven't suffered before," Remus said touching her cheek. He glanced up at David who stood back a ways."

"You must be David," Remus said. David nodded.

"You must be Remus," David said. "I've heard a lot about you." He stepped forward and shook Remus's hand.

"And I about you," Remus said. "I trust you are treating my daughter well."

"I am doing my best," David said with a knowing smile.

"Well, off with the both of you," he said. Meredith was hesitant. Her dad looked paler than usual. Her dad leaned close.

"Padfoot will be by later," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek. Meredith smiled and stood up. Knowing that Sirius would be there if her dad needed anything made her feel better.

"Shall we?" David said offering her her gloves. Meredith put on her gloves and took his hand.

"Have fun," her dad called after them as they stepped outside. There was a definite bite in the air but the sun shone brightly over the snow making it sparkle.

"So man of mystery," Meredith said. "Where are you taking me on this fine morning?"

"Ah, my dear Meredith," David said lifting her gloved hand to his lips. "So many questions. You will just have to trust me." She raised an eyebrow and took his offered arm.

"I will tell you," he said. "The place I'm taking you is a bit too far to drive so we'll be apparating." Meredith sucked in her breath.

"Okay," she said frowning. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube. She kept her eyes closed until the nausea passed. When she opened her eyes she felt as though she were in a magic winter wonderland. Fresh white powdery snow at least a foot deep cover the ground as far as she could see. It covered the trees that surrounded them. It was so beautiful.

"Gracious," she gasped. "Where are we?"

"Saxony Germany," he said causing her to whirl around in shock.

"You've apparated us to another country?" she said in astonishment.

"I was born in that village," he said pointing to the east. "I used to play in these woods as a child. When I got older, I came here to practice my powers. Muggles don't come here so it was perfectly safe." Meredith's head was spinning. She couldn't believe he had done this. It was just incredible. She stepped close to him.

"Are you trying to impress me?" she said. He tilted her chin up and kissed her cheek.

"I am trying to woo you," he said. "Is it working?" She smiled.

"Consider me wooed," she said. He laughed and held her close to him kissing her hair.

"Come," he said taking her hand. He led her to a tall tree where at the base he laid out a blanket. He conjured a small fire keeping it under glass so it would not spread. He had packed a feast in the deceptively small basket. They sat under the tree eating and talking.

"So," David said. "When were you going to tell me your father is a werewolf?" Meredith choked on the hot coffee she had just swallowed and had to be thumped on the back before she could speak.

"How…" she gasped. "How did you know?" He smiled.

"Come my dear," he said. "I've been a healer for ten years. Did you think I would not recognize the signs of lycanthropy. Particularly two days before the full moon." Meredith could not meet his eyes.

"I am sorry David," she said. "If you don't wish to see me again…"

"Whoah," David said. "Who said I didn't want to see you again. I only asked why you didn't tell me." Meredith looked up at him. She found no rebuke in his face, only curiosity.

"My dad…" she started. "He's the kindest man who ever lived. He's raised me on his own since I was four. He didn't ask for this fate. It's not something he can control and yet, so many hate him for it. People, people who I cared about and who claimed that they cared about me turned their back on me when they found out. I…had a friend. She was my best friend since we started school. We were almost like sisters. She couldn't accept my father after she found out his secret. It was toward the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts. We haven't spoken since."

"I am truly sorry," David said touching her shoulder. "I must ask you. Are you…"

"He didn't pass it down to me," Meredith said. "He's not my biological father. My parents, my birth parents and he were friends in school. They died when I was very little and Remus, my dad, adopted me over the ministries great objections. Albus Dumbledore had to step in for the adoption to go through. Even then it's been a struggle." It wasn't the entire truth. She considered it fortunate that David was not condemning her for having a werewolf for a father she was not going to push her luck by confessing the truth about her birth father.

"I can imagine it has been," David said. "I've treated quite a few wizards and witches after werewolf attacks. The physical wounds they suffer are nothing to the psychological ones. You've never truly seen fear in a person's eyes until you've looked into the eyes of someone who knows their lives have been forever changed and that they have been doomed to hatred and ridicule wherever they go. Such intolerance, disgusts me." She turned to him and stared into his eyes. She lifted her hand to his cheek and brought his face down to hers. His lips touched hers gently at first but then the kiss deepened. Meredith's heart pounded. She had never been kissed like this before. It made her head spin. David's arms closed around her waist and pulled her against his chest. In the middle of a snow covered forest Meredith had never felt so warm.

Meredith smiled a secret smile as she hid David's Christmas present in her locker. She hoped that he would like it. She had found it in a muggle shop. Christmas was in three weeks and she'd never been more excited for the holiday. St. Mungoes was all decked out with red and green ribbons hanging from the ceilings and a large Christmas tree in the front lobby. Even the patients' rooms were decorated with twinkling fairy lights. There had been a lot of bargaining to do but she had managed to secure Christmas Day off. She would have to work a double shift on Christmas Eve but all in all she felt it a fair trade. She would have done anything necessary to secure Christmas Day off. Sirius had promised to be with them for dinner. Sirius, it seemed was trying to make up for eighteen years of missed Christmases. Every time she looked at the Christmas tree in her living room there were more presents under it. She knew they were from Sirius. How he was making these purchases she did not know. Sirius was bit upset that Harry wouldn't be joining them because of the Tri-wizard tournament. Meredith had already gotten gifts for her Dad, Tonks, Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Teddy. Yesterday a silver package postmarked from Ireland had arrived. She had a feeling it was from Oliver. She would have to remember to get the jacket she had gotten him in the mail. She hoped Harry would find the book of protection spells useful in the tasks that lay ahead of him. He wrote to them about the first task and how he'd managed to summon his broom and steal the dragon's egg right out from under it. She, her dad, and Sirius had all breathed a little easier after that. But it wasn't over. They had all been mulling the mysterious egg over in their minds but they'd been unable to come up with anything that might be useful to Harry. Hermione had been writing to her as well as Harry since the school year began. Seeking advice on certain spells and potions that might be a help to Harry, and bemoaning how Ron could be so dumb. Meredith had a theory on that which she had not shared with the teen girl. In her latest letter Hermione had confessed that the champion from Durmstrang Viktor Krum had asked her to go with him to the Yule ball and that she was incredibly nervous. Meredith had been a little envious. Here Hermione was only fourteen and experiencing the excitement of new relationships that Meredith was only now experiencing. Meredith had found a pair of earrings that she thought would go with the gown Hermione had described and gone ahead and sent them to Hogwarts. She still didn't have a present for Sirius but she knew it would have to be special. She was at a loss on what to get him. How was she supposed to know what a man who she barely knew, a man who was living on the run, would want for Christmas?

"Good morning Healer Lupin," David said as he passed her. She smiled a little to herself. They had agreed that in order to avoid gossip and rumors that they would keep the public displays of affection to a minimum. However, as the last healer in the locker room departed she felt his hands on her waist turning her. She tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello."

"Dinner tonight?"

"I don't know when I'll get off," she said. "Rosenbaum said we've got a packed house."

"Just an hour. Whenever you have a break."

"No promises," she said. He kissed her again before leaving the locker room. St. Mungoes was packed to the brim with the ill and injured. Healers from other hospitals had been summoned to assist. She followed Healer Rosenbaum into a room where a tall female healer with long blonde hair tended a patient with dragon pox. Meredith did not recognize her so she must have been one of the Healer's called in. Meredith guessed she was probably in her early twenties. Her robes were light green so she wasn't a department head. She might have been pretty but for the coldness in her steely gray eyes.

"Healer Valen comes to us from St. Norbert in Wales," Healer Rosenbaum said. Meredith raised an eyebrow at the disdain she heard in her Third Years voice. "Healer Ganesh, present."

"Matilda Robbins 94 years old. Came in four nights ago with the symptoms of dragon pox."

"Treatment Healer Lupin," Healer Valen addressed her. Meredith met the other healer's eyes.

"Essence of harlow to ease the discomfort," Meredith said. Dragon Pox was a serious disease, especially in the elderly. There was no cure for it.

"That's it?" Valen addressed her sharply. "You disappoint me Healer Lupin. Your reputation as a brilliant healer was apparently exaggerated." Meredith's ears grew hot. Her ego wasn't so huge that she couldn't accept criticism but Healer Valen's tone made it seem more like an attack. Parminda and Enuk both looked taken aback and even Healer Rosen was frowning. Meredith straightened her back and stared Healer Valen dead on.

"There is no cure for Dragon pox," she stated. "Those who are younger with strong immunity systems have been able to fight off the disease, though in most cases the patient comes out on the other side with a weakened immune system and other damage. Mrs. Robbins is 94 years old and had dragon pox as a teenager which weakened her heart. There is nothing further we can do for her. All we can do is let her die in peace and with dignity."

"Dignity," Valen sniffed. "You think death is dignified Lupin." Meredith glared.

"Death is something everyone must face," Meredith said firmly. "And with all due respect, it's Healer Lupin." Valen narrowed her eyes at Meredith.

"Very well Healer Lupin. As Mrs. Robbins has no living family, you will stay with her tonight. No one should die alone." Meredith glared.

"Healer Valen," Healer Rosenbaum said her voice practically venomous. "You are a guest here at St. Mungoes. You were invited here to assist us with our overflow. You have no authority to give my HIT's orders."

"No it's all right," Meredith said. "I agree with Healer Valen. No one should die alone."

Meredith rubbed her eyes. Mrs. Robbins had passed away peacefully at 2:14 am. Meredith had sat by her side for sixteen hours. She went to the locker room and splashed some water on her face. Her back stiffened as the door opened and Healer Valen entered. She stood at the next sink washing her hands.

"Long night," Healer Valen said. Meredith did not respond.

"I trust Mrs. Robbins did not suffer," Valen continued. Meredith stared straight ahead.

"No ma'am," Meredith said. "She died peacefully in her sleep." Valen turned to her.

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh, but I had to see if the rumors about you were true." Meredith glared.

"Rumors?"

"Yes," Valen said taking out her wand and using it to fuss with her hair. "Word is out on you Lupin. Everyone I've spoken to says that you're the one to beat."

"Practicing medicine isn't a competition," Meredith said. "I want to be the best healer I can be for the patients." Valen smiled coolly.

"Humility," Valen said. "Yeah I heard that about you too." Meredith turned away and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She'd been thinking of having her hair shortened. It would save a bit of time in the mornings.

"It's quite strange being back here at St. Mungoes," Valen continued. "Seeing so many old familiar faces. I did my first years of training here." Meredith cocked her head at the senior healer.

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Oh yes," Valen said. "I was transferred after my third year. I thought of making trauma my specialty. I worked closely with David Nieman for a while but, well it didn't work out." At the mention of David's name Meredith's face grew hot. She didn't know why but the thought that this woman had worked with David made her blood boil.

"That's why I chose magical maladies," Valen said. "Not a pretty specialty but there was a high demand for healers in the area." Meredith turned on the water and started to wash her hands.

"I hear you're David's newest conquest." At this Meredith's eyes widened.

"Conquest?" Meredith asked turning off the water. "David and I have been seeing each other yes, but I don't know what you mean by conquest." Valen laughed.

"Oh to be so young and innocent again," she said. "I was like you once. So eager to learn medicine and to help people. It was so easy to be taken in by such a man. He was talented and handsome and I thought there was so much I could learn from him. And of course the affection was flattering. He was so charming at first. I let myself fall for him. I truly believed he cared for me, and that he wanted to help me go far. I was so naïve. I found out later how David likes 'projects'. Taking the wide eyed and innocent and educating on them all there is to know about the world then tossing them aside when he gets bored." Something in Meredith's heart felt like it was cracking. No, this couldn't be true. David wasn't like that. He couldn't really be like Valen described him. Valen had to be making this up. But in the deepest part of her heart she began to doubt. David's own words came back to her…

_I see I have so much to teach you_

Is that all she was to him? The man who had held her hand as they walked through the snow covered forest where he'd played as a boy and kissed her so sweetly and made her feel so special; did he only think of her as something to amuse himself with until a new 'project' came along.

"Has he taken you to his bed yet?" Meredith temper flashed.

"That is none of your business!" Valen smiled coldly.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. "Well, you're wiser than I was. One piece of advice, don't surrender too quickly. Once you give him that he'll lose all interest." Valen moved past her patting her shoulder.

"Oh and be extra careful when he starts inviting you to his place. Just a tip, girl to girl." Meredith gripped the sink hard. There suddenly seemed to not be enough air in the room. She felt scalding tears flood her eyes. She furiously brushed them away and went to her locker. She threw her coat on over her robes without bothering to change. She needed to get out of here. She pushed the door to the locker room open and hurried down the hall. She kept looking straight ahead not wanting to talk to anyone. She was so focused on the door that she did not see David until she had bumped into him.

"There you are," he said smiling at her. "I haven't seen you all day." She stepped away from him and stared at the floor unable to look at his face.

"I uh, was monitoring a patient all day. I'm going home. I need to get some sleep."

"You feeling all right, you look pale," he said. He sounded concerned but when he lifted his hand to brush her hair from her face she flinched away from him.

"I'm fine," she said. It was a lie. She had never felt more awful. She needed to get out of here. Away from him.

"You look like you need a long rest and a good dinner. I'm off in about ten minutes why don't I take you to my place." Alarms went off in her head.

"No," she said quickly. "No, I um don't think that's a good idea. I'm just going to go home."

"All right I'll come by later," he said. She was starting to feel panicky.

"No, no um I've got to help my dad with…something…later. Please I just…I have to go." She pulled her arms out of his grasp and all but sprinted for the exit.

"Healer Lupin signing out for the day," she shouted at the mannequin that guarded the entrance. She stepped out to the street. She barely felt the icy wind against her face as she hurried to get the subway. She rested her forehead against her knees. She managed to make it into her house and upstairs to her room before she collapsed in tears.

Meredith spent the next week avoiding David at all costs. At work she made sure she was always busy, going so far as to volunteer to change chamber pots to avoid running into him. When he flooed her she had her dad tell him she wasn't home or that she was asleep. Remus did not understand why Meredith did not want to speak to David but he asked no questions. She was restocking potions when Rosenbaum came to find her.

"Lupin," she barked. "Just leave that for now you have a command performance." Meredith looked up from the mertlap she had been crushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Healer Nieman has the victim of a cauldron explosion that requires surgery. He's requested you assist. Surgery room 4."

"Tell him I'm busy," Meredith said. He had done this on purpose because she wouldn't take his calls.

"Not how it works," Rosenbaum said. "When a Head requests you, you go. I'll have someone take over here." Meredith knew she didn't have a choice. She set down the mortar and pestle and headed for Surgery Room 4. She stepped into the prep room and sanitized her hands. She was about to run her wand over her robes to place the sanitizing shield on them when the door to the prep room opened and David stepped in.

"Meredith," he greeted her.

"Healer Nieman," she said stiffly. He looked a little hurt at her formality.

"What's the patient's condition?" she asked.

"There's no patient," David said. Meredith paused in her wand movements.

"What?" she said.

"There was no cauldron explosion it was just a ruse to get you to come to me." Meredith glared.

"This is highly unprofessional Healer Nieman as well as an abuse of power. Since there is no surgery I will return to my duties." She tried to brush past him but he seized her arm.

"Dammit Meredith," he hissed. "You won't talk to me, you won't answer when I floo you. What is going on? Have I done something to upset you? If I have, please let me try to fix it." He sounded so sincere. Genuinely hurt that she had been avoiding him. But she couldn't trust him. If she let him draw her back he would only hurt her.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore David," she said. He stepped back and stared at her in surprise.

"What? Why not? Meredith you're not making any sense." Meredith bit her lip and pulled out of his grasp.

"It's just not a good idea David. I'm sorry." She brushed past him and hurried out of the prep room.

She sat at the window seat staring out at the snow. Four inches had fallen overnight and they were calling for at least five more. She might have ask her father to apparate her to work tomorrow if the subways were not running.

"Come in," she called to the knock on the door. The door opened and her dad stepped into her room.

"David's downstairs," he said. Meredith turned away and looked out the window.

"I don't want to see him."

"He says he's not leaving till he sees you. He seems quite determined." Remus said. Meredith frowned. Remus looked at her long and hard. He knew when she was hurting and he hated that he couldn't heal whatever it was that was causing her pain.

"I'll make him go if that what's you want," he said. "But I honestly don't think that will make you feel better." He crossed the room and laid his hand on her hair.

"You can't avoid him forever," he said. Meredith sighed. He was right of course. She couldn't hide from David for much longer. She had to work with him and her career was not going to go anywhere if she continued as she had been. She most certainly did not want to scrub chamber pots for the rest of her life.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute," she said. Remus nodded and kissed the top of her head. She forced herself off the window seat and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and ran a brush through her hair. She ran her wand over her clothes so that they appeared fresh and less wrinkled. She paused at the top of the steps and took a deep breath. She forced herself to move downstairs to the living room where David sat. He stood up when she came into the room.

"Shall we take a walk?" she asked. He nodded. She pulled on her coat and boots and walked with him out into the woods behind the house. She had forgotten her gloves and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you don't want to see me anymore?" Meredith stared off into the woods.

"I won't be one on your conquests, David. I may be young and I may be inexperienced but I have too much respect for myself to let you make me just another one of your projects." David frowned.

"Conquests? Projects? Where is this coming from?" He stopped and his face grew dark.

"Let me do the math here," he said. "You started pulling away from me that day we were overcrowded. We had to bring in healers from other hospitals to assist. One of them was a Maladies expert from Wales. Camilla Valen." Meredith's back stiffened.

"She never gave a first name."

"What did she tell you?" David asked his voice harsh. Meredith turned and stared straight at him.

"She said that you like taking young innocent first years and teaching them about the world, but once you've had your fun you toss them aside." David sighed.

"Will you let me tell you the truth of what really happened between myself and Camilla Valen? Or have you already decided to take her word over mine?" Meredith stared at the ground. She didn't know what to do. Right now she almost wished Patricia were there. Patricia had been the expert when it came to things like this.

"I'm listening," she said. He tipped her chin up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I want you to look in my eyes when I tell you this." She looked into his dark eyes seeking the truth.

"When I first knew Camilla Valen she was young but far from inexperienced. But she had talent, there was no mistake. I've always felt that talent, if it not properly guided and nurtured, goes to waste. So I took her under my wing, as I have with you. I taught her, mentored her, and yes I was intimate with her. But unlike you, Camilla was willing to do anything to get ahead, except work for it. She thought our relationship gave her special privileges. She got cocky, careless. And it cost a patient his life." He looked away from her for a moment.

"His name was Mickey Qualen." He raised his eyes back to hers. "His father worked in a potions lab in Sussex. He'd taken Mickey to work with him that day. There was an explosion. When Mickey was brought in he was injured badly but he didn't appear critical. There were other patients who were more seriously injured. I had just recently been made department Head. Myself and the other trauma healer were busy with other patients. Camilla was in her third year and was attending to Mickey's wounds. One of her HIT's noticed bruising that indicated internal bleeding. Camilla ignored her HIT until Mickey started coughing up blood. Rather than summon a more experience trauma healer Camilla attempted to heal him herself. Mistakes were made and by the time I arrived on the scene, there was nothing I could do for him. He bled out. He was seven years old. He had curly blonde hair and big ears. I've never forgotten his face." Meredith's heart hurt at the sadness in David's voice. There could be no doubt that this case had haunted him and still did

"Camilla showed no remorse. Tried to shirk the blame off on others. There was an inquiry of course. Camilla thought because of our relationship that I would cover for her. I didn't see it that way. I stood before the Chief Healer and the rest of the hospital board and told the truth. That Mickey Qualen had died because Healer Valen had failed to scan the boy for internal injuries and had not followed hospital procedure and summoned a more experienced Healer. She was suspended for six weeks without pay. She was furious at me. She accused me of only wanting to protect my own position, and that I had only been using her. She must have sent four different hexes at me before I stunned her. After that it was over. When she returned from suspension she requested an immediate transfer." He turned away from her and stared out into the woods.

"Healer Rosenbaum can testify that I have told you the truth. She was Valen's HIT and testified at the inquiry as I did."

Meredith thought of the contempt that her Third Year had shown in Valen's presence. It all made sense now. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"I believe you," she said. "I'm sorry. I never should have believed Valen." He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me what Valen said?" he asked. "You just ran away from me."

"I don't know," Meredith said. "I'm new at this. I didn't know how to handle it. I was just so hurt when I thought you were going to do that to me. I was wrong. I should have come to you. Trusted you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked. Meredith sighed.

"I guess her version of things just made more sense. It was the only explanation that seemed plausible as to why you would ever be interested in me." David took her freezing hands into his own.

"My dear Meredith," David said softly. "Do you truly think so little of yourself?" She shrugged.

"I told you," she said. "I was a brain in school. I wasn't the girl that boys asked out. I wasn't the girl that knew how to dress and how to act and what to say. Boys weren't interested in the girls with brains." David smiled.

"Well those boys you went to school with were obviously idiots," he said. "You're beautiful Meredith. I thought so from the first time I saw you." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said. He dropped her hands and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I was attracted to you then. But I didn't truly become interested till that day when you held a patients artery closed for three hours without flinching. It was memorizing. I knew you had everything it took to be a great healer and I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that happened."

"That explains why you wanted to teach me, not why you wanted to date me."

"That came later," he said. "The more time I spent with you, teaching you, the more I attracted to you I became. It was the first time since the whole debacle with Valen that I had felt that way. It made me cautious about pursuing a more personal relationship. It didn't take long to see that you were nothing like her. She may have been talented but…she doesn't have your heart, your compassion. But, I was still hesitant. Believe me it was a long time before I drummed up enough courage to ask you out."

"You didn't seem lacking in courage when you asked me. Or any other time after that."

"I'm good at hiding it," he said. "I care about you Meredith. As a healer and as a man. You're not like any woman I've even been with. You're…special." Meredith swallowed hard.

"She asked if you'd had me in your bed," she said softly. David cupped her cheek.

"If I didn't care so much about you, by now I would have. I'm not a saint, I'm a man. I have needs and urges like any other man. But I knew you weren't ready."

"But you do want me that way," she said. She knew it was true and it amazed her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I do," he said. "But not till you're ready. If you'll take me back that is." She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck.

"If you'll have me," she said. He lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her and Meredith was sure that her hair had caught on fire. She squealed as he lifted her off of her feet. She raised her head as she felt the first snowflakes fall. It soon turned into a shower.

"We should go inside," Meredith said. She took his hand and hurried to the house. They stepped inside laughing as they brushed the snow out of their hair. She glanced at her watch. It was nearly six o'clock.

"Oh lord, my shift starts in two hours," she said.

"Well why don't we grab that dinner we never got to," David said. Meredith smiled.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," she said. "But it's on me since I was the idiot in this whole thing."

"Deal," David said.

I apologize to my readers that it has been nearly a year since I have updated this story. We will soon return to Harry and Sirius and the Triwizard tournament.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Meredith rushed down the stairs at the knocking at the door. She opened it quickly to allow David to come in out of the cold.

"Gott!" he cursed. "It is freezing out there!" Meredith took his coat and scarf.

"Come on into the kitchen," she said. "I'll make you some tea. It will warm you in no time."

"I think this may warm me faster," he said. She giggled as her pulled her close and kissed her long, slow and deep. A need for air made her pull away.

"Well," she said after the stars had cleared from her eyes. "Did that help?"

"Piping hot," he said. She laughed and led him into the kitchen. He was leaving tonight for Germany to spend the holidays with his parents. They were going to have dinner and exchange gifts before he had to leave and she had to be at the hospital for her double shift.

"How long till your train leaves?" she said waving her wand. The knives flew from the drawers and started cutting up vegetables and peeling and chopping up potatoes. She put the kettle on for tea and got two cups down from the cupboard.

"Four hours," he said. "Will your father be joining us?" She shook her head.

"He's working the night shift at the store," she said. She poured them both a cup of tea and floated them to the table.

"I'll apparate you to work before I head to the station," he said. "I don't want you walking to the subway in all this." She nodded. It did look bad out there and that would give them a little more time together.

"So your first double- shift," he said as she floated him a plate of baked chicken, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. She smiled.

"It'll be worth it," she said. "I'll have Christmas Day off."

"Grab sleep whenever and wherever you can," he said. "Even if it's only ten minutes. And don't wait to eat until you're designated time. You'll find yourself stuck with a patient and ten hours will go by and you won't have eaten anything. You'll want to keep some food in your cubby. An apple or some crackers. And don't forget to keep drinking water." She nodded taking his advice to heart. Having been doing this for many more years than her she would always yield to his expertise.

"If I'd have known you'd be working I'd have gladly switched shifts with Bloomton," he said referring to the other trauma healer. Meredith shook her head.

"None of that," she scolded him sitting down with her own plate. "You've been working so hard lately you deserve a break."

"I suppose," he said. "And I did promise mother I'd be home this year for Christmas. I've been on shift for the last four years. If I miss another year she'll kill me."

"Well I wouldn't want that," Meredith said. He reached over and touched her hand.

"I won't see you for four days," he said. "That's a long time." She smiled sadly. It would be strange not seeing him at work, taking breaks together, eating dinner together at the little café across the street from the hospital. Walking her to the subway in good weather and apparating her home in bad.

"You will miss me won't you?" She tilted her head thoughtfully. She would miss him of course but she decided to play with him.

"I suppose," she said. "Maybe. A little." His eyes narrowed and she laughed. He pulled her close to him kissing her fiercely. When they pulled apart she was out of breath.

"Promise me," he said touching his forehead to hers, "that you will miss me just as much as I shall miss you."

"I promise," she said. "Now eat before it gets cold. We still have to exchange gifts." Once dinner was finished and the dishes washing themselves in the sink, they went to the living room.

"Goodness," David said at the huge pile of gifts. "You either have more friends and family than you told me, or you have a secret admirer." Meredith blushed. Most of the packages were gifts from Sirius.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked taking her hand. Meredith shook her head.

"No," she said. "You are my only admirer David. I promise." She reached beneath the tree and pulled out a package wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon. She took it over to the fireplace and held her hand out to him. They sat together on the rug as she lit the fire with her wand.

"Merry Christmas," she said handing him the package. He smiled and handed her a flat package wrapped in gold paper.

"My wrapping is not quite as nice as yours," he said. She laughed.

"Oh that doesn't matter. Open yours first." Her insides were tingling as he carefully tore the paper from the box. She hoped he would like it. She bit her lip as he lifted the lid.

"Meredith," he gasped as he lifted out the small model of an antique car out of the box.

"The shopkeeper said it was a…" she couldn't quite remember.

"It's a 1962 Alfa Romeo," he said turning the model in his hands. "The detail is extraordinary." Meredith smiled shyly.

"I remembered you said that they were pretty rare," she said. He seemed delighted that she remembered this conversation.

"They are indeed," he said. "I've been trying to find one to fix up for years."

"Well," Meredith said looking at her hands. "I couldn't really afford to get you a real one. Not on a first year HIT's salary." The truth was with the gold Sirius had placed in the vault he'd opened for her on her birthday she probably could have afforded two or three such cars. But she was very reluctant to touch that money. Though her dad claimed that he was fine with it, it made her a little uncomfortable knowing that she had access to more money than her co-workers could earn in four years combined.

"This is wonderful my dear," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You are welcome," she said.

"Open yours," he said. She took the package in her lap and lifted the wrapping carefully to reveal a box in dark green velvet.

"Oh David," she whispered as she lifted the lid. Inside nestled in cream colored satin was an antique comb. It was silver with stones of blue, red, green, and gold. She didn't know when she would find such an occasion to wear such an ornament but it was still beautiful to look at.

"It's so lovely," she said touching it gently for it must be very old and she feared it would break if not handled with a delicate touch.

"I saw it in a shop window on my way home from work," he said taking it from the box. "I knew it belonged in that lovely hair of yours." Meredith giggled and blushed. She stood up and stepped over to the mirror in the front hall. She used her wand to sweep her hair up into a twist. David came behind her and carefully placed the comb in her hair. She turned her head a little so she could see the gems sparkle.

"How does it look?" she said. She felt a warmth in her belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her neck.

"As beautiful as you, mein leibling," he said. She sighed as he kissed the side of her neck, and upward to kiss her cheek. She turned in his arms and raised her chin so he could kiss her lips. She trembled inside. He had never kissed her like this before. It was passionate and made her dizzy. The sound of growling made them break apart.

"What's that?" David said. Meredith was mortified as she saw the huge black dog come from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a dog," David said. Meredith's mind was moving a hundred miles a minute. What was Sirius doing! Was he mad?

"He's…um…not ours," Meredith said quickly. "He's just stray that comes around here every now and again begging for scraps. My dad's such a soft touch he gives the mongrel food when he comes by. Now he thinks he's our guard dog." Sirius barked as David put his hand on Meredith's arm.

"Padfoot that's enough!" Meredith scolded. "Just give me a minute I'll put him in the basement." She seized Sirius by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the basement. She shut the door behind her and quickly cast a silencing spell around the door. When she turned around the dog was gone and Sirius stood there.

"Are you out of your mind?" she shouted at him. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Arriving just in time from the look of things," Sirius said scowling up at the ceiling. "I saw the two of you. He was moving in for the kill."

"You are being ridiculous," Meredith said. She knew Sirius had never approved of her dating David but this was just going too far.

"David has never been anything more than a perfect gentleman," she said. "And if you saw everything then you saw that I was not exactly objecting to the attention."

"He's too old for you," Sirius shot back.

"He's twenty-seven," Meredith said. "Nine years older than me."

"A man learns a lot in nine years. You're too young to be getting so serious with a man nearly a decade older than you."

"Oh that's rich," Meredith scoffed. "Coming from the man who got my mother pregnant when she was only seventeen."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "I don't want you making the same mistakes your mother and I did." Meredith looked at the floor.

"Is that what I was? A mistake?" Sirius softened and he embraced her.

"Never my darling girl," he said. "Never could I think having you was a mistake. Only the situation. Your mother and I were too young and it's you who suffered for it. I'm just trying to protect you." Meredith smiled.

"I understand that Sirius," she said. "But you don't need to protect me from David. He's never pressured me to do anything I'm not comfortable with." Sirius sighed.

"Forgive me darling girl," he said. "Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I always am Sirius," she said. She glanced at her watch. "Oh lord, I've got to get back to David. Just stay down here out of sight till we leave." She hurried back up the steps and found David in the living room.

"Everything all right?" he asked. She nodded. She hated lying to him but she just couldn't risk exposing Sirius.

"Yes," she said going to him and sitting on the sofa. "I believe we still have about an hour before we have to get going."

"Well then," David said sitting beside her. "Where were we?" She grinned and leaned over to get close to him.

"We were about here," she said pressing her mouth to his.

David had been quite correct in his advice to sleep and eat whenever she could. The seventy-two hours she was on shift were some of the busiest she'd ever seen. All manner of illness and injury were brought in. Every time Meredith turned around the Third Year on shift was summoning her to assist on another patient. The quick ten minutes of sleep she was able to grab here and there were a godsend. By the time Enuk arrived to relieve her she was ready to drop. She was grateful that her dad came to get her, she was not sure she could have made it to the subway on her own. She stayed awake long enough to have a cup of hot chocolate with Sirius and her dad before she fell asleep at the table. One of them, she wasn't sure which, had carried her upstairs to bed and magically swapped her clothes for pajamas. She woke up around nine the next morning and dressed in a dark blue dress and tights. She pulled her hair up into a partial twist and slipped the comb David gave her into the twist. It wasn't as fancy an occasion as such an elegant piece deserved but she wanted to have a part of him with her today. She was feeling a little remorseful this year. This Christmas was going to be so different. Patricia would not be knocking on the door begging to stay after a row with her parents. Plus there was the added guest this year. She shook her head and pasted a smile on her face. This was Christmas and she absolutely refused to be gloomy. She hurried downstairs where she found her dad busy making banana pancakes and Sirius stuffing his face.

"Sirius," Remus scolded the other man. "Save some for Meredith."

"Won't be able to if she doesn't make her appearance soon," Sirius said. "These are just too good Moony."

"Good morning," she called coming into the kitchen. She gave them each a hug.

"Merry Christmas love," Remus said. "You look rested."

"I am," she said. "Lord knows though I won't be volunteering to work double shift any time soon."

"Indeed not," Sirius said. "When you came home last night you were pale as a ghost." He glanced up at the comb in her hair.

"Your Christmas present from him I assume," he said a note of disapproval in his voice.

"Sirius," Remus scolded. "You promised. No harsh words today."

"Yes, yes," Sirius said waving a hand. "Forgive me darling girl." Meredith shook her head and sat down to the plate her dad set before her.

The day was fun, with Sirius entertaining Meredith with tales of Marauders and their escapades as kids. She laughed hysterically when he told her of the first time Remus tried to ride a broom.

"There he was hanging onto the broom with the very tips of his fingers as it headed out for the lake. James and I yelling at him to let the damn thing go."

"What happened?" Meredith asked.

"He let go and crashed into the lake. We thought the poor fellow was going to drown. Fortunately the Giant Squid plucked him out." Meredith laughed and looked at her dad who was covering his face which was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Well, he got over that didn't he," Meredith said.

"Yes, indeed Moony learned soon enough how to handle himself on a broom. He was never as brilliant as James though."

"Who was?" Remus said smiling wistfully at the memories. Meredith glanced back and forth between the two of them. They seemed as close as brothers. No matter how confusing the matter might be for her, she was happy for her dad's sake that he had his old friend back.

"Well, now that we've heard all the tales of my awkward school days, shall we move on to presents?" Remus said. They took their hot chocolate into the living room. Remus settled into his usual chair, Sirius on the sofa and Meredith settled on the rug. She pulled out two packages, one blue paper with silver ribbon and one in white paper with gold ribbon. She handed to blue package to Sirius and the white to Remus.

"After you Moony," Sirius said. Remus smiled and opened the paper. The box was sturdy plastic and when he opened it he found several vials of gray potion. Meredith was grinning from ear to ear.

"Meredith," he said. "Is this?"

"Wolfsbane potion," she said. "I asked Chief Healer Flanagan two months ago if there was anyone in the hospital who knew how to brew it and could show me how. As luck would have it, there was one healer who knew how it was done and it just so happened to be the healer I'm currently dating."

"You brewed these?" Remus asked. Meredith shrugged.

"Well David did really, but he's been teaching me."

"This is going to force me to reevaluate my opinion of your boyfriend," Sirius said with a sigh. "And I so wanted to hate the man."

"This is wonderful love," he said kissing the top of her head. "Tell David thank you." Meredith smiled.

"I always knew our girl was a smart one," Sirius said his eyes misty. Meredith swallowed hard.

"Um…now you Sirius." Sirius eagerly tore off the paper to reveal a book.

"The Count of Monte Cristo?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"I know you're not much of a reader," Meredith said. "But that book in particular I thought might appeal to you."

"What's it about," Sirius said flipping the pages.

"It's about a man who is framed for a crime he didn't commit by his close friend and sent to prison. He escapes from prison to seek revenge on the ones who put him there," Remus explained. Sirius raised his eyes.

"That does sound appealing," he said. Meredith laughed. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents. She received a navy blue Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a basket of scented oils and lotions from Tonks, an antique hand held vanity mirror from Andromeda and Ted. Oliver had sent her a muggle book called Pillars of the Earth. There was a card with the book.

_Hope you're having a wonderful Christmas with your dad (and anyone else who might be joining you). Mum and Dad and I are touring the old Cathedrals this Christmas. One of beaters on my team told me about this book that was all about them. I haven't read it but I thought you might enjoy._

_Happy Christmas, wish you were here,_

_Oliver_

She was so happy that Oliver had remembered her. She couldn't say the same about Percy. The ambitious little climber was most likely too busy licking his boss' boots to remember that it was even Christmas. She shook her head. She didn't want to dwell on old friends who had left her behind. Better to think on the present. She smiled down at the snow globe Harry had sent her. Ron's name had been hastily scrawled on the card as well. She didn't mind too much, she was just glad the two friends were speaking again. Hermione had sent her a red and gold hand knitted scarf. Meredith could only hope that this had distracted her from her crusade of freeing all the house elves in Hogwarts. The teenager had sent a copy of her petition to her asking if she would pass it around St. Mungoes. Meredith had sent her the most polite reply she could muster considering the letter had come during hour thirty five of her shift. The general idea was "give it up kid, you're fighting a losing battle."

"You look happy," Sirius said coming into the room with two glasses of wine. He offered her one which she took. She didn't drink alcohol much but she'd found the occasional glass of wine soothing.

"It was a lovely Christmas," she said.

"It's not over yet," Sirius said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in white paper.

"Another present?" she said in disbelief. She didn't know where she was gonna find room for all of the things that Sirius had given her. Clothing from high end stores, flashy jewelry she knew she would never wear, expensive perfume from a boutique that witches on her salary couldn't afford to even stare through the window. Her dad had tried to make it seem like he wasn't uncomfortable with the lavish gift Sirius was giving her. The truth was that the photo album Remus had given her with pictures of her mother and Sirius and all of the Marauders when they were younger meant so much more to her than the trinkets from Sirius that would sit in her jewelry box collecting dust.

"Sirius you've already given me so much," Meredith said. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she did not need another useless gift that would only remind her how little her father really knew her.

"This one is different," he said. "I wanted to give it to you in private." She took the box and opened the paper. It was a simple box, made of wood. She lifted the lid and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Pictures. A small baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a few tiny wisps of hair the color of carrots. A woman, no a girl not yet a woman staring down at the tiny pink bundle in her arms, a look of sadness in her eyes. The boy she'd seen in the memory book last year holding up the tiny baby as though she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. A few more pictures of the baby, some with her mother and quite a few with her father.

"We knew we would only have a short time with you. Angela, your mother didn't think it was a good idea to take photos but I just had to. Somehow, I knew that one day I'd find you again." Meredith was too choked up for words. This was the first time she'd ever seen pictures of herself as a baby. The first time she'd ever seen herself with both her birth parents.

"There's this old tree in Godric's Hollow," he said. "Not far from the house where James and Lily…anyway I buried these at the foot of that tree just before they went into hiding with Harry. I placed a spell on the box to keep the pictures hidden in case anyone ever found the box. It was too hard for your mother to see them after we gave you up and I knew it wouldn't be safe to keep them with me so I buried them near where I knew James would be. Maybe in a small way I felt better knowing James would be nearby even though he didn't know about you. That sounds silly but…"

"No," she said covering her hand with her own. "It doesn't. I'm honored." She took the album that Remus had given her and found an empty page. She placed the pictures in the album. She picked up her wand and waved it over the page casting a spell to preserve the pictures so they would not yellow or fade.

"Thank you Sirius," she said. "This is the nicest Christmas gift I could have ever gotten." She rose to her knees and kissed his cheek. Sirius seemed surprised but the biggest smile she'd ever seen spread across his face.

"Merry Christmas my darling girl," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she said staring down at the photos. Maybe her father wasn't as clueless as she thought.

I know this is short but more will come soon. Review if you love me!


End file.
